Total Drama Cosmic Colapse
by Seven Alice
Summary: In the distant future, humans have colonized many planets and traveled through the cosmos, robots roam the land like common people would, and animals have learned to talk and behave like humans. A new Total Drama season is about to take place, featuring species from all around the cosmos! SYOC closed! Thanks to everyone who submitted a character!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Year 30004285* .

In the distant future, after world War V humanity is no more alone. Robots, which started to come out in massive production a few centuries ago, gained an upper level of AI (artificial intelligence) and had their own uprising, however, as they considered humans as their creators and progenitors of the idea of living machinery, peace has been kept until now and they all live together in the futuristic society, where total consideration for taking care of planet earth has been thrown aside. Screw mother earth, Why should you care so deeply about earth when you can colonize another planet? That's just silly. So, big cities, factories, rivers of caustic materia and radiation is something common and often seen.

Animals of various kinds have taken a turn as well, bio enginery has mutated most species to create hybrids for various purposes, for example a goat and a cow were cross-breeded and the result was a cow whose milk tastes like goat's. Pretty cool, uh? Beyond that, human genome is so messed up with various Types of DNA; alien DNA and animal chromosomes to create human hybrids in order to gain upper abilities, cyborgs are also a pretty common thing as immortality can be easily reached- if you have enough money to pay for the repair of your mechanical body, that's it. An human mind can also be uploaded into a robot body or a computer, but that's pretty expensive if you ask me.

You know how it's been so selfish to think humans are alone in the universe. After a few years of failed contacts to what's far beyond, humanity managed to meet for the first time aliens from unknown nebulae, although the first ones weren't that kind... They tried to set an alien parasite (their "god") that wanted to devour earth! Fortunately they were stopped- murdered, actually. Next ones were actually kind of cute (their faces were like little butts) and showed off to be friendly, from them on a variety of aliens from another planets and another dimensions have come, some of them peaceful and some not so much.

A few years back, Plants weren't regarded as "sentient beings" since they were unable to actually harbor emotions despite being living things, but that changed sooner than later as their evolution methods improved due the atmosphere of the planet, and some vegetal species came to be more related to human beings in shapes and mentality. So, if you are single and want a child of your own, you can buy a few special seeds, bury them in good soil, sprinkle some water and Ta-dah. you'll grow a cabbage child in less than a day.

Also the ozone fold is pretty screwed by now, so the holes on it and the portals to another dimensions that are being opened frequently allowed beasts and monsters from unknown cosmos made their ways to earth; but are usually kept under control. Most ignorant people haven't seen them but are aware of their existence.

Before, Nuclear fision was a big hit despite the consequences it conveyed, and nuclear fusion was a big deal but nowadays it's not trendy. After all, you can get energy from a nuclear fusion from a star; you can rent a ship and go to a star just to charge your Android phone. Nothing out of the ordinary. Most big industries have alternative ways of getting energy, the most recognized one being that of extracting energy from the molecules of milk based products. Don't ask why or how that works because I have no clue, neither I know who came up with the idea, the point is that it actually works efficiently, although it exploits biologic life forms capable of producing milk or any lactose based product.

The biggest company yet is the cosmic association of Twin Island's Milkery, it (supposedly) had its origins on earth, and now there are many branches all over the cosmos. Most employees are non human, hybrids, cyborgs or aliens and other beings that can't quite be labeled as humans anymore, and each have their own robot assistants with a pretty incredible AI, but without the correct configurations to think by themselves and start a rebellion. So, they stay as just assistants, unable to actually feel human emotions. Among the scientists, one of them stands out; The Professor Mo White, who recently has been called by the CEO of Twin Island's Milkery to the office of the main branch, in earth.

Although, he isn't exactly about to be given an award of sorts or something. Instead, the leader of the branch didn't look pretty much pleased to see the professor.

"Mo White"  
Said a woman with metallic limbs, and whose hair was made out of octopus tentacles; the CEO and chairwoman of all the operation. She eyed said professor with nothing but disdain.

"Long time no see. After last time's disaster, I started to think that you probably quited to keep your dignity"

Professor Mo White, the scientist in question wasn't that bad looking himself, being tall and slim as he (like mostly everyone in the company) sports a mechanical body, with various outlines over his face where the metal pieces join; and with a practically white skin, as well as shaggy gray hair despite that his face looks like that of a 25-30 years old man. His eyes are obscured by his tick glasses, and his attire consists in a white lab coat, under it a dark blue sweater with a big logo saying "MO" and the symbol of a cow (which is pretty normal, if you consider they work with lactose). His pants are plain black, and he sports mechanical boots, not to mention that his hands are clearly synthetic. And that's about it, as I said not that bad if you consider he's 389 years old.

Mo White is usually a proud person, proud of his genius and abilities, but right now he's kinda losing it as he's probably gonna be fired.

"L-Listen Mrs. CEO, I know last time was pretty screwed, but please"  
He said in a frantic tone, almost begging.  
"You can't fire me! I've been one of the company's most recognized Scientists ever since it started!"

He tried stating his point at the bored CEO, who wasn't pretty interested in listening a thing.

"D-Don't you remember how I was picked to be a scientist, back during our University years? You all had great expectations for me!"

The woman rolled her eyes.  
"I remember you calling me a fat bitch when we shared a room"

Professor Mo immediately shut up. Well, he did say that, but to his defense she was pretty fat. Now, she's actually sexy.

"But... That helped you, didn't it? You got yourself a whole new body that fits your pretty face! All thanks to me! Hahaha!"

That "confident laugh" was as fake as it sounded. Nevertheless, the CEO let out a sigh.

"And I didn't call you here to fire you"

At this, Professor Mo smiled hopefully.

"Really?! Then my solicitude for a new mechanical body has been taken into consideration?"

His last mechanical body had been installed, like, 89 years ago, and it was already making some squeaky sounds. Repair fees for mechanical bodies are astronomical; the advantages of working for Twin Island's Milkery was that they payed for said repairs, since without them Professor Mo White would probably be done for in no time. Unfortunately, the tentacle haired woman shook her head.

"In all honesty, I only wanted to let you know that you're not fired, but that's it. There won't be more free repairs to your body, and no more experiments of yours will be put into consideration"

This made the professor's face drop.

"What?! Why?"

The woman stared at him with nothing but pure venom.

"You know I can't fire you because of our policy, but I won't risk ourselves getting exposed to any kind of sue because of your lame experiments. Last time, you controlled a group of lobsters and obligated them into mating with humans; and you know what happened next?"

She paused, then raised her voice.

"Hybrids! Fucking cannibal hybrids we had to get rid of! And you still wonder why I sent you to that small, run down lab in the bottom floor? Because I though that down there you won't be able to get into any sort of trouble!"

The professor gasped at such a revelation.

"You did that? You fat bitch!"

He couldn't control his mouth this time, but the woman seemed uncaring of the insult as she folded some paperwork.

"Well, that's about it. No more experimenting for you, and I'm not giving you a new body, so you should go back to your lab and wait quietly for death to come. I dunno, call your ex-wife and family or something, they would probably use some info about you"

She finished saying, looking away from the man.

"But-"  
He tried again, but soon enough a pair of oversized robots with gears in their faces grabbed him by the arms.

"Now"

Was all she said, as the robots took him away in a quick motion.

Back in his lab, the professor let out a huge sigh, kicking away the scrap pieces of rusted machinery all over the small, run down place full of gigantic spider webs and broken pieces of what used to be functional technology, now thrown aside like mere garbage. A minute passed by, and seeing that his sigh didn't catch anyone's attention, the cyborg man sighed again; louder this time, and once again it went unheard. Annoyed, the professor crossed his arms with a frown.

"Leftie!"

He called out, and finally someone noticed him. It was his sole robot assistant, Leftie 66177, and the only partner he had in that shit hole. And also the one he usually vent his anger on. The robot was sitting in front of a very old TV, he seemed to be so absorbed in watching some show of sorts that he barely registered how his master returned with the face of a grumpy pug dog.

Despite a robot, Leftie was made out to look pretty human; like an human child with sky blue, messy hair and dark blue eyes whose look was devoid of emotions. His skin was clear white and he had a cute round face, his attire consisting in a red Chinese uniform trimmed in yellow.

"Ah, Professor. Welcome back"

Said the small robot absent-mindedly with an emotionless voice.  
"But I must correct you that my name is not Leftie. My name is Leftie 66177-"

He didn't even have time to finish, since the professor cut him short.

"Whatever! You knew the CEO sent us here to let us rot with no possibilities to ever make another experiment?"

And to his surprise, Leftie nodded.

"Yes. I though it was obvious"

The cyborg man put his hands over his face, feeling kind of miserable and outdated, like every other piece of scrap in that small, abandoned lab.

"No, it wasn't!"  
He cried out, his tone sounding oh so upset and heartbroken.  
"I'm done for. No more repairs to my mechanical body, no more experiments, no more science for me. I'm finito, bye bye, adiós, sayonara, kaput"

He wailed, and went to sit down in the dirty floor beside his robot. At this point in their lives, neither of them seemed to mind all the dust and filth in the whole place that had this air of a dumpster rather than an actual laboratory. But hey, they have been working in that lab for 88 years by now, plenty of time to get used to the rusted metal and giant spiders that nest in every corner. Leftie just stared with his usual cute but blank expression, after all he lacked the correct configurations to actually feel any sort of human emotion.

"Watch your tongue, professor. What would your ex-wife say?"

The professor groaned, not wanting to argue any further.

"Don't. Talk. About. That woman"

"Understood"

Was the only response, then he went silent much to the professor's surprise. He hadn't noticed until now how Leftie was paying his total attention to something displayed in that old, shitty TV. Uncovering his face, Mo White realized what it actually was; sort of an old reality show that took place in a summer camp, on it was displayed a slim and sexy teenager with long, blackish gray hair- Heather, from Total Drama's first season, she looked frightened upon seeing the sumo wrestler come at her. Then, there was Trent, running away from the Mime like a madman, and then Tyler in the loser's boat, surrounded by all the chickens. It was funny, to be honest. The professor couldn't keep himself from asking- out of scientific curiosity, of course.

"Leftie... What are you watching?"

The robot turned his attention to him.

"I had been trying to clean some of the fill in this small, abandoned place; when I suddenly stumbled upon an old, long forgotten VHS. It happened to be the recording of a pretty crude reality show"

Leftie explained with his blank tone, but he himself seemed to be amused by the show, even if a bit. The professor hummed, and putting a finger to his chin, he started plotting something inside his mechanical head.

"Little Leftie, do you happen to have the first episode of this?"

The blue haired robot nodded.

"Let's watch it. I think I've got an idea for a new experiment"

For the first time, Leftie looked genuinely concerned at this; especially after that experiment with the lobsters.

"If I may ask, what kind of experiment will it be?"

The professor grinned wickedly, something often seen when you deal with a mad scientist.

"Something that will get us out of this shit hole"

A/N: helloooooo! First time doing a SYOC by myself, so I think it may have not been a good idea to plan something as complex as this, but whatever!

Rules~

#1 This will be a futuristic reality show, so I'll take you guys all around the cosmos and we'll see some weird stuff, aliens and hybrids and robots all around, so beware of whatever random thing comes at us!

#2 We're like, in the real real future, so I'm expecting really nice characters. They need to be humanoid, though, but besides that you can make anything that may or may not not make scientific sense of sorts; everything I put at the beginning was to give you ideas. Robots, human and animal hybrids, humanoid plants, aliens of any sort, dimensional shamblers, people with tentacle made hair, cyborgs, all of that is alright, also anything supernatural like a succubus or vampires or werewolves are alright; this is the future and we don't know what the hell can be out there, maybe Hitler is alive again, like Walt Disney! But I'm rambling right now. Honestly, I want you guys to go crazy with this and give me a nice bunch to work with.

#3 I want you guys to fill the app thoroughly, and be descriptive in what your characters are and their personalities, please, if I reject an app it will probably be because it's not descriptive enough.

#4 The cast will be 14; five males, five females and 4 undefined/hermaphrodite/asexual/androgynous/whatever. ONCE AGAIN, GO WILD! Your character can identify themselves with a gender or pronoun, but they don't necessarily need to look like it, you have infinite options to create characters! Have fun :)

#5 No Mary Sues or Gary Stus. They're so boring and annoying, Professor Mo would make them the first booth just for the sake of it. Money can't buy happiness, and technology can't fix flaws. Also, you can send up to two characters, and if I don't accept them, you can keep sending until one is accepted. App will be on my profile as well.

#6 Please read this prologue, yes, I'm talking to you, you who immediately went towards the rules or the app. Is important that you all understand the environment before sending. Also, Mo White and Leftie don't belong to me; Kudos to Mili for creating them. If you read and understand all the rules, then leave a review saying "I am Leftie 66177"

#5 Please, if your character gets in, review to let me know what do you think, I need your help to know if I'm doing a good enough job. That would be pretty nice :)  
If you don't leave reviews, I'll probably think you're not that interested, and you'll character will probably get the booth.

#6 Let's have fun with this! And we'll see if Professor Mo and Leftie get back their jobs! This is Total Drama Cosmic Colapse!

Le App~

Full Name:

Label/Stereotype: (Be ORIGINAL)

Species: (humanoid please, cyborgs or aliens or hybrids or whatever is completely legal)

Age: (in this environment, age doesn't matter all that much, but you must put what is your actual age, and which age you look like. For example, Professor Mo is 389 but looks like 25-30)

Gender: (male, female, or undefined/hermaphrodite/asexual/androgynous/whatever)

Sexuality: (Everything is welcome. Literally, if you mate with lobsters that's okay with Professor Mo and Leftie)

Personality: (The most detailed possible.)

Bio: (Be descriptive, if you're a cyborg or something please tell us how you came to be, or if you're an alien how or when did you arrive, you get the idea)

~Appearance~

Physical Appearance: (Include: Body shape, how tall they're, skin color, hair color and style, define whatever weird limb or mechanical part you may have, any oddity of your appearance may be written down there, including tattoos and scars)

Normal Clothes: (Their everyday clothes that they use in almost every episode. Includes any sort of robotic armor, attire, uniform, accesory like glasses or piercings, or if you are completely naked... Then I'll make you wear a loincloth! Please, Leftie is still a child)

Formal Clothes: (The fancy clothes that they use when going to balls or other formal events.)

Swimsuit: (Self explanatory.)

~Interactions~

What kind of people would be their friends?:

What kind of people would be their enemies?:

Opinion of Professor Mo White, the host:

Opinion of Leftie 66177, the co-host:

The prize is 2.000.000* cosmic credits! That's enough to buy 300 brand new mechanical bodies! What will you do with them?

~Personal Stuffs~

Strengths: (Max.3)

Weakness: (Min.2)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Abilities!: (let's be honest, even if you're human, you'll have some supernatural abilities you'll want to brag about, and also they'll also help you with the challenges, it can be from wings to fly, to a mermaid tail to swim, to a robot body or maybe you're an human with mind powers or something. Please, do not exaggerate or make it too overpowered, God like powers are unacceptable, and even robots have their perks)

Dreams/Goals:

Fears: (Min.1)

Where does your character come from? (another, dimension, another planet, a factory, the bottom of the sea, can be from anywhere)

Cherished One: (if your character gets to the finale, there'll be one or more of their Cherished ones, cheering or maybe just salivating upon seeing the money. It may be your dearest friend, a member of your family, your lover, your crush, your ex-wife... If there's more than one, mention them as well)

~Romance~

Open to a romantic relationship?: (Yes/No)

If yes with who?: (Optional, only if you say yes to the above question. Be descriptive, since there's a lot of weird crap out there)

Species Barrier: (Would your character fall in love for someone of a different species? If so how do they cope with that? You know, there's a lot out there)

~Others~

It's me! The Professor Mo White, a brilliant scientist from Twin Island's Milkery! Tell me, how much am I allowed to mess with your little contestant? A bit? A lot? Can I leave your character in a planet with four suns?

It is me, Leftie 66177. How far your character will go in order to win the prize? Will they throw their game for the sake of a friend or a close one?

Anything Else?: (Optional, Anything that I forgot to ask for or that I need to know about your character.)

Audition Tape: (Important, don't neglect it as it may allow me to see your character in action. I'll publish the audition tapes for everyone to see, but obviously your character won't be aware of that.)

That's all folks! Next update will have audition tapes and a few comments about the accepted characters as Professor Mo and Leftie review them! 


	2. Chapter 2: Leftie Leftie Leftie

It had been a few days since the Professor Mo White and Leftie 66177 started cooking up the idea of a reality show based upon that old classic... "Total Drama" including all the sadistic glee the late host, Chris McLean; displayed upon being paid for torturing teenagers and keeping his hair stylized. According to the professor, this would surely become a great experiment... Not only that, the work of his life! Well, in all honesty, he says that very often (for instance, he said that about his marriage... See if that turned out well).

In any case, they both published and advertising campaign in Twin Island's Milkery blog, despite the fact the CEO forbid any kind of experiment from the professor White; it's not like the CEO or any other scientist actually checks on that page, I mean; they're usually too busy with their research. So, instead the general public takes a glance and who knows? Someone may be bold enough to send in an application, despite not knowing what they're signing up for, but the juicy price they promised was good enough to consider it.

Although, some workers from Twin Island's Milkery actually payed attention to the advertisement. Not scientists nor researchers, but the assistants. After all, in their mundane work they had no other distractions.

Yes, I am talking about the Lefties. As assistants with an incredible AI, they still lacked humane emotions but nevertheless understood perfectly the concept of boredom. So, checking on the last gossip and exchanging opinions was like their fill when their own professors and scientists weren't wasting their time with some senseless experiments. Hence they were the only ones aware of the incoming reality show; "Total Drama Cosmic Colapse" and choose to have a reunion and discuss about it, of course when their masters weren't paying attention. Usually, their reunions took place in the hallways of one of Twin Island's Milkery cosmic branches.

Some Lefties chatted among themselves, three of them to be exact, and they all were exactly like 66177; blue hair and eyes, and their usual chinese uniform, though they had some notorious differences.

For instance, one was wearing glasses and seemed busy with his tablet, the second one looked somehow happier than the others and had a pin that read "I Drink Milk" attached to his left breast, and the third one was dressed like... a cowboy, with the overly prominent hat and boots.

"Did you know the milk actions went up this week?"

Said the one with the tablet, actually excited at that info but like 66177, his voice remained soft and somewhat blank.

"That's Milk-tastic!"  
Answered the one with the pin, the cowboy just huffed.

"Ya always get too work' up at some lame info, ya know milk actions go up everyday"  
The cowboy, despite sounding emotionless as well, had one thick, probably fake cowboy accent.

"Lemme show ya what's actually a big new"  
Cowboy Leftie snatched the tablet out of his fellow Leftie's small hands, meeting in return a blank pout from the one with glasses. Let's call him accountant Leftie.

Fiddling a bit with it, the cowboy eventually turned it to face his companions, and an hologram came out showing the titulars of Twin Island's Milkery blog, the first notice was the abnormally big poster that read "TOTAL DRAMA COSMIC COLAPSE!" and had a image of Leftie 66177 and the professor, both of them feigning gleefully fake smiles. The other two Leftie's let out an "Oooohhh" in surprise.

"Is that 66177? What is he doing with the professor Mo White? It even has something to do with milk?"

Asked the Leftie with the pin, now sounding fearful at the implications of a clandestine project that may or may not be in order to gather milk. Since he seems worried about Milk, let's call him Milk lover Leftie.

"If my calculus are correct - and they always are - then this is all against the CEO's wishes"

Expressed accountant Leftie, the cowboy nodded.

"I know, but guess that ain't taking science away from the professor and 66177. Other Leftie's r talkin' 'bout it, but no one knows if we should tell the CEO"

They all put their left hands in their chins, thinking deeply and carefully if they should do something or remain as plain onlookers of the hell that's going to ensue when that reality show starts. Suddenly, there was a puff of smoke beside them; and when it faded they all turned their attention to another Leftie who just appeared. He was exactly like the other ones, but instead of his Chinese uniform he was clad in a black balaclava; in other words he was a ninja Leftie.

"Did you guys read about the thing 66177 and the professor White are about to set up?"

He asked, his voice quicker than the other's but equally blank, and to his surprise, they all nodded. The ninja's gaze went down.

"You already knew...? I just found out, guess I'm kind of outdated"

The Ninja Leftie retorted in one sad sounding voice, the other Lefties shook their heads simultaneously.

"No, you're not! No one beats you when it comes to being stealthy!"

Cheered on the milk lover Leftie, the accountant nodding along.

"Yes, if there's someone who's obsolete and outdated, it's got to be him"

The accountant fixed his glasses and pointed at the cowboy, who in return put up and indignant expression. Before he could retort with his cowboy accent, someone else came; but this time it wasn't a Leftie... It was a Rightie, the female counterpart of the Lefties. Like Leftie, there are a lot of Rightie's; both of them are mass produced for the sake of assigning them in the mundane duties of an assistant. Her face was just like Leftie's since the design was made to be androgynous, but her sky blue hair was long and reaching her hips; she's equally as small like a child, and instead of the red Chinese uniform she wears a short Chinese dress, red with yellow trimming, and dark leggings along black dress shoes. Some scientists prefer Lefties, others prefer Righties, but in terms of assistance they're the same. Yet, it's nice they can pick which gender they want.

This Rightie in particular seemed in a hurry as she approached the Lefties, and upon arriving, she too pulled out a tablet that produced an hologram, the same one about Total Drama Cosmic Colapse in the top news of Twin Island's Milkery blog.

"Did you know about this?"

Asked her, blank but somewhat perturbed. She probably just found out like the ninja Leftie. The others nodded simultaneously, gaining a pout from the robot girl.

"Milk pudding... I though I made a big discovery. Guess I'm outdated"

The ninja Leftie shook his head vigorously, not wanting anyone to be down like he just was.

"No, if there's someone who is outdated, it's got to be me"

Now, it was the turn of the cowboy Leftie to shook his head, already fed up with this.

"Les us make somethin' clear, everyoneeeeee here is outdated but me, since I was the one who found out first"

With that said, he crossed his arms confidently and the other robots threw him a few sour glances, not quite content with his resolution.

"Yeah, sure; with your lame accent you are not outdated. Don't give me that shit, you're from the ancient western"

Retorted the accountant, sounding upset.

"Yes, you never know the latest news about milk production; you're kind of outdated"

That was the milk lover Leftie, and like any other Leftie, the cowboy wasn't fond of being called "Outdated".

"Do you think I am outdated? I got this awesome cyber chip that allows such a stupid, Western accent and you still can't see how advanced I am? You all are outdated!"

Incredibly, the cowboy said that with a common, blank accent like any other Leftie. This infuriated the others even more, and soon it became more of a discussion than an actual reunion, mostly the Lefties and the Rightie called each other "Outdated" over and over again, making a fuss in the hallway and probably breaking through the usual quietness of the building full of scientists and researchers.

"You're Outdated, you silly!"

"Outdated, that's what you are!"

"Why haven't you been incinerated yet? You're outdated and obsolete!"

"Outdated!"

"Outdated!"

"Outdated!"

"GUYS!"

They all turned their attention to another voice, a Rightie's voice to be exact; it was another Rightie who just came in picture. She was exactly like the previous one, except that this one wasn't quite walking, instead she floated with a pair of small wings on her back. Guess her scientists added that for the sake of making her quicker. Somehow, she seemed distressed right now.

"My professor is pretty pissed off due your incessant bickering, so she said that she'll incinerate you all if you don't stop!"

Said her, worried that her comrades would end incinerated. Yes, every Leftie or Rightie considered obsolete, outdated, or plainly annoying; ended being incinerated and erased from the face of the cosmos. Too much for disobeying, and understanding the consequences all the present Lefties and the other Rightie seemed to go white as a sheet, despite the fact their skin is made out of rubber.

"We are off!"

Said all of them at the same time, and took off in different ways; the ninja dissappeared inside a smoke ball, the cowboy whistled loudly and a mechanical horse appeared, the Leftie climbing on his back and riding away towards the sunset. The accountant fiddled with his tablet and a flash of lighting came from it, when said light faded he was gone. The Rightie ran away hastily and tripped a few times, and last but not least; the milk lover tried to run but crashed against the wall behind him, falling to the floor with his hands covering his damaged face.

The winged Rightie just watched, still seemingly worried; she sighed.

"They're all soooooo outdated"

A/N: Hi~ first update! Thanks a lot for all the nice comments I've been receiving, they make me oh so happy! Guess this is one promising project after all. Did you guys check out the cover image? That's Leftie and the professor!

Also, I know I promised the audition tapes and comments about the accepted characters; however I was aiming to publish that once I have half the cast- that means seven characters (no pun with my name intended... Actually yes, I love number seven) however, so far I got five contestants (victims) and Love them all! Two more and you'll get a nice update :)

So, please send in more characters! I want cool ones, weird ones, cute ones, wild ones! If you already sent one, you can send in another. I am looking forward to see what you have in mind ;)

Here's the accepted ones so far, in other words the victims for the professor's experiments:

Male Victims:

Christian Smith "The Man from the Past" by Irrelevant User

Jed Monty "The Famous Adventurer" by PurpleShadowManipulator

Who else?

Female Victims:

No one? REALLY?!

Undefined/hermaphrodite/asexual/androgynous/whatever victims:

Lor June "The Lost Soul" by Serpent Feather

Winter Nox "The Mod Enthusiast Rogue" by Aleister Bloodrive VII

E. Aster WhiteRabbit "The Energetic Bunny Reaper" by ?!

Just one more of these!

And that's about it for now, please send your apps only via PM since it's easier for me to find and for us to talk with intimacy and privacy (?)

See ya my future victims! 


	3. Chapter 3: Extension of you

Static can be seen, and as the image becomes clear, we are met with the image of an small island shaped like a cow. Dangerous looking vegetation can be seen all around, and as the sea waves crash against the shore, we can see how the crystal water is actually a deep red color; although that's pretty normal nowadays, it would be a pain in the neck to explain the scientific reason behind it. Let's just say that happens when all living sea creatures are obliterated by an external power. Then, the image soon focuses in the docks of said island, they're made out of rusted metal that doesn't look too safe to walk on, but nevertheless we're greeted by a familiar man with gray hair and lab coat; he's standing over the rusted docks with his glasses and bangs obscuring his eyes.

"Welcome you all to MY island, fellow victims!"  
Says cheerfully the Professor Mo White to the camera, a practiced grin making its way to his face as he opens his arms with grandeur.

"Here we are, transmitting from somewhere in what once was known as Muskoka, Ontario. Place where the original reality show of Total Drama took place, a few too many centuries ago"

As he says this, snapshots from the original total Drama start rolling; the not so happy campers creating the jacuzzi in the first episode, Trent running away from the mime during the fear factor challenge, Courtney and Duncan stealing food from chef's fridge, Lindsay saying obscenities to Heather after the bike race, Owen farting in people's faces a few too many times all over the first, second and third season, then DJ with the deer's antlers during the paintball challenge, while Owen followed him around. Then the images show Owen and everyone else at the party, after he won the million dollars. Sooner than later the Montage ends and we're once again meet with the cyborg professor.

"Good times, weren't they? But unfortunately, Total Drama's franchise was gone for good during a long, long time"

Said him with an apologetic look, but then his not completely human, but also not completely robot face brightens up.

"However, fear not! I'm not here to bring you some shitty nostalgia, I'm here to announce that a new season of Total Drama will be taking place right here, like before! My name is The Professor Mo White, and as an scientist of the incredible Twin Island's Milkery, I've decided to bring this reality back to life, as my most brilliant experiment yet!"

He finished, gesturing the island as images of the place start appearing in a quick motion, one after another. First we see the rusted docks, and then a portion of the beach, where the red tides bring up pieces of metallic scrap, radioactive waste, caustic materials, dead animals that look pretty much like fishes with humans faces, and a seagull with snake-like eyes and tail.

"The original Wawanakwa island was destroyed due some political issues a few thousand years ago, but my assistant and I built this brand new island from scratch. I call it "Extension of me" island! It's got a charm only a summer camp can offer!"

The image changes to a forest, where upon closer inspection, many unreasonably tall trees seem to be artificially made as they all have lights of many different, blinding colors flashing on and off in their branches and trunks; as well as plugs to connect your phone charger. Apart from that there are these colorful and hypnotic flowers and plants that are most likely poisonous, with strange and fiery looking patterns that may vary from polka dots to flame like symbols. As some of them are oozing pink or purple fluids, others exhale some kind of green gas that fills the ambient. Unfortunately, an animal that looks like a mouse with tentacles sprouting from its face walks in and almost immediately dies intoxicated by the smell. One of the plants, sort of a gargantuan Venus fly trap, doesn't hesitate in opening its mouth full of sharp, yellow teeth, and eats the corpse in one swift motion. Not even bothering itself to munch, way to show off its nasty manners!

"A total of 14 cosmic campers from all over the cosmos will be staying in Extension of me island, competing in challenges, getting under each other's skin, and suffering as my Guinea pigs as they thrive to win the big prize of 2.000.000* cosmic credits!"

The image them shifts to show the cabins, all of them made of some metallic material, as it seems to be rusting away just like the docks. The door to one of them opens with a deafening squeaky sound, and to our surprise a huge tentacle of neon colors and oversized suckers peeks out of the cabin. Only God knows what's inside of them.

"A lot of drama is sure to ensue, as well as tears, laughter, and a lot of milk for me and my experiments! So, what're you waiting for? Fill our form and send us your tape, Extension of me Island is waiting for you!"

The image goes back to Professor Mo, with his big grin that's supposed to be like Chris McLean's but it's actually pretty lame, yet he remains cheerful.

"All of that and more, in Total Drama Cosmic Colapse!"

He finishes, raising his arms and gesturing the new, biologically incomprehensible and scientifically advanced Extension of Me island behind him, and remains in that pose for a few minutes... until a second voice can be heard from behind the camera.

"And... We are out"

That was the soft, blank voice of Leftie 66177. Upon hearing this, the professor finally allows his arms drop to his sides in a tired motion, breathing a deep sigh of relief while wiping some imaginary sweat from his brow, his face kind of aching because of the smile he had to put on as a facade for the advertising video to his upcoming reality show, although the professor personally defined it as his "experiment".

"How these half evolved humans managed to put on that UNREASONABLY big grin at all times? My face has never been that flexible, not even during my college years"

Said the professor, hands coming to massage his damaged, way too stretched face. Leftie only eyed him while fiddling with the camera he used to record the video a few minutes ago.

"Well, let's not talk about that. Tell me Leftie, how did the advertising video turned out to be?"

After asking this, he went over to sit beside his robot assistant over the rusty docks; Leftie put the camera aside and now was fiddling with a laptop that weirdly enough, looked pretty plain and normal, like a laptop should actually be in our normal standards; no flashing lights or weird patterns, however it was somewhat rusted like anything else in this island. He opened the file containing the video they just recorded, professor Mo marveling upon seeing himself in the small screen.

"Please don't call me Leftie. My name is Leftie 66177"

Specified the small robot with a monotone voice, probably tired of being called just Leftie.  
"And I think that maybe we should delete the parts where you call the cosmic campers 'Guinea Pigs'. For some individuals it may sound kind of mean, just like the part about gathering milk for our experiments"

At that, the professor raised a brow, crossing his arms with the usual frown adorning his face, Leftie was pretty much used to it by now.

"You think so? What's so wrong about gathering milk and using these victims as my Guinea pigs? I'm just stating a plain truth. No one wants to be lied to, after all"

He stated firmly, huffing and fixing his somber glasses. Leftie still had his eyes glued to the laptop, but answered nevertheless as his attention was split in two different tasks.

"That's right. But people's minds are fragile, and they probably won't be fond of crude terms like these, you could employ more subtle words"

He explained, and finally turned his full attention to the professor.

"Professor, if I may ask; where did you get from the money prize? I have been led to believe that we are poor and rotting in a small, abandoned lab"

Mo White remained silent for a moment after that question, then he scratched his head, avoiding to look at the robot in the eye... He finally sighed and fixed his glasses more out of habit than anything else.

"I just hacked a few ATMs, not that big of a deal. So, stop giving me that nasty glare! I know it wasn't pretty kind of me, but I had to!"

He literally screeched the last part, grabbing his assistant by the shoulders. However, Leftie wasn't actually giving him a nasty or accusatory glare; he was only staring, wide eyed and blank as always. Then, he spoke.

"I understand how you might be feeling guilty about this, but I'm not one to judge your morality. I am a robot, after all; the only thing I want to know is; if you have been able to hack ATMs all along, then why are we so poor and miserable?"

That question came out like pure, childish curiosity, and the professor had to look away again, releasing his grip on his assistant.

"Isn't it obvious? If I were to use the stolen money, police would quickly track it back to me and put us in jail as criminal masterminds. Do you know how terrible is jail?"

He said the last part with a tragic, dramatic tone; putting his hand on his chest.

"No milk, no visits from my ex-wife, no experimenting; and with your blue hair and my decaying mechanical body we'll be raped by every prisoner and their weird anatomy!"

Exclaimed the cyborg man, face stricken with fear upon thinking about what would be one hell of an imprisonment, surrounded by rapists and murderers, criminals and horrors from the outer cosmos. At all of that, Leftie just blinked slowly with a cute expression.

"If you leave aside the part about being raped, it doesn't sound that different from our actual lifestyle"

Stated him plainly, and now it was Mo's turn to glare nastily at him, his eyes couldn't be seen but he might as well be glaring daggers at Leftie.

"Silence! Did you finish uploading that video?"

The little robot continued fiddling with the laptop, shrugging off the angered tone of his master.

"Almost done"

Said him while uploading the advertising video into their MilkyTube channel, the universally recognized Web page for uploading and watching streaming videos. He added the final touches, putting in the video's description an image of Chris McLean with the original cast, except that said image was edited so the host had Professor Mo's face. Equally, Chef Hatchet beside him had Leftie's face and needless to say it didn't really suit him since he was a bit too bulky for such a cute, small face. When Leftie was done and about to click the "upload" button, the Web page collapsed and in the screen appeared a silly cartoon of a dinosaur, indicating how their Internet signal crashed. Well, it may be the future but when your equipment is as poor as theirs, things like that are pretty common but nevertheless frustrating.

Both the professor and Leftie groaned simultaneously in frustration, the robot's voice still monotone.

"We'll have to wait until the page comes back to life in order to upload the video"

Stated the robot, his master letting out a huff.

"Wait? Do you ask me to wait when my gears are rusting away? Every second I feel more useless!"

Said the professor, exaggerating greatly as his face seemed to contort in pain, even though he said it wasn't so flexible and couldn't create that kind of silly, overly dramatic expressions.

"I think you are overreacting a little"

Leftie was clearly used to that, and so Professor Mo White stared at him with his usual, grumpy expression.

"Little Leftie 66177, don't give the cold shoulder when you are pretty aware that this is all your fault for not installing correctly the WiFi"

Retorted the professor, upset while remembering how while installing the WiFi, the device slipped from their grasp and fell into the sea, never to be seen again.

"My apologies, professor. But ever since we started with the project of creating this island of yours, I have been working my left hand off; thing I would wish for you to compliment sometimes. I even tried to retrieve the WiFi device from the bottom of the sea during my precious spare time, and I may have missed many episodes of my favorite cartoons"

Now, Leftie was staring at him with big, puppy eyes that no one can actually resist. The professor just sighed and tried to look away.

"Now, you're the one who's overreacting"

The robot shook his head.

"I am not. I literally worked my left hand off"

After saying this, Leftie raised his left arm to show the professor how his left forearm was literally gone, from his elbow on the limb was nowhere to be found as if it had never been there in the first place. The professor's jaw dropped upon seeing this.

"How... when did that happen?!"

Leftie shrugged his small shoulders.

"Sometime between my mundane tasks in the laboratory and during the build up of Extension of me island. I literally left and extension of me here"

After saying this, Leftie looked genuinely saddened upon remembering his favorite arm that would never be replaced since they supposedly couldn't afford more machine pieces, the island they (well, Leftie) worked over the weekend to create was made out of some radioactive waste and all the mechanical crap people dumped and somehow ended in their small, run down laboratory. The professor finally raised his hands in front of himself, indicating that he gave up.

"I understand, I understand. We'll look for your left hand later, after all we still have to wait for the Internet to return, and for more apps to be sent. Geez, looking at it through we still have plenty of time to work on everything"

The professor scratched his head, trying to smooth down things and convince himself that his body won't fall apart in the incoming days, and upon hearing this, Leftie remembered something.

"Speaking of apps, we've got quite a few these past few days. I shall display the presentation video which, in old times was labeled as "Audition Tapes""

After saying this, under the professor's curious gaze, Leftie opened the file with the info about their contestants/victims/Guinea pigs. The first one was displayed in the small screen.

Full name: Lor June Label/Stereotype: The Lost soul

Audition Tape:

Lor seemed busy, that much was obvious, as she looked at the camera, all four of her arms were doing something.

"Hello" she says as one of the hands pulls out some papers and starts scribbling on some paper.

"You probably already know this but I'm-" she pauses and looks down, under the desk she was sitting out, and grabs some plates. "Lor. "  
She slightly deadpans at the end. She suddenly looks sheepish, probably realizing she wasn't paying attention.

"Oh um. Sorry. I'm a bit... busy.. rushed... over exited about my job? I... I don't really know the right word. Anyway."

Her voice goes from half-distracted to polite and serious "I'm glad to get the chance to send this in, and hope you'll consider me. With well wishes, good bye. I hope one day we meet in person"

Audition Tape end.

"The hell was that?"

Asks the professor, curious as how the audition tape seemed to be so rushed, as he wanted to see more of the contestant.

"It's called Rattlebox moth, this contestant seems to be an hybrid"

Answered Leftie, now displaying a picture of a gender fluid character with long, orangish red hair and moth wings. They- or rather she, had a young, collected expression. The professor nodded.

"Oh, yes; I remember the lab that worked into these hybrids. Pretty impressive, but not as intrepid as using lobsters"

Said the cyborg man, mostly taking pride in his own experiments- that were a complete failure, but Leftie knew better than to press the matter.

"I think her app was outstanding because of the hybrid's physique and ability to move and think faster"

Explained the small robot assistant, both he and the professor nodding along.

"I shall display the next one"  
Stated Leftie and opened the next file containing info about the second received contestant.

Full Name: Jed Monty Label/Stereotype: The famous adventurer

Audition Tape:

"Good to see you, Professor," Jed Monty begins, "I'm very interested in helping you with your project here, and I'd like to join you. Though, of course, if you know my name, I'm sure you'll be just as excited to have me on as I would be if I'm chosen."

A montage of video clips of him in various places around the Earth begins to play, along with headlines of things he's helped with and experienced worldwide. Like that time against the spacial beans and the evil corn, or when he stepped into a volcano to save the princess Swan just to discover she was actually an avatar of the evil outer God Nyarlathotep; the crawling chaos, and then Jed Monty defeated it for the sake of his fiancée. And then, that time at the sea when David Jones attacked... Impressive, to be honest.

"It is I, the world-famous anthropologist himself, Jed Monty," he grins.

"Not everything I do must be large-scale, and not everything I do must be by myself either. Because of this, I've decided to offer myself to your project. I'm sure it will help me expand my knowledge of the world at large, as this form of entertainment is still quite popular in some areas, and the original show was also very popular in its time."

Jed Monty checks his watch and concludes, "Well, that's enough said. I would talk more, but I have a flight to New Greece to catch. Hopefully I'll meet you soon!"

The video shuts off.

Audition Tape end.

"I have watched a few cartoons based off this human man's adventures. They are quite impressive"

Stated Leftie, smiling a little as his database brings back the memories of said cartoons; hence he immediately recognized Jed Monty due his iconic adventurer garment, thin but muscular physique, and tanned skin. The professor nodded, although he didn't seem as impressed.

"He's often being named in the inter-dimensional TV news channel. He's said to be Indiana Jones' reincarnation or whatever, but this Jed guy seems way too bubbly. A man of investigation should be more serious and impersonal about his work"

Explained the professor, kind of exposing his point; as he himself was way too impersonal sometimes. The lobster hybrids he created even saw him as their dad and their supreme king, but after the experiment was labeled as a failure, the professor Mo wouldn't give a damn about them anymore. Leftie eyed him briefly, robotic eyes showing off something that couldn't quite be defined, but eventually, he spoke.

"His name is not Jed. He refers himself as 'Jed Monty', so you should call him 'Jed Monty' if you must"

Said the robot boy, probably exasperated that the professor always forgot to call him by his full serial number; no way in the world he was allowing the Famous adventurer to be put through the same thing.

"Hmph! I'll call him however I deem as acceptable!"  
Retorted the cyborg man, sounding as grumpy as always and fixing his glasses. They remained in silence for a few seconds, but then he spoke again.

"...Jed Monty seems acceptable enough, though; but only because 'Jed' sounds lame. Show me the next application"

After this command, Leftie nodded firmly and went on with the task.

"Yes, professor"

Full Name: Winter Nox Label/Stereotype: The Mod Enthusiast Rogue

Audition Tape:

The tape shows what looks like a laboratory of sort with all kinds of scientific paraphernalia, from radioactive looking generators to tall glass tubes filled with some green goo... It however seems deserted with no persons whatsoever, maybe the scientist or whoever works here are on their break.

Suddenly a clean square hole is made on one of the ventilation pipes on the roof, presumably with some sort of laser or cutting gadget, the cut piece falls flatly to the floor making a clanking metallic noise and from inside it comes a four armed, blue girl who slides through it and falls effortlessly on her feet, she turns to every side making sure that there's no one besides her and after confirming it she drops her stealthy persona and gets much relaxed.

"Uff..! It certainly took me some time to navigate those ventilation tunnels..." Said the girl but has she's speaking the camera slowly turns to the right and makes a focus on a huge box shaped container, it's something like a cell but instead of bars it's interior is obscured by a tight looking, green glass and even if it's interior is impossible to see a buzzing sound can be hear coming from the container...

"Hey! You are supposed to focus on me, it's my audition tape you know, that happens to me for buying a second hand, cheap camera drone... Anyways! Now that I got your attention I'll introduce myself, I'm Winter Nox or just Win if that fit your fancy, I'm a runner and am currently in the middle of a work to save a poor alien species that's on the bring of extinction from this Intergalactic company research facility, I mean, do you know what the scientists do to poor almost extinct aliens!? All sort of bad stuffs, they milk them, they fuse them and they even force them to mate with other aliens and then they use the resulting hybrids to create some stupid shit like super glue! Or worse! So as you see I'm one of the nice guys who has come to save them! My contractor is also gonna pay me for doing so but the money is just a plus, alright how do I open this piece of trash..?" Explains and then wonder Winter before brighten up as she gets an idea or something.

"Jack come here and tear apart this shit!" Orders the blue skinned girl and then a small floating robot with two small arms comes from the same hole that she used a few minutes ago, it hovers at a slow pace until getting to the container in question and then from it's arms produce few tools, among them a small laser scalpel that starts to cut an opening in the container just like it did with the ventilation pipe but at a much slower pace, perhaps this green glass is harder than the thin layer of metal that the aforementioned pipe was, in any case this will take some time.

"Mmm... I guess this isn't going to be as exciting as I hoped for my audition tape..." Comments Winter as she crosses her upper pair of arms and scratch her chin with one of her lower ones, then a door in the background that has been completely ignored until now opens and a hulking dinosaur like humanoid enters into the lab, he is wearing a heavy, robot like armor that just makes him even more intimidating and to add insult to the injury he sports a flaming green and orange Mohawk, on his hand the Dino guy is holding a rather dangerous and painful looking, three bladed scythe and in case you haven't noticed each of the blades are actually made of red laser.

"Hey you! How did you get in there?!" Yells the dinosaur as he produces a fearsome looking gun, one of those whose lasers cause a lot more pain than actual damage to your flesh, you know which ones.

"Eeek! I... You see, I got lost... Bathroom... Yeah! Bathroom! I got lost while looking for the bathroom! And somehow ended up here." Said the blue runner as she makes up the most farfetched story you'll ever tell to security guard on the fly and put her most innocent face, standing between the Dino and Jack and hoping to block the line of sigh of the former as if having a hovering robot cutting through God knows what impervious material with a laser isn't that notorious.

"Say what!? Do you really think I'll eat that story of yours!? This lab door is locked and needs four card keys and the ID of the director to be open and you got there looking for a bathroom!? That's a good one, and what is that robot over there doing!?" Retort an angry Dino as he approached with gun and scythe in hand.

"Wait! I can explain it! I swear! I wasn't looking for the bathroom, I was looking for a more private place because... Because I gotta this problem down here and... Ugh! Is too embarrassing you know!" Says a nervous and blushing Winter as she points out with her index finger towards her crotch.

"What..!? Well I... Yeah, I get it... I don't judge, So how did you open the door anyways?" Questioned the security guard as he tries to look away believing that he has just violated someone's privacy or something like that.

"Eh... The door was wide open so I didn't thought this place was important or anything." Answered a now less tense Winter but nevertheless a drop of sweat runs down her forehead to her cheeks as she gives a quick and discrete glance to Jack who hasn't finished to cut the hole in the container behind her.

"Wide open!?" Yells the Dino in disbelief and then he notices the square shaped piece of metal that once was part of the ventilation and gets even more worked up. "Damn it! There's a breach in the security, I must inform this and catch the fucking runner that did this! I must also take you out of here miss." Informs the Dino as he sheaths his gun and grabs his communicator but Winter interrupt him before he can call for reinforcements or alert about the intruder that, of course is her.

"Wait! You can't! I mean, not yet!" Yelled the blue skinned girl and gives another quick glance at her robot who almost finishes it's job.

"Listen miss I have a job here and..!?" Tries to say the guard but the four armed, Chinese dress clad girl did something that left him dumbfounded for an instant.

"Please, at least take a look, this can't possibly be good..!" Ask Winter with the most begging voice possible as she signals towards her skirt again but this time it has a visually notorious bulge.

"Eh... I well, you know... I can't call myself a gentleman if I turn away from a lady in problems so..." The nervous Dino gentleman then approached winter with his eyes fixated on the bulge between her legs but when he's close enough...

"Fool!" Yells Winter as from under her dress comes a wicked segmented tail with a deadly looking sting! It's pretty long and surrounds the credulous, dinosaur gentlemen like an spiral and then firmly grips around him effectively tying and holding him suspended at a few inches from the floor.

"Damn bitch! You're the intruder!" Snaps the now angry guard who is struggling to free himself from the weapon like tail with no visible success.

"Hurry up Jack! This one already started to yell, there will be more guards coming from me already!" Complains the girl with the deadly tail, the robot however just keeps working at it's own rhythm.

"You bet they're coming! I already alerted them! You're not the only one who knows how to use your tail you blockhead!" Reveals the unwilling, bondage Dino, Christian Gray will be proud but anyways the point is, just like the dinosaur he undeniably is; he has a tail of his own and just used it to turn on the communicator and somehow call reinforcements!

"Aw shit!" Cursed Win and then a dozen or so of well armed security guards enter into the lab, each one is from a different and very random species with the only common trait among them being the weapons they're aiming at Winter who quickly puts the Dino hostage as a meat shield in front of her.

"Let Earl go and surrender or you'll end with more holes than a Swiss cheese! And I'm not saying holes in the good sense if there ever was one!" Demanded one of the guards, his gun still pointing towards the white haired intruder but the Dino now identified as Earl effectively shielded her.

"Not happening you bitches!" Backed Winter but then Jack at last finished the hole and a heavy square shaped block of whatever the green glass stuff actually was falls to the floor making an audible "thump", everyone then focus their attention in the hole and... Nothing. Nothing but the deepest blackness can be seen inside the container.

"Huh oh..." Said one of the guards as a buzzing sound can be heard by all the presents, Winter however remembers something, something important that MAY save her ass.

"The password is 'sissy ass sucker' I'm one of the good guys who came to rescue you!" Yelled Winter hoping that the password that her contractor gave her will put whatever alien organism that she came to save on her side and maybe, just MAYBE help her to fight against the guards. The buzzing sound then stops and a silence engulfed the lab as everyone wait expectant with their weapons o hand, then suddenly the buzzing starts again and noisier than ever, everyone but Win scream in horror as an horde of small insect like aliens with many legs come out of the hole and fill the lab as they phase through solid objects and starts to attack the guards who in response fire their guns unleashing hell onto the small lab.

"Go little Shans! Fight for your freedom!" Cheers the blue skinned girl who is the only humanoid safe from the insects' fury, then one of the insects phase through Earl head and stays inside taking control of his body, Winter realized it and releases him, the now possessed dinosaur starts to swing his triple laser scythe and dismember his fellow guards splashing gore and disembodied limbs around, those who somehow weren't hit by the scythe are also possessed by more insects and begin to kill each other by all sort of means that range from shooting to strangling. Winter stays on a corner waiting for the carnage to come to an end and soon enough the few possessed guards that remain alive starts to write the name XADA-HGLA with the blood of the fallen ones and chant some weird mantra.

"I... I think that they'll be fine from here on so if you excuse me I have an audition tape to send..!" Said a hurried four armed girl before grabbing the camera or the camera drone to be exact and get out of there as soon as possible.  
The tape then fades into static but the buzzing sound of the Shans and the unearthly chants from the possessed persons can somehow still be heard.

Watching this tape cost you 1d10/1d20 sanity and adds +4% to your cthulhu Mythos score.

Audition Tape end.

After that last audition tape, both the professor and Leftie remained Frozen in their places, like statues. It would have been a lie to say that all the carnage displayed on it didn't affect them, even if a little; for instance the slight rosy color in Leftie's cheeks got completely drained leaving him ghostly pale. Meanwhile the professor took off his glasses to clean them, as if they had somehow caught up some blood from the uncanny video they just witnessed.

"Mother fucker"  
Said suddenly the professor, but still remained calm despite himself. And to our surprise, for once Leftie seemed genuinely surprised and displeased to hear such nasty words coming from his master.

"Professor! I'm telling your ex-wife"  
Stated the robot, but Mo White just brushed him off, shaking his head as his bangs still obscured his eyes.

"Go ahead, she has a nastier mouth anyways"  
Said him, not too worried.

"Thing is, I just realized this audition tape is just like the security video about an intruder who wreaked havoc in Twin Island's Milkery's laboratories a few days ago. The intruder was said to have four arms, blue skin and a deadly tail; but this MUST be a coincidence, right? Right?!"

The last part was said in a desperate tone, it probably dawned on the professor that the contestant they had in hands right now is probably said dangerous, and somewhat sadistic bandit. Leftie nodded upon this, not wanting to agitate his master even further.

"That's right. It must be a coincidence, otherwise we just witnessed a carnage of our fellow work partners, and a total violation of Twin Island's Milkery security codes; not to mention all these cruel, undeniable facts she disclosed about our glorious company"

Leftie has always been kind of blunt, and stating this to the aggravated professor just managed to put him even more in the edge. Trying to shake these thoughts off himself, the professor White just adjusted back on his glasses.

"N-Now, don't say such foolish things. Instead, show me some more info about this contestant; what kind of species is she? I can't recognize such an anatomy with these color patterns"

With a nod, Leftie opened the file with the info about the contestant; images of said girl or whatever, standing tall and proud with such a smooth, blue skin and white hair, along the blue arms. Many bubbles containing info started popping out in the laptop's screen, all of them signaling a part of her body, like her tail or eyes and even her bust.

"According to her application, she's an hybrid form of life with... Uhmm... Tsareena legs, and feline eyes from Venus' cats... And Baihu fluffy hair... And..."

Every second that went by, another info bubble appeared; all of them naming and describing every part of the girl's body, all of them so different and diverse and containing so much info. They appeared so suddenly and in such a quick motion, filling the screen to the point Leftie's eyes were unable to follow them or read anymore. However, before the little robot's head could burst or something like that; the laptop's screen turned black, but then there was a small spark and some smoke started coming out if it.

"Oh, darn! It's going to cause an explosion! Cover yourself Leftie!"

Warned the professor, his robot dropping the laptop harshly as it fell with a loud clank to the rusty docks, both Mo White and Leftie standing various meters away from it; the cyborg man looking terrified, while Leftie seemed wary of the situation. A minute passed, then a few more, and the smoke coming out of it stopped. Both males relaxed upon this.

"...Well, I wasn't really worried or anything, after all that thing is so old and outdated that I doubt people even knew the concept of 'Explosion' when it was created"

Explained the now calm; if not a bit grumpy professor. Nowadays is pretty much the everyday thing when something explodes right in your face, specially when your experiments often end in failure despite being brilliant, like the professor's. He had been wary out of habit, and would totally deny having been worried about Leftie.

"Look professor, there's something on the screen"

Pointed out the blue haired robot, and to both their surprises, the laptop miraculously came back to life, in the screen it appeared a sign indicating that the Internet signal has returned.

"Ah, so wonderful. Now we can-"

And as the professor smiled pleased, he didn't even have time to finish when the writing displayed on the screen suddenly changed.

'INTERNET SIGNAL LOST FOREVER. TRY AGAIN SOMEDAY'

"Oh, blast it!"  
Said the professor, obviously enraged and balling his fists comically.

"Leftie 66177, show me the next application so I won't have to dwell in this useless Internet anymore!"

Ordered in a definitely angry tone the cyborg man, and after doing a salute like a soldier; Leftie went over to pick up the laptop again and search for the next audition, in hopes that the inner system of the outdated thing survived the overload and collapse of the system.

Full Name: Christian Smith Label/Stereotype: The man from the past

Audition Tape:

"Uh how the heck does this thing work, stupid futurist thing. Is this even turned on? What does this red light mean?" Chris says while moving the camera.

"Huh I hope this shit is recording. Anyway my name is Lt Christian Smith, I am or better I was a soldier of the US Army and... Well I just thawed off and wake up in this place. The last thing I remember is when I fell in an ice lake in a mission in Norway, but this place doesn't look like Norway. I asked some weird mechanic people with tentacles in the streets what year is and then they answered me with a weird look and then asked why am I dressed as an ancient soldier which is kinda weird since like WHEN DID TENTACLES BECOME A NORMAL THING?! But anyway apart from that I got shocked with the response then wandering in the streets I saw a weird screen whose name I don't know saying about a show called Total Drama and it said that I had to record a video about why should I be selected and then upload (?) into something called 'Internet' (I think that's how it says) so I had to stea... borrow one of these futurist cameras and here I am. Please pick me it's being a hard time living in the streets alone knowing that everyone I knew died. I don't even care about the money I just want to win. I am in fact feeling more and more depressed everyday then I thought 'maybe winning this show makes me feel better I like how does it feel like to win'. Right done now all I have to do is upload this in the internet, no idea of what does it mean but let's see. How the hell I turn off this thing?"

Static.

Audition Tape end.

The professor and Leftie exchanged glances, then looked at the screen where the image of Christian, a man dressed in military clothes and sharp features; remained Frozen as the video ended. Then, both hosts exchanged glances with one another again.

"It's not everyday that we meet a hero from a war, but my question is; which war?"

Asked Leftie with genuine curiosity, the professor scratched his chin.

"I'm guessing he's talking about one of the really old wars, before the robots' uprising. Remember when we watched that classy movie about Captain United States and how he winded up in the future? Well, this seems to be the same case"

Explained him, his assistant robot letting out an "Ooooohhh" in understanding, marveled upon remembering said movie about world War II.

"It's 'Captain America', professor. Do you think this Lieutenant Christian fought the Nazis and freed America? Did he have a friend who apparently died but in the next movie is revealed that is actually alive? And do you think he hates metal suits? Do you think he'll use a colorful shield? And do you think he'll start a civil war for the sake of superheroes? And do you think that based on him, someone will create a movie franchise? And will that franchise be successful? Or maybe-"

And so, Leftie went overboard asking over and over many senseless questions based upon his knowledge about Captain America and the superhero franchise he belongs to, the professor totally regretted not having deleted such useless info from the robot's memory database. Fed up with that, the professor Mo White finally shutted him off.

"STOP, STOP, STOP!"

And right at the moment, hearing his master's angered tone, Leftie came to a halt. Still there were so many things he wanted to know, so many movies he hasn't watched yet, but it would be troublesome to agitate the professor right now.

"Professor, are you perhaps angry?"

The question came out so innocently; and the cyborg man huffed in return, frowning and putting his hands on his hips.

"We are getting TOTALLY sidetracked with this! You can search about all that later, with the Internet we lack. Show me the next app"

Leftie pouted a bit, barely noticeable but it was still there; nevertheless he went on with the task just like he would with every other.

"Uhmm... Yes, professor"

Full Name: E. Aster WhiteRabbit Label/Stereotype: The energetic Bunny Reaper (the hell...?)

Audition Tape:

There's static at first, but as it fades, the image of a very distressed crowd can be seen. Oddly enough, all these people look like they're... Made out of candy and desserts. Yes, there are ice cream people, pudding people, cake people, lollipop people ... It seems like the sweet Kingdom of adventure time if that's a nice analogy to explain; although they're somehow more humanoid.

However, they seem sort of troubled as they all stare at what seems to be a sleeping old man. Actually not; he seems dead and limp in the floor while the sweet persons just stare in disbelief.

"Oh my sweet God! Is he dead?!"  
One of them exclaimed, a woman whose hair was gelatin or something.

"Someone help him!"  
A man who was actually a chocolate bar says.

"I'm a doctor!"  
From the crowd, a woman with mint earrings appears, and her medical white coat suggests she's saying the truth. She makes her way to the (dead?) old man, and the video fades to static again.

When the image returns, the doctor is kneeled beside the old man, an expectant crowd looking perplexed and eager for a response, but after a minute the white clad woman just shakes her head.

"I'm sorry. We lost him"

A collective gasp from the crowd is heard, and some of them cry while others look around in despair, not daring to take a glance at the old man's corpse in the floor.

"He wasn't even able to say his last words..."  
Someone said, but as soon as it was pronounced; a foreign voice was heard from somewhere outside our vision field.

"Not so fast!"

Quickly, the camera focuses to someone who's outside the crowd, and hell, is the image spooky! Said person was but a hooded figure clad in dark robes with flame red tips, only two bulbs of light can be seen inside the hood as we can assume they're the being's eyes. Yet, the most outstanding fact is how it's holding a creepy, sharp and decrepit scythe that seems to be splashed with blood or something like that. This appearance doesn't fit the previously heard voice; it might have been foreign but sounded rather... Childlike?

However, as the figure takes a step forward; the shades fade away. What seemed to be a hood was never there in the first place, and it can clearly be seen how said being was an androgynous looking boy, with long off brown hair, very pale skin and a pair of bunny ears. He's pretty cute, actually, so don't be scared anymore. The crowd gasp again.

" WhiteRabbit!"  
They all claim in surprise, addressing the bunny boy as he puffs his chest with pride.

"Yup! That's me! WhiteRabbit, do you understand the pun? Because there's no time to explain it now!"  
He declares, brandishing his scythe as if it weighed nothing.

"As the fated grim reaper from this planet, I've got the duty to take this man's soul to eternal rest! but before that"

He pauses, and still holding his heavy looking scythe, he does a car wheel and joins the gaping crowd, standing beside the old man's corpse.

"He deserves to have his last words. Don't you, pops?"

With that said, the bunny reaper or just Aster for short; pulls out an android phone from inside his closed jacket, dialing a few numbers, he kneels to the man's level. A few seconds go by, and to our surprise... Something floats its way out of the phone, it's like a light shade or a puff of smoke, but it eventually takes shape once outside. It's a ghost! A cartoonish ghost, like drawn by some animator who's not been payed enough.

However, the cartoonish look doesn't last that long as the ethereal being twists until it looks exactly like the old man who just died. And hey, he doesn't look happy; if anything he seems pissed off, but how happy can you be when you just died? And of all that, it's directing his angry stare at a very smiling Aster.

"Hey, you came! Spirits usually just hiss at me to mind my own business"

Exclaimed Aster, but that didn't put out the flames of the death man's anger.

"Took you long enough, half-assed reaper!"  
He barked, like Aster actually expected him to.

"Here I've been dying for an hour and a half, and you delay your appearance for some dramatic effect?! That's incredibly lame!"

The bunny boy sweatdrops, smiling somewhat sheepishly as what the ghost said is quite true. Dramatic effect, babe. Huffing, the spirit seems to collect himself a bit before speaking.

"Now, if you people don't mind; I would love to express my last wish"

States the now not so angered ghost, and once again Aster seems cheerful as he did from the start.

"Go ahead pops! There's a huge audience and my camera is recording, so you won't find a better place for a public speech!"

Saying this, the boy waves at the camera and the sweet people does as well, just noticing now that they've been recorded all along. Sighing, the ghost starts with his speech.

"Well, you see; I've always been a lady's man. Surrounded by precious women, but oh! Life can be cruel! I bough today a rock candy, and it was so hard that I couldn't chew it at all"

The ghost had been sorrowfully telling everyone his sad story, but suddenly Aster felt the surge he had to add something.

"You... Aren't supposed to chew on these, are you? That's why they are called rock candy"

The attention went to him, and despite the angered gaze of the ghost, everyone in the crowd started to murmur agreements.

"SHUT UP. Anyways, my point is that instead of chewing the thing, I swallowed it and got stuck in my throat. That's why I died, and my last wish is for you to pull that thing outta my corpse; you know how ridiculous it feels that my body's going to be buried with that thing inside?"

He finished stating his final words, and Aster had been taking note of it all in a small notepad; almost seemed as if he had never been paying attention at all, but I swear; he actually was.

"That thing inside... Yeah! It sounds pretty funny, like something out of the funniest videos. But fear not! I'm here to grant you your wish!"

With that, Aster opened the mouth of the old man's corpse and started thrusting his hand inside; the audience pretty much grossed out and the ghost's expression being a not too pleased one.

"THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"

The bunny boy immediately pulled out, as he was kneeled beside the corpse the scare he received thanks to that shout made him fall in his butt; looking genuinely spooked out of his mind.

"Oh, I did something wrong. I knew I was doing something wrong, so why I still tried? Something was definitely wrong from the start!"

He said that in such a quick, spooked motion that you can just assume he almost had a heart attack of sorts. The ghost shook his head.

"You fool, you can't just thrust your long, thick arm in my tight throat! How do you want me to feel about that?"

Aster Shrugged.

"Are you aware of how that sounded like?"  
He snickered a bit, and some people from the crowd did as well.

"I don't care! Think of something else!"  
Hissed the unfriendly ghost, and the bunny reaper scratched his head and put up a troubled pout; actually trying to come up with an idea. but then, something came to his mind.

Static again, and when the image returns there's once again the crowd gathered around the corpse, but the ghost is there as well, looking expectant... And there's a weird sound, like something is falling from an incredible height at a constant velocity.

It actually was, as after a moment, Aster literally falls from the sky and over the corpse's torso; the impact immediately making the old man spit out a very salivated and gross piece of rock candy! After this, the boy jumps away from the body; looking joyful of another job well done.

"Yes, that's it for today! Another job well done courtesy of E. Aster WhiteRabbit! You know me total Drama dudes, so consider this ridiculously long audition tape for your completely thrilling and super fun reality show! Buh-bye!"

The crowd cheers as Aster waves at the camera cheerfully, and the ghost of the old man... It seems like he wants to bawl his ethereal eyes out.

"Now you broke my ribs... Why are you so incompetent...?"

He lets out in a small voice, as the image fades and the tape ends.

Audition Tape end.

The professor could only stare at the screen, looking pretty unimpressed in all honesty.

"Let's be clear and honest, Leftie; are you actually reading over the contestants' info? Because it seems like you choose them depending on how weird and unlikely they are"

However, as he turned to see Leftie; he realized how his robot was kind of drooling upon seeing all the candy in that last audition tape! Can't blame him, though; although the professor himself was unaware that Leftie could drool like that.

"Are... Are these... Candies...?"  
Asked incredulously Leftie, eyes glued to the screen like a kid in a candy shop- well, that's kind of what he is right now.

"I... Had never seen them beforeeeee..."

The professor scoffed in return.

"You wouldn't like them, they're like mush in your mouth! And clean up yourself, that liquid is gonna make you rust!"

Finally snapping out of it, Leftie wiped his mouth and put on the next Audition tape, feeling kind of embarrassed.

"Oh... Yes, yes professor"

Full Name: Sebastian Sarmiento Label/Stereotype: The Boy with a Fiery Personality

Audition Tape:

It shows a normal room from a normal apartment, after a couple of seconds a good looking young man shows up at the camera and grins a bit filtry to it. "Hello there, my name is Sebastian Sarmiento and this is my audition tape to Total Drama Cosmic Colapse!." Sebastian exclaimed with obvious enthusiasm.

"They already know that, genius," A voice is heard from some part of the place, which is James, his vampire friend, even though he could not be seen one assumes it's him.

"Is it your audition tape?, no. Thought so." Sebastian said in a somewhat annoyed tone, but then clears his throat and looks but to grinning to the camera. "You know, you could really use a guy like me around there. I heard that this time you are admitting people with abilities, and I have some... hot ones to say the least." at the end of that he gave a wink to the camera.

"A guy like you?." James asked and then started to laugh in a sarcastic way. "One that roasted our food when he was cooking?, or one that is always bursting in flames due to his Bipolar personalities."

"Ok, the kitchen thing only happend once." Smoke started to flow from his head, indicting he was getting more irritated the more the other talked. "And, I, Am, Not, BIPOLAR.-" with that end his body ended up bursting in flames, thus burning his clothes and activating the raining sistem which made rain fall from the ceiling at which both males started cursing. But, Sebastian realizes that he is naked and immediately covers his cock and give the camera a nervous look "Ok, this is so not a good first impresion... or yes, maybe." he gave one last wink to the camera but then covers the lents with his hands which produces static.

Audition Tape end.

"Oh my cow!"

Exclaims the professor, as he falls backwards and starts laughing his guts off. For a moment there Leftie looks as monotone as always, but as he stares at his master he can't help but smile as well, even if a little.

"Maybe we should censore a few parts of that audition"

Comments the robot sheepishly, the cyborg man getting up slightly and still laughing a bit.

"Never mind, like that is perfect; I can really use a guy like him!"

That said, he continues to snicker to himself as his robot assistant just smiles sweetly.

"I can't recall the last time you laughed that much, professor"

The cyborg man just scratches his head, then tries to look away... Now he was the one who felt embarrassed.

"Mmmhh... Me neither"  
Despite his mechanical body, he was a bit flustered... Emotional displays like that one aren't very common when you are a cold scientist of sorts. In the professor's case, he's more often to get enraged above anything else. Guess this is an exception, and Leftie was just glad to see that his master can still laugh.

"Anything that makes the professor happy is accepted in our standards"

Said the robot, reading over the info of Sebastian, including the full body image of him; winking at the camera with his amber, orangeish eyes and vibrant dark red hair. He was handsome, we got to admit... The tape even showed us a few... Parts of his body... That may or may not give a good impression. The point is, if you're looking for a hot stud, you probably found him!

"Whatever, let's see the next"

With that, the prof. Clicked on the next video.

Full Name: Wystyr Maknorgia Label/Stereotype: The Fearsome Dictator

Wystyr is shown wrestling another Klarsiskaen. "Is it on yet?" she yelled at her subordinate behind the camera. The soldier nodded, and she said, "Good. If this is a competition you're running, Mr. White, you must let me in. If it's an experiment, I don't care, I'm still here to win."  
She twisted her opponent's arm, and he let out a scream. "Stop whining, I'm trying to record here!" she growled, and her opponent went quiet. "You want representation?" Wystyr continued talking to the camera, "I'll give you a dominant force beyond belief. I'll destroy every challenge you set up."  
She twisted her opponent's arm further until a loud crack was heard, and she dropped the person to the ground. "Oh… and Earth is one planet we don't plan to go to war with. Don't be the one who makes us change our minds."

Audition Tape end.

"Klarsiskaen... Where did I hear that before?"

Asked the professor while looking pensive, Leftie in other hand looked unnerved for some reason.

"Klarsiskaens are the race of violent, clawed folk who destroyed your home planet"

Explained Leftie, not really wanting to bring the matter but having no other options... The professor snapped his fingers, finally recalling the memory of how that race of brutal, military oriented societies literally destroyed his home planet... The place he was born and raised... Though, he didn't seem pretty much affected by that.

"Ah, I remember now. If I'm correct, they do have a base here on earth because they're not planning to conquer or destroy this planet... At least not yet"

Stated him plainly, looking over the image of Wystyr; her pale orange skin and claws, her athletic build very fitting; also the detail of her leathery wings and severe looking expression. He was kinda distracted, but Leftie had to ask the obvious question.

"Professor... It doesn't bother you that her people literally wiped from the cosmos the place you used to call home?"

Looking confused for a moment, the professor White just shook his head plainly.

"Why would I be? My parents died way before that, and in all honesty that place was a shit hole. I would have destroyed it myself if given the opportunity"

With that answer, he now put up a smug smile, much to Leftie's despair... So much for the Professor displaying emotions today. He probably shouldn't have delved in the matter.

"Besides, there's-"

As the cyborg man was about to speak, something struck him in the head; hard. Very hard, Sending him flying and falling face first in the rusted floor of the docks, dazed beyond belief. It was as if someone had shoot him with a potato cannon of sorts.

"Professor? Are you okay?"

Leftie immediately put the laptop away and rushed to his master's side, luckily the man was still conscious.

"D-Damn... What the...?"

Both the professor and Leftie pointed their gazes to some place in the dock, where the mysterious object landed after hitting Mo White and most likely causing a concussion. The infamous object was... The WiFi device! You know, the one who apparently got lost in the bottom of the red Sea.

"The WiFi device returned!"

They both shouted at the same time, overcome with the sudden joy.

"But how is that possible...?"

The professor wondered aloud, averting his gaze to the sea beyond. In the distance, there was the figure of an oversized fish who didn't seem very happy... In fact, it was flipping off in the direction of the professor... Said fish had probably been swimming around happily when the device fell in the depths of the sea. Unaware of what it was, the fish swallowed the WiFi device by accident and now puked it back to the island, the place it originally came from. Nevertheless it was good to have it back, even when it was drenched in strange fluids. The Professor smiled and gave the fish a thumbs up, signaling his gratitude but the fish only blew him a raspberry and swam away.

"Little Leftie 66177! Go and install the device right away!"

Leftie made a militar salute in return.

"Yes, Professor Mo White"

The professor smiled pleased, but then grimaced and put a hand to his head, where the WiFi device struck him like a bullet.

"...And bring me an ice bag, that thing is heavier than it looks"

A/N: Hi~ it's me again! This time around I've got half the audition tapes. Hooray! And now you might be asking, why; WHY THESE UPDATES ARE ABNORMALLY LONG?! I know they're, but is because I want to give a good impression and show off my writing style. Is it annoying? Is it good? I don't know!

As you see, the SYOC is already closed because I'm waiting for a few OCs whose spots are saved. Looking forward to see them! I'm super excited for this to start!

Thanks for reading and for sending in characters, also thanks for your sweet comments! They make me really happy ;)

Here is the cast list so far:

Male Victims:

Christian Smith "The Man from the Past" by Irrelevant User

Jed Monty "The Famous Adventurer" by PurpleShadowManipulator

Kami Kafka "The Metamorphosed Human" by ?!

Sebastian Sarmiento "The Boy with a Fiery Personality" by bruno14

Saved spot!

Female Victims:

Wystyr Maknorgia "The Fearsome Dictator" by PurpleShadowManipulator

Meditrina Genesis Atkins "The Nomadic Modern-Day Apothecary" by 0 Green-Eyed Goon 0

Venus... "The Rose's Thorns" by SerpentFeather

Magenta Joyce Velvet "The Obstreperous Chamberlain" by Candela Monsoon

Lily Valentine "The Helpless Romantic" by gamergirl101

Undefined/hermaphrodite/asexual/androgynous/whatever victims:

Lor June "The Lost Soul" by SerpentFeather

Winter Nox "The Mod Enthusiast Rogue" by Aleister Bloodrive VII

E. Aster WhiteRabbit "The Energetic Bunny Reaper" by ?!

Saved Spot!

Whoa, the characters I received are so cool... I may be in love! I'm gonna marry all of them! *Gets on a wedding dress*

Next update will have the remaining audition tapes and full cast list, and after that... Chapter 1 babe!

See ya guys and I hope you enjoyed this small update! 


	4. Chapter 4: Taking a Break

It's been a few days since the build of Extension of Me Island was finished, now with the WiFi fully installed and all. Luckily for the professor and Leftie, it worked as clockwork and so they could finally rest in peace and wait for the remaining audition tapes to arrive.

Even when this whole operation is illegal and clandestine, they could allow themselves to rest for now. Take a break, mostly because Leftie 66177 is kind of clumsy without his left arm. They would have to find a replacement before the contest starts. Nonetheless, the little robot could finally leave aside his mundane duties and watch his favorite old times cartoons. Like Voltron: Legendary Defender and Steven Universe.

Of course, in order to not raise any suspicion from the CEO, both Mo White and Leftie often dwelled in their small and shitty lab, the island would have to wait until they received all the contestants. So, right now, the small robot put to good use his spare time and watch the latest episodes of Voltron. The professor nowhere to be found, he used the small laptop they owned to tune in the pay per view platform for movies and series; Cheeseflix. I mean, like Netflix but with cheese. To be honest, this shit hole of a lab was kinda comfy when you get used to it, and Leftie himself doesn't mind as long as he gets to watch his beloved series.

After watching an episode, the robot closed the laptop and put both hands in his head. His circuits ached, but that's normal when you've been watching a series for like, 72 hours without taking a break.

"Oh my Skynet" exclaimed him in a soft voice.

"The character I though was male is actually female... I can't believe it. I feel like I have been living a lie my whole life"

His tone was monotone as always, but somewhat impressed nevertheless. Suddenly, the door of the lab was kicked open with a loud tud. Standing there, obviously it was none other than the professor Mo White himself; though Leftie didn't register it at first. The inner computer of his brain was kinda tired and collapsed after watching cartoons the whole day and night. That's why you should take a rest from watching the TV or the computer, kids!

"Leftie 66177"

Called out the cyborg man, and for once he didn't seem annoyed or grumpy. If anything, he was grinning widely which in all honesty seemed somehow unnerving... Leftie's head spun around, his vision blurry.

"Voltron...? Is that you...?"

Babbled the robot, squinting his eyes. The professor sighed with exasperation.

"How many times do I have to tell you that Voltron is not real? That's why I don't like that childish series of yours"

While the professor said this, he reached out to put his hand over Leftie's head and shake him roughly, which actually worked as it helped the robot to regain most of his faculties.

"Any other day I would have been enraged and quick to chastise you, but today I'm in an incredibly good mood"

He opened the laptop and searched for some file containing a video, Leftie watching closely by.

"Behold, Little Leftie. This is what the future has in store for us"

Grinning like before, he pressed play and the video started.

«Future Forecast for the Professor Mo White.

By: Mo White»

1= Total Drama Cosmic Colapse becomes an outright success. A lot of milk is gathered, the Professor is showered in praises.

As the screen displayed that info, a cartoonish version of the professor appears in the video, around him the already accepted contestants appear; Jed Monty the famous anthropologist, Wystyr the fearsome and stoic Klarsiskaen, Sebastian the fiery looking guy, Lor the Rattlebox moth hybrid, Aster the bunny boy of sorts, Win the rogue four armed runner, and Christian the soldier from the past; they all look happy and start clapping and whistling around the Professor.

2= The CEO of Twin Island's Milkery offers Mo White a job as the head of scientific research for the cosmic branches of the company. Mo White accepts it without hesitation.

Then, a cartoon version of the CEO appears and gives the professor and award of sorts. Her cartoon image is just like her; mechanical body and tentacles instead of hair... Except that she's wearing a shirt that read "I'm a fat bitch" the contestants around clap and whistle even louder than before, the professor seemingly pleased.

3= Then, one day, a woman appears. She's my ex wife! She regrets having divorced me and begs me to take her back.

The contestants stop clapping, and a cartoon version of a beautiful blonde woman with a plain blue dress appears. She falls on her knees, sobbing uncontrollably.

4=...And seeing as I'm very generous, I kindly embrace her and say "I'll think about it"

Now, the cartoon professor kneels beside the woman and hugs her. All the contestants letting a loud "Awwwww" upon seeing the scene. A cartoon version of Leftie 66177 appears as well, he's got a basket from where he starts throwing rose petals all around the happy couple. The bridal chorus is heard, and the video ends.

Needless to say, Leftie wasn't impressed in the slightest, unlike the professor whose head is almost about to burst with pride. After a few moments, the robot finally spoke.

"This seems more like a delusion than an actual forecast"

It was his true and honest opinion, even though he knew the professor most likely wouldn't like it. To his surprise, the cyborg man just shook his head, all the pride and his ego still clouding his mind.

"Say whatever you want, hahaha! Nothing can quite ruin my mood today"

He let out another laugh, and now it was Leftie's turn to get worried. His master was nothing like that, had his brain and mechanical body finally decayed and rusted beyond repair? He feared as much.

"Professor, you're totally out of character today"

In return, Mo White just gave him a few pats in the head.

"Don't be silly. Now, let's see if there have been sent new audition tapes. I can't wait for a full cast to start this project"

With an hesitant nod, Leftie reopened the laptop to play the newly received audition tapes, still cautious and worried about his master's unlikely behavior.

"...After all, my experiments need as many victims and Guinea pigs as possible"

After the professor said that, all Leftie's worries faded away. Yes, if he's planning ahead experiments and choosing victims; he's the Professor Mo White in all his mad scientist glory. Without further though, leftie opened the video of the first audition tape.

Full Name: Magenta Joyce Velvet Label/Stereotype: The Obstreperous Chamberlain

Audition Tape:

"MAAAAAAGZ!" A robotic voice can be heard.

The camera shows a royal circular staircase, with a reddish-pinkish carpet. A turtle-like female creature was seen wiping the railings with a cloth. She wore a red maid uniform.

"What, Pinky?!" The female turned just to see a camera. "Pinky, why's there a camera? Can't you see that the Princess wants these railings cleaned in half an hour?"

"You're auditioning for Total Drama! I thought I already told you about this! You even said yes!" PGP whined.

Magenta, the maid cleaning the railings, hesitated to answer, but she did anyways.

"Fine. I'll only do this because you wanted me to." Magenta scoffed and crossed her arms. "You see, we had a deal. I was assigned to arrange castle renovations for the upcoming elections soon, but I don't even know the first thing about renovation! So she made a deal that if I signed up for this Total Drama Cosmic Collapse, she'll be the one to do it because I'll be excused for some 'other duties'." Magenta explained as she quoted the last couple of words with her fingers."

"You didn't even tell why you want to sign up and why should they accept you." PGP spat.

"Yeesh!" Magenta scolded her best friend. "Okay, so I want to join because this barnacle *points at PGP* told me to. Just the experience. That's it." Magenta told the camera but PGP still didn't looked satisfied.

"Oh, yeah right! So pick me because I'm a tough girl that never... gives up? Okay, that's a bit cheesy but I want you to pick me because I think I got whatever it takes to win. It's not easy being a maid, you know. And I can bet that being a competitor isn't easy either. So yeah, that's it."

Then the camera turns to a scary close up of her robotic friend, PGP.

"BYE!" she yells. "Pick my friend or else-"

"Shut up, you already said bye!" Magenta yells in the background.

Audition Tape end.

"Whoa. It's been a long time ever since I last saw a Parakoopa"

Let out the professor, hand to his chin as he recognized the race this contestant belongs to; a Parakoopa, kind of a flying cute turtle exactly as the ones from Mario Bros' video games, however Magenta was a pretty curious individual with beautiful blonde hair into a ponytail and... Well, Magenta highlights that seem to shimmer even in her picture in the laptop's screen, the vibrant color of her rainbow-doodled turtle neck seemingly beautiful unless you're a vampire who's not used to the sunlight, like the professor himself. Leftie was currently unaffected due to his still blurry vision.

"If my memory database is correct, I remember that we once traveled to the kingdom from where the Koopas and Parakoopas come from"

Stated Leftie, the memory flooding back. The professor nodded, but then... They both grimaced at the though.

"Yeah... Things didn't end well back then"

Said the professor, recalling that time...

—Flashback—

Both the robot and Mo White remembered pretty well that time, like 50 years ago when the professor had to go to Bowser's castle for a business meeting. You probably already know Bowser Koopa... Fiery, with spikes in his shell, incredibly dumb but also wicked...? He's got many similitudes with the professor Mo White, to be honest.

In any case, the castle was dark and full of lava and fire everywhere, a lot of Koopas and Parakoopas working all around for their king. Not that the Professor payed them any mind, he was here because Bowser payed him a good deal in order to create something - anything - that may help him to get rid of Mario. That annoying mustache moron!

"So, this is gonna work?!"

Asked the king Koopa, voice loud as a thunder but the professor wasn't unnerved in the slightest as he presented his invention... Whatever it was. It looked like a box full of metallic junk and a few mushrooms sprouting out of it.

"Of course it's going to work! It may look inoffensive right now, but that's a facade. Once that Mario guy gets close enough, he'll be kaput in no time and the princess will be yours for once and for all"

Exclaimed the professor, and Bowser nodded repeatedly, seeing the logic behind that. A moment after, Leftie 66177 came in pictures.

"Professor look at what I found"

Saying that, the robot pulled out what happens to be a Mario Bros red cape, putting it over his head and feeling kinda stylized now. You can't blame him, though; every other Leftie has something that makes them stand out, but 66177 hasn't found anything in particular for himself. However, his cheerfulness was short lived when both him and the professor flinched upon hearing the mighty roar coming from the Koopa king.

"Mario! You step in my castle withouth invitation and try to disturb my business meeting?! That's incredible impolite, ever need from you! Die!"

As he says this, ready to lunge at the Cape wearing Leftie, he tries to reason with his usual lack of emotions.

"I'm not Mario, I'm Leftie 66177-"

Yes, as if that's gonna work. Bowser breathed a ball of fire directly in the robot's direction... But Leftie merely dodged it by stepping out of the way. Unluckily, the fiery attack instead hit the unknown machine the professor built up and seemed like trash. But now, upon being lit by the flames, the thing started to shake and quiver as if possessed by an evil spirit; though Bowser wasn't really paying any attention. Though, the professor knew too damn well what it meant.

"HolyShitFuck- we've to get outta here!"

And with that, the cyborg man grabbed Leftie and ran away from the castle, the red cape long forgotten and Bowser still fuming with anger.

But when they were at a safe distance... Both professor and assistant watched in awe how the whole castle - if not the whole Kingdom - burst into what seems like one of the biggest nuclear explosions ever seen! Except that it wasn't nuclear, it was Milkclear, made with energy extracted from milk. Now, you can kind of guess how important is the milk; and how you should control your temper! You don't want to know what happened to Bowser after that.

—Flashback End—

"We lost a client back then because of you! And it was one of my best milk bombs, I wanted to see its potential unraveled in a dramatic civil war or something"

Claimed the professor, feeling bitter at the memory. Leftie looked down, although the only thing he regretted was that he never got to keep that red cape. However, something came to his mind.

"Speaking of civil wars, I think the kingdom this contestant lives in is at civil war or something, due some issues they had during the elections between two kingdoms"

Leftie explained, staring at the photos of Magenta in the laptop screen, the most prominent of them being one of the parakoopa girl and her friend who appeared in the tape, a robotic princess of sorts. The professor raised a brow at that.

"Really? So, do you think the contestant probably died or got imprisoned?"

Leftie shrugged, then shook his head.

"That, I don't know. I can look for her using Google maps, if so you would like"

He offered. What? Were you expecting for it to be called 'Google Milk Maps' or some dumb shit like that? Well, that's not the case; this may be the future but Google maps is still on and working, useful as always. The professor just brushed the matter off.

"We can do that later. Show me the next one"

Full Name: Meditrina Genesis Atkins Label/Stereotype: The Nomadic Modern-Day Apothecary

Audition Tape:

*Static*

The camera lands on a vast alien landscape covered in tall grass, the color of which was purple streaked with gold, and marching through that field was a colossal version of Meditrina, her current height far exceeding 200 feet tall and wearing a long, short sleeved dress that looked to be made out of hundreds, perhaps millions, of leafs from a variety of different species, all mixing together in an orange and emerald camouflage pattern. In her left arm she cradled three iron cages, each holding a group of grown men, humans, cybrogs and aliens alike, all screaming in terror, the giant herself sporting a displeased scowl on her face while carrying them.

"Now, now, gentlemen, if you all only followed the simple rules and guidelines Ms. Voorman gave you when you first arrived on our little planet, then we wouldn't be having this problem, now would we?"

Her tone was similar to that of a chiding mother as she kneeled down and placed each cage on the ground in a neat row.

"I've already called HQ about this, so if you'll all be so kind as to just sit tight while I finish something I've been meaning to do all day, it would really mean a lot. 'Kay?"

She smiled sweetly down at them until they started shouting and yelling all at once, the sound of their disagreement interrupting one another until Meditrina slammed a balled up fist down on the ground, a loud resounding "thud" echoing throughout the otherwise quiet meadow, shaking the earth and effectively silencing the thuggish men.

"Let's try that again." Her hollow eyes narrowed into a glare, her face taking a much more angry and stern look.

"Will. You. Keep. QUIET?!" The men remained silent, all answering with a trembling nod of their collective heads. "Excellent, please and thank you."

She smiled once again, as if a switch had been flipped, and began shrinking down in a swarm of whirling vines, leafs and the occasional silver streak of nano-bots, until she was back to her normal size with her clothes fully restored.

"Whew, what a rush, right? Now, if you'll all excuse me, it's time to go find..." She trailed off as she looked around, her black and turquoise eyes landing directly on the camera, widening in surprise.

"...D-Dominique?"

"Heya, Meds." A smooth and feminine voice casually greeted from behind the screen.

"Wicked entrance you had there, way to show those poachers who's boss!"

Meditrina said nothing and stood completely stunned for a good minute until small yellow buds starting blooming along her arms and legs, earning a yelp of surprise from the girl as she shielded her face from the camera.

"DOMINIQUE! For the love of Michael J. Fox, you said we'd do my audition at the end of day, not when I'm right in the middle of it!"

"Aw come on, Meds, how are you ever gonna make an impression on these guys if all you show 'em is your 'peace and posies' side? I figured catching you at 400 feet tall and in going full bad ass would be the best approach! What was that word you said your dad used to use? 'Badical'? That's what you were just now!"

"First off, the word you're looking for is 'radical', and no it wasn't!" She disagreed as she turned to the side and dug through her satchel, pulling out her spectacles and quickly covered her eyes, taking deep calming breaths.

"Second, that wasn't 400 feet, it was only 360, just a little bit taller than the largest species of tree that grew on Earth, the sequoia. And, I didn't want them to see me like that!" After taking a few deep and calming breaths, Meditrina faced the camera, an embarrassed but cheerful smile on her face.

"Uh, let's start over, shall we? Hello and good day, my name is Meditrina Genesis Atkins, or Trina, if that's easier to remember, and it would mean literally the world to me if I could be a part of your game. Apologies for what just transpired, I swear on Spielberg's legacy that I am not usually that intimidating, as you can see. I'm more of a healer than a fighter and would never dream of hurting another living being... Not again, at least, and certainly not for fun..."

She chuckled nervously, plucking a few broom blooms off her right arm, wincing slightly.

"So, some have asked me why in the cosmos am I so determined to join an obvious science experiment imitating a practically ancient program dedicated on tormenting and humiliating young individuals worldwide. The answer, honestly, is because of the location."

A dry laugh could be heard from Dominique. "Ah, the cesspool of planet Earth, what a hot spot. For pollution! That Professor Phony sure knows how to advertise."

"Dom, please! You can't just say something like that, you've never even met the man." Meditrina quickly scolded and sighed, running her hand through her patchwork of hair.

"Okay, so I haven't been to Earth in a long while, 218 years, to be exact, and after seeing what's become of it in that broadcast..." She shuddered slightly at the memory.

"...Well, I didn't like it, not a bit, especially since it was my home a long time ago. And, as you can kind of guess by now, see I'm just a little bit of a movie nut when it comes to Earth pop culture." She grinned shyly as she gestured to her 'Little Shop of Horrors' t-shirt before continuing.

"My basic purpose was to make life better for the people of that planet, and maybe even a hundred more after that, by solving world hunger and providing cures for sicknesses, but all I did was hurt them. I haven't done so since, and plan to dedicate my life by helping others as a modern day apothecary, which in case you're curious is sort of like a pharmacist or doctor that works with medicinal plants, but I think the term Apothecary sounds a little more dramatic, don't you? I know it sounds a little too altruistic, but we've all got to try, right? As much as I love my home here on Foxhole 72, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious about what else I can do out there, and from what I've seen from clips of past Total Drama shows, this seems like the perfect setting to see what I can do! Besides the prize, getting the chance to meet new people and make a friend or two is my motivation for trying out. I've already spent 217 years of my life in hibernation, I am not keen on wasting anymore time. Not to mention I've only ever used my plant based abilities, who knows what I can do with my technological side? So if you want a girl who's resourceful, quick to act and doesn't take no for an answer, just give me a-"

Suddenly, a small flash of light and an explosion burst from behind Meditrina, coming from the center cage where five poachers escaped and started running in all directions.

"Oh, no you DON'T!"

Her face turned serious and cold as she stretched out her arms, extending them into long branches and spreading them out around her, successfully catching three of them.

"A thousand pardons, but I'm afraid we're gonna have to cut this short. Hope to see you soon, and if so, I promise you won't regret choosing me, I know I'm a bit on the awkward side, but my capabilities speak for themselves. This is Meditrina, live long and prosper!"

She flashed one last goofy smile before running off, shouting threats while a medium sized basilisk serpent followed behind her.

"Ah, just in time, Scooter, don't let them get away!" When Meditrina was fully out of sight, the camera turned around to face a human looking girl with blue reptilian skin and lizard like eyes, Dominique.

"So yeah, good luck with her, Prof. Med's the sweetest, but trust me, you harm one hair on an innocent creature's head right in front of her, disgusting, mutated or otherwise, and you WILL be picking out splinters from where the sun don't shine for a good week. Just thought I'd give you a warning. Happy science-ing!"

*Static*

Audition Tape end.

Suddenly, and with no warning at all; Leftie let out a high pitched shout.

"GIANT WOMAN!"

Obviously the professor was so startled he almost dropped the laptop; giving Leftie an unnerved stare. The robot practically had stars twinkling in his glassy eyes; did I mention he loves Steven Universe? Because he does. A moment later, the blue haired automaton looked down; face flushed in embarrassment and hands nervously playing with his thumbs.

"M-My apologies..."

He muttered, though the professor didn't say anything about it and instead just huffed.

"First of all, what's that about "Professor Phony"?! Do I look like I'm made out of cellphones?"

He asked rethorically, seemingly indignant about the whole matter. To our surprise, in return Leftie covered his mouth and... Let out an small snicker.

"...Ha"

To this, the professor looked away... Was he blushing in embarrassment like Leftie did before?! My God, that must be a sign of the apocalypse!

"D-Don't you laugh at me! Now, what's with her fixation on planet earth? Apothecaries usually wander around galaxy, trying to fix problems in rotten planets. What's so special about earth?"

The professor leant his chin in one hand, eyes tracing over the frozen image of Meditrina in her giant form; let's call her "Meditrina: Punisher mode!" for the sake of making it cool sounding.

Then, the image shifted into common snapshots of the contestant in question. She was slender and beautiful with a modest figure, with polished skin that seems to be made out of tree bark but keeps a shiny shade of red/brown that simulates skin. Hollow eyes that glow in some magical fashion and long, curtain like hair made out of aloe Vera and poison ivy; keeping that way a particular coloration of two tones of green. Last but not least, her 'little Shop of horrors' t-shirt. That's always trendy.

"She did say she used to live on earth. That's kinda something, since apothecaries don't stay too long in any planet if my info is correct. For what I know; is like you said, professor... They usually wander around and try to clean up planets. Cure illnesses, cleanse irradiated places and so on. Then, they leave in order to help another planet"

Leftie rambled on, exposing his knowledge but The professor just shook his head, unconvinced; a moment after he finally spoke.

"...I find that to be a fatal flaw. Even though they try and "Heal" other planets, there's just that much you can do when you have such a small amount of time, if anything, they only manage to heal a quarter of the place at most, instead of doing things throughly. When they leave, the pollution they erased will only give the planet a decade or two to live on until it gets defiled again. They go over that again and again, and without anyone noticing it; the planet withers away all the same"

Let's admit it, he was kind of inspired while pointing the flaws, his robot assistant only listening in awe.

"Now, if they were to spend a few years cleaning up and leaving the planet as good as new, then it would all be worth it. They would be restoring its purity, not giving the inhabitants more time before impending doom. After all, there's nothing worse than fake hope"

After making his point clear, he fell silent and Leftie did as well. However, there was something bugging him like an elephant in the room that he couldn't help but ask to the professor.

"But if they were to spend years cleansing a planet, then many other planets that need their help would rot away, they would be abandoning them"

At this, Mo White just shrugged his shoulders with simplicity.

"That's kinda obvious. But in this cosmos people has to take decisions, and sometimes you have to abandon a thing in order to save something else. If the apothecaries can't do that, then that means they're weak. Too weak to even think about letting someone or something die under their watch. That's not being caring or tender, that's the weakness of being unable to deal with the guilt"

He finally turned his head to look at Leftie, who seemed stricken by such a harsh reality that hit him like a bag of bricks. Maybe the professor's words had been somewhat mean, and even though little Leftie 66177 was 200+ years old and incredibly competent, his mentality was still like a kid's. Most of his life had been inside a laboratory, the occasional going outs were always short lived. The cyborg man watched how his robot's shoulders slumped and he sighed.

"...It's harsh, isn't it?"

The professor nodded at that comment, and he himself turned in the next audition tape.

Full Name: Kami Mizusawa Label/Stereotype: $# =$#+455 DDDD: (unintelligible typos)

The tape opens to see a very luxurious looking insides of a Manor carpeted in velvet and golden, however we can see in the top of a ridiculously long staircase we can see a small boy... Like 15 or 16 years old even though he looked like 13-14. He had messy dark hair with some blue highlights... If you haven't guessed, yes he's human! Or at least looks like it. He's dressed like a Butler of sorts and carries a trail with a water glass. However, in matter of a minute he trips like he just stepped over a banana peel and does an incredible flip in the air, falling on his back and the trail goes flying and lands somewhere else, the water glass unfortunately spills over the boy's head and leaves him shivering. Guess it was kinda cold.

"Ugh... Uh" he mumbles, bracing himself

"Oh my, Kami! Are you okay?!"

That second voice was a male one, and most likely belongs to someone behind the camera. In response, the boy named Kami waves a hand. Apparently, due his name he seems to be Asian, now that we get a better view he also has Asian traces in his soft features.

"I'm fine. I just tripped on another imaginary banana peel"

He let's out an small, soft chuckle that may be able to take anyone's breath away.

"Awwww, Kami you're so adorable!"

Said the camera man. To this, the boy in question got up and tried to put on his most brave face.

"I'm not adorable, Fran! I'm... I am..."

"You're what?"  
Said Fran, Kami's caretaker and our camera man.

"I'm manly!"  
He finally said, mustering his bravado. Although it only made him look flustered.

"Kawaii!"  
Said Fran in response, Kami let out a loud, dragged groan of exasperation. We notice that, at some point, Fran put the camera aside and stepped from behind it, entering in the scene and rushing over Kami's side.

Hard to know if Fran is human, though. He looks like as such, but he's so weird... With clear ashen blonde hair and many bandages wrapped around his head and arms. Kami didn't expect him, so he surprised the boy by pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

"So cuteeeeee~ 3"  
Kami whimpers as his taller caretaker squeezes the life out of him, until he stops holding so tightly and looks straight to the camera.

"So, this is Kami's audition tape for Cosmic Colapse! Please choose him, he's just too cute for this cruel world!"

Kami's eyes widen and he notices the camera, his mouth opens in a silent protest and awkward surprise.

"Wait- WHAT?! TOTAL DRAM-"

But before he can finish, everything fades into static.

Audition Tape end.

"What happened to the label? I asked for one in the app, didn't I?"

The professor crossed his arms, not too pleased on the matter.

"There was a label, but I think it got erased when we dropped the laptop the other day. Now there's just a bundle of gibberish; I tried to get back the info but found myself unable to. My apologies for that"

Leftie explained, yet the professor White brushed it off, not giving it that much though and instead grabbing from somewhere a bottle full of what seems to be water (or oil, more likely. He's a cyborg after all) and taking a long sip.

"...Although I've got to admit that he's indeed adorable. His face is like a teddy bear's"

...But after hearing these words coming from HIS Leftie, our dear professor immediately spat out the water/oil brew that was almost mid way through his throat.

"Leftie 66177, put in the next audition tape right away!"

He literally barked out, the robot seemingly dumbfounded.

"Aren't we going to put in a new label...?"  
That question of his died before even being asked, as the professor cut him off.

"Whatever! NEXT ONE!"

Leftie had no other option but to play in the next, since like that his master wouldn't listen to anything else. How could he, when HIS robot that he built FROM SCRATCH dared to pay more attention to someone else! That Kami bastard had no rights to be praised for something as dumb as being cute.

Full Name: Lily Valentine Label/Stereotype: The Helpless Romantic

Audition Tape:

The camera opens to an android with the appearance of a teenage girl. She had her long silver hair in pigtails. The girl was wearing casual clothes: a light blue shirt over a white long-sleeved shirt, frilled skirt, and sneakers. She smiled and made jazz hands.

"Hey there! I am Lily, future first android actress! I want to participate in the new season of Total Drama. In addition to winning, I hope to find my soul mate."

She went on and on about what she wants her special man to be like, until the camera loses battery life and it shuts itself automatically.

Audition Tape end.

"Can't she get anymore cheesy and descriptive? She mentioned so many good traits that it seems like she was describing a Greek God instead of an actual man"

Pointed out the professor, looking over the image of Lily; her silver pigtails dangling and bouncing around as she moved, cute frilled skirt moving along as well, and her cute face with a dreamy look as she counted with her fingers the many traits for her ideal man. In Leftie's opinion, she hadn't been SO exaggerated... Maybe just a bit.

"There were many attributes that seemed a bit too much, but there's always the possibility of someone talented, caring and handsome being somewhere within this Cosmos, waiting for her so they can live their own love fairy tale"

Proclaimed the robot, not even a tinge of doubt in himself. The cyborg man just stared at him with a completely dumbfounded and scandalized expression of surprise and horror. The professor was starting to suspect that Leftie 66177 was secretly reading these romance novels about vampires and werewolves; which sounded incredibly weird! After a moment, he finally managed to compose himself and crossed his arms.

"...And now you're the one that's being too cheesy! Let's see the next one before that prince charming you talk about appears"

He clicked in the next one.

Full Name: Venus... (white space where her last name should be) Label/Stereotype: The Rose's Thorns

Audition Tape:

It opened to Venus wearing her everyday clothes, you can't really make out her surroundings, but you can tell she's outdoors. She has a very neutral but not unkind smile on her otherwise emotionless face.

"Hello" She waved at the camera a bit.

"I'm Venus, and I would very much be in your debt if you let me into your show. It seems like quite the interesting little game"

As she speaks a bug of some sort flies over her head and a large green thing is suddenly visible as well.

"It's seems like a good experience, not just for me" as she talks the green thing slowly moves closer and closer to the swift moving bug

"But for others as -" she gets cut off by a large snap, as the Venus fly trap shuts its mouth closed on the bug.

"Heh. Excuse me"  
For a moment the camera fizzles out, and then it comes back and she's sitting calmly again, the plant no longer visible.

"Now as I was saying. I would be quite pleased and in your debt if you let me in"

-End Video-

Audition Tape end.

"I like that Venus fly trap. Reminds me of these sentient potatoes I created a few years ago"

Said the professor, the image of Venus present in the screen; her pretty tall stature being notable even in the video, along the mess of vines and leaves that form her hair and the Venus fly trap that forms in the end of it; also her white skin and the pretty notorious yellow, bright eyes that enlighten her face like beacons of light piercing through the darkness of a deep, deep forest. Leftie narrowed his eyes, not quite sharing the same opinion.

"I don't know... The Venus fly traps like to eat small things, so they usually eat other Lefties or Righties... Just to regurgitate them later"

The small robot literally trembled at the sole though, which seemed incredibly gross to begin with. The professor brushed off Leftie's worries like it was no big deal at all.

"You're letting your prejudices cloud your judgement. If I'm being honest, Venus fly traps can be kind of... Cute or something, like pets"

Retorted Mo White, though the word "Cute" felt strange in his mouth; but if that could put Leftie's worries aside... Then it'll be worth it. N-Not like he was worrying about Leftie 66177 or anything! Is just that... Errr... Oh, screw it!

The robot only gave him a silent, emotionless stare per usual, then he spoke.

"I think your definition of the word 'Cute' is kind of distorted, professor"

The man would ha rolled his eyes, and he probably did but we can't quite see them but nevertheless he nodded at Leftie's statement.

"Do you think so? Then you're probably right. Let's see the next"

Leftie nodded and went on with the task, as always.

Full Name: Yue Gemory Label/Stereotype: The oblivious Swordsman

Audition Tape:

The Tape starts in what seems to be an oriental garden of sorts, a place where monks and Buddha himself uses to meditate; there's a clear pool of water with bamboo trees, and a tall cherry blossom raining down pink sakura petals.

The scene is interrupted by someone, a male young man with oriental swordsman robes of a sky blue color, long hair tied into a ponytail and a very ornamented sword. He smiles and waves at the camera.

"Hello, Cosmic Collapse guys! My name is Yue, you may not know me in your dimension, but in my own I'm acknowledged as the greatest swordsman that has ever existed! No kidding!"

He puts on a determined face, but a voice can be heard in the distance.

"Do not believe that! Is pure bullshit!"

At this, Yue looks genuinely embarrassed and angry, his face turning red as he shouts as well, shaking his fist angrily.

"Shut it! You're supposed to be asleep right now!"

No response, so Yue just sighs and tries to calm himself while holding the sword in a dignified manner.

"...Never mind that. I wish I could use my swordsmanship to punish that idiot, but I only punish evil folks"

His glare turns sour as his eyes wander to the side where the voice came from.

"He's not evil, he's just a complete asshole"

And the second voice didn't waste time in shouting back.

"So are you!"

Yue facepalms, and static takes over. When the image returns, he's seen in attack position with his sword, smiling hopefully.

"I'll show you some of my expertise, right now there are not evil guys to punish... but something simple as cutting an apple will do"

As he says so, the video becomes slow motion. Yue swings his sword as an apple pops in the screen and he's about to cut it in a half. He even lets out a war cry before splitting the fruit in two, but then something happens. The hand of a person appears a grabs the apple before Yue can do anything else, and so he falls to the floor miserably.

"What the- Ki! The fuck are you doing?! I'm in the middle of my audition!"

Shouts the swordsman, face still in the floor, but as he gets up he seems more whiny than upset at his friend, who we can only guess is called Ki.

"And you stole my apple for it. Use something else, like a watermelon; that would be more impressive"

Answers Ki off screen, for his voice he's the same one who shouted at Yue before; a pout taking place in the swordsman's face.

"You dumb, the Apple is perfect because is small, cutting it is almost like cutting a bullet!"

However, after he said this; his eyes wide open comically. Probably staring at something we can't quite see outside the camera's view.

"N-No! Don't eat it, is the only apple I found!"

Static again, but then the image we are met with is... well... Yue is on it, but he has his arms hooked around the neck of a white haired handsome man (Ki, apparently) and he's strangling him with that incredible suplex. Guess swordsmanship is not the only thing he's good on! He seems to have a knack for wrestling as well.

"GIVE ME BACK THAT APPLEEEEE!"

Shouts the enraged swordsman, his strangled friend seemingly unaffected by the physical prowess.

"It's already halfway down my Throat, you'll never get it back!"

States Ki, and as they struggle the video is consumed by static and ends abruptly.

Audition Tape end.

And so, both professor and Leftie seemed kinda dumbfounded by what they just witnessed.

"That was like a comedy anime"

States the cyborg man, Leftie nodding along.

"I would love to watch a comedy anime right now"

Commented the blue haired robot, suddenly catching his master's attention.

"Really? Which one?"

Leftie didn't need to be asked twice, stars seemed to twinkle in his robotic software eyes, as he finally got a chance to talk about the things he loves.

"Watashi ni Tenshi o Maiorita!"

Answered him almost immediately, the professor scoffing in distaste, probably he was a bit too old to comprehend why Leftie loved so much that sort of stuff.

"Really? That one? You only like it because it's sickeningly cute, and Kawaii and that sort of stuff"

Leftie nodded, not being able to deny that.

"Of course, I'm programmed to resemble a child in both appearance and mentality. It's only natural I like cute things, like Kami"

...Aaaaaand, upon hearing that name again the professor visibly flinched, face tightening in not well hidden anger. By his looks you can only guess he's clenching his fists so hard that his synthetic nails dig into his synthetic skin; needless to say he was pissed beyond belief to the point his circuits malfunction, and that dreamy look Leftie had in his face wasn't helping, either.

"Damnnnnnnnnn it...!"

He was probably about to spew a few nasty profanities against the boy in question, but suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door... Very strange if you consider that no one goes there willingly; after all their laboratory is a well known shit hole in comparison to anything else in Twin Island's Milkery, full of junk and dirt, to the point no one really wants to step in or even get close, let alone knock the door. And of course, this startled both the professor and Leftie.

"That's odd. Who could that be?"

Asked use professor, Leftie opening his mouth in surprise and putting his hands on his cheeks.

"Oh my Skynet, what if that's the prince charming?! Did we really summon him?"

His master shook his head, looking exasperated.

"No way. Go open it, maybe it's my ex-wife"

He stated, though he greatly doubted that. Leftie did as told, opening the door quietly but then-

"How may I Help yo-"

The horror! The words died quickly upon witnessing the thing in the door frame; what was it? It was humanoid in shape, but awfully tall and with long, thin limbs and shaggy hair sprouting from its head; it was white with the roots turning black. There were also that... Goat or Devil horns, and the face of the being didn't reflect any kind of mental sanity, starting with his crazy eyes that moved all over and adding in the fact that we can't say if that's male or female or a devil who crawled out of the purgatory.

Leftie was visibly taken aback by the suddenness and the overall look, though he was expressionless his voice carried the undeniable tremor of an helpless child.

"Professooooooooooooor"

The man lazily made his way to Leftie's side, only to almost have a heart attack at the sight.

"Eeeeeeeek! Oh my cow!"

He was shivering, horror in his robotic features, but his first course of actions was to grab Leftie by the shoulders and put him behind himself.

"D-don't get any closer! I'm warning you!"

Despite the warning and the signals of horror from both scientists, the being only remained still... And still... For what seemed like hours but in reality were just a few seconds. And to our surprise... It made an attempt to... Speak?

"Ughh...!"

It seemed pained somehow, confusing the professor and 66177.

"I w-wanted to know... W-Where's the restroom...?"

It said, the voice being feminine to an extent so we'll go ahead and label it as a lady for now. Though that didn't change the fact that the professor and Leftie were still utterly terrified. So, without even thinking; they both pointed their index fingers towards the entrance of the restroom inside the laboratory.

"T-Thank you"

She said, making her way towards the restroom with clumsy, sloppy footsteps; locking herself inside once there. For a few minutes both males could only stand still and watch the spot from where she just left. Finally, the professor spoke.

"...Why in the world did we allow THAT inside the laboratory?!"

Leftie shrugged.

"Fear paralysis, I guess. She scared the lights out of my brain database"

Said him, still seemingly paralyzed due the fear. For a moment it seemed like they both were about to relax, but some sounds broke through the momentary quietness. It sounded like... Wetness, water splashes... Then these abnormal sucking sounds...! It sounded almost like as if someone were sucking the water out off the toiled and then regurgitated it in one swift motion! It was utterly unnerving!

A voice came from inside the restroom.

"B-Bill...!"

It was that girl's voice. Both males gulped in absolute fear.

"Who the hell is Bill?!"  
The professor asked, Leftie shrugged once again.

"No idea"

He answered, and sighing hopelessly; the cyborg man rubbed his temples, fed up with this, one of them had to do something about that thing; like, RIGHT NOW.

"Go and tell her to leave, Leftie 66177. You're small and gentle, make up an excuse or whatever"

Leftie immediately shook his head, fear edging his features as he stepped apart from the Professor's side.

"I can't. You have more experience with ladies, professor. You tell her"

He put up an scandalized expression, moving his hands in front of himself.

"That's not even a lady! People usually listen to nice looking robots like you!"

And so, they continued throwing the responsibility to each other like a hot potato; they didn't realize that the 'girl' in question had all but stepped out of the restroom, water leaking out of her half open mouth.

"But if she's not a lady, does she even count as people?"

Leftie crossed his arms, deep in though.

"How am I supposed to know?"

Retorted back the professor White, and they finally turned their heads to look at the... Girl or being of sorts, it wore a dress... so, for now let's use 'she'. She was just standing there, her crazy eyes looking everywhere so her gaze wasn't (and couldn't be) focused on anything, though it still irradiated an aura of complete and utter Abyssal insanity. Just looking at that face, both males fell silent.

For one... Two... Three minutes... Until a bell rung. Quite literally.

The microwave they had in a corner of the lab rung it's bell, signaling that whatever they were cooking on it was ready.

"The pizza is ready"

Stated Leftie, matter of factly. And after a few minutes they all were eating pizza! Even the weird girl, to be honest she looked kind of hungry so Leftie went ahead and gave her a slice, which she was licking instead of chewing on but nevertheless seemed to be enjoying herself.

Still she was creepy, but after a few minutes they got used to her presence; it was awkward, but both the professor and Leftie had a lot to dwell in before their reality could start. Today though, they choose to take a break and don't give a damn about anything that may disturb the peace of this day.

A/N: random question: have you watched Voltron? Or Steven Universe? Or Watashi ni tenshi o Maiorita? (Wataten) For the record, I haven't watched Voltron myself. I don't have Cheeseflix- errrr, Netflix.

So, full cast! FULL CAST! ...Full cast? Full cast! Oh my, thank you all for giving me the opportunity to write this, I feel like I can write a whole comedy show about this!

So, full cast!

Male Victims:

Christian Smith "The Man from the Past" by Irrelevant User

Jed Monty "The Famous Adventurer" by PurpleShadowManipulator

Kami Kafka "The Metamorphosed Human" by ?!

Sebastian Sarmiento "The Boy with a Fiery Personality" by bruno14

Yue Gemory "The Oblivious Swordsman" by ?!

Female Victims:

Wystyr Maknorgia "The Fearsome Dictator" by PurpleShadowManipulator

Meditrina Genesis Atkins "The Nomadic Modern-Day Apothecary" by 0 Green-Eyed Goon 0

Venus... "The Rose's Thorns" by SerpentFeather

Magenta Joyce Velvet "The Obstreperous Chamberlain" by Candela Monsoon

Lily Valentine "The Helpless Romantic" by gamergirl101

Undefined/hermaphrodite/asexual/androgynous/whatever victims:

Lor June "The Lost Soul" by SerpentFeather

Winter Nox "The Mod Enthusiast Rogue" by Aleister Bloodrive VII

E. Aster WhiteRabbit "The Energetic Bunny Reaper" by ?!

Emizaella Krim "The Ex Cultist" by Aleister Bloodrive VII

Isn't it beautiful? I am utterly excited! Please let me know if you guys are excited like me! My fingers are itching to write this!

LLAMS OOT SI PIHS EHT 


	5. Chapter 5: Not so happy Cosmic Campers

We're met with the distant image of Extension of Me Island, still remaining it's futuristic features and shaped like a cow while surrounded by the Crimson red water; looking as junky and out of place in the vast sea as always.

"Welcome, my audience! We're transmitting from somewhere in what once was known as Muskoka, Ontario. Place where the original reality show of Total Drama took place, a few too many centuries ago!"

That's the professor Mo White, upon a camera zoom in, we get a good view of the small camp in the island, full of artificial trees and cabins made out of rusted metal; and of course the professor himself always displaying a mad scientist smile. His hair keeps his eyes somber and unseen, but there's the glint of a red light beyond the shade.

"Now, we're in the BRAND NEW "Extension of Me" Island, where the most dramatic, dangerous and insane reality show that has ever existed will get a grand revival! Courtesy of the Glorious Twin Island's Milkery company, without them none of this would have been possible!"

The image is replaced by a far away shoot of planet earth, looking all blue, with green lands and patches of brown there and there, just like we actually are used to see it. However, the image flickers and now we see many alien ships approaching earth from every direction.

"Many years have passed ever since the reality show first aired, and as life goes on and on, the cosmos expanded exponentially to the point the infinite and beyond is something we're used to hear about, bungee jumping in a black hole is pretty common seen, and many other dimensions are within our reach!"

Now, along the ships approaching earth there are many multi-colored portals opening and closing all around. The image changes once more; the planet itself doesn't look as healthy as it did before... The ozone fold has many holes like a patched up veil, and the once blue water of the sea is either a poisonous purple color, or scarlet red like the water surrounding this island.

"So, in order to make this revival WAY more legendary; me and my colleague choose to gather many contestants from every part of the cosmos, and have them fight for a juicy prize of 2.000.000* cosmic credits!"

We return to see the professor, smug and malicious smile like before.

"Let's admit it, they'll spend that money in less than a week but that's not my problem. For the sake of winning, they will become my Guinea pigs and endure harsh challenges while having to deal with each other"

He walks closer to the cabins, zooming in they seem so rusted that's almost like they're about to fall apart or something, literally created out of metallic boards labeled as scrap metal.

"The cosmic campers will be staying in this completely safe, brand new cabins. Worry not, males and females each in their own sides... Though, the definitions of "male" and "Female" are Kind of vague nowadays... But pay that no mind!"

Suddenly, from inside the cabins can be heard a loud, unearthly howl. It echoes in the island and is accompanied by a succession of hellish roars and something that sounds like barks of a wild animal, and there are also that hyena-like morbid laugh coming out of nowhere... And something that sounds like a baby crying... Needless to say, it was enough to unnerve the professor.

"M-Mark my words, they're completely safe!"

After saying this, he runs away from the place cautiously, arriving next to a bonfire place. It's very nostalgic, since it's almost like the original from total Drama; with tree stumps serving as seats and a burning bonfire in the middle of it all.

"After every challenge, the cosmic campers will face the pixel bonfire; where their fates will be decided by boothing someone out of their team. And once out, they can't come back; not now nor ever!"

As he gets closer to the bonfire, the thing is indeed made out pixels as if it were a computer program of sorts, burning with artificial life and an iridescent glow that simulates what a real fire may look like.

"And since everything around here is computerized, the pixel bonfire is INDEED totally safe and free of any actual fire"

To make his point clear, the professor White reaches close to the bonfire with his hand... Which is a terrible idea, since the fire immediately sets his hand ablaze! Guess it actually has some real heat on it.

"Oh shit-!"

Noticing this in dismay, the cyborg man tucks his burning hand inside one of the pockets of his lab coat. To our surprise, the coat doesn't burn as well but there's still smoke coming out of the pocket.

"...I'll have to edit this part later..."

Mutters him before advancing to the next area, with the magic of edition he's (apparently) not having his hand roasted anymore. Now, we see the docks that link the island and the Crimson sea; they're made out of rusted metal and every time the professor steps in we can hear a loud metallic thump, which is honestly annoying as fuck.

"Once everything is said and done, the losers will have to walk down the infamous dock of shame, and get the dimensional booth! No, before you ask there's no boat for the losers; I've got something better planned out for them"

With that said, the cyborg man pulled out from his coat what looks like a toy gun, or pistol of sorts; it's white and the cannon pretty wide, more like an stretched, narrow mouth of sorts.

"This, my dear audience; is a dimensional pistol. Comes in handy when you want to explore the cosmos, though very rare as well. But since I'm the brilliant host and professor Mo White, of course I have my own in order to make this competition way more exciting!"

Upon pressing the trigger of the pistol, instead of a bullet or a laser ray it proyected a green energy that turned into a swirling green portal to an unknown destination, glowing with energy as the professor blows some steam from the mouth of the pistol in a cowboy-like fashion.

"The losers will be safely transported through this portals to a completely safe destination, where they can sulk over their loss for the rest of the millenia or until the show ends, whichever happens first- whoa!"

But suddenly, out of the open portal comes out a long, gorilla-like arm! It starts thrashing around, trying and failing to grab something to attack or squash with its thick fingers. The professor backed in surprise and wariness, and to our surprise he lifts his lab coat to reveal a deadly looking Japanese katana! in one swift movement he uses the weapon to sever the grotesque gorilla arm, the thing falling limp on the floor while oozing a blue liquid that we can only guess is its blood. The green portal closing itself seconds after.

"That was close! Remember kids, don't try to get your hands on a dimensional pistol; it may be illegal in your dimension and a great power conveys a great responsibility"

He says, and stores his katana back in the lab coat, where it goes unseen like it never existed in first place. However, the cyborg man seems to realize something right then, taking ahold of the dimensional pistol once again.

"Speaking of which, our campers must be about to arrive by now! You see, my colleague volunteered himself to take our ship and bring them here"

As he says that, the image changes into a Montage that's kind of a parody of the movie Casablanca, everything being black and White and in an incredible poor resolution. Leftie 66177 and the professor are holding hands, standing beside a small ship but the little robot lets go in order to display a militar salute before boarding on, in other hand the cyborg man covers his face and starts crying some fake crocodile tears.

Back to normal, the professor points the pistol to some point far away, up in the sky, like getting ready to shoot.

"They're about to arrive... Right now!"

Pulling the trigger, this time the portal he creates is sky blue in color. Seems like he was right after all, since in that exact moment the same small ship from before flies out of it in a somewhat erratic motion; swinging back and forth, and up and down until it finally gets close enough to the docks. Many groans and voices come out of the little aluminum ship; some profanities and curses as well, so it seems like our cosmic campers are not as happy as we expected them to be.

"Also, I kind of lied by telling the campers that they'll be picked up by a luxurious limousine, so... If they look angry, must be because of that"

He murmured, and the frontal compartment opened in slow motion, letting the pilot out... In other words, when it opened; Leftie 66177 stumbled out of the ship. Looking pretty dazed, he tried walking towards the professor but instantly fell face first on the rusted floor. He still lacks his left arm, so it's pretty obvious that piloting the ship with just one hand was difficult as hell, and probably got him and the passengers almost killed several times. Though the professor didn't seem too worried and kept his large, billion dollars smile as he walked closer to the small robot.

"There's my colleague and co-host, Little Leftie 66177! Isn't he adorable? He may look like a drunk kid right now, but he's just dizzy after such a trip"

The professor kneeled beside Leftie, who was regaining his bearings and getting up slowly, rubbing his head with his sole arm. He's so small, even in his full height he's just one or two inches taller than the kneeling cyborg man.

"I am... Leftie 66177, and I brought the contestants... Some of them tried to kill me"

Said him, still somewhat dumbfounded but even so he's still pretty cute with his big eyes and soft voice.

"...Is that blood?"

Asked the cyborg man, prompting Leftie to look down at the splash of red liquid in his uniform shirt... He had no idea from where it came from, so he just shrugged, the professor sighing while getting up but tried to keep up a smile as he made a gesture towards the ship.

"Anyhow, the contestants are here! Let's take a look at them"

With a snap of his fingers, the door to the passenger seats opened, letting out some steam dramatically; voices could be heard coming from the inside but the first one to step out was a male figure, belonging to a tall young man with an athletic figure, (hot stud!) taking a better look at his features, he's got olive skin, dark red hair which is a bit long and wild, but still fitting and framing his face (hot stud x2!) as well as a pair of mysterious ambar eyes with an slightly orange coloration, reflecting the world around him like a clear mirror. (SUPER HOT STUD!) He also has some runes from the Shadowhunter saga such as the rune of Angelic Power and the vision rune, among others tattooed along his body, arms and so; his clothes being a simple black t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans and black shoes to go with the shirt. Hot stud spotted!

He coughs a little as he gets as far from the God forsaken ship as possible.

"Sebastian! Bienvenido!"

Greeted the professor in Spanish to the male known as Sebastian, despite that the glare he was receiving from these amber eyes wasn't very friendly.

Full Name: Sebastian Sarmiento Label/Stereotype: The Boy with a Fiery Personality (so hoooooot)

"Amigo!"  
Retorted Sebastian in Spanish as well, seemingly somehow upset.

"The E-mail you sent me said there was going to be a limousine! I don't really care about looks, but that damn ship was just too small, and it smelled like shit inside!"

Stated him, crossing his arms and not looking too pleased. The professor tried to look away, scratching his head and playing dumb.

"Ummm... I don't remember an E-mail, also... I guess someone hacked my laptop, so... Not my fault, Amigo"

Sebastian rolled his eyes and sighed, letting his arms drop to his sides and tucking them in the pockets of his jeans in a cool pose.

"Whatever, whatever... I just don't like small places, and I think there's some pest inside. Ever since I stepped in, my back itches like hell. Is that normal?"

He was trying to be reasonable, both the professor and the small robot throwing a glance at each other before shrugging in response.

"Not that I'm aware of, but we'll deal with that later. Now go onwards and wait for the others"

Sebastian nodded, muttering "Cool" before stepping aside in the docks; he seems to keep his cool pose, but in matter of seconds he starts trying to reach out to his back, determined to scratch away whatever is itching him.

However, the camera goes back to focus on the next contestant stepping out of the ship in a way more firm, dignified manner; the figure is feminine at some extent but still so thoroughly muscular and tall. The skin has a somewhat pale red-orange tone, and the hair of the female is more like quills, but they are thin and numerous enough to still look like hair spiked out to the back. Her piercing eyes are yellow, but the sclera glows a pinkish hue; her fingers are clawed, and since she's barefoot we can see that her toes are as well, yet her rough brown claws are not very long or thick. Lastly, she does have leathery wings protruding from her back, but they are no bigger than her torso and remain folded and hidden. Her clothes are a white tank top and gray cargo pants, no shoes as stated before but that must be in order not to hold back her powerful, deadly but also artistic (and attractive?) body. She wears a scientifically tailored black leather vest which "locks in" her wings, meaning they can be fitted into the back of the vest without causing her problems. But if she takes off the vest, the wings can come out in their full glory.

Whoa, what a sight! She even takes every step firmly and with no hesitation, taking in her surroundings with a demanding, not impressed scowl. Guess the island doesn't fulfill her expectations, maybe she was expecting a military camp of sorts.

Full Name: Wystyr Maknorgia Label/Stereotype: The Fearsome Dictator

"Welcome, Wystyr. I hope you didn't hate the ride as much as others did"

The professor threw a somewhat annoyed glare towards Sebastian's direction, he was still scratching himself, by the way... Though Wystyr payed that no mind and scoffed, spitting in the floor.

"Mr. White"  
She acknowledged, though her voice didn't show respect but was thoroughly serious and somehow laced with spite.

"Many may consider that ship of yours a piece of shit, and the ride was too slow and inefficient; but I've been through worse conditions"

She stated, firm and shitless with a voice that kinda inflicted fear to anyone's heart. She's a Klarsiskaen, after all; an alien form of life whose society is more oriented into conquering planets and keeping a military hierarchy.

"And this camp of yours... Is a wasteland, but I'll make it work. It can become a splendid base with some handwork"

Wystyr started looking around, already picturing where she'll put every cannon and barrier, and where she'll store her weapons once her dream base is done. The though made her lips curl into something that's so malicious that can't quite be labeled as a smile. The professor and Leftie had been silent, but had to snap her out of her mind eye.

"Well... I'm glad you like it! Advance forwards while the other contestants step out"

That was the professor, not too keen into having the dangerous woman dwell around them any longer. Wystyr just looked at him with sharp eyes and blew some steam from her nose, before walking to leave but as she passed beside Leftie, she halted and made a militar salute.

To our surprise, Leftie returned the gesture in recognition. They said nothing, but a somewhat slightly pleased expression made its way to Wystyr's face.

"...Weirdos"

Muttered the professor at them, of course once the woman was a bit further away, standing beside Sebastian only because she has to. The male in question looked now frantic, not able to scratch his back properly... Thing that immediately annoyed Wystyr. She hated seeing the weaklings all around!

"What a weakling..."  
She snarled, proceeding to Crack her knuckles roughly.  
"If you can't do it, I'll do it myself"

Whatever she was talking about, Wystyr didn't need to get ready anymore and in a firm but quick motion, she used her open palm to slam Sebastian in the back. Swift and shitless, that hit carried at least a quarter of her actual strength.

"WHAT- AAAUUUUUGHHH!"

Of course, Sebastian was more than unprepared and so the impact made him fall face first in the floor. At least she didn't use her full powerhouse muscle, otherwise the poor redhead would be six times death by now. He got up slowly, his back now aching but not quite itching anymore.

"What the-?! What was that for?!"

Demanded him angrily, and some smoke started to come out of his hair... But before he could Burst into flames, he realized that Wystyr was pointing at something in the floor. Sebastian took a moment to actually notice it.

"That was on your back"

He hadn't realized that something fell from his back the moment Wystyr slammed it, neither was he ready for the sight to behold. The thing was an oversized beetle of sorts! with big, blue and glassy eyes like that of a fly, black horns sprouting from its head and many small, feet-like appendages. Now, it lay limp in the docks beside Sebastian, who immediately got away from it out of instinct.

"Whoa!"

After the initial startle wore out, the redhead kneeled beside the beetle... Poking it with his index finger, repeatedly but cautiously. Really, how did THAT THING end up attached to his back?

"What is this...? Was it trying to suck my blood or something?"

He asked, mostly to himself as Wystyr was already minding her own business, stretching her muscles to keep them in shape while she stood there, receiving a sunbathe and not willing to pay mind to Sebastian and his oversized beetle. It was on his back, so he has all the rights to own it! Or its corpse, at least. He couldn't actually tell if the insect was still alive.

In any case, back to the contestants! The next one to come out (out of the SHIP. Not out of the closet, don't misinterpret it!) did it with such a pair of quick, bold movements; trying to marvel those around her. This one appeared to be female as well- at least, in appearance, and talk about looks! She has a mostly humanoid body with four arms, two human shaped legs and a head with a human face, she however lacks ears, her skin is smooth, light blue in color and mostly hairless with the exception of the hair on her head that's snowy white in color, it goes past her shoulders in length, is fairly messy with clumps and bangs sticking out then and there and with an overall fluffy look, it also covers the spaces where her ears should be, her eyes have a solid black sclera, an slit shaped pupil and a glowing blue iris.

Her upper pair hands and forearms are covered by ebony chitin, it oddly seems to as sensitive and flexible as normal skin but much harder, the fingers are pointy and sharp like claws but she moves them around with as much dexterity as any human hand, the lower pair of arms are fully covered by chitin.  
Her feet and most of her legs, up to a little above her knees are also covered by ebony chitin with the feet lacking fingers but instead an insect like arrangement.  
She also has a chitin spine running down her back that ends in a segmented black tail, it's retractable and usually hidden but very long if fully extended and it's tipped with a wicked sting that can easily impale an unarmored humanoid. (Imagine her impaling the professor. Now try not to laugh at the thought) From the undersides of the back of her head near the neck sprouts two long and thin appendages, these are black in color, very flexible, somewhat elastic, dexterous as a tentacle and very hard, at their ends both of them have a small mouth like opening with pointy fangs, these appendages dangles down to about her thighs, she can actually use the mouths at the tips to eat or even attack gnawing if she wants to! What a biology!

She's fairly tall standing at 1,86 meters tall, has a nice body by human standards being it lean and very athletic looking but lacks any visible muscle or hard feature leaving only pleasant and soft curves with a fair sized chest, feminine hips, a nice butt and long, dancer legs even the part of them that are covered by her exoskeleton are well shaped as if normal flesh.  
She has slightly plump lips that are black in color, long eyelashes and not too noticeables but nevertheless attractive looking cheekbones, a small human nose and in overall a slightly round face with soft, feminine features. Oh la la!

And her clothes! Didn't I mention them? She's not naked! She wears a short, Chinese dress, it's gray in color with a growing blue, rose shaped pattern in her right side. It even has a few small thorns, the dress hugs her body and shows her figure, above it she has a small black jacket that is always left open, it is quite short and would barely cover the chest area but despite it's size its long sleeved and covers her upper arms up to her wrists, the lower pair isn't hidden or obscured at all by neither the jacket or the dress.  
Her legs are free of any clothes or footwear as her natural, ebony exoskeleton already looks like a set of high boots of sort.

And that's about it. Really, look at it through and through and you'll realize that she's pretty attractive.

"Heya babes! Guess who arrived?!"

She said energetically, her slim legs and waist moving to and fro as she walked in the docks, like a model in an show of sorts; a pair of her arms on her hips and a smile on her lips.

Full Name: Winter Nox Label/Stereotype: The Mod Enthusiast Rogue

For his part, the professor was more preoccupied by looking from up to down the well formed body of this new contestant known as Winter; scientific curiosity aside, she's hoooooot. No one can deny such a thing. Although when she caught his glare, she didn't seem pretty pleased. In fact, she seemed upset for some reason (not that being stared at by a pervert is upsetting or anything)

"So you're the professor White, right? The ghost in the machine"

Finally snapping out of it, the professor adjusted his glasses somewhat dumbfounded by the sudden nickname. The blue girl scoffed in his direction, glare turning a bit sour.

"Why, I AM the Professor Mo White. Is there something wrong with that?"

Asked him, crossing his arms and feeling like this girl is trying to defy him. To his surprise, Winter herself mimicked the man and started to look at him up and down, like he did before. This was getting a bit weird, to be honest; the only eyewitness being Leftie since Wystyr took a quick glance at Winter, then continued with her exercise. Sebastian as well was focused in Poking the weird beetle from every angle. Suddenly, the girl spoke.

"Just... Look at yourself!"

She said suddenly, her voice as loud and scandalized as her expression as she opened all her four arms, gesturing at the professor like he were a toad or some incredibly ugly being of sorts.

"You're completely synthetic! Not a trace of who you were before! How can you even live with yourself?! It's almost like you sold your soul to the Devil!"

She explained and then pointed an accusatory finger to him, as if that were sacrilegious before her eyes, and the professor in return seemed confused by such a reaction.

"So what? Every good scientist nowadays has their own mechanical body"

Retorted him, for it seemed like the most obvious thing in the whole universe, though Winter herself still seemed to disagree thoroughly and was more than ready to give him a piece of her mind.

"Yes, and they're all brainwashed machines that follow every command the government gives them! They lost their humanity and now are nothing more than mindless puppets!"

She rambled out in an exaggerated fashion, though she actually had a point there. But the professor wasn't about to back from this discussion/debate/thingy. He frowned at the girl, balling his fists while Leftie 66177 just watched from his spot how the discussion unfolded, probably wishing he had some popcorn right now.

"Is that so? You don't like robots?"

Asked the cyborg man already upset, but much to our dismay she shook her head, for a moment losing that fire burning in her eyes and looked friendly like when she first arrived.

"No, that's not it; robots are okay! Most of them are helpful and cool, like this little cutie over here"

While saying that, Winter kneeled to be at Leftie's height, affectionately ruffling his hair and smiling goofily. Talking about bipolar...

"Hello little one! You can call me Win, or big sis if that fits your fancy!"

Not knowing what to do, the small robot just smiled back at her. At least until the professor cleared his throat to catch the attention of the blue girl again. She got up, her friendly appearance gone when she faced the professor but even so, she wasn't as mad as before.

"The thing with the robots is that they have never been biological at all, this lifestyle is all they've ever known! But you, ooooooohhhh you; you just gave up on your humanity with no regrets! I'm one hundred percent sure that you used to be a way different person when you were still biological"

The professor scoffed at the statement, even if that was true he wouldn't say it aloud. However, it was time that Leftie spoke.

"He had a wife"

Said him quietly, Win immediately taking advantage of that.

"You had a wife!"  
She repeated to make emphasis.  
"Did she leave you because you were cold and robotic, unable to warm her up?"

Now, she was kind of teasing with a sly grin, the professor muttering to himself some angered gibberish while gritting his teeth. He remained silent but due the expressions he was making it seemed almost like his entire being irradiated an aura of foulness, made out of anger and malice!

"Ummm... Professor?"  
Asked Leftie softly, hiding behind Win as he was a bit scared of his master right now. The four armed girl just shook her head, teasing smile still in face.

"Never mind him, little babe. He's just having a second puberty and remembering his days with a biological body"

Stated her confidently, the cyborg man finally turning to look at her with the grumptiest frown you can ever imagine, beyond his bangs his unseen eyes glowed a blood red.

"Whatever! Go stand with the others!"

Without a second though, she strode happily towards the other contestants as if the whole discussion hadn't happened at all, and she's just another contestant excited of being here.

"Though you would never say that!"

She let out in an almost sing song voice, the professor finally breathing evenly out of anger once she was gone. Back with the others, Wystyr seemed still uncaring of everything else and opted to lift an oversized, solid and firm boulder in order to kept her muscles in tone, when Win got closer the first thing she noticed was Sebastian and his beetle. Putting on a curious expression, she kneeled beside the redhead.

"Hey dude, I'm Win! Whatcha doing? Is that your pet?

She asked in a friendly, cool tone as she herself reached out to poke at the beetle with one of her index fingers, Sebastian finally noticing her and feeling somewhat dumb for not having before.

"Oh, hey! I'm Sebastian, and I really don't know what the fuck is this thing! It was attached to my back, trying to eat my brain or something"

He said with some resentment towards the unknown bug.

"If it was trying to eat your brain, then it probably died of starvation"

That was Wystyr, her voice stoic and no nonsense; though she was still focused in her training. Sebastian directed her a sideways, annoyed glare but didn't bother himself in giving a snarky retort. Win's voice caught his attention again, as she seemed like an excited child while playing with their unknown, probably dangerous or poisonous bug.

"This thing is pretty squishy, feels almost like a giant boob of sorts"

Sebastian tilted his head to one side, but upon seeing Win touching the thing restlessly, it actually quivered like gelatin despite looking like an insect with a hard shell...

"Damn, you're right!"

He answered, but let's not dwell with these weirdos any longer! Back to the ship, the next contestant stepped out and showed a stoic, muscular figure. Like Arnold Schwarzenegger in terminator! This time around is a male one, not a female powerhouse like Wystyr but due his looks he had been/is in military service, although he's more... Common, for not saying plain since he seems to be human. Yes, human if you consider anything else that lives in planet earth nowadays. Nevertheless he seems strong, white skinned and with combed, neatly cut black hair and icy blue eyes that Pierce through a Nazi enemy. There's also the army tattoo in his right arm, looking totally badass if you ask me. He dresses like a soldier from the WW II, simple but formal. No captain America flashy colors, though.

"Told you he wouldn't be a superhero"

Murmured the professor to Leftie, who for some reason was dressed like Captain America himself and held an exact replica of the circular shield; he probably wanted the hero to sign it for him, but seeing this contestant is plain as war itself the little robot couldn't help but feel deflated and let the shield slip from his grip, falling with a metallic clank into the docks.

"What a disappointmeeeeeeent"

The professor payed him no mind, he was being overly dramatic and besides he had a contestant to greet.

Full Name: Christian Smith Label/Stereotype: The man from the past

"Welcome Christian! I know this island is not a military camp, but I'm sure you'll end liking it"

He tried to politely offer his hand for Christian to shake, but the soldier immediately reacted. His military training coming out, his eyes widened in mute horror as he backed far away from both the professor and Leftie, getting into a fighting stance and pulling out a sharp knife from the breast pocket of his uniform!

"Don't get any closer, you freak!"

He shouted in a threatening voice, the cyborg man putting his hands in front of himself, already expecting this... Great, another contestant that hates mechanical bodies, or technology in general.

"Come on, Christian... I'm already aware that you're a bit outdated and every little futuristic thing freaks you out... But we can sort this out! You just need to put down that knife"

He tried to reason and even sympathize, but the fiery stare of the soldier's didn't fade, in fact it got even more intense as he detected that this robotic dude is trying to gain his trust for whatever reason. His body tensed more, and he pointed the knife more onwards, the metal tip glistening with the sun rays.

"SHUT UP! You and your tentacle haired friends don't scare me! I've already seen too many of them by now in this shit hole you dare to call "Planet Earth"!"

He barked out, almost ready to lounge forwards and attack anyone who dares to stand in his way. The professor sighed; there's no use trying to reason with this man.

"Professor"  
Said Leftie in a small voice, thanks to magic or something he was back to his normal outfit.  
"He's not Captain America, he's Bucky! The Winter Soldier!"

Once again the professor payed him no mind, and seeing as this wasn't going anywhere he chose to finally made a threat against the enraged soldier.

"Now, calm down..."  
He lifted his lab coat again, revealing the sharp katana and pointing it towards Christian.  
"...Or I'll make you"

The human didn't even flinch from his posture, neither the professor as they threatened each other with the edgy, white weapons specially designed for combat one-to-one. The minutes passing by, the previously clear sky getting darkened by thick, dark clouds gave the scene an air of something out of a samurai movie or anime; you could almost hear the dramatic music playing in the background while they decided who should strike first. Both males were too proud to stop being stubborn and drop their precious weapons, clinging to them for their safety and pride. However, a voice carrying some advice echoed around.

"Back down, soldier. The coward's got a katana, you can't win against that"

It was Wystyr, suddenly interested in the fight that was yet to start.

"Yeah, that's a fucking katana!"  
Said Sebastian from his spot with Win, the blue girl was munching on some popcorn that God knows where she got from.

The female alien, Wystyr the Klarsiskaen was totally right but Christian wouldn't dare to admit that. Instead, he was looking for a failure in the cyborg man's stance to catch him off guard.

"Yeah, bringing a katana to a body to body fight is pretty cowardly"

Stated Win, cheeks full of popcorn. However, that actually caught the attention of the professor, making him tear his gaze from Christian for just a fraction of second.

"Hey! I'm not a coward!"

...The second that the soldier took to his advantage! Dropping his knife he just charged onwards and tackled the professor with his full strength!

"TAKE THIIIIIIISS!"

Roared him loudly, like an animal in berserk mode!

"DAMN IIIIIIT!"

Everyone watched in awe- Win was excitedly watching the match, Sebastian as well and Wystyr kept her stone face, though she was interested to see the outcome of this. Leftie 66177 just stared, expressionless per usual but he was a bit worried about his professor. Specially because that powerful tackle sent both of them falling from the docks, into the red water bellow.

"Oh Damn! They fell!"  
Commented Win, excited grin spreading in her blue face.

"Do you think that soldier managed to kill the professor?"

Asked Sebastian, truly curious but Win just shrugged without caring that much for it.

"Dunno. But hey, being killed by a soldier is supposed to be noble or something"

She had a point there, the redhead nodding with understanding. Wystyr, on her part wasn't impresses by their lack of knowledge about soldiers and the nobility of dying by their hand.

"Only if they're killed by a soldier during war, it's an honour to die while fighting for one's own nation and people"

The alien woman explained, not really caring if the other two understand or not; though they listened as she continued.

"There's no honour in dying by the hand of an insane human. If anything, that's one of the most shameful and ridiculous ways of dying I've ever seen"

She snarled with complete disdain that part, Sebastian and Win couldn't argument against her logic. After a moment, Leftie's voice caught their attention.

"Look, they're still alive"

True to his words, both the professor and Christian crawled out the water, struggling to reach the docks and taking ahold of the rusted metal floor in order to not drift away in the venomous looking, Crimson and salty water. They both looked equally grumpy and drenched to the bone.

"What's wrong with this place?! The water is supposed to be blue!"

But seems like that Christian still has energy in himself to demand answers. The professor scoffed at him as they both finally got back in their feet, kind of shivering since the water was cold as hell.

"And you're a damn robot! Shouldn't the water be dangerous to you?! Are you an invincible Nazi or something?!"

While he shouted in his disbelief, Leftie handed the professor a pair of towels to attempt and dry himself from the blood colored water. In response to Christian's shouts the cyborg man threw at him one of said towels direct to his face, shutting him up with that as his speech came out muffled and unintelligible, yet still pissed off. He probably had no idea that it was a common, everyday towel.

"I'm waterproof, you idiot. Now go and annoy the others!"

Surprisingly, the soldier did as told. Except that he was walking with both hands in front of himself like an idiot since the towel made him blind, still muttering some angry gibberish as he miraculously made his way towards the others, tripping a few times but not quite falling. Guess he's got a good sense of orientation, he's a trained soldier after all.

"Soldiers... They always blame everything on the Nazis"

Said the professor, trying to dry himself as much as possible and directing his attention to the next contestant about to step out of the ship.

This one was female, and the moment she put her feet into the docks, it was almost like the clouds faded from the sky and every sunray showered her beautiful figure.

Standing at about 5"9" with a tall, slender and modest figure, the girl's "skin" is basically bark and wood from a maple tree that has been polished and smoothed down to simulate skin, a shiny shade of red/brown with some bark left over around her face, shoulders and neck. Her human features are dimpled cheeks, chin and lips with a feminine and elegant look to it, no nose and black and hollow eyes, the pupils each house a cluster of nano-bots that emit a turquoise light that both glow constantly. Her "hair" is a thick, mixed up patchwork made out of Aloe Vera (mint green) and poison ivy (lime green), set in a flat, curtain-like style that falls down past her shoulders and light green vine-like bangs that curl and cover her forehead. The closest she has to a tattoo is an intricate and detailed carving set on her left shoulder of a medical cross surrounded by thorns and scattered stars.

Her attire consists in a midnight blue zip up shoulder fishnet jacket with mint green lining, the back of which has a patch of a green recycling symbol in the middle of a milky way galaxy above the words, "Recycling is Universal". Under that is a pastel peach sleeveless crop top with a green, pink and yellow cartoonish image of Audrey II from "Little Shop of Horrors" on the front, light blue acid wash denim shorts spotted with white dandelion print and no shoes since her legs and feet are covered in hard bark, keeping her completely protected from just about any hard surface. For accessories, she wears a brown rope necklace with an oval shaped locket with a bronze sun on the front, and a pair of round spectacles with dark green tinted mirrored lenses that she wears to cover her hallowed out eyes, self conscious that it unnerves others- though, if you look closely these turquoise pupils of hers seem almost like distant stars that shine in the deepest darkness; beautiful like tiny little treasures.

Full Name: Meditrina Genesis Atkins Label/Stereotype: The Nomadic Modern-Day Apothecary

"Regular sized woman!"

Exclaimed Leftie, the other contestants (namely Win and Sebas, since Wystyr is uncaring and Christian is blind. Though, being unable to see he's a bit restless but still less violent) and the professor looking at him with raised brows. Immediately the robot blushed and covered his mouth with his only hand.

Sighing, the professor allowed him to shrink away in embarrassment and approached the girl in question.

"Good to see you, Meditrina. I do hope you still have faith in this planet even after witnessing how screwed up it actually is"

He greeted, offering Meditrina his hand to shake, but immediately regretted it as his hand was not only still drenched in red water, but also roasted from the thing with the bonfire before. Luckily, the wooden girl seemed mesmerized in looking all around the camp and the island itself. She looked both curious and worried about how defiled the entire place seemed to be, but eventually snapped out of it.

"Oh, hello professor! Sorry about that, I was trying to catch as many details from the island as I can"

She answered, somewhat sheepish but still friendly with that little smile of hers.

"Though, there were a few questions I wanted to ask you in regards to this camp. Is that okay?"

The turquoise light in her eyes seemed to glow brighter; must be her own version of puppy eyes as she asked with curiosity laced in her voice. The professor and Leftie considered it for a moment as they threw each other a glance, but ultimately they both nodded along.

"Sure, go ahead"

They literally gave her curiosity green light, as she pulled an small notepad from her jacket, immediately going on with her few questions.

"Was the water dyed red by a procedure regarding the disappearance of most marine species? The smog scattered above this camp is toxic? If so, do you have means to cure us if we ever get infected by a virus caused by it? Or did you chose the contestants based up on that criteria? The build up of this island is completely legal? Can I see the paperwork about it? I can help organizing it, if you want! Is everything rusted in purpose for giving this camp a look that resembles the run down camp from the original Total Drama? Did you ask permission to Chris McLean for this? Did you-"

And so she went on, these were just a few of the thousand questions she accumulated during the whole trip in the small ship. Meditrina may not be bulky like Wystyr or Christian, but seemingly her curiosity is something no one can compete with. No need to say that hearing the entire thing made the professor feel lost and dizzy, Leftie 66177 listened carefully as not to miss any question. Sadly, the cyborg man had to cut her short.

"STOP! NOW!"

He held his hands in front of himself, practically begging for no more. Meditrina looked a bit saddened, but did as told with a slight blush over her wooden cheeks.

"S-Sorry that I got carried away. But I think my questions were logical, weren't they?"

Now the girl was feeling a bit embarrassed, though she still wanted to know. The professor shook his head and looked away, the next one to talk was Leftie.

"The professor got overwhelmed. Can you please ask again, but a bit slower...?"

He asked politely, and Meditrina's bubbly excitement sparked to life again as she got back a pretty, goofy smile.

"Of course! Though, this time around I'll try asking a few easier questions about planet earth"

She fiddled through the pages of her notepad, finding a new list of questions to be asked. Clearing her throat, she began again.

"First of all: how many animal species have remained in planet earth? I'm aware that many of them got extinct during the late wars. Are there still mammals? Reptilians? Birds?"

She said in a more calm tone, the professor seemed to think about it for a long moment until he finally gathered the info.

"Well... If you count humans as mammals, then there's a variety of them. For example, there's one over there"

He pointed with his thumb towards Christian, still standing firm as an statue but with the towel over his face.

"He may look like a really weird alien of sorts, but I assure you he's an untainted specimen of human man. You can even run some tests on him, if so you would like"

He offered, ignoring how the soldier was shaking his fist angrily at him and mumbling something from his spot.

"Mafumafumafumafu mafu mafafa!"

*Translation: "Fuck you, robotic freak!"*

Though no one could quite understand him, the professor only grinned somewhat evilly.

"Never mind his vocabulary. He's kind of... Outdated"

Though Meditrina obviously found that very odd, she tried to keep going with her questions... She'll see about that male human specimen later.

"Now, I used to live in this planet many years ago and something that always caught my attention were the birds; they usually though I was a tree and tried to make their nests over my head"

She smiled to herself, recalling the fond memory of colorful birds singing all around and pecking the bark of her skin. Coughing a bit, she snapped out of it and continued.

"My question is, are there still birds in this planet? The caustic state of the air due the damage to the ozone fold may do them no good. Please, tell me they're not extinct yet"

The last part was soft but with some despair, the girl probably fearing that it may be too late to save the things of this planet she used to love and came to define her life here in earth. To her relief, the cyborg man shook his head quietly.

"No, they didn't become extinct. Instead, they just evolved into something more akin to pteradons from the prehistoric Era. Good for them, though they don't have feathers anymore. That's a big shame"

And the smile on her face fell. True, the professor himself seemed a bit disappointed but they looked up when Leftie let out a small "Oh" sound.

"There's actually a bird species which remains its former shape"

The small robot smiled and let out a soft, sing-song whistle that echoed all around the artificial camp. Nothing happened for a moment, but the campers realized it when a flash of yellow flew high above their heads, summoned by the whistle.

It eventually got closer, everyone finally noting how it actually is a small, yellow canary. Chirping cheerfully, it eventually flew towards Meditrina and perched itself over her hard, wooden shoulder. The small bird probably though that she's an actual tree among the artificial ones in the island. Hence it seemed so comfortable there, making the girl smile kindly at it.

"Oh, how wonderful! Is this little guy your friend?"

Leftie smiled at her and nodded quickly.

"It's the camp's pet"

He answered, beside him the professor scoffed but didn't say anything, so Meditrina payed him no mind while gently petting the canary's head.

"I see. Does it have a name?"

Leftie though about it for a moment, then nodded. He actually felt proud of himself for having raised the small canary on his own.

"Since she's a canary... I usually just call her canary, so I guess that's her nickname as well"

He answered while shrugging a bit, the other campers kind of raising an eyebrow at that; mostly Christian and Sebastian- though it's hard to know what kind of expression the soldier has right now.

"Mafumafu Mafu mufu ma"

He commented in a serious sounding muffle, receiving weird stares from those around him.

*Translation: "Having a pet is good for the morale"*

That's true, bad thing no one else can understand him. He actually hoped that the oh so called canary wouldn't be a monster as well, like practically everything else in this horrible future. The next one to speak was Sebastian, seemingly a bit puzzled.

"I don't know what Christian said, but... Isn't it a bit confusing that you named your canary 'Canary'?"

Win beside him just shrugged, not seeing the big problem with the whole matter.

"I think that's a good name, I mean if you like it then it doesn't matter what anyone else says, does it?"

She said with a confident smile, one of her four arms giving a thumbs up. Both Meditrina and Leftie were indeed pleased by the outcome, however there was something that caught the wooden girl's eye as soon as she allowed her gaze to wander over the other campers.

"...What is that?"

She hurried over the thing she saw, the canary tailing after her and the professor along his small robot now curious as well... Once the girl made her way towards Sebastian and Win, she immediately noted the oversized bug that used to be in Sebastian's back, trying to eat his brain or something. Not only was Meditrina interested on it, both the cyborg man and his small assistant just noticed it as well.

"Where did that thing came from...?!"

Asked in horror the professor White, already grossed out by the beetle as Meditrina looked over it deeply and carefully. Leftie on his part seemed to fiddle a bit with his thumbs... Almost like he wanted to say something, but for some reason couldn't.

"Well, is not exactly 'a thing'..."

His tone was low and sheepish, getting cut off as everyone halted, listening to Meditrina as she spoke.

"I've seen this species before, it's a sentient beetle"

She tried to explain, looking over what seemed to be a bruise in the beetle's back- where Wystyr slapped it. Speaking of the devil, she let out a scoff in direction of Meditrina.

"It's a pest"

The female Klarsiskaen let out, the others giving her annoyed glares for interrupting. Medi shook her head, a determined look on her face.

"No... I can't quite remember the name of this species, but I do know that they're intelligent and sentient like humans. What was the name again...? Kofa... Keef..."

"Kafka"

Everyone snapped their heads to find the source of the sudden voice. Despite polite, said voice had a deadpan tone to it that seemed a bit of emotionless. The owner was, as expected, someone who stepped out of the small ship willingly- more likely already tired of waiting.

The contestant in question was a girl- or maybe a boy, it seemed kind of androgynous but more to the girly side, so it's a she for now. She looks fairly normal, being fairly tall; at about 6 feet but still has a youngish look to her face, somewhat round and with soft looking skin. She has red-orange hair that's down to her upper knees, and is evenly cut and groomed to the point of showing off her meticulous ways of keeping herself professional-looking. Extra wise she has a long pair of white antenna and large Rattlebox moth wings; the outside of them is white with red stripes, and the inside can be seen a beautiful vein pattern of bright colors such as orange, pink, and red. Like Win, she's got an extra pair of arms that makes her look like some magnificent Hindu goddess.

Her set of clothes is actually very normal, a blue shirt with extra holes cut on it for her second pair of arms, as well as black sweatpants.

Full name: Lor June Label/Stereotype: The Lost soul

Her big, Rattlebox wings made her flutter onwards to be beside Leftie and the professor. An emotionless expression always in her young features as she stared at Meditrina and the others.

"The name of the species is Kafka. They're sentient and smart like any intelligent being; though they usually shy away in fear of ending... Squashed by people who dislikes beetles"

She finished explaining, nodding as she verified Meditrina's words. The wooden girl also nodded, taking in the info and not tearing her attention away from Lor in case she had anything else to share; the canary still perched over her shoulder seemed to imitate her actions and pay special attention as well. However, the moth girl turned to look back at both the host and co-host.

"Way to go, Lor! I honestly wonder if there's something you don't know"

Greeted the professor, this time around not offering his damaged hand. Before you ask, he's ambidextrous; but still lacking one of his hands in perfect condition made him felt at disadvantage. Now, he's kind of sympathetic towards Leftie and his still missing left arm.

In return, Lor shook her head while smiling gently for a moment.

"There's a lot of things I still don't know, but hopefully I'll be able to learn a lot from this experience"

These words came from her heart as one of her hands patted Leftie's head gently, the small robot blushing slightly at the gesture.

"That's good to hear, now go and stand with the others... I'm sure there's someone out there who wants to assault you with questions"

The professor pointed at the others while saying that, mumbling the last part but still Lor gave him a weird stare before fluttering away and catching up with Sebastian, Meditrina, Win, Wystyr and towel-covered Christian. The wooden Apothecary was still beside the bug labeled as "Kafka" and could only stare at Lor as she came to her side.

"Let me see. Is it injured?"

Lor kneeled as well, looking over the beetle and calm as ever. Sebastian nodded, remembering the incredible backache he still has.

"Wystyr; the girl with quill like hair over there slapped it away from my back. I still don't know how it got attached to me in first place"

He said and then shrugged, Meditrina seemingly deep in though as to how they could help the limp creature; she had a small, satchel bag attached to herself that contained some medical supplies for the small creature, but applying one of them right away would be reckless. It could end worsening up its condition.

"I tried getting some vital signs, but found none. Though I must admit that I don't know a lot about the Kafka; how can I know if it is still alive?"

She asked Lor, determined in helping the creature and requesting Lor's knowledge in order to do so; her face as expressive as Lor's is calm. After a moment the moth girl spoke.

"...Depending on it's consistency. If a Kafka is hard as rock, then it most likely died; but if it's soft enough to be akin to a pillow, it's alive and healthy"

Upon that, Meditrina let out a mesmerized "Oooooohhh" in realization, beside her Sebastian was snickering to himself, seemingly amused by the other meaning of the term "hard as rock"

"I see! This one here must be alive, since is soft to the touch like-"

She got cut off by Win, who also wanted to join the chat.

"Like a giant boob"  
She voiced, and Meditrina nodded still too caught up in her new knowledge.

"Yes, like a giant boo-"

...But when she realized what she was about to say, immediately put both hands over her mouth, blush spreading over her wooden cheeks.

"L-Like a pillow, I meant to say. Like a water pillow of sorts"

Luckily, Lor didn't say anything else about that and focused again in the Kafka at hand.

"Because of the damage it received, it must be unconscious. It's actually very easy to wake it up"

Meditrina, Sebastian and Win watched as Lor stretched the fingers of her upper pair of arms; the first two interested, Win seemingly excited and ready for something incredible or dangerous to happen out of the blue.

"You just have to take ahold of its horns, it's a very sensitive part of their body"

Said and done, as she grabbed the horns of the creature. Though it didn't last long; before the campers' eyes, the beetle immediately sprang back to life; bouncing up and doing a sensational flip in the air before falling back on its small, numerous feet.

"It's aliiiiiiive!"  
Sang Win happily, they all watching in awe the more lively Kafka.

When awake it looked somehow better, the big eyes regaining a crystal blue color though a bit faded and darkened, the beetle had as well a few features that went unnoticed until now, like the fact it had a small nose and mouth that resembles that of a cat's. Though, that small face changed into an expression of sudden horror.

"UAAAAAAGGGGHHH!"

Whoa, the think may be smaller than everyone else but it's screech is powerful, in all honesty it sounds like a ragged human scream... Anyhow, it had everyone covering their ears while the Kafka beetle didn't know where to go or where to look around, it was obviously scared, and who wouldn't? He literally woke up to a bunch of interdimensional weirdos.

"Where am I? Who are you...?!"

To our surprise, that was the beetle speaking a seemingly flawless English. Though it's voice was small and scared in comparison to the scream.

"See? Told you it's smart and sentient"  
Said Meditrina, exposing her and Lor's point, even when that screech left her a bit deaf.

"Mafumafu mafu mafu mafu ma ma mama fufufu!"

Exclaimed Christian, not willing to take the towel from his face, considering how the beast that let out that wail may look like.

*Translation: "They said the same about the Nazis!"*

"It still is a damn pest! I should have gotten rid of it before!"

Saud Wystyr, fiery and murderous glare towards the mysterious creature as she wished to squash it to death for once and for all. However, something stopped everyone's train of thoughts.

"Noooooo!"

The scream was sudden, and everyone felt weirded out as it came from no other but Leftie 66177, even the professor was at lost, his robot rarely raised his voice or sounded as desperate as right now.

"That's not a pest, neither it is a bug! It's a contestant!"

He explained, leaving everyone around dumbfounded as hell. The professor feeling incredibly lost and stupid right now.

"What the...? Can you explain yourself?"

Leftie nodded, clinging to his master's arm and looking at the beetle- errrr contestant, with worried eyes.

"It's true that it's a Kafka beetle, but he's actually human. He's Kami, do you remember him? The cute boy"

The bug contestant immediately bounced upon hearing these words. Damn, both Meditrina and Lor were unaware that it could jump that high.

"Yes! That's my name! I'm not supposed to be like this, I'm human... It's just that... Something came up"

He said with a lot of Shame tracing his human voice, still remembering what happened before Leftie came to pick him up in the small ship.

—Flashback—

Kami had been packing up his stuff, according to the E-mail he received from the Professor White, a limousine would come to pick him up in shortly... But as stated before, something came up.

You see, his friend Fran who also acts ad his caretaker is a researcher of sorts as well, though Kami doesn't usually mind and helps him in any way he can. Unlike in his audition tape, Kami wasn't dressed like a Butler because he's not working right now.

Let's drink up a bit in his appearance, shall we? He's somewhat small and with a cute round face, big Crystal blue eyes and dark blue hair that spikes up and is somewhat long in the back, the tips of which seem to be dyed in a pale pink color- that was Fran's doing, by the way. His casual clothing is a plain pale yellow sweater, a gray jacket over it that goes with equally gray pants and red shoes because why not. He's so cuteeeee 3

But before being picked up by the (supposedly) limousine, Fran had to come and ask for his help to brew some weird goo that ended exploding in their faces. Would have stained Kami's clothes, if it weren't for the fact that when he came back to his senses, he wasn't human anymore.

He became a beetle- a Kafka, a sentient bug whose face wasn't even human. Needless to say, this unnerved both him and Fran to the point they screamed in horror about it for half an hour. They didn't even realize when Leftie started honking at their door, small ship full of the other cosmic campers.

There was no time to think, since Fran had no idea of how to change Kami back... Their best chance was to wait until the effect wears off and he goes back to being human- if that ever happens, Kami was unconvinced but as stated before there was no time to think! Fran grabbed his new Kafka form and literally kicked him out of the house, towards the small ship of Leftie's while screaming:

"GOOD LUCK KAMI, I BELIEVE IN YOUUUUUUU!"

And Kami could only feel the fear and pressure of the situation, his beetle body breaking through the window of the ship and landing in the pilot's seat, directly on Leftie's face. Good thing he's a robot, otherwise that would have left him a black eye.

"Oh my God!"  
He let out, moving away from Leftie.  
"I'm so sorry...! Eh... Leftie, right?"

The small robot rubbed his face with his only hand, his memory database recognized Kami's voice as he heard it before, back when the professor and him watched the audition tape.

"Kami...? Is that you?"

And that's kind of how it went. A rushed explanation from Kami, call Leftie naive but he believed it. After all, he's meant to be an assistant who helps others; though he kinda feared that the other campers in the ship may end killing the beetle boy by accident, so he suggested that maybe Kami should look for somewhere safe inside that small ship- and somehow, that safe place ended being Sebastian's back.

—Flashback end—

"Oh my cow!"

And after hearing such a ridiculously true story, the professor Mo White felt like he could laugh his guts off, Leftie giving him a somewhat saddened look and Kami embarrassed beyond belief. Right now, Win was holding the Kafka beetle and hugging it against herself while seeming interested in looking at the horns of the creature. They were pretty cool, to be honest.

"I didn't tell you before because I was afraid you wouldn't believe it, professor"

Stated the small robot, his master trying and failing to calm down his laughter fit before speaking again.

"It's true, I can't believe this! It's too funny to be true!"

A moment later, the man finally calmed down and composed himself, rearranging his lab coat and making sure that his bangs still covered his eyes.

"Anyways, you are aware that I asked for humanoid contestants, aren't you? No offense, but right now you're a bit less than human"

Now, with his usual somewhat grumpy face the professor was back in his usual self, pointing a finger to the embarrassed and ashamed Kafka beetle.

"I know, I know...! Sorry, this wasn't in my plans, either"

The cyborg man cut him short before he could say anything else.

"But after hearing about your situation from my trusty assistant, I'll allow you in the show. I'll even give you a new name and label to go with!"

Full Name: Kami Kafka Label/Stereotype: The Metamorphosed Human

"Uh... Thanks, I guess"  
Expressed Kami, dumbfounded at the fact that the professor even changed his last name without any consent, and seemed proud about it.

"You should be really grateful, seeing how generous I am! You guys are very lucky to have me as your gracious host! Hahaha!"

Now the cyborg man was only bragging, the campers exchanging glances with exasperation, Leftie worried that the pride may go up to his head and make him Burst or something.

"Mafu, mafumafu, mafu mufu me"

Of course that was Christian, his muffled and serious voice per usual.

*Translation: "Yeah, sure, stick that up to your ass"*

"I don't know what you said, but I think I agree"

Said Sebastian to the blind soldier, who nodded along with his arms crossed in a firm posture.

"I know you guys surely want to hear about how great I am, but right now we still have to introduce some contestants-!"

Before he could finish, something startled the shit out of him and the other contestants as well; the ground trembled and made the cyborg man lose his balance and fall. Then suddenly and out of nowhere, from an specific spot of red water beside the docks a huge chain of water sprang up towards the sky, as if there had been an inactive geyser all along. The water came out forcefully, like a locked up stream of liquid that just got freed in a quick, loud succession; so tall that it towered above the whole camp and the loud noise of the water stream was everything that could be heard, the campers' screams going mute.

First of all, Win screamed like a war cry of sorts, ready to attack if something attacked her... She had been holding Kami, so now she readied a battle stance, the beetle camper in one of her hands as she was ready to throw him like a cannonball if needed- Kami himself also screaming but more focused in moving his small feet, probably trying to scape from the situation. Christian was startled, moving around frantically and trying to look around himself to see the unknown danger. As if, the towel in his head still refused to go away.

Sebastian was shocked, ready to fight or run but not quite screaming. Wystyr close to him, seemed weirded out but kept a firm posture, last but not least Meditrina wasn't expecting that at all and reacted quickly- screaming and hugging to herself the closest person she had, namely Lor. Don't get her wrong, she can defend herself in any dangerous situations (probably by growing 200 feet tall into her Punisher mode) but her instinct is to grab anyone close to her in order to protect them as well. Though, Lor wasn't scared nor screaming; her eyes opened wide most likely in surprise.

And the professor? His pride got flushed down the toilet, like Medi he was screaming and hugging Leftie for dear life. The small robot in other hand was the only one who remained unchanged through the whole ordeal, face blank and expressionless.

Eventually the torrent of water subsided, minute by minute it became smaller and smaller and along it, the screams of the terrorized campers died down as well. Not long after the water stopped, leaving everyone to wonder what just happened. The first one to speak after the sudden turmoil was Lor.

"That must have been a hidden geyser..."  
She stated, still doubtful but the easiest answer is usually the right one.  
"Can you please...?"

The moth girl turned to face Meditrina by her side, quietly asking to be released from the probably bone crushing hug (wooden girl is stronger than she looks) and in return, the apothecary let go with a goofy, but cute blush of embarrassment.

"M-My apologies...!"  
She muttered, stepping a bit further away from Lor. The other campers were equally as dumbfounded; Sebastian scratching his head and Wystyr raising a fine brow, Win had a pair of her hands on her hips while the other squished Kami, she had a curious and somewhat excited look on her face- almost like she hadn't been screaming at all seconds ago. And Christian, well... he almost had a heart attack and was holding his chest while breathing heavily. The towel not helping at all with that.

"Actually, I think that was a hidden pipe"

Said Leftie, voice blank as he took a better look at the spot of water where the sudden geyser supposedly is; the professor still wary of the situation and refusing to fully let go of the robot.

Taking a zoom in on the red, murky water; Leftie seems to be right as there's a green pipe of sorts, sticking out of the surface like a sore thumb. That's the oh so called geyser, though in all honesty it looks like a toy pipe or trash can of sorts from the Mario Bros games.

"A hidden WHAT? Has that always been there?"

Asked the totally confused professor, Leftie nodded slightly.

"It's like a secret passage of sorts. Though it was locked when I first saw it; so I let it be during the build of the island"

He explained, remembering how the thing was covered by a plug of sorts, almost like how you would normally see a locked sewer in the middle of a street. Right now, the water pressure probably blew away the plug and left the pipe open. The professor nodding along as they all watched the now unlocked and mysterious green pipe.

"That's cool and all, but why did it unlock itself all of a sudden?"

Asked Sebastian, both host and co-host shrugging. Aside from what was just said, they were still kind of clueless.

But seems like it is still full of surprises; suddenly a hand crawled out of the pipe in slow motion, clasping one of the borders to try and emerge from the dark abyss that is the inside of that mysterious pipe. Let's call it "The mysterious pipe of secrets"

This, of course didn't fail in startling the campers again, now they were all more ready and got a defensive stance.

"Damn, it's a zombie crawling out of the underworld!"

Exclaimed Winter, though she was excited of the situation more than anything.

"Undead... They're always a pain in the neck to deal with"

That was Wystyr, cracking her clawed fingers and ready to pummel anything that dares to stand in her way.

Are you ready to see this Zombie? Think twice, it's not a zombie. It's a person... A very peculiar individual, looking kinda like a turtle with unmistakable female features; with a rectangular body shape she is not tall, standing around 5'3 ft. Her skin is a vibrant yellow, and she has shoulder length blonde hair with magenta highlights; it is up in a ponytail right now. We hadn't noticed this before, but she's in fact a FLYING turtle, due the fact that her magenta shell with a white outline has a pair of small wings sprouting from it, they flutter every now and then softly. For facial features her eyes are black and small while her ears aren't visible, her clothes are drenched up in the red water, and they consist in a white turtleneck shirt with loads of rainbow doodles on it as a design. Over it, she wears a dark blue jacket and also has a pair of white gloves. She wears a magenta-white-blue striped skirt, black leggings, and black combat boots. Do not forget about the magenta triangle scarf around her neck!

Last but not least, her gaze is not that of a zombie's but more like confused yet hopeful- probable because she was just freed from that water prison inside the mysterious pipe of secrets. Looking around, the turtle girl smiles boldly and puts her wings to good use, flying towards the rusted docks while the campers all stare at her, dumbfounded.

"Whoa, what a trip"  
She lets out, voice sounding relieved as she stretched her small body and looked at everything around her, scratching her magenta-laced blonde hair until her gaze Lands over Leftie and the professor Mo White; then, she smiles in a cool way.

"Awe, aren't you two cute together?"

Said the turtle girl, her voice carrying a slight teasing tone... That's when the professor realized that he's still holding Leftie close to him. How awkward! He immediately let go of his assistant and stepped a bit further away, never taking his gaze away from the turtle lady. Heh, she just got the professor in one of his rare moments of embarrassment. Composing himself a bit, the cyborg man finally realized who is this newcomer.

"M-M-Magenta...?!"

He asked, still shocked to see her here, and the girl nodded firmly.

Full Name: Magenta Joyce Velvet Label/Stereotype: The Obstreperous Chamberlain

"Yup, that's me! And this must be the new camp of yours, isn't it? It's got personality"

She said casually, squeezing her hair a bit so it could dry from the red water; unaware of the shock edging the professor and Leftie- you can't quite tell by the usual lack of expression, but he's actually shocked as well. Finally, the professor was the first to voice his thoughts.

"I though you were dead!"

Followed by Leftie.

"I though you were in prison"

Simultaneously, the professor clamped his hand over Leftie's mouth and the robot had to jump in order to do the same to his master, silencing each other successfully. Why? Because saying these things to this turtle camper would be incredibly impolite, considering that she almost literally crawled out of hell- or maybe out of the sewers, kind of saying the same thing. Seeing that dumb reaction, Magenta snickered slightly to herself.

"Really? No way in hell I would allow all these dickwads to get to me!"

She Proclaimed, kind of proud of herself, as you may be aware of; all the other campers were kinda at lost right now, and in all honesty the host and co-host were as well, noticing this Magenta sighed and proceeded to explain herself a bit.

"You see, I used to live in mushroom Kingdom. Nice place, if you like big headed people"

For more dramatic effect, the image changes to a shoot of mushroom Kingdom from the super Mario series; funny and cute and- oh my god! She's totally right, everyone there's got an oversized mushroom head!

"Anyways, at some point someone had to come with the brilliant idea of an election between the princess of Mushroom Kingdom and the king of my people"

As she narrates, we can see an image of Princess Peach Toadstool, blonde and beautiful in a dignified posture; there's also the mighty-looking king Bowser Koopa (he still holds one big grudge against the professor, by the way)

"...But since I find that to be plainly dumb and meaningless, I voted neither of them!"

The image becomes in negative colors, a giant red X appearing in both the princess and the king's faces. There are also a set of bold, giant letters that read 'BOTH ARE DUMB'

"However, not soon after I learned that voting neither is a traitorous act and a crime... Punishable by prison or execution"

A bunch of pics appear, one of them showing a filthy cellar full of rats and the other a hooded executioner with a giant, bloodied Hatchet. It's very unlikely that people in mushroom Kingdom actually use these barbarian methods to punish, though.

"So, when the damn soldiers - Dickwads - from many kingdoms came to get me, saying I'm a traitor... My friends and I fled from that hellhole"

There's a Montage of an army made out of deadly and bloodthirsty soldiers, they seem about to get Magenta as she gets into a badass, karate-like fighting stance... Then immediately flees as quick as a lightning bolt, thanks to her trusty wings.

"What a fuck everything became all of a sudden. Thinking of a way out, I found myself in Pipe City; there's a bunch of pipes in there that lead to unknown places, so I picked one randomly. Not like my situation could get any worse so anywhere seemed good enough"

Said city is displayed, full of many mysterious pipes that contains many secrets, then there's Magenta launching herself inside one while screaming "Holy shiiiiiiiiiit!" from the top of her lungs. Finally, we return to the actual image of the island where she's got her hands on her hips, the professor and Leftie still covering each other's mouth. Probably to keep one another from interrupting in the middle of the turtle's tale.

"I don't know anything about luck or fate or that weird shit, but somehow that pipe led me there! Right on time, too. And far away from the stupid law enforcers"

See finished, hatred towards the soldiers (dickwads) clear in her voice.

"Yeah dudette! Law enforcers should die!"

Said Win, raising one fist and seemingly excited to find another outlaw. Magenta pointed a finger towards her, grinning boldly.

"That's what I'm talking about!"

Whoa, is really possible to bond this fast? Guess so. Magenta snapped her attention back when Leftie got closer and offered her a towel. It's a good question from where he gets them from, and why in the world Christian still has one over his face.

"It's... Nice to have you here, after all the problems you went through. Go with the others for now"

Said the professor somewhat calmly, maybe still unbelieving that this girl is alive. Magenta nodded while taking the towel and ruffling Leftie's hair before going towards the other campers; Win grinning at her as she came closer.

Once she was far enough, Leftie threw a malicious smile in direction to the professor, who only sighed.

"She's alive. You owe me"

Frowning, the cyborg man pulled from his lab coat a handful of bucks. Guess they took this chance to make a funny bet.

"Damn"

The professor muttered, handing the money to Leftie who already pictured how much candy he's going to buy with that. What makes this bet so funny is how much the professor is such a sore loser.

"Awwww, why the long face~?"

A sudden feminine voice asked beside the professor, a dreamy and cute tone to it but the man only scoffed in return.

"I don't have a long face, I'm not a horse or anything like that-!"

As he said that, he turned his head to the side and almost had a heart attack for the second time today, finding the source of the voice to be a new face which probably was standing a bit too close to him to the point of making it awkward; he almost screamed, backing away from the unknown girl.

A very special girl indeed, for she smiled like the sun just flew down and lightened her synthetic features as she seems to be a robot like Leftie, but a hundred times more expressive and sunny! She's got an standard teenage appearance, not too small nor too tall with a nice body figure and synthetic but rosy skin, her cheeks being the best of it all as they even seemed as soft and cute like a marshmallow. Gray blue eyes with long, white eyelashes and an everlasting light shining in them, silvery-white hair in two long pigtails and uneven bangs in both sides of her face. She's wearing a light blue shirt over a white long-sleeved shirt, skinny enough to define her body and a short skirt whose frills seem to dance around, along plain sneakers. All in all, she looks like a doll that everyone would love to play with and dress up.

"Hello, Prof!"

Full Name: Lily Valentine Label/Stereotype: The Helpless Romantic

Composing himself, the professor fixed his glasses.

"Hey, Lily. If you are to appear out of nowhere like that, we'll have to put a bell on you or something"

He joked, to our surprise the robot girl blushed madly and put on a very surprised expression.

"A... A bell? I-I would love it if you were to give me such a meaningful gift! But the thing is... I won't be able to wear it any sooner"

She sounded excited like a girl speaking energetically to her crush, playing with her fingers every now and then.

"I aspire to become the first and best robot actress that has ever existed! I'm taking big steps ahead, a friend even asked me to take part in an incoming movie"

Needless to say, everyone was incredibly dumbfounded and lost as Lily all of a sudden got into a dramatic pose, hands over her chest and fists clenched... Are these tears in her eyes?

"But... It's a movie about ninjas, and I need to be as stealthy as I can"

She looked straight through the professor with her expressive, big eyes. One could almost hear dramatic violin music playing as she spoke.

"So, even if you give me a bell I can't wear it for the sake of my career! But I promise I'll treasure it with my whole heart!"

Lily sounded like she spoke from the bottom of her heart, so determined and confident of herself that is almost kind of scary, at least to the professor who already regretted having said the bell thing. Coughing a little, he tried to speak.

"I-I see, congratulations on your career or whatever"

Right away after he said that, stars seemed to sparkle in Lily's eyes at the praise, the drama forgotten like the tears were never there in first place.

"Thaaaaaaaanks! Did you like my acting just now? I practiced a lot to impress you! There's no ninja movie after all!"

She made peace symbols with both her hands and smiled brightly and widely, looking like an idol of sorts as she waved her hands towards her audience, aka the other campers. Did she fool you? Because she certainly fooled the professor, who couldn't help but feel plainly dumb. Not like he's gonna say that aloud, though.

After Lily's big debut and greeting session, she turned her attention back towards the cyborg man and Leftie. Although... She blushed again, grinning goofily.

"So... If you want to give me bell, I would gladly wear it"

All of a sudden, she got closer and closer to the professor. This was getting a bit uncomfortable, but as he tried to back away she stopped him by taking ahold of one of his hands between hers; not the roasted one, though. In fact, she held it as if it were a precious, fragile treasure. With a dreamy smile, Lily stared intently at the man before her.

"However, I think bells do not suit me... I would love something like a bracelet, or... A Ring"

She whispered the last words, tone as dreamy as her gaze.

"W-W-What...?!"

The professor had to admit, that he's at loss of words. Quite literally, no one actually dared to say anything because that would mess with the girl's romantic moment and charming sexy gaze. Luckily for the professor, after letting out a small, cute chuckle she finally let go of the hand and stepped back, giving the man some personal space.

Still, she grinned like she got away with hers, maybe her goal was to steal away everyone's breath.

"I like diamond rings, but a ruby one will do as well!"

After saying this, she advanced happily towards the other contestants; walking as if she were jumping and dancing over a field of flowers. And our gracious host? He was left completely dumbfounded and confused, mouth open agape and staring at nowhere in particular. He was snapped back to reality when Leftie spoke.

"I'm proud of you, professor. Seems like you still have that seductive charm of yours"

He stated confidently and gave his master a thumb up, but in return the man only stared back, seemingly horrified.

"A-Any other day that would make me happy, but she's half my age! No, a quarter of my age at most!"

Leftie shook his head, unconvinced as they both stared at Lily- who was already taking selfies along Win and Meditrina.

"That's not a problem at all. This is actually good for the busyness"  
The small robot expressed much to the professor's surprise; then proceeded to explain.

"Romance between an underaged character and a way too old character is a common topic in every fandom, and so people among it usually make big debates about the nature of the relationship. Maybe it can be a lovey-dovey relationship, or maybe it's a love-hate relationship that spurs many erotic fanfiction-"

But before he could finish, the cyborg man silenced him frantically by covering his mouth like before. He couldn't understand a fuck of what Leftie is talking about but it sounded incredibly creepy!

"A-Are you trying to creep me out?! I don't even know what you're talking about or where did you learn about that!"

Leftie gently moved the professor's hand from his face, somewhat upset for not being able to fully explain.

"...Internet"  
He muttered. Ah, that kind of explains it all. The host sighed.

"Internet. The root of all evil"

The cyborg man mumbled, but then seemed to realize something all of a sudden.

"Oh! Look at time! It's a good moment for a short commercial break"

He turned to display a big grin, Leftie by his side and still a bit upset.

"Don't change your channel, because we still have to meet the rest of these INSANE cosmic campers and form the teams!"

"And ship some pairings..."

That was Leftie, though the host ignored him.

"Stay with us here, in Total Drama Cosmic Collapse!"

*Du Du Du Du Du, Commercial Break~!*

A/N: Heya! First half of the first chapter! Woo-hoo!

Honestly, my first idea was to do all introductions in this chapter; but figured that would be annoying, long-ass and boring to read at some point. So, I tried to introduce a few many campers to bring you guys something to read :)

How was it? Did I make a mess of your OC? (I probably did) which characters do you like so far? I myself love them all 3

Anyhow, sorry about my sucky grammar and typos and all that. I really do hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! See ya in the second part!

SOVIHC DNA SACAV 


	6. Chapter 6: Still not happy Campers

*Du Du Du Du Du, Commercial Break Over~!*

"Aaaaaaand, we're back!"  
Announces the professor, back in the island where we saw everyone last time, Leftie 66177 by his side kept himself focused in polishing the cyborg man's katana. Once it seems clean enough, he hands it back to his master who stores it under his lab coat, always hidden and ready for anything. Safety first, kids!

"Man, these commercials were longer than expected"  
Our host comments, the small robot nodding a bit but not seeming upset about that.

"I liked the one about the new amusement park in the moon"

They both nod, and our dear campers seem to chat among themselves about the commercials; Win seems to be chatting among Lily and Magenta, by their side Sebastian and Lor with Meditrina; the later now is holding Kami to assess the wound on the beetle's back and keep him safe. Not far behind Wystyr the Klarsiskaen has her hands on her hips, stoic expression as always but seemingly a bit weirded out since Christian, our fellow soldier is nowhere in sight. Weird...

"These commercials about food made me hungry"

Comments Magenta, hands behind her head and stretching out her small limbs; remembering the many yummy looking, alien foodies. Win nodding along and rubbing her own belly.

Looking around a bit more, Wytyr's sharp eyes finally find Christian... Who's kneeling beside the docks, throwing up his guts. At least, that got him to take the damn towel from his face.

"Alien food... So much, alien food...!"

He says in a choked out voice, then continues. Guess he's still not ready to see the many alien dishes in this galaxy. Wystyr only shakes her head at that, narrowing her eyes and leaving the human soldier to his business.

"How disgusting"

She mutters before leaving him be. With the other guys, Lily seems to be absent-mindedly looking over the selfies she just took with her phone, along Win and Meditrina- this last one looked kinda like doctor Doolittle while holding Kami and having the small canary over her shoulder; but she was pretty cute as well.

"Oh, mum is gonna looooove these pics!"  
The robot girl squealed happily, sending the selfies via E-mail to her mother. Win by her side eyed them, giant grin spreading through her blue face.

"Well, tell me Lily..."  
She started, her voice kinda sounding like a pur.  
"Did it hurt?"

The four armed girl asked, lower pair of arms on her hips and the robot girl gave her a curious glare.

"Mmmm? What~?"  
Let out Lily, her voice keeping a cheery, sing-song tone. In response Win chuckled slightly.

"I mean... Did it hurt when you fell from heaven? Because you're an angel"  
Win comments with a large, cheeky grin in Lily's direction. She was trying to hit on the robot girl, but the effect wasn't the one she expected as Lily instead seems confounded a great deal for a few minutes.

To our surprise, and before Win tries on another utterly lame pick up line; Lily's eyes seem to lit up in stars and sparkles of excitement. Seriously, she's a robot and is the most expressive person in this whole island. Wystyr and Leftie could learn a thing or two from her.

"OH MY GODDESS! That's one of my favorite pick up lines! It's like, a classic!"

She suddenly squeals excitedly, practically bouncing up and down as Win smiles proudly of her flirting skills.

"Really? Sweet!"  
Maybe a bit too proud, however the blue girl noticed how Lily was trying to look for something on her smart phone, fingers moving quick as lightning until she finally stops.

"It's one of the pick up lines and compliments I want to hear from my prince charming!"

And that left Win dumbfounded, after all Lily wanted a talented and handsome blue prince from a fairy tale, that much is obvious as she gets that dreamy look back on her face. Probably picturing how her romantic drama would be.

"He must be sweet and caring, but also strong and manly and have his way with words! It's important that he likes children and animals as well, but be strong enough to save me as his damsel in distress!"

The robot girl starts on, mouth speaking a mile a minute, helplessly romantic and sweet. Win just sighs, smiling somewhat resigned with Magenta by her side; the turtle girl reaches out to touch Win's arm in a somewhat comforting gesture, while shaking her head and staring with exasperation at Lily who's already in fever mode speaking about her perfect man.

"Let her be. Anyways her mind is too straight for you"

Magenta states, trying to comfort Win. Both of them let out a small chuckle; to be honest Lily seems to be enjoying herself while daydreaming and is very cute as well like this, so let's leave her be.

Back with the professor and Leftie! Finally the damn door of the damn ship opens, letting out the next damn contestant. When did it close? That ship is too small, the remaining campers must be dying from asphyxia inside!

"Here comes our next cosmic camper...! I really hope the rest of them are okay..."

Voices the professor, gesturing the ship but his (fake) smile cracks at the end, thinking of the possible sues he can get.

However, instead of a camper; out of the ship a figure shining with divine, sunny light comes out. Not walking, but plainly floating even without wings.

The light flashes all around the area, prompting the other campers to cover their eyes, even Wystyr who grits her teeth and seems wary of it, probably thinking of it as a weapon meant to blind her like a flash grenade. Christian doesn't even notice since he's still throwing up, Lor tries to shield her eyes with one of her wings while Sebastian covers himself behind the other one. Smart guy! Win seems like she still wants to see despite the blinding light, but eventually gives up and rubs her eyes furiously. Magenta by her side is perfectly fine as she tucked her whole head back inside her turtle shell, Lily stopped rambling to curl into a ball and let out some excited whimpers, and finally Meditrina is completely unfazed nor blinded; one of her hands covering Kami's bug eyes as he moves frantically his small feet. Medi's other hand goes to cover the canary's eyes as it seems calm, peaceful even. Maybe because it found a tree to live on (aka Meditrina herself)

Our two hosts are kind of in the same predicament. The professor covering his face; exactly where his eyes are supposed to be, and Leftie... He probably already went blind. Anyhow, the light stops for a moment to reveal a thin but muscular figure of what seems to be a... Xiaolin Monk.

No kidding, everyone seems to be weirded out to see the incredibly stereotyped and out of place monk; with a tunic and a bald head, along his eyes that seem closed in deep concentration to be one with the ambient around himself.

"W-Where did this guy came from...?"

Whispered the professor mostly to himself, Leftie seems to be still blind as his eyes remain white and full of nothingness, at least until his master put his hand over his head, shaking him roughly until his eyes went back to normal. Guess that trick always works to have him regain his bearings.

The campers seem equally stunned, Win and Wystyr both taking in the apparently exercised body of this mysterious monk, Meditrina in other hand seems to be excited. Smile spreading on her face.

"Oh my, a Xiaolin monk! Is just like the ones from the movies"

She exclaims, probably having in mind some classic movies about monks; like Shangai Kid or Xiaolin Soccer. Kami still between her arms and Lor by her side; though the moth girl seems unconvinced by this, Kami feeling at loss.

"The movies about samurais and monks are always pretty violent..."  
Comments the beetle in his timid voice, Lor putting a hand over her chin in a pensive expression.

"I don't know if it's just me, but something about him seems... Off"

She lets out, Sebastian not far behind seemingly puzzled as well.

"Yeah, for starters he's a fucking Xiaolin Monk. How common is that?"

The male redhead states, a bit amused by the sudden situation.

However, as they just said something is off about this guy... Especially because the moment his feet meet the rusted metal floor, he goes quiet for a few long minutes... Yet before anyone else can say anything-

"...FUAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

He lets out one piercing, enraged scream whose echo has everyone startled and some in fighting stances like back when the mysterious pipe of secrets exploded, good thing is that this one wasn't as loud but a bit prolonged; the same divine energy from before engulfing the monk's body like flames.

"What the hell?! Is this an strategy to fool us so he can attack?!"

That was Christian, after vomiting he still has enough energy to fight this freak if he has to; guess he must be kind of a super soldier after all if he can keep that firm, threatening posture. Now we see that he couldn't bring himself to dispose of the towel, now having it over his shoulders. Of course he verified it was a normal towel and not some futuristic tricky shit, Wystyr not too far behind seemed to agree with his judgment.

"No, can't you see?"  
States Magenta, eyeing the monk with narrowed eyes.  
"He's preparing a Kame Hame Ha!"

Everyone around gasps at the sudden realization, the most excited one of the bunch being Lily.

"Whoa! I always wanted to date a guy who can blast a Kame Hame Ha!"

The robot girl says, happily waiting for the blasted attack that never came. Instead, the monk did something unexpected.

Putting his arms around himself... He peels off his own skin as if it where a costume all along! So, that's what seemed so odd about him. However, under the shredded costume of what used to be the Xiaolin Monk, someone emerges. A very different person to be honest, someone who doesn't appear in a blinding flash of light but rather falls in one knee on the docks, like a puny mortal would. All divinity gone with the apparent disguise.

Now we can see how different he's from what it appeared like before, being human like and slim yet not so tall or athletic looking; his skin held more of a gray tone to it, and instead of being bald he's got long, dark and straight hair with some dark blue highlights upon meeting the Sunrays; it's mostly unrestrained and goes a bit bellow his shoulders, however there's a purplish blue cloth tying the tips. We can note how he's got a set of two pairs of horns; two small, black ones sprouting from the top of his head and the other pair is situated in both sides of his head, right above his ears. These are black as well but taller and demon-like while the small ones remind that of an imp. To go with the horns, he's also got an equally black, Devilish tail; yet he keeps it around his waist mostly for the sake of mobility.

What else? Ah! His eyes. His eyes seem bright like a human's, purple in color as his uneven bangs hang over them, another detail is how his eyelids are dyed purplish black- almost like ceremonial make up, but this seems to be a distinct feature of his being, rather than common mascara. His demonish look is complimented by a pair of sharp, small fangs that are not too threatening, since this guy is on the teenager side like Sebastian. Good looking but not that much of a hot stud, but we can't have too many hot studs all around, can we?

His robes consist in a light, sky blue short jacket trimmed with black and a pure white uniform shirt under it, keeping a Chinese like look since there's a very clear vine pattern that goes almost unseen. He's wearing dark blue, fingerless gauntlets that cover most his hands and forearms, only his fingers peeking out as his nails are black. Like his eyes, this detail seems to be part of his physiology rather than an added.

Lastly he's got a black belt around his waist, from it hangs an ornamented scabbard which surely contains a sword. Navy pants and white high boots that reach his knees. Too much for having been a monk, a monk would have been better. Though this new individual grinned a warm smile, fangs peeking out and bright eyes having a hopeful, youthful look to them. He looks way too nice for a demon.

Full Name: Yue Gemory Label/Stereotype: The oblivious Swordsman

Everyone exchanged glances, the professor fixing his glasses upon remembering this guy from the audition tape.

"Hello, Yue... Geez, you scared the shit out of the other campers. Though I honestly think that was a cool entrance"

The professor White says, Leftie still dumbfounded as to what just happened. Yue, the apparent swordsman scratches his head a bit awkwardly.

"Yeah, sorry about that. People from my clan travel around like that, it's about keeping appearances"

He states, his clan already used to keep the facade of a typical Xiaolin monk rather than his actual appearance, only for the sake of feigning divinity.

"I... See. Good for you"

Our host nods, not really understanding but neither caring too much, but upon hearing him Yue smiles a large, goofy grin.

"That's right! Appearances don't usually matter, but I like to keep mine a secret in order to fool the enemies all around!"

He gets into a straight posture, hand over the handle of his sword and the sun rays bathing his figure as his other hand is balled into a determined fist. Needless to say, no one really understood what he's talking about.

"Enemies? The Nazis?! Hitler?!"

Says Christian, rage turned on upon the mention of fighting enemies. Much to our amazement, Yue points a finger at the soldier and grins.

"That's right! Enemies with impure heart are always lurking around, and I'm willing to punish them all in the name of the moon!"

He states confidently, and is about to pull out his sword but... He can't. With a confused look, Yue tries to jerk it from the scabbard but finds it impossible. The thing is stuck.

"Damm, this can't be...! Come on, I practiced this for hours...!"

He practically begs, the campers watching him intently in expectation of what the swordsman is gonna do next, as he keeps awkwardly trying to take the sword from its scabbard; putting some comical faces all the way as he tries with his full might... Which in all honesty is not a lot to begin with.

"What's the Kame Hame Ha guy doing?"

Asks Lily innocently, genuinely confused as Yue's face contorts because of the effort. The next one to talk is Wystyr, people listening as she analyzes Yue's completely lame fighting stance.

"He's trying to make a fool of himself. And he's succeeding at it"

Points her firmly, Christian by her side kind of still waiting for Yue to pull his sword and fulfill his promise of punishing the Nazis.

"So... Do you need some help with that? Leftie can help you, if so you'd like"

States the professor in a sarcastic tone, but the swordsman just shakes his head in response.

"No, no worries! This happens a lot, if the sword refuses to come out, that means you guys are noble and pure hearted...!"

Explains him in return, feigning a fake confident smile while trying to pull his sword absent-mindedly... However, by some casualty that exact moment the sword finally slides out of the scabbard! Yet, it does so in such a quick motion that it also slips from Yue's grasp, and is sent flying straight towards the campers!

"Unidentified Fearful Object!"

Shouts Kami in surprise, Meditrina and Lor dodging the weapon quickly, but as it seems it's going to hit Magenta, the turtle girl tucks her head back in the Shell so it flies past above her. Eventually the sword is dodged by everyone and flies away freely, at least until it ends falling in the red water surrounding the docks.

"What a shame. It was a nice weapon"

Says the professor, feeling bad not for Yue but towards the poor sword. Speaking of the swordsman... He's incredibly distressed after witnessing his own weapon fly away towards the bottom of the sea. You can tell by looking at his big, teary purple eyes and the despaired expression on his face as his hand is extended, as if somehow his dear sword were to come back at any second.

"M-MY Sword...! I can't lose it! It's a heirloom, I must retrieve it in the name of the moooooooon!"

After squealing that, Yue probably didn't consider his actions before running through the docks and launching himself willingly into the water! A huge splash taking place as he falls and the other campers stare at him. Some curious like Lor and Medi, some excited like Win and Lily.

The two hosts stare at the place from where he just left, and the spot on the water to where he just jumped and sank. Actually hoping for this guy to be good at swimming, otherwise he'll drown miserably.

"He's like a hero..."  
States Leftie, a hand to his chest in silent respect towards Yue. The professor most likely rolled his eyes at the statement, not that we can actually see them.

"And he's going to freeze his butt as well when he comes back, because we don't have any more towels"

The cyborg man says matter of factly; paying no more mind and disregarding the situation at hand. The other campers stare as well into the water, Meditrina worried while the others seem mostly expectant.

"Do you think he's going to be okay? Maybe we should help him..."

Meditrina was more than ready to help him, but Magenta's voice stops her.

"Nah. He seems to know what he's doing, besides he's not coming back without his sword anyways"

The winged turtle explains, crossing her small arms as Meditrina's worried expression relaxes. After all, it was Yue's decision to jump but still, she couldn't help but try and offer her help. A minute later, the wooden apothecary feels how someone puts a hand gently over her shoulder, the one that's not occupied by Canary.

Looking around, Medi realizes how that someone is Lor. The moth girl says nothing, but the reassuring gesture is enough to make Meditrina smile even if Lor still keeps her plain, deadpan expression. Guess she can use a tip or two from Lily on how to be more expressive as well.

Back with the hosts! Leaving Yue be, they turned their attention back to the ship at hand. But before it could open and let out the next contestant, the professor turned his stare towards the campers.

"Check on your pockets, there's something that may come in handy if the next one is as... "brilliant" as the last"

He said, adding the quotations on 'Brilliant' with his fingers. A bit weirded out, the cosmic campers checked as told, not really expecting anything, but...

"Sunglasses? Where did these come from?"

Asked Sebastian, looking over the pair of cool sunglasses that suddenly and with no explanation at all were inside his pocket. The others had a pair as well; Win and Magenta already putting them on and trying to look badass, Lor watching them carefully as Lily put them over her head, Wystyr crushing them accidentally with her immeasurable strength and giving an unimpressed stare towards Christian as he seemed unfamiliar with them; and finally Meditrina didn't seem to need them so she just put them in Kami, who has no pockets and hence not a pair of his own. The professor and Leftie suddenly had their own as well.

"Leftie put them there when you were distracted by the commercial break"

Explained the cyborg man, Leftie by his side nodding cooly.

"Ninja Leftie taught me everything about being stealthy"

The small robot said, doing a ninja-like firm and rigid posture. Remember ninja Leftie? You probably don't, but he's the best at being stealthy! Some campers nodded at that, seemingly a bit impressed while others like Christian or Wystyr said nothing, having been caught off guard; the most prominent being Meditrina who was excited by hearing about ninjas.

"First there's the professor White with his katana like a samurai, then a Xiaolin Monk and now Little Leftie is also stealthy like a ninja? This is all like an amazing, Japanese classic movie!"

She commented, sweetly and excitedly while the canary on her shoulder flapped her wings happily as Meditrina rambled on.

"Was that planned? I guess it was, can't be a coincidence. Yue was also a swordsman, so maybe that's trendy nowadays? Or is just universally accepted that the Asian folklore and traditions are impressive to mostly everyone? Maybe the complexity of their mythology that build up their folklore is alive even today in the artistic media. What do you guys think?"

She had been rambling on, mostly everyone ignoring her after the first few questions, however Kami and Lor were listening by her side and probably didn't realize at first that she wanted their opinion as well. While the beetle didn't know what to say, Lor blinked a few times, thinking about her answer.

"...I think the artistic media keeps these old traditions alive, either by subtle things or movies, maybe even music and as such. People seem to enjoy it because they follow an specific pattern. Is well known that keeping a definite pattern of people's liking and keeping it through the ages wins everyone's heart"

The moth girl answered, both Meditrina and Kami putting an 'o' shaped mouth- figuratively in Kami's part since his anatomy doesn't allow it, but finally the wooden Apothecary nodded and smiled towards her fellow campers, she had a few more questions that maybe Lor could answer, but her curiosity was led somewhere else when the ship finally opened and gave room for the next contestant to step into the sunlight.

However, as soon as the thing opened the soundtrack of Indiana Jones started. Echoing around the island, some campers and the professor raising a brow at that, however for some reason Leftie seemed impressed and even, at some point, excited.

Why? Because of our next camper! Who made his way out by jumping out of the ship and doing an impressive flip in the air, just to fall in the docks flawlessly; one knee down as he got back to his feet and smiled towards the others.

This person in question is one male human individual, He's got short black hair, combed but with some tufts every now and then to give it some personality and a well groomed but cool look, there's also his tanned skin that matches his thin but muscular figure. Not overly muscular of course, but that's someone with a physique you can count on to cover your back. For accessories he wears a wide-rimmed brown fedora which he adjusts back into his head after that jump and flip, a white button-up shirt with a black tie because black and white always go well together; a brown leather trench coat that swings with the wind as his somewhat tall figure stands in the docks firmly but casually, tan cargo pants, and brown hiking boots.

With a confident smile, he looks over the small island and the campers- some of them seem amazed, like Medi or Win; then he takes a look towards the professor who's crossing his arms and Leftie by his side is bashfully surprised.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to be here!"

He finally says wholeheartedly, cheerful and energetic tone that may make your heart get caught in your throat.

Full Name: Jed Monty Label/Stereotype: The Famous Adventurer

"Jed Monty, right? Welcome to my magnificent, beautiful island!"

As the professor says that, he opens his arms with grandeur... And the moment the word 'Beautiful' leaves his mouth, the same unearthly, hellish howl from before in the cabins echoes around, being as loud and boisterous as before, yet unnerving to the point of making the professor grimace. Jed Monty noticed it, but refrained himself from commenting for now.

"It's a delight to be here at last, my adventures have taken me to many places around this wild universe, all of them unique just like this island"

The human adventurer tilts his hat a bit, eyeing the professor and Leftie- this last one hiding behind his master for some reason.

"I'm sure there are many mysteries for me to discover here!"

He proclaims, the campers watching him. Christian is indeed interested in the first one to actually be human like him, Wystyr glaring at him warily; she knew about the man in question, like Lily, Meditrina and Win who were excited due his presence. Sebastian seemed to recognize the guy as well like Lor, but they kept it calm. Magenta, however, had her small arms crossed with an slight frown, seeing as this adventurer guy waved a hand to his fellow fans.

"Oh~ it's Jed Monty! I'm freaking in love with his Series!"

That was Lily, waving excitedly at Jed Monty, Sebastian by her side smiled slightly as well.

"Yeah, that guy's kind of a hero in many dimensions. I really wonder what he's doing in this trash bag of an island"

He said sarcastically, scratching his fiery red hair and not believing that a celebrity of sorts is actually here. However, it finally was Magenta's moment to speak.

"Who's the Indiana Jones imitator?"

She asked, a bit upset for feeling so lost at this guy's identity. Win by her side let his jaw drop, unbelieving that Magenta had no idea at all.

"Dudette, that's Jed Monty! The multiversally known adventurer and anthropologist, he's like a runner but less bloody and more child friendly"

Winter explained, Magenta still feeling at lost. The next one she heard was Sebastian.

"He's traveled to many places and made a name for himself by saving planets and that kind of stuff. There are TV series, movies and even action figures based on him"

He voiced, the redhead respected Jed Monty and his achievements a lot even if he wasn't a starstruck fan. The turtle girl rolled her eyes.

"Is he really that big deal? I mean, he's just... A dude"

She stated, not impressed or understanding about the sudden fuss, though her attention turned towards Meditrina who spoke with kind of a dreamy tone.

"Not only that, he does heroic deeds while traveling only for the sake of fulfilling his curiosity and helping others! He's got the best job one can ever ask for!"

The wooden girl was seemingly starstruck, imagining Jed Monty's life to be a dream come true, as well as humble as it can be, and full of new things to learn every day. Actually, she was absent mindedly hugging Kami a bit too tight... Lor could only watch until Medi noticed, and immediately let go. Kami being able to breathe after that.

"Sorry"  
She muttered, a bit ashamed but Kami wasn't mad or anything.

"Don't worry... I was just so shocked to see Jed Monty that I forgot how to breathe...!"

The beetle stated, also bashfully starstruck. Meanwhile Lor and Medi smiled a bit to themselves, realizing how their bug friend seemed to be unaware of anything else due his excitement; the wooden Apothecary could easily relate. However, Magenta still refused to fully acknowledge him.

"He's just a common dude!"  
She said angrily, mostly to herself as Jed Monty still displayed his huge, brilliant smile.

"I also want to send one big hug to my dearest fiancée, Tara Katry! I already miss you!"

The famous adventurer Exclaimed while making a two fingers salute, however after a moment he realized that someone was tugging his trench coat softly, but enough to catch his attention. Downing his gaze, he noticed it was Little Leftie 66177... The small robot sheepishly looking down.

"Hello little one"  
Jed Monty said in a soft tone, getting down in one knee to take a better look of Leftie.  
"You're a robot, right? Your design is impressive, as expected from an scientist like the professor"

He states in a kind, but curious tone as he eyed the blue haired robot boy; by their side the professor grins and puts a hand over his chest, obviously filled with overly exaggerated pride due his genius being recognized. Leftie said nothing at first, being quiet but then-

"Mr. Jed Monty..."  
He starts shakily, then his head snaps up and to our surprise he's got the most joyful, excited expression ever seen; he's completely starstruck by finally meeting the famous adventurer, that much you can tell just by seeing the stars twinkling and sparkling in his pupils. Damn, is Leftie in super fanboy mode!

"WOULD YOU PLEASE SIGN MY ACTION FIGURE?!"

Saying that quickly, the robot pulls out of nowhere a Jed Monty action figure; a limited edition that only the finest collectors own. In other words is like a Max Steel toy, but to Leftie is like an ultra valuable possession that he holds with his only hand to the adventurer in question.

Jed Monty is just a bit shocked at first, but then smiles knowingly and tilts his hat, pressing it back to his head.

"Of course, anything for a fan"

His smile shows his brilliant white teeth as he, like Leftie, pulls a pen out of nowhere and signs the action figure of himself in the top of the fedora hat. In return, the robot blushes madly and lets out an excited whimper of sorts, watching in awe how Jed Monty gets up and stands tall and proud.

"Well, I'll be with the others; can't wait to see my future rivals and partners in adventures!"

Stated confidently (if not a bit cockily) the Explorer, the professor giving him a nod... Though he seemed a bit sour towards Jed Monty; who only sprinted towards the side of the docks that housed the many other contestants.

As expected, some gleamed in marvel like Lily and Meditrina, while some others like Wystyr didn't care, and Magenta really forced herself to not look upset upon seeing the new, incredibly popular dude.

"Jed Monty! Say cheese!"

Exclaimed Lily and hurried beside Jed Monty, on the other side Win appeared and Meditrina was in the background as the robot girl took a commemorative Selfie. As expected, he complied and they all said "Cheese~ " in a sing song tone.

"Oh my God! I'll frame this picture and pass it on my children, and then to the children of my children and they'll pass it to the children of the children of my children!"

Said Lily excitedly, showing the photo to a bit bashful Meditrina (who closed her eyes accidentally) and a pleased looking Win, who was the next one to talk.

"Man, my sis loves your adventures. Her brain will literally melt after looking at this!"

She said confidently, Jed Monty grinning proudly at the three of them; however a not so loud sound caught the girls' attention. It was the sound of heavy, military boots against the rusted floor.

Snapping their heads, they realized it was Christian, who made his way towards Jed Monty with a firm but slow pace. Once both men were in front of one another, Jed Monty offered him a cool grin while Christian... He squinted his sharp eyes, looking up and down at the human adventurer, and so far the first proper human he's seen in a few (many) weeks.

"Your attire is tacky... But you're human"

The soldier said, like contemplating something and Jed Monty's smile didn't falter; if anything it got bigger, after all he's proud of his attire and is not his first time hearing these kind of comments about his adventurer costume.

"Yep, I am Jed Monty; better known as the famous adventurer who travels around the cosmos and dimensions! Humans like us can do so as well, you know. Our heart takes us to where our curiosity can be fulfilled"

He stated confidently- that's one of Meditrina's favorite phrases from him, you probably can guess it's due her never ending curiosity. Christian says nothing, but after a moment his features softened and to our surprise he offered Jed Monty his hand to shake in a respectful motion.

"Lt. Christian Smith, a pleasure to finally meet a common human in this... This distorted version of the planet I used to know"

He states firmly, truthfully as Jed Monty shakes his hand.

"You're a soldier, aren't you? For your uniform, I can only guess from World War II. The pleasure is mine to meet a veteran"

Said Jed Monty, wondering really how a war veteran can be here right now, he though about asking but noticed the upset expression in Christian's face.

"Being a veteran in this horrible future seems to have no meaning at all. The last thing I knew was being in a mission at Norway, then fell in a fucking Frozen Lake and then nothing made sense anymore! The world I once knew was no more!"

The soldier narrated his misfortune, remembering that fateful mission that changed everything for him. He got Frozen for over a millenia in that Lake, waking up in this distant future full of weird stuff and a shitty planet earth that rots and withers away like flowers or fruit. And since Norway is a cold place, you can kinda say that he's indeed the winter soldier like Leftie stated before! Jed Monty listened with interest, and a bit farther from them Wystyr perked an ear to listen and understand.

"That's interesting, I wasn't aware that human life could be preserved by natural cryogenic methods"

The famous adventurer said, tone pensive and with a hand to his chin. Suddenly, Meditrina was beside Christian looking up and down, having heard it all.

"Me neither. The artificial methods are effective, but I never though it would be possible for a frozen Lake to have the same effect"

She said, equally pensive and excited upon having the opportunity to take a look at the male human specimen. And suddenly (again) Lor was there as well, though she didn't look so pensive.

"Depends on the quality of water, the salt quantity on it, and the mixed in natural elements that may have brewed the frozen water into something capable of preserving human life without any necessary waste in their bodies"

The moth girl answered to their questions, making them both nod along but Christian seemingly had enough, getting as further away from the two girls as he could.

"Do you see?! People all around is fucking nuts! How can I cope with... With them!"

The soldier practically yelled, pointing an accusatory finger to both girls; the canary in Meditrina's shoulder blowing him a raspberry, while Kami had been left in the not so safe hands of Lily. Jed Monty let out an small chuckle.

"You look strong, you'll get used to them fretting over you! I know you may dislike it right now, but maybe you'll come to find your fated woman"

Cheered on the adventurer, patting Christian on the back and remembering his beautiful fiancée; his own fated woman. The soldier's shoulders slumped a bit, seemingly somehow deflated.

"I doubt it. Everything here makes me want to throw up my guts. I always though that after war, I would return home and have a sexy woman waiting for me, but it got royally screwed!"

He Exclaimed in extreme frustration, pulling his hair a bit and with Jed Monty watching how he can finally let go of his bottled anger. He kinda needed it.

"I HATE YOU NORWAY! THIS IS YOUR FAULT ADOLF HITLER!"

The soldier screamed in a ragged voice, loud enough and with his words being carried by the wind as his dream faltered; Christian remembered perfectly how he pictured a busty, sexy (preferably blonde) woman waiting for him (with her shirt wide open) to return from war. Surely his lucky fellow cadets got to live that fantasy while he's trapped here. However, saying it all made him feel a little better; and also got the attention if Wystyr, who watched him quizzically for some reason.

Back with our hosts! The professor seemed to have been busy listening to Christian yelling from the top of his lungs; a sympathetic look on his cyborg features.

"Returning home and having a woman waiting for you... That's a nice idea, I can relate"

The cyborg man said quietly, mostly to himself as he remembered his beloved ex-wife. However, snapping his head from that he turned back to face Leftie by his side.

"Well, doesn't matter! Don't you agree, Little Leftie?"

To our surprise, the smile our not so gracious cyborg host displayed wasn't forced or evil, it seemed genuine and even tender at some extent- but immediately got erased upon seeing Leftie still in a catatonic state of sorts! Holding the action figure, not moving an inch since his starstruck shock hadn't faded in the slightest. And of course, the once smile of the professor got replaced by a sour frown as he crossed both arms with disgust.

"Know what? You're shameless!"

Said the man bitterly, clearly upset at the prospect of Leftie outhrightly ignoring him and paying his full attention to one of his greatest idols- after Steven Universe and Voltron, of course. In return the small robot just held his posture, oblivious to anything else.

"Jed... Monty... Signed it for me... Oh my Skynet...!"

Saying that, Leftie finally passed out and fell limp on the rusted floor; though he's smiling so you can guess the excitement just overwhelmed him... Much to the professor's annoy and jealousy towards Jed Monty. With a huff, he didn't even spare a glance towards his most likely unconscious robot, but then a sound echoes through the whole place.

"Bill...!"

Claims the erratic, unearthly voice in the distance; much like how a phantom would screech in despair. All campers snap their heads to find the source of it, some unnerved like Christian and Kami, while others are plainly curious about it.

"What was that? A Banshee?"

Asks Sebastian, finding the voice akin to one of a spirit in distress. However, standing in the island a few steps from the docks, said Banshee made its lazy appearance; the sole figure sending chills through our spines.

The sight to behold was indescribable, but let's do our best to state the details; even when it's hard to tell, for some unfathomable reason we can tell it's mostly female. Though she has a very slender and tall humanoid body that's devoid of the most feminine curves, resembling something out of a nightmare as her physique is actually rather androgynous with a flat chest, undeveloped hips and unsettling long and skinny arms, furthermore she stands hunched and appears to be unable of doing so upright no matter how hard she tries to. Her skin is very pale and grayish, with her eyes being pink colored like that of a demon, the most unsettling fact is that she apparently has Strabismus and so, her pupils are often dancing around and looking at different directions. Her hair is colored in an odd monochromatic way, being it black at the roots but quickly turning white towards the tips in an uneven pattern; it's above shoulder length, shaggy and always very messy with clumps and strands sticking out then and there or getting into her eyes- something that looks kinda painful.

As for non human features- yes, because everything stated before still ranks in human standards- she has a pair of curly horns that grows backwards and then curl back to end shooting forward like a sheep or a goat; and her ears are long and pointy like those of an elf. A dark elf if you might.

We can tell she's a "she" mostly due her clothing, consisting in a long sleeved, simple, black dress with white cuff-links at the ends of each sleeve and a red ribbon above her chest at the base of the neck. Her legs are fully covered by red and white stripped socks, and uses a pair of black shoes with small white heels as footwear.

Needless to say, inevitably some campers paled at the sudden appearance making her way in a lazy but somewhat desperate motion, passing by the group (Sebastian keep his mouth shut from any snarky comment, Win doing so as well and Meditrina and Lor both had their mouths open agape. Christian and Kami were terrified- the soldier repulsed, and the beetle feeling like this was a nightmare or a delusion. Wystyr herself was left to wonder if that's a biological weapon or something to torture them psychologically, Lily seemed too freaked out to stutter anything at all, Magenta taking a wary self-defense position, and finally Jed Monty was the only one who seemed utterly interested in this weird being)

Oh, and Yue the oblivious swordsman was there as well; looks like he managed to get back his sword and finally resurfaced- but as he was about to grab the docks and push himself up, the sudden sight made him stare in silent horror; not really paying attention when the sword slipped from his grasp again and sunk in the red water.

"...Oh, shit!"

He muttered and swam back to the bottom of the damn sea in order to get back his weapon.

The unknown girl finally made his way towards the professor, who like his last name states; went white as a sheet as she kneeled beside the unconscious Leftie, having a somehow distressed look in her dancing pupils. And to our surprise, she spoke again.

"B-Bill! Emi was a g-good girl, Emi helped the professor! W-What should Emi do now? Shall I-I proceed with these horrible things you talked about...?"

She said, her long-fingered hands shaking Leftie a bit as if to wake him up; the professor just staring as she used the name "Bill" over and over again, she seemed to believe it was Leftie's name for who knows what reason... just like she said the name "Emi" most likely to refer to herself in third person. After a moment, the shaking got more frantic and her face grew more erratic.

"W-W-What is wrong? Bill? BILL?! PLEASE TELL EMI WHAT TO DO...! Don't tell me... Was E-Emi a bad girl?!"

She sputtered, suddenly thrusting one of her hands in her mouth and absent mindedly gnawing at her own fingers, sometimes softly and sometimes full of intent for chopping them off. The professor, letting out a sight finally decided it was time to say something.

"No Emi, you're not a bad girl. And he's not death, he's just being an ass"

The cyborg man said while gesturing Leftie, Emi nodding frantically at his words.

Full Name: Emizaella "Emi" Krim Label/Stereotype: The Ex Cultist

True to the professor's words, Leftie finally regained his bearings and sat up, immediately opening his eyes wide upon seeing this... Being named Emi so close.

"Oh... Hello, Emi"

He greeted, despite being a robot he was as stunned as everyone else.

"B-Bill, s-shall I do that...? Shall I do it? S-Shall you do it? Shall we do it...? Shall we do it? S-SHALL WE D-D-DO IT?"

She went on with that, words equally slurred and sick sounding as they were more frantic if that's even possible. Screw being a robot, Leftie was definitely unnerved; and if the professor were a better person he would have tried to help. Out of all the campers, the first one to speak was Wystyr, already fed up with this whole ridiculous shit.

"In the name of the Klarsiskaen Empress, can you explain what is THAT?"

She spoke in a firm, demanding tone; some campers (namely Christian) trying to use her to shield their view of Emi. The professor put his hands in front of himself, offering a nervous expression.

"C-Can't you see? She's a cosmic camper like you..."

He tried in a feeble voice, the next one to talk being Sebastian.

"And why the fuck she wasn't in the ship?"

And after him, Win.

"And is she even a "she"? Does she have the correct anatomy?"

Well, let's admit that while Win's question was rational, it was uncalled for at some extent. After her, Meditrina was the next.

"Does she belong to the human species raised during world War IV? Because they're equally as skinny, and got taller due many torture procedures applied directly towards their limbs-"

And she went on, but the professor shook his head and waved his hands in front of himself as if trying to tell everyone to shut the fuck up.

"Keep it quiet! She's a contestant like you guys, so she deserves some respect. Right, Leftie?"

The professor said firmly, though looking by his side only found Emi staring at him with her pink eyes which moved around like a kaleidoscope. Leftie nowhere to be seen- actually, he ran off to hide among Lor and Meditrina, canary posing over his head as if offering some comfort. With a sight, the cyborg though it was better to explain.

"Emi is... Well..."

Upon hearing her own name, the horned girl's head snapped up to meet the professor's gaze.

"E-E-Emi is a bad girl...?!"

She said, decaying voice growing restless.

"NO! that's not what I said!"

Let out the host, Emi letting out some unidentified squeals and whimpers as she entwined and untangled her fingers over and over. The professor shook his head before continuing.

"...It's true that she's a contestant, but unlike you guys she didn't send an audition tape. Leftie and I found her outside our lab, a few weeks ago"

He said, the memory flowing as we're met with the black and white images of Leftie opening the door of their lab and finding Emi, the professor and him immediately panicking as she asked for the restroom. Then they both thinking of a way to tell her off, but ultimately allowing her to stay and eat pizza.

"Come on, you tell them"

The cyborg man told Emi, her movements at tangling and untangling her fingers getting more erratic, frantic and even painful looking.

"T-The Professor and Left-Bill... B-Billeft, LeftieBill helped me when I got lost... B-Bill sent me to run an errand and I ended in a maze! Why does Emi always get lost? Why is a-always there a m-maze?! W-Why always a labyrinth? Emi doesn't know!"

She Proclaimed, eyes growing wide and her Strabismus staring upside down and to and fro the other campers. To our surprise, she kinda calmed down even if a bit.

"T-They were so nice and gave Emi something to eat so my ribs wouldn't get marked in my torso...! And then... And then... The professor and Bill told me to do that thing i-in that place w-with these persons...! EMI doesn't know about these persons!"

She Exclaimed, remembering fully how she got lost while doing an errand and somehow ended in Twin Island's Milkery main branch faculty, where she tried to find a restroom and instead found the professor and Leftie, her appearance being terrifying enough to have some sort of power over them. The campers gasped, not understanding about "That thing" the professor asked her to do. The man in question just sighed again.

"By "That thing" she's talking about when I asked her to help with the island and be a contestant, and "That persons" are the other contestants; that means you"

He explained, by now already picking up the horned girl's speech pattern and proceeding to explaining his reasons to haver her there.

"Mostly because the character applications were coming too slowly, and I wanted to start this shit for once and for all! But Meanwhile, I had her cleaning the cabins before your arrival"

Ah, that makes sense. Remember the unearthly, hellish howl coming from the cabins? The one succeeded by hyena-like laughter and the sound of a child crying? That was Emi, guess that's her way of expressing herself while on cleaning labor. Everyone looked at each other, still dumbfounded by this new girl as Leftie ran as fast as he could in order to hide behind the professor, still fearful of Emi.

"Now go with the others, I'm sure they got something good for you"

The host said figuratively, though it seemed to unnerve the girl to the core as she advanced with clumsy steps.

"Emi d-doesn't usually receive gifts, Bill said every gift is painful t-to give and t-to receive..."

She mumbled to herself, reaching to stand beside the cosmic campers as most of them stared, some in horror while Meditrina, Lor and Jed Monty seemed interested in studying her. Win was also staring but mostly out evaluating her body parts; like measuring her longs arms and curly horns which seemed cool, as well as her monochrome hair.

"Surprising to see this kind of life form, I've seen similar beings in my trips but nothing as stunning as her"

Declared Jed Monty, smirk in face as his scientific curiosity spilled and had him studying every aspect of Emi, who noticed the glares over herself and was kind of shaking or... Vibrating, as if ready to jump outta of there and having her eyes looking around even more wildly than before. However, the one to step up in front of Jed Monty right then was Magenta, an upset frown on her face.

"Stop being a creep, can't you see she's scared?"

She said, sounding angry. The famous adventurer stepped a bit back, realizing how the turtle girl was right.

"Oh, sorry! I kind of got curious. Scientific interest taking over and all"

He let out, fixing his fedora hat and smiling to excuse himself, however Magenta's frown just faded slightly.

"Whatever. I don't fucking care"

The turtle girl turned around, trying to pay no mind to this guy. Her words were true, she couldn't care less about an oh so popular guy who probably though he knows everything and all. Jed Monty was surprised, but chose not to say anything, lest he'll upset her even further. Even when he wasn't sure what he did wrong.

Meanwhile, the other campers just tried to her comfortable to Emi's presence- among them Sebastian and Lily.

"She looks like a zombie... A prettily dressed Zombie, I love her shoes...!"

Stated the robot girl, more preoccupied with the clothing Emi wore, she'll rather have a pink dress with these cute shoes, but we all have our own style. Sebastian let out a chuckle beside her.

"Zombies are just an urban legend. It's not like a dead dude will suddenly crawl their way out of their tomb"

He said in a fake creepy tone, playfully referring to Lily's fear of these nonexistent creatures. If Magenta didn't became a zombie after crawling out of the mysterious pipe of secrets, then they surely don't exist.

However, Sebastian's confidence got drowned as he felt something grasping his ankle- something that felt like a hand of a zombie crawling out of their tomb!

"WHAT THE-?!"

He almost screamed, startling Lily as out of instinct his hands up to his forearms got engulfed by flames, kind of like a reflex to defend himself from the motherfucking Zombie. He wouldn't let anyone else to try and eat his brain again today!

"The Zombie! He's upset at you for denying their existence! Give them some love, I'm sure that will calm them down!"

Lily's proposal wasn't the most clever of all, Sebastian frowning and ready to roast the zombie to the core before the fire can completely engulf his body and leave him naked, however...

"T-This w-w-water... Is c-cold..."

...It wasn't a zombie. It was Yue, who after retrieving his sword (again) tried to climb back in the docks, by chance grasping Sebastian's ankle to push himself up. The redhead, upon seeing him let the fire on his arms get extinct and rolled his eyes.

"Holy hell dude, you scared the shit out of me"

He said, getting down on one knee and helping Yue up, offering him his hand instead of his ankle. The swordsman looked at him with awkward surprise.

"Scared?! Oh man... I'm supposed to get people to trust me like a protector, not scare them away..."

He let out in a deflated tone, Sebastian smirking a bit as he finally got up and braced his shivering, drenched self.

"Well, you'll have to do better than that next time, mister Sailor Moon"

Sebastian stated sarcastically, referring to Yue's phrase of "In the name of the moon" which is pretty much something from the classic anime Sailor moon... Nevertheless, they both snickered at that.

"Come on, is a good heroic line"

Yue argued playfully, then sneezed due the cold. Sebastian stared at him for a moment but then, placed his hand on the drenched swordsman's shoulder.

The redhead tried to focus as much as he could, trying to muster his fire powers to be mild as to warm Yue up. What could go wrong? In the worst scenario, he'll end burning Yue's clothing- which isn't so bad, if you consider that happens to Sebastian often. Like, a lot. He had enough control to not burn him alive- or so Sebastian wanted to believe, in all honesty his powers are yet to be fully measured.

To his fortune, it actually worked the way he wanted it to; his hand lit into an orangish red color, radiating some heat. That much was obvious as Yue, oblivious of what Sebastian was doing, let out a pleased sigh.

"Hey, I suddenly feel warm. Is it my imagination?"

He asked, Sebastian rolling his eyes but smirking as Lily by their side beamed enthusiastically.

"Maybe is the heat coming from my ever beating heart, keeping all of us warmth!"

She said cheerfully, and Yue seemed pleasantly surprised though he didn't understand a fuck of what she just said.

Again, for the million time today; back with the hosts! The professor White rubbed his temples as Leftie scratched his head, a bit dumbfounded after being startled by Emi before.

"Don't tell me you fucking missed the keys of the damn ship..."

Stated the host, Leftie seemingly lost like the keys- without them, the ship is not opening to let out the remaining contestants.

"No, I'm sure they're... Here"

And just like that, Canary flew to Leftie while holding the keys in her mouth; after handing then she flew back towards Meditrina and Lor, both of them under the charm of the smart birdie.

Leftie gave them to his master, who by pressing a button allowed the door to open again and let out the figure of the new contestant.

This one appears to be a girl and not some indecipherable figure like Emi; She's actually very tall, about 5'9 to 6 feet, with completely white skin as the finest porcelain of a meticulously created French bisque doll, with these cute dotted green freckles dusting her face and creating a color contrast that speaks of her elegant features. She has bright yellow eyes, they seem to glow and Pierce through the darkness of a deep, deep forest; like those of a cunning Kitty staring at you in the death of the night, along with her thin lips and soft but mature facial features that speaks of a woman in her mid 20's, beautiful and still young enough to be an object of desire to many men. Her hair is probably her most notable feature, being an utter mess of vines and leaves of all sizes and textures that drop down to her back, where it forms into the mouth of a Venus fly trap; it seems to be resting but ready to strike at any moment.

Her clothes consist in a long sleeved green shirt, and a pair of fancy white pants that hug her long legs and define her figure.

Some of our contestants stare at her as she makes her way out of the ship in not slow, but not so quick movements; particularly Meditrina watches her with a hopeful smile, drinking in the sight of someone who, like her has noticeable plant features. Win also seems to be interested, but mostly in the incredibly cool Venus fly trap, and the professor also stares at her but for his own reasons.

"*Cough*hotchick*cough*"

Yes, these coughs were as fake as they sounded. Leftie would facepalm if he had his left arm. Snapping out of it, our host goes into introducing this recently arrived contestant.

"Give a warm welcome to Venus! She may look like a rose, but as such she's horny- I mean thorny! That's what I said!"

Full Name: Venus the Horny- errrrrr, Thorny!  
Label/Stereotype: The Rose's Thorns

"Glad to be here, Professor White. Leftie 66177"

She declared in a polite tone, acknowledging both hosts as her Venus fly trap dangled and like a living thing, it seemed to be sniffing around in a puppy-like motion. Maybe trying to locate food, to what Leftie was wary about.

"Welcome, hope that shitty ship wasn't that horrible for a lady like you"

The professor said, kind of trying to flirt but his attempt seemed to be as lame as Win's was back when she tried hitting on Lily. Venus didn't seem impressed and plainly shook her head.

"Not at all... A bit tight, but not unpleasant"

She stated, not hesitating nor seemingly moved at all; she's probably lying, though. That ride was disastrous and annoying, but Venus would rather be polite about it. Meanwhile the fly trap seemed to be eyeing little Leftie as a potential prey- figuratively, the thing has no eyes but is unnerving enough to prompt Leftie to get apart as much as he can, scared while tugging on the professor's lab coat.

"Please... if you are hungry just eat me right now. I don't mind if it's slow and painful... as long as you don't go after Canary. Anyone but my Canary...!"

Leftie practically begged with his usual blank tone almost cracking, as if the Venus fly trap could somehow understand him. The professor nodded at this, still more focused in Venus' beauty.

"Yeah, eat him if you're hungry. No one will miss him anyways"

He ushered, Leftie giving him a blank stare. At that, Venus smiled a bit amused.

"Heh. Don't worry, he won't eat you or your pet as long as I keep an eye on him. Now, if you excuse me"

She excused herself politely, and walked over the other contestants; the professor watching her all the way, until noticing the expressionless stare of his assistant. The host crossed his arms and looked away, seemingly not regret of his words.

"Hey, you were the one to suggest that. I was just backing you up! besides it's not like I can offer myself instead; I'm too tall for that"

He argued, Leftie's gaze still icy but the professor White just shrugged it off.

"...But I wouldn't mind being literally eaten by a woman like that. She's really like a rose with all that hornyness- errrrr, I-I meant thorniness!"

He Exclaimed, a bit dreamily of Venus' nice figure and overall hotness; the girl in question already a bit far from them but being capable of hearing everything and finding the whole discussion to be plainly-

"Hello, welcome to the island!"

Venus' train of thoughts was interrupted by a cheery looking Meditrina, who stepped up to be face to face and greet her; Canary over her shoulder chirping happily. A sound that some people may find annoying, it pierced through Venus' ears.

"My name is Meditrina Genesis Atkins, like you I'm a plant-based form of life- though my body functions are also possible thanks to the mixture of nanobots, so you can say I'm only half Plant humanoid like you!"

Venus doesn't respond to Medi's cheery greeting and introduction, though her fly trap is sniffing out for some food, making Canary in the wooden girl's shoulder shake in fear.

"I-I am sorry if I'm being a bit invasive, is just that is the first time I see another plant based life form. Your Venus fly trap is very interesting, for it's movements it seems to be-"

Before Meditrina could finish her sentence, the fly trap lunges forward, mouth wide open and full of intent to catch the Canary between it's jaws. Surprised, the wooden Apothecary backs up letting out a gasp at the suddenness. Her hollow eyes search for Canary, eventually realizing that she got scared and flew at hyper velocity towards safety. That means back with Leftie who received her carefully.

After the startle wore off, Medi fixed her green tinted mirrored lenses, watching as Venus petted the fly trap to calm it down.

"...It seems to be hungry"

She finished, Venus turning her gaze back to her; expression neutral if not a bit cold.

"My apologies. The trip was a long one, he must be hungry"

Venus excused her fly trap- which at this point seems to be like a pet more than anything else. Medi understood and nodded, smiling in sympathy.

"I see, but don't worry... It's my fault for not having noticed before, Canary must be scared right now but I'm sure she'll come to like you"

The wooden Apothecary stated confidently, already missing the soft weigh of Canary over her shoulder. Venus in return gave her a narrowed glare before coming to stand beside her and Lor. The moth girl listening as they both talked.

"After all she likes plants and trees, not the artificial ones but real ones like us. I guess that makes us... Comrades, right?"

Meditrina said, blushing a bit in embarrassment and doing her best to plant the seed of friendship between her and Venus. After all, she had curiosity about her species as there were many questions already piling up in her mind. Venus kept herself blank, but after a moment smiled a bit.

"You could say so, comrade"

She answered in her calm, polite tone. Meditrina's smile couldn't have been bigger, and Lor kept a neutral expression but was glad for the couple of plant girls.

A bit apart from them, Jed Monty had been watching Venus with curiosity splattered all over his face, he himself being an scientist and knowledgeable about many species- no, not admiring her body like the professor... He's already engaged, don't think otherwise.

"I'm totally sure I've seen her species before, but the answer to where eludes me. I'll have to take a look into my files later"

He said, confident smile as he knew he'll get the answers soon enough; Lily by his side beaming and her pigtails bouncing as always.

"Ooooh, the prof. Seems to like her a lot! That makes us love rivals, right? That's exciting!"

She let out, Jed Monty staring at her with a grin; seriously there's nothing that can get this girl's spirit down. She got scared by Emi before, but now she's good as new.

Speaking of which, Emi had been watching with wide eyes the Venus fly trap, and maybe if the thing had eyes would have stared at Emi, too. In this case it's difficult to tell who was afraid. Probably both.

"A-Are you going to eat Emi? E-Emi is used to have her fingers pulled out, but please be quick and c-chew them. Just like Bill said"

She stated, the living plant remaining quiet with a look that may scream "What the hell...?" however, it flinched when Emi reached out a shaky hand to touch it- probably wanting it to eat her fingers like she just said. A second attempt had the fly trap squealing, and Emi herself squeaked in return, both of them sounding pitiful. Man, what a scene.

"Oh... Y-you don't want Emi?! Of course you don't, Emi wouldn't want Emi, either!"

She Exclaimed in a shaky, distressed voice and then sat into fetal position, pulling at her hair restlessly.

Beside her, Magenta, Sebastian and Yue stared wide eyed; not knowing if they should feel pity or perturbed by the girl and the fly trap.

Let's focus in the ship, which still has the last contestant. Yes, the last one who's supposed to step up in the most majestic way ever seen so we can finish the introductions and get on with the interesting stuff. So, let's relinquish in the magnificence of the ship opening and-

"Professor Mo White... your time has finally come"

Said an unearthly voice, tone grim and full of fatality; and by hearing it the professor had to turn and find... The grim reaper itself! With a hooded cloak covering it's face and even an scythe to take someone's soul away.

"What- AAAAAAHHHH!"

With they ragged scream, it was clear this reaper scared the shit out of the cyborg man; enough to have him lose his balance and falling miserably while still trying to back away from this... This monster!

"I-I can't go yet! Take these guys over there, but spare me! I'm too brilliant and handsome!"

He said frantically, literally begging and pointing at the cosmic campers. Hey, better them than him.

"Yes! He's handsome!"

That was Lily from the distance, but the grim reaper payed her no mind, instead raising the scythe while Leftie and the other campers watched in awe. But then...

"Ha... Haha... Hahaha haha!"

The reaper started the laugh uncontrollably, downing the scythe and putting an arm around his cloaked torso to control his laughter fit. Everyone dumbfounded, they just watched.

"Oh my sweet God... You should have seen your face!"

And like that, this reaper talks with a common, if not a bit childish voice while taking away the cloak to reveal the actual appearance behind.

It's not a talking skull or a demon; totally the Contrary, actually it seems to be a young boy- or maybe girl, since he or she is more on the androgynous side, but due his voice let's label they as a he. He's not pretty tall and scrawny, his height being close to 1.60 cm or so, with smooth skin, a tad too white for human standards. His hair also makes it uncertain to know if Male or female, being long, off brown colored and shiny highlighted by the sunlight as he keeps it loosely tied. It's so long that it almost reaches his waist, and has not so long but shaggy bangs as well as two messy strands framing his face. His facial features make him look absurdly youthful with a somewhat round face, rosy cheeks and almond shaped, noticeable big eyes whose off brown eyelashes are somewhat long and thick. Like before, I can't tell if it's Male or female so don't ask!

He has Heterochromia, his right eye being dark red and the other brown, both of them hold what seems to be a star shaped twinkle inside the pupil. Now there's the weird part; he's got two tall and white Rabbit ears sprouting from his head, yet they are droopy and hanging low. He also has a small and fluffy bunny tail located in his lower back.

Without the cloak from before, he wears closed a jacket which consist in a high necked black garment whose long sleeves turn Crimson red in the wrists. In the back it seems to be long like a tailcoat, but instead of a common tail the end is Crimson red, and seems to burn like fire; as what seems to be solid red material floats upwards over and over again in a somewhat malevolent motion, likes flames in a bonfire. There's a dark blue scarf draped over his shoulders, and he wears equally blue long pants and white boots with bows. Another important detail is the scythe from before, its design being black and red with deadly, sharp edges.

Full Name: E. Aster WhiteRabbit Label/Stereotype: The energetic Bunny Reaper (Ah, that kinda explains it all)

And like that, the reaper guy continues laughing at his prank against the professor.

"Sorry, sorry! I couldn't help myself! Hahaha...!"

And after him, Win puts a hand over her face and laughs her guts off as well.

"Damn, Ghost in the machine shat his pants!"

After her, Magenta laughed as well like Sebastian and even Christian; the last one just a bit. Looking grumpy as ever, our definitely not gracious host got up with an expression from all hell, dusting himself off from the damn rust of the docks.

"That's why I hate teenager like life forms"  
He muttered grumpily, looking to his side just to find Leftie laughing as well, more quietly but not willing to hide it. Karma guys and gals, Karma.

"You too?! Traitor!"  
The cyborg man crossed his arms and looked away from the traitorous robot, who in return shrugged his shoulders and enjoyed throughly the embarrassed and pissed off mood of his master.

"My apologies professor, it was too funny"

"It really was funny! You really though I came for your soul!"

Both host and co-host snapped their attention back to the new individual named Aster beside them, who was dangling his scythe around as if it weren't dangerous at all.

"Should have known it was you all along, Aster"  
Said the professor, throwing a nasty glare towards Aster- though he and Leftie had to back up a bit as he kept moving the scythe around just for fun.

"Hey, beware! You can pull out someone's eye with that thing!"

He warned, though Aster just smiled cheerily.

"Don't you worry, I've spent a long time practicing with my scythe-"

But he hadn't finished saying this when the scythe slipped from his grasp and was sent flying away somewhere, like it happened with Yue's sword before.

"NOOOOO! I knew I should have practiced with that thing more than two days!"

Exclaimed the bunny boy, pupils shrinking in despair as he tried to run after the scythe. But fortunately it didn't hurt anyone neither did it fall in the red water; someone caught it just in time.

That someone was Win, one of her upper pair of arms grabbing the weapon skillfully as she gazed at its design. Seeing this, Aster let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Phew, that was a close one..."

He said, letting his shoulders slump; silently grateful for that little miracle and his bunny ears getting even more droopy as well. However, as Win took a better glance at the scythe, she realized something.

"Hey, this smells pretty sweet"

She commented, Magenta getting close as well just like Kami who was in Lor's head. They all sniffed just to confirm that, indeed, the weapon smelled like melted caramel or something like that.

"Sweet!"  
That was Magenta with a pleased sigh; Kami smiling as well. Not soon after Leftie noticed it too, putting his only hand on his cheek.

"Something smells like candy...~"  
Needless to say, stars and hearts shone on his eyes at the possibility of sweets, his mouth watering as the professor seemed unnerved by Leftie's reaction. Robots aren't supposed to drool like that or be lulled by the candy or sugar-

"Sweets~ sweets! I want some, too!"

That was Lily, carrying the same expression as Leftie as she bounced and clapped, both robots excited over such a childish thing. The professor fixed his glasses, making a quick mind note that there must be something really wrong with robots and sweets. Then, a though came to him.

"Leftie 66177, don't tell me that you stored your candy in the pockets of my lab coat again..."

The man said suspiciously, Leftie shaking his head immediately. Last time he did that things didn't end well; let's just say that the chocolate melts when you keep it in your pocket for too long, and when it melts and stains your white lab coat it looks like... Well, you probably know the answer. That's why he forbid Leftie from doing that again. After a moment, everyone's gaze darted towards Aster who snickered to himself.

"Tee-hee! The sweet smell must be coming from me, I'm literally a living sweet chocolate!"

He Proclaimed, mostly everyone gasping at that and the million questions the campers had coming out in a quick succession.

"You're a chocolate based life form, then? You were born or created? Does your system need nanites to function correctly?"

That was Meditrina, ever curious and trying to sympathize as she herself is a plant based life form who functions with a billion nanites, the next one was Jed Monty.

"Do you come from the sweet Kingdom in the A.T dimension? Or Maybe Sweet Wonderland?"

After his many trips over dimensions, he's seen various sugar life forms, but they're all very different. Hard to know from which dimension Aster might come from. The next was Win, holding the scythe.

"Do you people eat each other like cannibals?!"

Asked her, truly curious.

"Can I eat you?!"

And that last one was Leftie, holding an ice cream spoon who knows where he got from. At all the attention, Aster just let out an energetic but a bit awkward laugh, holding his hands in front of himself.

"Okay, okay! Lemme show you guys what I'm made of!"

Saying this, he took ahold of one of his white Rabbit ears and... Pulled it off! Just like that, he pulled out the appendage as if it were nothing at all! Though he didn't look pained and keep a goofy smile all along, tearing of a chunk of the bunny ear and throwing it to Win first, who didn't seem so shocked unlike everyone else.

Win caught it gingerly, looking at the white piece from every angle.

"This is... White chocolate?"  
After a moment, she popped it into her mouth and smiled; seemingly delighted by the taste.  
"Mmm... Yes!"

Jed Monty, Meditrina and the others watched her until Aster threw at them small pieces of his bunny ear. Like Win, they confirmed it was indeed white and very sweet chocolate- Meditrina mostly by examining, as she didn't really need to eat.

Meanwhile, the professor could only stare dumbfounded the ridiculous scene- Lily, Magenta, and Kami also were handed their own portions of white chocolate. To his surprise, Leftie had one big chunk as well as he munched happily and fondly the piece of chocolate, even sharing some with Canary.

"This... Is incredibly disturbing"  
Managed out the host, Aster shrugging the matter off and smiling goofily.

"Nah, from where I come everyone does this all the time! My ear will grow back after a while, and so I can share this with the others!"

He Proclaimed, the professor still not convinced and shaking his head slowly.

"That's why your expectations to live are so short..."

The man said in a sarcastic tone, kind of feeling a little pity towards the sweet people- they always end being eaten by someone else, it's like the food chain. Eat or be eaten, and guys like Aster are prone to be eaten due their naivety. The bunny boy shook his head at the professor's words.

"That's were you go wrong prof! Because..."

He held his hand high, and the scythe in Winter's grasp flew back towards Aster; the four armed girl looking excited by all that.

"...I'm gonna be the reaper from my dimension!"

Aster said, everyone staring to the point he sweat dropped in awkwardness. Wystyr seems a bit curious but mostly uncaring towards the energetic bunny boy, Christian was- hey, where's he? Oh, after watching everyone eating the white chocolate ear, he went back to throw up beside the docks, Jed Monty putting a hand on his shoulder in silent comfort. Win was smirking boldly, Meditrina seemed extremely curious and Lor nodded in understanding. Kami didn't understand the whole thing but was impressed nevertheless, Lily was a bit dumbfounded but still liked Aster all the same, Sebastian was curious while Yue by his side practically beamed at the though of such an important work. Like Win, Magenta smirked liking the idea, Emi by her side was scared to say the least and Venus seems too casual about it, not seeing the big deal.

Leftie nodded in understanding, and the professor just fixed his glasses.

"Big deal. Go stand with the others and please, PLEASE refrain yourself from giving chocolate to Leftie before dinner!"

He Exclaimed, gesturing the small robot who already finished his oversized chunk of white chocolate; he looked mournful about it.

"RIP, my beloved chocolate..."

He said absent mindedly, Aster happily bouncing towards the other campers and being a bit more careful with his scythe. Once with them, Win received him by offering a fist bump which Aster cheerfully returned.

"Nice weapon, dude"  
She said, smirking as Aster grinned back.

"Thanks, your four arms are the coolest thing ever!"

He said confidently, admiring Win's body build. Not in a perverted way, but more like with a child like amazement that made the four armed girl smirk even wider.

"Yeah, they're pretty useful to carry many guns and... Climb in the walls like Spider-Man!"

She Proclaimed, opening fully her four arms to empathize her point and gaining a marveled gaze from Aster, the star in his eyes twinkling even more, by his side Magenta seemed impressed as well.

"Badaaaaaass!"  
Aster voiced, utterly excited as Magenta smirked and pointed a finger at Win.

"You have to show me that sometime"

The turtle girl says, Win smirking before being interrupted by the professor's voice. Everyone turned from their interactions with one another to listen to the host, who incredibly had something important to say.

"Listen, cosmic campers! That goes for you too, Spider-Man fan club!  
He said, pointing towards Win, Magenta and Aster.

"Finally, we're all here! Now follow me, besides these ugly docks there's an entire island to met"

Our host stated, leading the way towards the actual island and outside the rusty docks, some campers like Aster and Win excited to see more, Wystyr probably picturing the whole place like a military battlefield and Meditrina eager to satisfy her curiosity, like Jed Monty who wanted to see the island in detail. Sebastian was glad to move on, Yue trailing behind him as he hadn't noticed how Kami was now attached to his back; Venus seemed plain about it all, and Lor couldn't help but smile at Meditrina's eagerness. Magenta was beside Win, already prepared for anything this island may have to offer; Emi literally crawling after everyone and pretty afraid of someone stepping on her. Christian was also in defensive posture, determined not to let anything else jump on him; and finally Lily tailed after the professor while bouncing dreamily.

Once outside the rusted docks... These collapsed instantly. Guess rusted metal is never good to build surfaces with, thankfully no one was within the area anymore, the closest one having been Yue as he practically jumped to get into stable earth.

"Hehe, that was close; but if a ninja and a samurai were to have a baby that would be me!"

The swordsman Proclaimed, smiling goofily as he and Sebastian walked with the others.

"Well, guess this can't be Cosmic Colapse if something doesn't Colapse every now and then"

The redhead commented, Yue snickering a bit until all the campers reached the bonfire spot. Some marveled at the classic look, The professor not willing to get any closer to the pixel bonfire; he stopped and faced the cosmic contestants as some of them took a seat in the tree stumps- which were metallic and pretty uncomfortable.

"Now, the moment we've been waiting for! When I call your name, go stand in the right side"

The host started, some campers not wanting to get separated but already knew what was coming for them; the teams are to be formed and so some bonds will be severed, and maybe new ones created. Or maybe they'll come to hate each other and kill themselves during the competition; all things considered. The professor took a moment, then began chanting the following names:

"Kami, Aster, Emi..."

Emi made her way more quickly than her anatomy may allow her to, fidgeting uncontrollably once she reached her spot. Sebastian peeled Kami off of Yue's back (the swordsman almost had a heart attack upon seeing the giant beetle attached to him) and threw him like a ball to Aster, who caught him gingerly and bounced towards his place, Win watching him somewhat disappointed. The professor continued, after that dramatic pause.

"Christian, Lor, Meditrina..."

Meditrina and Lor advanced beside each other, Canary flying towards the wooden girl's head after seeing she's far enough from Venus. Though Meditrina really hoped her plant comrade would end with them. Christian hesitated before advancing, looking around himself and meeting Wystyr's cold gaze.

"Don't let your guard down, soldier"  
The Klarsiskaen girl said, Christian put up a firm posture and moved on with heavy steps. They all stood in place, waiting for the last member to be added; Meditrina wanted it to be Venus while Aster hoped for it to be Win; meanwhile Christian actually wanted Jed Monty since he's the only other fellow human. Though, he wouldn't be upset if Wystyr would end in that team as well.

"And the last member will be... Winter"

The four armed girl fist bumped Magenta before going, standing beside Aster. Christian disappointed and kicking lose dirt in frustration; Meditrina seemed a bit down as well, but no matter she and Venus would always be comrades. The professor spoke again after a moment.

"From now on, the seven of you will be a team known as: Las Vacas Locas!"

As he said that, Leftie threw at them a flag, which Win and Aster caught and unfolded, showing their team's logo which consisted in a cartoonish cow with yellow, crazed eyes.

"Las Vacas Locas? The crazy cows?"  
Stated Sebastian, translating the Spanish name as he gazed at the other team.

"Why the Spanish name? And why a photo of yourself in the logo, Prof?"  
Asked the redhead, pointing at the maniac looking cow and smirking as the others around him seemed amused as well. We can't see the professor's eyes but he probably rolled them in annoy.

"THAT'S NOT ME. And besides, I don't need a reason to use Spanish names. I like Spanish, and the other option was to use Chinese names, which is honestly a pain in the ass to pronounce"

He explained, Sebastian leaning back as he sat in one of the fake tree stumps and put both hands behind his head.  
"I can respect that"  
The young man answered, Yue by his side wanted to say something since he talks Chinese and doesn't consider it to be a pain in the ass... But ultimately just sighed and looked goofily deflated.

"Excuse me, I don't have any complains with the name, but... This cow looks a bit sick"

That was Lor, she and Meditrina seemingly perturbed by the unnerving cartoon of the cow. The professor however shrugged them off.

"Nowadays everyone is sick in a way or another. Now, as I was saying..."

He turned to look at the remaining campers.

"That leaves Magenta, Venus, Wystyr, Lily, Yue, Sebastian and Jed Monty to be the team known as: Los Chivos Enfermos!"

As before, Leftie let go the folded flag which this time around didn't get caught by anyone and fell over Sebastian and Yue; showing off the logo of a cartoonish goat which appeared to be throwing up in a paper bag. It didn't take long for the redhead to brush the flag off himself, a bit upset as Yue seemed playful about it.

"The sick goats? Really? These names are awful as crap"

Sebastian translated again, some people agreeing with him- well, mostly everyone agreed but also were focused in their own stuff; for example Magenta groaned in annoyance as she ended in the same team with Mister popular dude aka Jed Monty, and Venus seemed to find Wystyr's physique to be distasteful.

"I though we would use the original names of killer bass and screaming gophers, for old time's sake"

Voiced Jed Monty, some people like Yue and Kami nodding along; though the one to answer that question was Leftie.

"That was the original idea, but since the gophers and the bass are both extinct... The association of protection for Cosmic animals got angry. They said we could use "The Killer sardines" and "The screaming moles" instead, but that didn't sound quite right"

The professor nodded by his side, some campers letting out an "Oh" in understanding (Lily) and some others (Meditrina) deflated upon hearing that these animals got extinct.

"Yes, these names are surely lame so hell! Sardines are too small to be deadly, and where in the universe you'll see a screaming mole? That makes no sense!"

Said the professor, frustrated about it but composed himself and fixed his glasses quickly.

"Now, I'll show you some important stuff. Follow me"

He stated, both teams tailing along as they quickly reached the area of the rusted, metal cabins; two of them to be exact, one in the right side and subsequently the other stood to the left. They were a bit creepy, and if you consider that Emi was the one in charge of cleaning them, who knows what mysteries will they hold. The professor stood and faced the campers.

"Here's where you guys will be living for the next few months, or until you die due one of my experiments. Whichever happens first"

He smirked, Magenta and Win giving him a nasty glare, like Wystyr and Christian.

"Males in the Left side, females in the right side; if your anatomy doesn't belong to these fields, then just pick whichever"

The host first pointed to the left cabin, big enough to house all the males and having a cute, cartoonish sticker of Leftie's face in the door. The one on the right side was kind of the same, but with the sticker being one of a Rightie so no one will confound which one is for males and which is for females. Some campers like Win or Aster were already a bit hesitant as to which cabin they should pick, but noticed how the professor smirked at them.

"Now, can any of you tell me what are we lacking to be an actual Total Drama?"

He asked rhetorically, the campers didn't waste time in being snarky and saying whatever comes to their minds, the first one being Yue.

"Chris McLean?"

The next one being Lily.

"The chef Hatchet?"

And the third one being Emi.

"B-Bill...?!"

Needless to say that last one was uncalled for, the host huffing at their answers.

"First of all, we don't need a chef when I'm sure most of you don't even eat. Second, we already have one Chris! Do you really think you can handle another? Because I honestly can't"

Answered the cyborg man, keeping his smirk as he dodged just in time the mud Christian threw at him; said soldier crossing his arms with a frown.

"None of that, what we lack is the good, old confessional! Did you think we forgot about it?"

He proclaims, pointing at the smelly, old confessional surrounded by flies and made out of creaky wood instead of rusted metal.

"Though, we had some... Complications during its built"

As the professor states that, the image changes into a black and white Montage that showed Leftie 66177 (still with his two arms) as he finished building a futuristic looking, definitely more clean portable restroom that was supposed to be used as the new confessional during this season. However, as the small robot looks proud of his work; a lighting bolt comes out of nowhere and strikes the recently built restroom, setting it ablaze much to Leftie's dismay. It burns down completely to the point of leaving nothing but ashes; Leftie looking down completely deflated.

There's static, and we're met again with Leftie who just finished (again) building a brand new, futuristic looking confessional; this one having a label that reads "Ver. 0.2". Suddenly, a green and glowing meteorite falls directly over the recently built portable restroom, crushing it under its weight but it could definitely be worse. It still can be fixed...

...Or that's what Leftie though, yet again and out of the blue there's an earthquake; the ground shaking and a great fissure opening below the confessional! making it along the meteorite fall into the entrails of the earth, never to be seen again. Once it is gone, the fissure closes itself as if nothing had ever happened in first place. Leftie falls into his knees, frustrated beyond belief.

Static again, and then the image we're met is with a wooden, but clean looking confessional. The professor Mo White walks closer to it and crosses his arms, seemingly pleased by the looks of it. Or at least, until Leftie walks in picture with a bucket full of whatever filth, grime and dirt he could find; splashing it over the restroom- and some of it getting on the professor as well. The cyborg man is clearly not happy, Leftie seemingly hadn't noticed him and Canary flies to stand over the robot's head and chirps, as if laughing at the professor's misfortune.

Back to actuality, both host and co-host gesture the confessional with grandeur.

"Now, who wants to try it first?"

They both ask, and everyone seems hesitant.

Confessional: Professor Mo White

The professor sits with his legs crossed, polishing his katana out of habit.

"This is where campers can let out their inner thoughs, as you see the ambient inside this thing is as foul as these guys! Let's admit it, everyone just uses the confessional to talk shit about their fellow teammates, and comment about their potential love interests, and that kind of teenager stuff"

He expressed, gesturing the smelly place around him, and subsequently trying furiously to swat away the many flies.

"Damn, GO AWAY!"

End Confessional

Confessional: Sebastian

The redhead is sitting in a cool pose with one of his knees to his chest.

"So far my team seems good enough, the name of "Los Chivos Enfermos" is lame as fuck, but Magenta and Yue seem cool enough. Though..."

He frowns in annoy and throws his head back in annoy.

"...Why the hell did I have to end up with the dictator girl?!"

He was referring to Wystyr, remembering the way she slapped his back and kind of broke his spine.

End Confessional

Confessional: Wystyr

She's sitting as if she were a warrior queen in a throne made out of her enemies' corpses, cracking her knuckles repeatedly, then blows some steam from her nose.

"I don't care about my team or their interests. As long as they know how to endure and take orders, I can work with that"

She crosses her arms.

"That human man would have made a decent soldier, though"

End Confessional

Confessional: Emi

To our surprise, the horned girl is not sitting... Only her head is visible, her entire body is inside the toilet. She probably downed the plug to flush it down, since she was spinning inside the Basin to the point of looking more dizzy than usual.

"Aaaaaaahhhh... M-Make it STOP!"

She swings her long arms wildly, frantically for dear life, but to no avail. Mercilessly the toilet sucks her, making her sink miserably.

End Confessional

Confessional: Aster

The bunny boy seems to be eating something, his lips coated in what looks like dark caramel, his cheeks are cutely full as he holds a jar with a label that reads "Molasses". His other hands seems to be stuck inside said jar, but doesn't really matter as long as he's enjoying his sweet treat.

"Whoooo! My team is great, I got this guy and that gal, and the four armed blue lady! Amazing-!"

Aster was about to talk about Win, however he starts coughing and probably choking on the molasses he ate; his face getting purple as he punches his own chest in a desperate attempt to breathe, feeling kinda like a fish out of water. That's why you don't talk while you're eating, kids!

End Confessional

Confessional: Lily

The robot girl is sitting quietly, grinning widely but the odd thing is how suddenly the confessional is full of pictures of handsome guys. Guys from anime, from movies, from video games, singers and of course; many pictures of the Professor White from every possible angle. God only knows where she got these from.

"Oh my, this is like, the best thing that has ever happened to me in the whole life!"

She squeals and suddenly the Confessional goes dark, a single ray of light illuminating Lily as she puts the back of her hand on her forehead and looks away with a tragic, dramatic air.

"So many handsome and talented people. Who's gonna steal the heart of young Lily Valentine? Find it out here, in Total Drama Romantic Colapse..."

She lets out, as if narrating a tragic romance novel; however she goes back to smiling widely seconds after.

"How was that? How was that?"

End Confessional

Confessional: Meditrina

The wooden girl seems to be fondling Canary.

"I was really worried that Venus and I ended in different teams, but since girls will gather in a single cabin I think everything will be okay. We'll get to know each other and be comrades"

She smiles goofily, thinking of the many questions she still had about everyone and everything.

"Still, I would be glad to ask the others a few questions I have in mind. Actually, I made a list"

She pulls out of her jacket a small notepad whose cover is decorated by a pattern of orange autumn leaves, however as she opens it a lengthy list drops down from it, probably reaching the floor. It's the same one she had when she arrived and overwhelmed the professor with questions.

"First of all, this question is for Christian. How do you-"

The video gets cut before she can even start.

Confessional: Lor

Around Lor, there are many piles of thick books. Surely they're full of text only and no pretty images; the moth girl looks around herself carefully, all her four arms preoccupied in carrying more books.

"...Where's my Necronomicon? And my Cultes des Goules? I'm sure I brought them..."

She keeps looking among the growing pile, trying to find these two aforementioned books in particular.

End Confessional

Confessional: Jed Monty

He's sitting with his arms crossed and a satisfied smirk in face.

"I'm sure that no matter what the challenge, I'll help my team as much as I can and lead them to victory! I'll also get to know more and more species all around the cosmos, as-"

However, as he was in his Explorer speech; he is knocked out of his seat and falls offscreen.

"Wha-!?"

Suddenly, the toilet seat opens and Emi peeps her head out, looking around in distress.

"Bill... L-Let me free, let me go!"

Saying this, she dives inside the toilet again and dissappears. Jed Monty slowly getting up and fixing his hat, dumbfounded and thoroughly confused as to what just happened, but also curious as hell.

End Confessional

Confessional: Venus

Venus seems to be looking over her nails of one hand, petting the fly trap coming out of her hair with the other. She's expressionless, but then sighs.

"The host is a brat. The co-host is a brat, and the others..."

She suddenly looks sour.

"They're all brats"

She finishes coldly, bitterly.

End Confessional

Confessional: Win

The four armed girl has her legs crossed, upper pair of arms behind her head to keep her comfortable; lower pair beside herself lazily.

"My team looks super! this guy Aster is cool, I mean he's got a freaking scythe! Maybe he can teach me a few moves. Meditrina and Lor are the total brains, and Christian seems strong enough so we can protect the cute beetle boy and Emi"

She smirks proudly of her team.

"But in the end, we all have aces under our sleeves! With all my mods, I have many aces for when things get fussy with the authorities"

She slams her fist in the open palm of one of her hands.

"Ah, I should talk about mods! They're modificators, and come in small and convenient sizes like a pill or a drink; the neat thing is that they allow you to have any feature you might want in matter of seconds! A bit expensive, but all the good stuff is aaaaalways expensive"

To prove her point, she fishes one hand inside her jacket and pulls out a pill; also known as a mod, which is used to modify your appearance with any kind of cool stuff like Win's deadly tail or the appendages sprouting from her nape. Without a second though, she pops it into her mouth and swallows with ease.

"Hmmm... What was that mod supposed to do? It's something temporary, but I can't quite remember what..."

She scratches her head, but to our surprise there seems to be something sprouting from her neck... A moment later it grows to the point we notice it's a second head, who looks exactly like Win herself but more cartoonish and with hollow eyes, as well as an unnerving grin. The actual Win takes a moment to notice, but when her eyes drift to the second head...

"WHAT THE FU-?!"

The video gets cut suddenly.

End Confessional

Confessional: Magenta

The turtle girl seems uncomfortable as her wings flutter and flutter, loathing the small space.

"My team is cool and all, even with that Jed dude. I really HOPE that he helps out in the challenges, I don't care if he's famous or what the heck; who actually cares?"

She crosses her arms, then sighs.

"Nevertheless, no matter what happens I'm not letting the stupid authorities get me again! Watch me go, Pinky!"

She smiles boldly, remembering her best friend forever Pink Gold Peach also known as PGP, or Pinky if that fits your fancy.

End Confessional

Confessional: Yue

Yue tries to get a cool pose like Sebastian but suddenly, he sinks in the toilet Basin and seemingly gets stuck.

"Ah... This is not Awkward at all! I-I had everything planed, this position is more comfortable!"

The audience would be damned if they were to believe that, but Yue plays along.

"My team seems fine, Sebastian scared me with all that fire but he seems cool overall, maybe he and the others would lend me their strength to fight evil in the name of the moon!"

He says dreamily, but his expression changes into a grossed out one as filthy water starts leaking out of the toilet... and he's still stuck...

End Confessional

Confessional: Christian

The soldier looks throughly pissed off and serious.

"Seriously... The only other normal human around, and he ends in a different team. Fucking professor and Fucking teams; what the hell is a Chivo supposed to be?!"

He sighs, not remembering when Sebastian translated Chivo; which means goat. He puts both hands over his knees.

"No matter. I'm here to win, even if I have to- what is that...?"

Chris leans down a bit to pick up a book that had been in the floor of the Confessional, the cover was pretty screwed but the title read "Necronomicon". Hey, that's one of the books Lor was looking for.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?"

The human looks over it carefully, trusting the dark looking tome as it is made out of paper and ink, nothing too outstanding unlike the futuristic magazines everyone reads nowadays. But upon opening it, a beam of utterly flashy, blinding light comes out of the book!

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH! MY EYES!"

He screams as the blinding stream of light hits him straight in the face! As quick a it came, the book closes itself and falls back to the floor, where we can see that it has an inscription on the back: «Read with Caution»

Poor Chris. Should have seen that sooner, now he was left with his mouth agape and eyes blank like boiled eggs.

End Confessional

Confessional: Kami

Kami looks utterly happy. Why? Because he's back to his human form! Yippee!

"Finally! After all, the effect wasn't meant to last forever! Now I can-"

But before he can finish, a puff of smoke takes place and when it fades, he's back to being a Kafka beetle. And he isn't happy at all anymore.

"OH, FUCK THIS FUCKED UP SHIT!"

He let's out, frustrated beyond belief. Whoa, didn't know he had such a vocabulary. And he wasn't aware as well, since the obscenities surprised him the moment they left his mouth. He looks down, feeling incredibly embarrassed.

"Oh my... I am sorry, I am sorry! I shouldn't have said that...!"

The beetle would have loved for the earth to suck him right then and there, struggling not to cry in shame. He didn't even notice when Emi peeked her head out of the toilet and looked at him with big, psychotic eyes.

End Confessional

Confessional: Leftie 66177

The small robot is gleefully eating a piece of vainilla cake topped with a strawberry, probably bought with the professor's money he won in their bet. However, someone knocks the door of the Confessional loudly; The cyborg man's voice can be heard in the outside.

"Leftie, I swear to Skynet that if you're eating candy before dinner..."

He threatens, Leftie's pupils shrinking as he swallows his cake.

"...Leftie is not here"

Leftie answers, but modulated his voice to make it sound like Christian's in order to fool the professor.

"Really? Excuse me, then"

And apparently, the host fell for that ruse and left him be. Leftie grins and continues with his business- which of course is eating his dessert.

End Confessional

Once everyone had their moments to blow some steam in the Confessional, both teams gathered together:

On the right there's Las Vacas Locas (The Crazy Cows): Kami, Aster, Emi, Christian, Lor, Meditrina and Win.

On the left there's Los Chivos Enfermos (The sick goats): Magenta, Venus, Wystyr, Lily, Yue, Sebastian and Jed Monty.

Now it was time for The professor to speak again, his hands joining in a malevolent motion.

"Now that we are all here, and you all probably bad-mouthed your teammates... I've got an special gift for all of you, my dear guinea pigs- I mean campers!"

And much to their restlessness, the professor displayed that evil scientist grin which never means anything good. If campers like Christian and Emi were restless before, imagine their faces now; some others like Meditrina and Lor were a bit preoccupied but tried not to judge... Others like Win, Magenta and Sebastian were wary, meanwhile Jed Monty and Lily saw nothing bad about it, Aster and Yue were weirded out but good with it. Not like they haven't seen such an expression before, and as such Wystyr was uncaring of it all (she's seen evil tyrants with even worse and despicable faces) just like Venus, who couldn't care any less- and Kami was kinda oblivious of it all.

"A gift? Maybe a kiss?"  
Asked Lily excitedly, Yue and Sebastian by each side.

"Maybe you can use your science to make my sword stronger? I mean, it's an heirloom but that doesn't make it less... Shitty"  
That was Yue, revealing his disappointment towards his sword, Sebastian snickering at that.

"Are you going to share some of your knowledge with us?"  
Asked Meditrina, trying to be positive; Win close to her shook her head, unconvinced.

"I hope you're not planning to do something like uploading our minds in robot bodies. If that were the case, I would personally use this to castrate you!"

Said Win, smirking and borrowing Aster's scythe and brandishing it just for the sake of bragging... Though she actually meant every word. The bunny boy watched her excitedly.

"Yeah dudette, cut the balls! Wachaaaa!"

Magenta and Sebastian couldn't help but laugh. However, this incredibly didn't bother the professor as he held his mad scientist expression. Something was definitely off.

"Say whatever you want, but I'm sure you'll love... This gift!"

Suddenly, the cyborg man pulled from behind his back... A bomb! An ignited bomb, heavy looking and probably containing enough destructive potential to finish off the island. Everyone's eyes widened, refusing to believe it was a fucking bomb.

"What the hell? I didn't detect any weapons until now!"  
Exclaimed Wystyr, baring her teeth.

"He created it while we were at the confessional, isn't it obvious?"

Stated Venus plainly, everyone turning her frantic gazes towards her.

"Seriously? Why didn't you mention it before?!"  
Asked Magenta, already ready to fight or flee in order to get away from the hell that's surely gonna ensue. Venus just shrugged her shoulders and beside her, Lily seemed incredibly happy with it all.

"Don't you guys see? He's just acting! He wouldn't hurt us..."  
The robot girl brushed the matter off, and Meditrina really hoped so.

"I really hope this is just an act. He wouldn't blow the entire island... Would he?"  
All her reasoning and rationalizing gave her a 94% of security that the professor wouldn't be so reckless... But who knows.

"Bill always s-said things would b-be like this, b-because is never about what I do! IT'S ALWAYS ABOUT WHAT I WILL DO!"

That was Emi, screaming frantically and rolling in the floor restlessly. Back with the professor, he seemed to enjoy their despair and general discomfort.

"Yes, this is a REALLY real bomb that I created in real time; I'm gonna use it to wipe this island from the face of the fucking earth! What do you think about that?! The first episode of the season is also going to be the last! MWAHAHAHA!"

Now we can say for sure and without a trace of doubt that the professor lost his mind. Must be because of all the rust on this island; guess that's why he wants to eliminate it all. And honestly I can't bring myself to see all of that as a bad thing; mostly because having the professor White out of the scientific community would be one of the best things that has ever happened in the late millenia. So, without a second though and not giving anyone the chance to act; the mad scientist threw the bomb directly to the ground, making it explode instantly.

"NOOOOOOO!"

Most campers shout in despair as a blinding light engulfs it all. Then, there's a perpetual darkness...

...

"...The fucking fuck?"

The first one to regain consciousness was Magenta, getting up from the grass surface and noticing everyone around her... They all getting up as well gradually, and at second glance we can notice that they're all wearing their swimsuits. Except Kami of course.

"Man, my ass hurts. Did someone raped us or what the hell?"

Said Sebastian, noticing that his back was effectively still aching. Curse you, Wystyr.

However, looking around they notice they're up in a tall cliff; not any tall cliff, but one created for the sake of imitating to one from the original Wawanakwa island. Of course the professor didn't blow the whole island and died in the process... That would have been too good to be true. The host's voice catches everyone's attention, Leftie by his side seemingly exasperated.

"WELCOME to the first challenge and my first experiment, Cosmic Campers! Did you really though I would blow up this whole shit? Ha!"

"Professor, your sense of humor is distorted and your pranks are so cruel..."

Chastised Leftie in a soft tone, The professor paying him no mind and the campers feeling confused, dumbfounded and enraged all at once at the cyborg man.

"So, let's proceed! This camp will be my experiment site, and you all will be my victims! Here, in TOTAL DRAMA COSMIC COLAPSE! MWAHAHAHA!"

The cyborg host exclaims as the camera makes a zoom out of the deadly looking cliff, and so he laughs and squeals in mad glee... Guess it's been a long time since he started a good experiment. However, before the episode can end with a cliffhanger; Leftie's voice can be heard.

"Look forward the intro theme and the ending song in the next chapter..."

A/N: Not a lot to say from my part, except that I fell from bed when I realized how long this thing is O_O

Seriously, I've never written anything this long... I don't know if I should be proud or scared since some spirit possessed me or whatever... But let's not think about it! We have a full cast list, two teams and many deadly challenges awaiting for us! So cool!

I don't know if I did a good job portraying everyone, so tell me what do you guys think :) this is all for everyone, because your reviews make everything in my life pink and sweet like cotton candy!

So, I've got a few questions I'm really curious about:

Besides your own characters, which one is your favorite?  
(mine is... Canary! Yes, she counts as well! You didn't see that coming, did you?! XD okay, okay; I love them all)

So far which was your favorite interaction?  
(Mine was Leftie getting starstruck by Jed Monty XD)

Just like Leftie said, next chapter is probably not gonna take long since it's the intro theme and ending theme... Musical chapter! Mostly because I'm crazy for all these characters and want to create as much fanservice of them as I can ;) then, the challenge! Hopefully that doesn't take too long to be finished.

Until then 3

PUORG CISUM TAERG A EKAM DLUOW YLIL DNA ROL, NIW, ANIRTIDEM, EITFEL 


	7. Chapter 7: Opening and Ending

**World Execute (me);**

**Opening Theme**

**Performed by: Mili**

** Vocal: Cassie Wei aka Momocashew **

**Composed by: Yamato Kasai aka HAMO**

* * *

**Switch on the power line **

**Remember to put on PROTECTION**

As the music starts, there's a far away shoot of planet earth; looking all blue with green lands and patches of brown there and there, just like we actually are used to see it.

**Lay down your pieces**

**And let's begin OBJECT creation**

However, the image flickers and now we see many alien ships approaching earth from every direction.

**Fill in my data parameters INITIALIZATION**

Now, along the ships approaching earth there are many multi-colored portals opening and closing all around. The image changes once more; the planet itself doesn't look as healthy as it did before... The ozone fold has many holes like a patched up veil, and the once blue water of the sea is either a poisonous purple color, or scarlet red like the water surrounding Extension of Me Island.

**Set up our new world**

**And let's begin the SIMULATION**

The whole image changes into what appears to be a computer screen, with many pics from the contestants' audition tapes; like Meditrina in her Punisher mode and Win showing off her deadly, segmented tail; Sebastian bursting in flames, the many adventures of Jed Monty, and Venus with her fly trap. There's also Lily with her eyes sparkling while dreaming about her prince charming, and Magenta raising her middle finger towards us; until the title finally appears.

**Total Drama: Cosmic Colapse!**

**If I'm a set of points **

**Then I will give you my DIMENSION**

We start with a far away view of Extension of Me Island; shaped like a cow as always but as we get closer and closer, we notice the small ship flying over it. Is truly a wonder how the hell it transported most of the campers; but right now the only ones we can see inside are the professor Mo White and Leftie 66177. While the cyborg man gestures the island with grandeur, he fails to realize how the ship's door opened out of the blue... And the sudden wind entering manages to launch the man out of the ship, effectively making him fall while screaming some foul profanities. And Leftie? He barely noticed what just happened to his master, since he was supposed to pilot the ship. Thing that would have been easy because we can see that he has both hands, but is more focused into playing some Pokémon game in a very advanced looking 3ds console.

**If I'm a circle **

**Then I will give you my CIRCUMFERENCE**

As the professor falls into the island, much to his luck he lands in the red water. Lily seemed to have been swimming, sporting a black bikini and floaters and looking as happy and adorable as ever, however she seems even more excited when the professor falls directly beside her. Almost as if heaven itself sent her a perfect prince charming, though the cyborg man is not so comfortable since his mechanical body is too heavy and making him sink miserably towards the bottom of the sea. In the shore, Magenta seemed to have been relaxing and about to eat a doughnut but the whole moment got screwed after the splash of water literally made her sweet treat melt away, now she could do nothing but spew many obscenities to let go of her anger.

**If I'm a sine wave**

**Then you can sit on all my TANGENTS**

A bit further away from the beach area, in the island's woods; there's an horrible and nasty alien beast with tentacles... But it doesn't last long as Wystyr goes full on berserk mode and punches the thing straight in the face; successfully leaving it K.O. She lets out a huff, annoyed for the monster's lack of stamina and will to fight; such a shame of a creature. So, she spits on the beast's face and doesn't spare another glance. Or at least, until Christian appears as well and starts attacking the - already defeated - creature, angry and serious the soldier even goes as far as to tear off one of the monster's tentacles in one swift motion. Green goo splattering everywhere as Christian continues; guess this is his bottled anger against this future, so Wystyr just leaves him be.

**if I approach infinity **

**Then you can be my LIMITATIONS**

Close to these two soldiers there's Jed Monty, who seems a bit pale and unnerved after witnessing the horrible carnage. However, taking a deep breath he adjusts his hat and goes to stand in the shore; waves of red water crashing against the rocks close to the coast, while he clenched his fist and smiled with a determined expression, just like you would expect from a brave hero or an adventurer.

**Switch my current**

**To AC to DC**

The image fades and now is night in the island. The half lit moon rose in the sky while the pixel bonfire burns brightly; sitting beside it there's the professor wrapped in a blanket and sneezing with his usual grumpy pug dog expression; seems like he caught a cold after falling in the water. Leftie is there as well, trying to dry his master's hair with a towel as much as he can; this seemed to please the professor as he smiled a bit... Yet, as Aster passed by bouncing, holding his scythe along with a bunch of marshmallows, candy and chocolate; Leftie got distracted and tailed after him, pulling a spoon and a fork out of nowhere.

**And then blind my vision **

**So dizzy, so dizzy**

Speaking of blind, far away in the dark woods there are Sebastian and Yue. The redhead having his arms on fire in order to act as an human torch while Yue's sword was imbued in divine light; he held it high with a confident expression, Sebastian more wary of the dangers around them. Though with the blinding light they both created it was enough to drive anyone away. Or so we though, after a moment they sense danger and get into fighting stance. Sebastian enraged as hell itself, and Yue baring his small fangs and his sword getting a dark glow.

The danger they witnessed seemed to be some shady character; someone we have never seen before! Was it a dark God of sorts? Since they seemed to be glowing with a dark, hellish aura; this being was Male and had slicked back golden hair, tanned skin and one of his eyes was covered with an eyepatch; across his torso there was also one big, Egyptian golden cross and he grinned a toothy smile that can only be defined as the Magnus Opus of all the insanity in this wild universe. What a weird sight! The worst of it all is that Emi was kneeled at his feet, adoring him and letting out maniac sounds. So, we can only guess that such a dark God is the one Emi calls "Bill".

**Oh we can travel**

**To Ad, to BC**

The image takes another sudden swap, and now we see a giant pirate ship... Boarded by many henchmen and workers, the captain of them all seemed to be Win as she had one pirate hat and led them to their next destination with eagerness, everyone raising their fists in emotion as their captain smiled boldly.

**And we can unite**

**So deeply, so deeply**

Win notices how there's a giant iceberg in front of the ship, and jumps while holding many laser guns with all her four arms, shooting the chunk of ice from every angle and making it successfully Crack and break apart; a portal opens under it and swallow every loose chunk. Win smiles and falls back on the ship, looking by her side to find the cloaked grim reaper- who happens to be Aster, as he takes the hood off and they give each other a thumbs up. Seems like the bunny boy opened the portal with his scythe.

However, it all turns to be a dream of Win's as she wakes up with a jolt and falls from her bed. And her bed happened to be in the upper bunk, so she probably got a bruise because of that. Nevertheless the four armed girl shrugs the pain off, and instead grabs her innocent pillow just to pull out of it many weapons; like a shoot gun and a railgun, as well as a deadly looking plasma gun. With these, Winter takes off excitedly, most likely in order to make that dream come true. Venus, who was also in the cabin just stares, looking disgusted by the whole matter.

**If I can**

** If I can give you all the STIMULATIONS**

Now the sun rises again, and with that the music got more intense as we see a giant Meditrina (Punisher mode!) in the middle of the island, murmuring the song's rhythm as she was organizing the tall trees of the forest area and putting them into a more fitting order, so the place would be comfortable for the forms of life living there; like canary who made a nest over Medi's head.

**Then I can**

**Then I can be your only SATISFACTION**

Back down in the island, Lor is using her four arms to hold many notes, a chart and the image of how the forest area should be once Meditrina finished; Lor seemingly planified it all due her knowledge about the animal species living in there and what they needed to improve their lifestyle. Looking over the notes, the moth girl nods and gives Meditrina a thumbs up as everything is going smoothly.

**If I can make you happy I will run the EXECUTION**

Far in the background we see how the professor has his arms crossed while Leftie is excitedly showing him the development of the island; hoping to make his master happy but the professor only scoffs and looks away displeased. Leftie feeling deflated, at least until accidentally a whole tree made out of rusted metal falls over the cyborg man; knocking him out as Leftie stares with worry. Meditrina's large hand comes down and takes the tree away, then sets over the professor's head a very scared Kami, who's in his beetle form and can't quite understand what the hell is actually happening. At that, Leftie seems to momentarily forget about the (probably injured) professor and starts petting Kami; still considering him cute.

**Though we are trapped In this strange strange SIMULATION**

Seeing the professor's useless state after being knocked, we see a cautious looking Sebastian slipping into a cabin that seems a bit more homey-looking than the others; The professor and Leftie's cabin. The redhead looks around until he finds what he was searching for; a virtual reality visor. He hesitates but puts it on, starting a simulation in which there's a male figure approaching him...

**If I'm an eggplant**

**Then I will give u my NUTRIENTS**

Now we see Meditrina, more relaxed she seems to meditate while sitting beside the unlit pixel bonfire; canary over her shoulder. The wooden girl smiles and suddenly, from her natural patchwork of hair starts growing a variety of birdseed, sunflower seeds and such; Medi takes a few and offers them to Canary who gladly eats from her hand. Lor is beside them reading a book, and notes how Meditrina went a bit overboard while creating the food since other veggies such as eggplants and tomatoes start growing non stop as well. Medi doesn't seem to mind, instead petting canary happily.

**If I'm a tomato**

** Then I will give u ANTIOXIDANTS**

Venus sits beside them as well, watching somewhat sharply as her fly trap swings forward and eats a whole handful of fresh tomatoes from Medi's hair. However, suddenly Christian grabs one of the tomatoes as well and eats it in one chomp, getting enough energy to continue training.

**If I'm a tabby cat **

**Then I will purr for your ****ENJOYMENT**

Yue watches the scene, pleased by Christian's eagerness and having Kami attached to his back. Sebastian comes behind him to take the beetle away (Yue never quite noticing) and hands Kami to Leftie, who is quite impressed that the beetle is purring like a kitten... What a mystery of a bug, but the little robot still finds him to be cute.

**If I'm the only God**

** Then you're the proof of my EXISTENCE**

Magenta is seen standing beside the confessional, looking seriously freaked out by some sounds coming out of it... Jed Monty walks closer as well looking curious; he gives Magenta a gesture indicating that she shouldn't get any closer. The turtle girl shrugs the warning off and smiling boldly, gets even closer to the decrepit confessional... Just for the wooden door to get smashed to pieces as a mummy comes out of the confessional! Running like crazy towards the campers, both the adventurer and the turtle girl are startled and sprint out of the mummy's way; Magenta grabbing Jed Monty and flying up and out of the monster's reach. However, the mummy trips and falls just for us to see that it wasn't a mummy... It was Emi wrapped in toilet paper. It's a real wonder if said paper is even clean, but Emi doesn't seem to enjoy herself and tries to break free while bawling like a goat. Magenta pouting at the fright Emi gave them, returning to safe ground with Jed Monty who grins about it all.

**Switch my gender **

**To F to M**

We now change the shoot to inside a cabin, Lily smiling and talking a mile a minute about her perfect man; however instead of her usual clothes she was sporting a pink and white magical girl dress while brushing Aster's long hair. Like this, he looks more like a girl than a boy; Win and Magenta enter and give both of them a thumbs up. Aster blushing a bit, and Lily dancing around as the spotlight falls over her.

**And then do whatever**

**From AM to PM**

Meanwhile in the outside there's Venus, seemingly uncaring of how Wystyr and Christian practice their wrestling techniques; obviously Wystyr getting the upper hand and hooking an arm around the soldier's neck to leave him immobilized and unable to breathe, but ultimately lets go.

**Oh switch my role **

**To S to M**

After such a defeat, Christian grabbed a few tips from Wystyr and even asked Lor for a book about wrestling and suplex; practicing his stance in battle while the moth girl compares it to the one shown in the book. Lor hums in a approval as Christian gets it right and in order to show Wystyr his advance in fighting skills; he challenges someone into a practice battle. That someone happens to be Yue, who was the closest around; beside him Sebastian seems to be mesmerized by Jed Monty who recounts an story about one of his adventures, Magenta is listening as well but they both turn to see the battle between Yue and Christian.

**So we can enter **

**The trance, the trance**

The battle is at bare hand, Yue seemingly in disadvantage without his sword but keeps his confidence as Christian lunges at him, leaving him in the floor and hooking his arm around Yue's neck like Wystyr did before. Yue seems about to lose as Meditrina, Lor, Win, Magenta, Sebastian, Jed Monty, Kami (Who's over Jed Monty's hat) Aster, Lily and an uncaring Venus watch; every now and then the robot girl shaking Venus' shoulder to catch her attention. Sebastian's hands Burst into flames as he gets angry upon watching how Yue is about to be knocked out for the lack of air; he's about to do something but in an incredible twist Yue breaks free... He's got a very unnerving scowl in his fiendish features, eyes darkened and harsh movements as he does an unexpected turn and grabs Christian's arm, threatening to tear it off while the soldier tries to keep the pain at bay and not scream. For a swordsman, Yue seems to be good at one against one battles. At least, when pissed enough.

**f I can**

**If I can feel your VIBRATIONS**

Now we see Lily, she's wearing a frilly, beautiful white wedding dress and Emi is trying to tie up her hair in their trademark pigtails... But fails miserably and starts fighting with the hair brush, asking for Bill's help as the thing wants to brush her to death. Or that's what she thinks, as it is only an inanimate object; but for Emi it seems to be the Devil itself.

**Then I can **

**Then I can finally be COMPLETION**

Lily giggles happily, and steps with her dress to what seems to be a wedding. Her wedding for the matter, all the other campers dressed formally and clapping for her as she's about to marry the professor White; excited out of her mind.

**Though you have left**

However the illusion breaks and Lily is only dreaming.

**You have left**

** YoU hAvE LeFt**

Now we see what seems to be a flashback, a cute and excited Meditrina holding the hand of a male human; someone akin to a father for her. We can't quite see his face but he's smiling with affection towards the wooden girl, as they walk together through a field of flowers and many birds chirp around Medi, fond of her as she's fond of them. The illusion breaks again and Meditrina is back to reality, looking a bit deflated but canary flies to her shoulder and snuggles against her wooden cheek, trying to comfort her. Lor appears by her side and puts a reassuring hand over her shoulder, meanwhile Venus rolls her eyes at the display but Lily appears beside her. Seems like the robot girl wants to give Venus all the details of her dream, not realizing how Venus is not interested at all.

**You have left**

** You have left**

Now we're back at Win's dream of owning a pirate ship, Aster with her as she's about to hug him by the shoulders... But Aster disappears and Win is left by herself.

**You have left me in ISOLATION**

There's another flashback of sorts, we see a not so polluted version of planet earth; more exactly in a place much like New York's Central Park. We see in the distance a man and his child walking hand in hand, but it's not a common man neither a common child. They're a younger version of the professor White - His hair being dark blue instead of gray - and Leftie 66177, they both looking calm and happy, specially the small robot who gets excited upon seeing an utterly small bird, a newborn who can't even fly and is perched to a tree branch. No one else to take care of it, the poor thing cries for its mother like a baby would. Leftie points at it, probably thinking they can't leave the birdie there by itself; and so the cyborg man takes gently the newborn baby and shows it to Leftie, who's marveled upon seeing such an innocent, young form of life. This seems to have been the moment in which Leftie chose to adopt Canary and take care of her.

**If I can**

** If I can erase all the pointless FRAGMENTS**

Again the illusion breaks, Leftie had been dreaming of that distant memory... Then proceeds into going beside the professor Mo White who gives him an uncaring look, then walks away towards his own room in order to planify challenges and experiments. The small robot looks down, his master's cold demeanor hurt him deeply but he says nothing about it.

**Then maybe **

**Then maybe you won't leave me so DISHEARTENED**

However, as the professor enters in his darkened room he sighs and sinks to the floor, putting both hands over his face... Seemingly guilty. The only other thing we can see in said room is a framed photo of a younger Professor White, smiling brightly and his eyes can actually be seen to be blue. Beside him there's his beautiful, blonde ex wife looking so cheerful and glad. And of course, Leftie 66177 was there as well, Looking more happy than ever.

**Challenging your God**

** You have made some ILLEGAL ARGUMENTS**

Now we are meet with a photo of all the campers bundled together, most of them smiling but the image flickers and the screen turns off. The CEO of Twin Island's Milkery seemed to have been watching the whole show in TV from her office, a displeased frown taking place on her face.

**EXECUTION EXECUTION EXECUTION**

Many shoots of the challenges are seen: Yue jumping from the tall cliff of the island, a place that looks like a Kitchen full of giant lobster monsters; Wystyr fighting them all. Then there's Magenta, around her there are many... sheeps. That's so weird!

**EXECUTION EXECUTION EXECUTION**

Then there's Lily with several handsome men around her, she doesn't know who should she chose to be her prince. And now Meditrina in her Punisher mode, punching an horrible, giant beast and sending it flying away; everyone else cheering for her. Then Sebastian, running like a psycho with a baby bag attached to his torso... As such it contains a baby who has Sebastian-like features.

**EXECUTION EXECUTION EXECUTION**

We are meet with Lor, who's sporting a plug suit of sorts and there are bold letters above her head that read: "Moth Woman!". Then there's Christian, surrounded by complex machinery is needless to say he doesn't know what to do; his brain probably about to explode. And so Win, her four arms holding guns and aiming at unknown beasts with tentacles as snow is falling all around her, yet the pure white gets coated by Win's own blood; one of the beasts lounged at her and created a small gash in her face. However, she retaliated quickly and impaled the monster with her deadly tail.

**EXECUTION EXECUTION EXECUTION**

Venus is seen now, looking blank as a wasteland is all around her; dark and polluted skies along a wrenched earth. Then there's Leftie and Lily, they both scared upon seeing an incredibly hideous, indescribable beast who's in the middle of the island; the two robots scream and run away. And now we see Emi, in the middle of what seems to be a pentagram created for some ritual. Bill, the dark looking character (dark God?) appears and put his hand over the girl's head... I don't know if that made Emi feel safer or more prone to go wild.

**EIN **

**DOS **

**TRIOS **

**FEM**

** LIU**

The countdown begins, the images going even more quickly and we can only see small slivers; one of them being a shoot of the professor chatting with the host of Total Drama: Happy Outcast Life!, Along them there's an executive of Total Drama; a small girl named Seven Alice.

Other shoot shows Magenta with her small wings injured, falling into an endless pit but something grabs her, saving her... That something happens to be the tentacle of an alien. Probably a friendly alien?

**EXECUTION**

Whatever the case is, the last scene features Meditrina walking around a big Manor of blue velvety carpets and curtains, she seems confused but eventually reaches a room in particular. Inside, she peeps to see a kid playing with a katana. A very familiar looking kid, Meditrina recognizes him immediately.

**If I can**

** If I can give them all the EXECUTION**

The images of the challenges return; now we see the campers, dressed in mechanical plug suits and fighting against robots, Yue seemingly hesitant while Sebastian pats his back to cheer him up.

**Then I can**

**Then I can be your only EXECUTION**

An ugly monster is about to attack Meditrina and Lor from behind, but they're surprised when the monster is killed by a swift movement of the professor's katana; though, the one handling it is none other than Leftie. Seems like he's an expert with the katana after having watched his master for so long.

**If I can have you back I will run the EXECUTION**

We're back at seeing the many illusions of our campers; Win is leading her pirate ship and gets more than happy when Aster reappears and they high five. Then there's Christian relaxing into a pool, along with a beautiful and busty woman. And so there's also Wystyr, sitting in a throne made out of corpses, claiming her rightful place as the Klarsiskaen empress.

**Though we are trapped**

** We are trapped **

**Aaaaaahhhh...**

However it's all a dream as we get a glimpse of reality, all the campers seem to be trapped in a virtual reality, living their dreams with the virtual reality visors on their faces. The professor is studying their reactions as any good scientist would, Leftie seems oblivious of it all as he's watching Steven Universe in a small TV; beside him there's Kami- but in his human form! They both seem too caught up in the cartoon.

**I've studied**

** I've studied how to properly LO-O-OVE**

We are meet now with another grand wedding ceremony, this time with Jed Monty and his fiancée getting married. In the public there's Christian giving him a salute in acknowledgement, Meditrina and Lor along Win, Magenta and Aster as they pat Emi's back; the girl in question crying her eyes out (quite literally) due such a beautiful ceremony.

**Question me **

**Question me I can answer all LO-O-OVE**

Now there's Sebastian sitting in the shore of the island during a dark night, he creates a dim flame in his hand to illuminate his surroundings, so we can see that Yue is sitting beside him. They both smile calmly and watch the moon, high in the sky and far away from anyone's reach.

**I know the algebraic expression of LO-O-OVE**

Now there's Lily dressed in the magical girl attire from before, many fanboys fretting over her as she poses and they take pictures. After that, we see how the sun rises again and the sky doesn't look as polluted ad before; Meditrina is watching the dusk with Canary sleeping over her head and Lor by her side. They smile softly at each other and then notice how Aster and Win are playing in the beach; Magenta goes to join them, Venus does as well but more for the sake of relaxing beside the sea; Lily tails along and tries to take Venus' arm as if they were besties; but the plant girl brushes her away.

**Though you are free**

**I am trapped **

**Trapped in LO-O-OVE**

The last images consist in a collage made out of moments between Leftie and the professor; working together, goofing around, eating together and hugging each other. Then, we see Leftie in his room; sleeping beside a hugging pillow with the image of an anime character. The professor White smiles fondly upon seeing him, and leans to kiss the small robot's forehead while wishing him sweet dreams.

At last, we are meet with the pixel bonfire where all the campers are reunited. They all have their own milk bottles and cheer, however as they drink what supposedly was milk... They immediately start spitting the foul liquid, some of them choking on it until they all pass out and fall unconscious.

**EXECUTION!**

This seemed to have been one of the professor's experiments as he starts taking notes on the result... But ultimately starts laughing like crazy, Leftie by his side holds his hand but seems a bit dumbfounded by what just happened. The title appears again to close the sequence.

**TOTAL DRAMA COSMIC COLAPSE!**

* * *

**Happy Happy Friends**

**Ending Theme**

**Performed by: Cosmic Stars! (Meditrina, Lily, Winter, Lor and Leftie)**

**Original performance by: WatatenFive (Hana, Hinata, Noa, Kanon and Koyori from the anime: Watashi ni Tenshi ga Maiorita!)**

The music starts with many pics of the camp and the island, the sun rising quietly in the polluted sky, the red waves crashing against the shore and the rusted cabins in disrepair. However, the most important thing is how five, small cartoonish figures appear as well; taking their place in the bottom of the screen. We can't see who these are, but soon enough they turn around to reveal their identities: they are little cartoon versions of the following campers:

From right to left: First Lor, beside her Meditrina, Leftie is in the middle, followed by Lily and last but not least Win. They are the Cosmic Stars! And they want to sing for us! The one to start is Lily, excited as always.

**Lily: Jump from bed in the morning!**

In the background, the campers waking up as the sun makes its presence; Christian and Wystyr doing their morning training.

**Leftie: Open the window...**

As he sings that part, Meditrina opens the window of the girl's cabin and Canary flies inside; her chirping bothers Venus' fly trap who tries to eat the small bird as always. Lily is there with a messy bed head, but nevertheless goes to pet the fly trap much to Venus' chagrin.

**Meditrina: Wash your face!**

Magenta washes her face to take away the sleepiness from her body, but soap seemingly gets in her eyes as she starts cursing through gritted teeth. Emi is close to her and watches the scene unfold... Then takes the soap and starts chewing on it absent mindedly.

**Lor: And brush your teeth.**

Sebastian is about to brush his teeth but the toothpaste refuses to come out of the damn tube; getting irritated the redhead tries to squish it with all his strength... Just to have the paste shoot out of it. Looking around, Sebastian finds that the paste ended up in Yue and Jed Monty's faces, however the three of them just laugh it off.

**Win: Come on, One! (One!) Two! (Two!) Three!**

**And let's jump!**

Our beloved, cartoon Cosmic Stars jump and their attires change into formal clothing to give them a cute, cartoon or anime chibi fancy look.

From right to left: First Lor is wearing a simple, all black and shiny dress down to her knees with spaghetti straps; beside her Meditrina sports a light indigo, off shoulder trumpet style dress with gray, fine gloves with a lace clover pattern, as well as midnight blue pumps with silver trim; Canary flying all around her. Leftie in the middle wears a dark blue tail coat with fancy Grey pants and a short red tie, followed by Lily who, to our amazement, wears a cute magical girl dress! With domed shoulders, frilly skirt and a bow over her chest. Last but not least Win is clad in an elegant one piece, blue dress of long full arms; also blue and skinny gloves and a pair of painful looking high heels. All in all, they look magnificent!

**Leftie: Wear some stylish clothes...**

**(Oh?)**

The small robot looks over his new formal attire, which he wasn't even aware that he owned in first place. The girls give them all thumbs up, but suddenly two new faces appear; cartoon small versions of Aster and the professor Mo White! The bunny boy places a tray with a delicious looking cake in front of Lily and Leftie, the cyborg host holding a camera.

**Leftie: ...And devour some sweets!**

**(Eh?)**

As soon as the cake is in sight, both Lily and Leftie eat it in one swift motion. Both robots beam at the taste; stars in their eyes as Aster seems pleased and Win, Meditrina and Lor are impressed. The professor seemed to take a photo of it all and grins. Soon enough, Aster and the host run out of screen; leaving the Comic Stars to continue with their song.

**Holding hands with my friends, our voices together!**

In the background there's Jed Monty and Magenta in the island, running through the woods as some alien is chasing after them. However, They both return just to drag Emi out of danger; said girl seemed to have been waiting for the alien to eat or torture her. Something that the turtle girl and the famous adventurer are not allowing to happen under their watch.

**Duwa Duwa...**

Yue is practicing with his sword, Sebastian watching him until the professor walks in... However, he pulls out his own katana and challenges Yue into a sword fight! Leftie and Lily cheering for the professor all along.

**...Duwa Duwa!**

Now we see Aster and Win, reading what seems to be a map... But they're confused as hell. Lor steps in and tries to explain them; the bunny boy and the blue girl listening and nodding in understanding. Suddenly, Win pulls out of her jacket what happens to be the dimensional pistol! Guess the professor dropped it during his battle with Yue. Shooting it and creating a portal, Aster and Win run in towards a new adventure!

**So... let's dance! Let's-a-go!**

In the beach, Wystyr and Christian are flexing their muscles in a harsh, violent volleyball game. However, the ball they use is none other than Kami! Though, he isn't annoyed or scared... In fact, he's actually asleep and doesn't seem to be hurt by how rough these two were.

**Forever happy happy friends!**  
**Always happy happy friends!**

The Cosmic Stars dance, and we see how Sebastian is chuckling as Yue leans to his shoulder, incredibly tired as he got utterly defeated by the professor; the man in question proud of himself as Leftie clings to one of his arms and Lily grabbed the other.

**Lor & Win: My body is cheerful...**

**Meditrina, Leftie & Lily: ...As I smile!**

In the background, Lor is surrounded by books as Meditrina seemed to be asking questions about them; the moth girl answering them all quietly. Venus is there as well, reading and looking over a few books.

**More happy happy friends!**

** Everyone happy happy friends!**

Jed Monty crawls out of the mysterious pipe of secrets and does a brave, determined pose while raising his fist. Emi watches him while squealing something, Magenta by his side raises a brow a bit impressed; however the adventurer hands them a box full of doughnuts. Probably a souvenir from his latest adventure, Magenta is surprised but pleased as well.

**Leftie: It shows... **

**...Wherever we go, one more time!**

Wystyr seems to be sparring with Win, the four armed girl trying her best as Sebastian and Yue cheer them; guess the swordsman doesn't want anyone else to suffer the same defeat he went through before.

**Forever happy happy friends!**  
**Always happy happy friends!**

Venus is looking at the beach, seemingly distant until someone pokes her shoulder to get her attention. It's Lily!

**Lor & Win: My heart is excited...**

**Meditrina, Leftie & Lily: ...While everyone's skipping!**

Venus gives Lily a quick glance and notices how the robot girl is holding a few (a ton) of cute outfits that would probably fit Venus and make her look lovely. Venus backs down and walks away hastily, Lily excitedly chasing after her and determined to dress her in cute clothes. Christian watches the scene with a dumbfounded expression, failing to catch the ball (aka Kami) thrown at him; subsequently the beetle crashed against the sand- though, he probably didn't feel the hit at all since he's still asleep.

**More happy happy friends!**

** Everyone happy happy friends**!

Now is night at the camp, all the campers listening to the professor who's telling an horror story. Kami and Aster look a bit scared, Meditrina interested and Lily is listening but her hands are occupied in trying to put a Gothic Lolita dress in Venus... The plant girl seemingly annoyed and fighting the urge to eat Lily with her fly trap. Leftie looks blank and deadpan as always, the story not being scary at all... But when he looks to his side, Emi is staring at him with her eerie eyes. Needless to say, the robot got incredibly unnerved and went to hide behind the professor; the cyborg man just laughed a bit (thinking that it was his story that frightened Leftie) and ruffled the small robot's hair.

**Today and tomorrow, we'll always be friends!**

The Cosmic Stars hold hands; many flowers growing in Meditrina's hair as Canary flies and snuggles over her head. Then, small cartoon versions of the other campers appear and join them; Magenta giving a thumbs up and standing beside Win, Aster with them as well and holding his scythe with one big smile. Emi is hiding behind Jed Monty who has his hands on his hips and seems proud and confident; Yue raises his sword and Sebastian uses his fire powers to ignite the sword in a hellish fire, needles to say this way it's more dangerous and 100% cooler. Christian and Wystyr stand firm, the soldier giving a salute while Wystyr crosses her arms over her chest; Then there's also Venus who watches Lily with a blank expression, the robot girl excitedly and dreamily staring at the professor. Meditrina and Lor seem very happy together, and Kami in his beetle form jumps and Leftie catches him as if holding a teddy bear; the professor behind him holds his katana over his shoulder and ruffles Leftie's hair.

**_And so, Let's be Happy Happy Friends!_**

* * *

A/N: Now, I hope you guys suffer with these terrible premonitions! Mwahahaha!

Seriously, I don't know what's this all about XD. I don't even know who the hell is Seven Alice, or what is that shit about "Total Drama Happy Outcast Life"; hope you guys are able to figure it all!

Also, don't you guys think that Lor, Meditrina, Leftie, Lily and Win make a great music group?! I call them the "Cosmic Stars"! They are the coolest and the cutest!

Kudos to Mili for the opening theme, you can search for it in YouTube! The ending theme is originally in Japanese, but I applied my half assed English translation ;) remember the anime I mentioned a while ago? Wataten: Watashi ni Tenshi ga Maiorita! Happy Happy Friends is that anime's ending theme! You can search for the sequence in YouTube as well, so you can picture the Cosmic Stars as they sing and dance :D

So, did you guys like it? Because I certainly enjoyed writing it all ;) let me know what do you guys think!

What else? The challenge! Look forward the challenge in next chapter!

MRA TFEL EHT


	8. Chapter 8: Milk Dive

"Last time in Total Drama Cosmic Colapse...

From every part of this wild cosmos, we meet our dear cosmic campers"

Many images of the campers' arrival were shown, like Wystyr stepping out of the ship firmly and Lor fluttering gracefully.

"Some made nice first impressions..."

And now we see Meditrina, Canary immediately loving her. There's also Win with her beautiful, curvy figure and proud smirk; of course we also have to remember Jed Monty being regarded as a hero by many, and Lily with her dramatic entrance.

"...While others not so much"

Speaking of bad impressions, Emi freaking out mostly everyone HAS to count as a bad impression... Sebastian seems good, though what stands out the most is when Wystyr slapped his back and Kami as a beetle fell- damn, that's a bad impression.

Also there are the unique cases, like Christian threatening the professor, Aster dressed like the grim reaper and allowing the others eat one of his ears; and of course the Xiaolin Monk disguise of Yue's.

"But no matter how incredibly weird they are, all of them will become the Guinea pigs- I mean victims- I mean... Yes, the victims of my experiments!"

The image then goes back to the last scenes we witnessed; the professor holding the bomb with all his sadistic, mad scientist glee. Then, our cosmic campers waking up in the cliff and confused as hell as to why they suddenly have their swimsuits on.

"So, let's proceed! This camp will be my experiment site, and you all will be my victims! Here, in TOTAL DRAMA COSMIC COLAPSE! MWAHAHAHA!"

*Intro Plays*

"Aaaaaaand, we're back...! Ack...!"

Came out the professor Mo White's strangled voice. The reason? Our beloved Klarsiskaen dictator Wystyr had a firm grip on his throat, holding him above her head as the cyborg man struggled for air. Leftie fretting over and making sure that Wystyr doesn't break his master's trachea; Jed Monty seemed like he wanted to act as a mediator to calm the woman's anger, Sebastian was pretty cool with it all like Win; who found the situation plainly funny. Meditrina was worried and probably tried to say something to make sure no one gets killed today, Magenta just shook her head with a look that said "You deserve that, dude" and let's never forget about Lily, who like Leftie was pretty worried.

"No! I don't want to end as a widow before marrying!"  
Said the poor robot girl, of course sporting her jet black bikini which showed off her delicate beauty of a body; Wystyr only blew some steam from her nose in response. Jed Monty beside Lily put a reassuring hand over her shoulder.

"We don't need to go to these lengths... Good old prof just payed us a little prank"

The adventurer tried to reason, Wystyr sparing him one quick glance as her face scrunched in silent anger, however her attention was dragged back by Venus' remark. The flytrap girl seemingly as calm as ever, clad in a dark green (almost black) one piece swimsuit.

"He's a cyborg, if you break his windpipe he'll just build another"

She stated as if it were the most logical thing in the world (and it is), and it made Wystyr think about it for a moment, before letting out a huff and finally releasing her grip on the professor's neck, allowing him to fall in the ground and regain his breath. As stated before some had been worried while trying to keep the peace; like Yue who sighed comically in relief as the day (the professor's day) was saved (but not by him); Sebastian by his side just rolled his eyes, he like Lor knew that Wystyr wasn't going to kill anyone... Though admitted that she had all the rights to be angry.

Meditrina had been prepared to act if things were to get messy, but now that everything calmed down she had been building in her head a pile of questions about how the heck they woke up dressed in their swimsuits (no, they weren't raped before you ask... Or at least Meditrina wasn't. Others like Sebastian... I'm not too sure) Some like Win were laughing their asses off; the four armed girl showing off her two pieces, gray swimsuit with the motif of a glowing blue, tropical flower on the right breast; needless to say it fully displayed her beautiful body and four arms, never forget about her four arms! She actually found a bit funny the whole situation- all in all how they got fooled, then woke up dressed in their swimsuits and of course the professor's ridiculous face while trying to breathe.

"Man, was this all planned or just spontaneous?"

She asked, grinning boldly at the very scheme; by her side Aster was more preoccupied with eating from his jar of molasses. Surprisingly enough, he was wearing the same dark jacket of his along dark blue swimming shorts (and so we can't quite see if he's actually male or female... Damn it)

Rubbing his sore neck, to our surprise the professor was still amused and proud of his scheme; Leftie beside him seemingly worried.

"Dear Win... Ack... Nothing in this wild cosmos is ever planned, I just wanted to scare the shit out of you all...! Haha...!*cough*"

And so he started to cough, Win rolling her eyes. By her other side there was Magenta, looking cute with a white shirt and red shorts; her hair up in a bun and a pair of pink sunglasses hiding somewhat her annoyed scowl as she huffed, not very far from her Jed Monty tried to smile and lessen importance to the matter so the others from his team wouldn't be as pissed as Wystyr.

"For the record, there are beeeeeeeetter ways to scare the shit out of people!"

Let out the turtle girl, not so far away from her there was Emi- wearing a black wetsuit that made her tall, skinny figure even more unnerving and malevolent looking... And as the cherry on the top, for some unfathomable reason she was now holding a very scared Kami, her eyes staring at everywhere as she probably was at lost of what the fuck happened and her long fingers toyed (petted?) the beetle boy's head.

"I-If the experiments w-will start, t-then that means Emi i-is going to be tied upside down... And Bill will draw the pentagram over Emi's body... And he'll bring the tweezers...! please don't bring the tweezers yet, E-Emi will be good...!"

And as she said that, she continued pressing and molding Kami's squishy body; his eyes were literally white with fear.

Confessional: Kami

Kami just stares blankly, his eyes still white; however... The toilet seat opens itself suddenly, Emi emerging with a psychotic look in her dancing eyes!

"The t-tweezers, the TwEeZeRs, THE TWEEZERS!"

End Confessional.

"I don't understand why everyone got so angry... I mean, this proves that the prof is not only an scientist, but a great actor as well!"

That was Lily, dreamily and excitedly as her pigtails dangled around; then she gasped.

"Ooooohhh, that means he'll want to be my co-star in my road to stardom? What do you guys think?"

She asked suddenly, turning to look at Christian and Venus. The two just realizing with baffled expressions that she had been talking to them. The soldier rolled his eyes and looked away with a huff, Venus sighing and trying to not leave Lily waiting for an answer.

"I don't think he'll..."

But Lily suddenly cut her off, another idea making its way out of her.

"And you can tag along as well, since you're my love rival! can you picture it...? The three of us...!"

She announced dreamily, unconsciously clinging to Venus' arm and making the plant girl very uncomfortable.

Confessional: Venus

She's got her eyes narrowed.

"Love rival...?"

End Confessional

Confessional: Lily

For some unearthly reason, she's got a photo of a wedding between a man and two women; Weird thing is... The man had the professor's face, one of the women Lily's and the other Venus'. When in the world she managed to make that collage...?

"I understand if Venus is a bit too shy for stardom. But! I'll do my best to teach her everything I know! She'll be my protégé!"

She declared happily.

End Confessional.

Venus tried to push Lily away from her- or dissuade her attention to Christian as if throwing him the hot potato.

"Don't you think the soldier would want to...?"

However, the plant girl's sour state turned into an exasperated one upon taking a better look at Christian's face. The soldier in question raised an eyebrow at her.

"...Do I have something in my face?"

He does. In his forehead he has many scribbles made with marker, they read: "Long Life to Hitler!" and also there's a huge swastika drawn in his right cheek. It's a truly wonder why he hadn't noticed yet, as some peers like Win and Sebastian were laughing shamelessly. Guess Christian though they were laughing with him and not at him... Venus only shook her head and stepped aside from him and Lily.

Meanwhile the professor dusted off his lab coat, then whistled as if feigning innocence... Hiding a black marker behind himself.

Confessional: Professor Mo White

The professor grins evilly while holding the damn marker; perpetrator of the crime against Christian's face.

"No one messes with the professor Mo White!"

End Confessional.

"Will you explain for once what actually happened after the damn fake explosion? Did someone rape us or what the hell?"

Asked Sebastian, already getting pissy; he sported a fiery red short like his hair; beside him Yue wore dark blue shorts along his usual sky blue jacket. He wasn't angry, more like relieved that this time around he didn't lose his sword. The professor raised a brow at Sebastian's question.

"Obviously no, your ass hurts because Wystyr was kicking and thrashing all around like a fucking elephant. For some reason that eludes me, her hits always landed directly on your lower quarters"

He explained, Sebastian gasping and slamming his fist into his open palm. Yue snickering a bit.

"Oh, I knew it!"

The redhead Proclaimed. Meanwhile, Meditrina managed to get Kami back after Emi dropped him; thanks to Win who handed him to Doctor Doolittle- I mean, Medi Medi. Also, speaking of oddities the wooden Apothecary in question didn't exactly sport a swimsuit... Instead, she wears a full body chrome wet suit with lavender trim, equipped with it's own built in oxygen supply tanks, flippers, gloves and a glass dome helmet. As if she suddenly became an astronaut, by her side Lor wore a dark blue, plain swimsuit.

"What's the meaning of "Rape"...?"

Came out Kami's question... The three girls immediately pressing their mouths in a thin line.

"Well... How to explain?"  
Said Win, scratching her head with one hand, her chin with another and the lower pair on her hips. This situation was so Awkward she found it funny.

"It's defined as an assault intending violence but committed in sexual ways-"  
Lor was about to explain, but immediately Meditrina caught her attention. The girl in question shook her head.

"I-It's a form of assault, little Kami"

The beetle boy just nodded, a bit dumbfounded still.

Confessional: Meditrina

The wooden girl seemed conflicted.

"I may be negligent for not telling Kami, but... He's too innocent. I don't want him to learn about something like that so soon in his life"

Canary atop her head chirped in agreement, Meditrina smiling softly.

End Confessional.

"Hey! We don't use the word with "R" around here!"

That was the professor, shouting to the girls while covering Leftie's ears. The robot seemed as curious as Kami.

Confessional: Kami

To our surprise, this time around Kami was in his human form! And he wasn't alone, either; Leftie 66177 was sitting beside him. They seemed happy.

"In the end, I learned the meaning of rape!"

He Exclaimed happily, as if he just learned how to put an end to the cosmic hunger. Suddenly, both kids pulled from somewhere a bunch of fresh, purple grapes.

"Rape!"

They said simultaneously and happily. Guess that explanation works for them.

End Confessional.

Now we focus on Wystyr, who huffed and looked away from the professor. He sure didn't know how to play fair; but much to her chagrin her gaze inevitably fell over Christian's face- scribbled all around.

"Clean that shit from your face"

She said- no, she ordered strictly, firmly. Christian seemed taken aback by this.

"This shit IS my face"

He retorted; not only he had his face scribbled but also lacked the top of his soldier outfit to simulate a swimsuit; Wystyr just sighed and shook her head. She was wearing a black and gray wetsuit-type outfit that locks in her wings; still it seemed somewhat uncomfortable.

Finally we return our focus to the professor, who already cleared his throat enough.

"Let's not waste anymore time; Welcome to your first challenge and my first experiment!"

He opened his arms gesturing the cliff, Leftie repeating his action as the cosmic campers stared at the pointy edge of the cliff, from where a probably ridiculously long fall awaited for them all. While Sebastian and Yue seemed confident, others like Kami or Emi seemed unsure, Lor and Meditrina analyzed the situation while Win stretched her four limbs, along Aster who fought to grab his scythe with his fingers sticky from the molasses; Win amused by the goofy faces he made. Magenta on the other hand was growing annoyed by the wait, Jed Monty excited for the challenge to come while Lily bounced expectantly; Venus' fly trap seemed like it wanted to eat Lily's pigtails as they bounced along her. Needless to say, Wystyr always as stoic as ever and Christian tried to maintain a poker face, which is impossible to take seriously with these scribbles all over.

"Now, lemme explain how-"

The professor had been saying when he got cut off by none other than Yue.

"Like the first challenge of the original season, right?"

He claimed joyfully, Sebastian watching how the swordsman walked confidently towards the edge of cliff.

"It's not a good idea to-"  
That was Leftie, trying to warn him but Yue didn't stop, standing beside the edge but paying more attention to his fellow teammates.

"Don't worry about me! I'll just jump and wait for you guys so we can start with the Jacuzzi!"

Claimed Yue, his fellow team members of Los Chivos Enfermos not so sure of this; specially Magenta and Sebastian.

"Hey, something in my gut is telling me there's more this"

Said Magenta, having that feeling of impending doom; but this didn't stop Yue from jumping from the cliff easily.

"IN THE NAME OF THE MOOOOOOOOON!"

Of course with his characteristic phrase, some campers like Win, Aster, Jed Monty and Meditrina ran towards the edge to watch him fall... Just to find the surprise waiting below.

"Oh fuck! It's like a giant toilet!"

Win's exclamation wasn't that far from the truth, as Aster was amazed (excited?) and Jed Monty along Meditrina worried a bit about Yue... In the original total Drama you may see the area below in which the campers had to jump and land within the buoy limit to prevent from being eaten by sharks; but right now there were no buoys at all. In fact; it's doubtful if there was actually water as that specific segment below the cliff had a vortex created by purplish white liquid of sorts, extremely dangerous looking and probably capable of Flushing down everything and swallow anything to the bottom; like a giant toilet.

"Whoa, how come the gigantic vortex of terror?"

Asked Aster, mostly excited to play inside that thing. Soon enough the rest of the campers had gathered to see it as well, their reactions being mostly surprised, shocked, in awe, and there was Emi who didn't seem impressed in the slightest.

"L-Looks like what Emi sees w-when she stares into Bill's eye..."  
She mumbled out, kneeled in the ground to talk directly to Kami as he was still held by Meditrina. Needless to say he was freaked out.

"W-Why are you telling me these things...?!"  
The poor beetle asked, trying to be apart from Emi as much as possible. Not that that bothered the girl too much.

"Because y-you need to know..."  
Was all she said, then scurried away leaving a very scared Kami.

"But I don't want to...!" He tried to retort to no one on particular, Meditrina trying to pet him as much as she can. Now let's focus again in Los Chivos Enfermos!

"Will he be okay?"  
Asked Jed Monty, he and Sebastian listening how Yue's excited scream turned into one of terror; the professor huffing in exasperation at that.

"Maybe yes, or maybe he'll die but that's because he refused to listen!"  
He claimed, finally getting the attention of the campers who probably didn't want to end like Yue.

"Let's make things clear: this is NOT a redo of the original season, this is a renewal. Which means the challenges will be different and better... Because you have me as the host, of course"

He flattered himself, Magenta, Win and Venus rolling their eyes as Leftie tugged from the professor's sleeve and reminded him he had to keep explaining.

"So, this first challenge starts like the original from the first season for the sake of getting you guys into your swimsuits"

He explained; obviously everyone just wanted to see these contestants in swimsuits... A great fan service for publicity. Though, Sebastian interrupted.

"But Chris didn't throw a freaking bomb to the campers"  
The redhead stated, sounding upset while rolling his eyes; if the professor's own eyes could be seen he surely would have fixed a nasty glare.

"How do you know? Maybe he did offscreen; besides I have my own license for creating bombs- oh shit... This thing is outdated"

He claimed awkwardly, focusing for a moment in the outdated license as he handed it to Leftie so the small robot could get rid of it.

Confessional: Wystyr

She looks serious, but irritated as well.

"If a Klarsiskaen scientist were to create an illegal bomb and use it against his peers; he'll be punished and executed immediately"

She blows some steam from her nose.

"I don't care if he's a cyborg. I should have broke his trachea to teach him and my team the meaning of discipline"

End Confessional.

Confessional: Emi

To our surprise, she's holding an actual, bone-made human trachea!

"T-Trachea...?"

End Confessional.

"Anyways, time for an explanation!"

Said the professor White, finally walking beside the edge along the campers and Leftie tailing along.

"That what you see below" he pointed below, towards the purplish white liquid that formed a vortex and strangely enough didn't blend with the red water, like oil and water.

"Is NOT defiled water nor toilet water, and is not a milkshake before you ask!"

He said specifically to Lily and Aster, both of them were almost ready to jump and drink it if only it where a sweet, creamy milkshake...

"Then, is an special blend? Or maybe the result of any strange rain?"

Asked Meditrina, not holding back her curiosity any longer, Lor by her side kept analyzing the strange liquid as the professor shook his head no.

"None of that. That's my personal disposal of caustic milk"

The cyborg man finally announced, most campers raising a brow at that, except for Lor and Jed Monty as they were aware about said milk.

"That's sick! What the fuck did you do to the poor cows?"

Said Magenta in disbelief, Lily beside her.

"If it's caustic... You can't drink it, right? After all, an actress in the making needs to eat well and drink a lot of milk to develop herself..."

Guess Lily ignores the fact she doesn't need to eat and can't hit a growth spurt since she's a robot. Sensing the camper's confusion, Leftie stepped up to explain.

"We, workers from Twin Island's Milkery get energy from a process much like nuclear fission. Except that, of course we use milk and other lactose based products"

Well, that didn't clarify too much but either way Meditrina was taking note of it all; which proved difficult while holding Kami but she still managed to. The next to step and ask was Sebastian.

"But how in hell you do that?"

Leftie didn't miss a second.

"Is just like nuclear fission, but in this case we exploit the milk particles so they can release great amounts of energy. After all, Milk is said to carry one of the greatest powers in all the cosmos: the power of nurturing life"

Now that made some sense, and to emphasize his point we now see a few images of the actual process; the professor White along many unlikely scientists (one of them is a beast with tentacles, other is a female Klarsiskaen scientist that resembles Wystyr, and other is... A dog, a very intelligent dog) run experiments on a bottle of recently milked liquid; the milk in its primal state is zoomed in thanks to the ultra microscope, its particles are assaulted with a hail-shoot of many smaller particles. Consequently, the original particle separates from its core and releases a wave of energy that breaks the milk bottle and startles the many scientists, but nevertheless they all seem pleased by the results.

Back to the actual reality, Leftie kept explaining the principle of how important is the milk.

"That's a power greater than nuclear fusion and fission together, but it doesn't come without perks. Nuclear fission leaves behind nuclear waste; but extracting the energy turns the milk into a possibly hazardous and bitter brewery we label as "Caustic Milk""

He finished, most campers letting out an "Aahhh" in realization.

"So your organization milks poor and innocent beings to get energy, and then you defile planets with your gigantic vortex of terror?"

Asked Win, scowling at the professor and not looking pleased at all; lower pair of arms on her hips and upper folded across her chest. Meditrina by her side wasn't that happy, either; glaring at the professor Mo White... Of course he's the one to blame here, Leftie is but a poor drone created to serve.

"...Are you aware of how many planets this kind of methods may have defiled? How many lives in risk...?"

Medi said, Lor and Kami sensing her obvious upset attitude; the moth girl knew of the process due her vast knowledge, but didn't want to mention it because it seems really foul to defile planets by creating huge cesspools of caustic milk. Though the professor shrugged it off as if it were nothing.

"Caustic milk evaporates in matter of a few years, like alcohol. Also it's not hazardous to everyone; That's what my experiment is about!"

Now, the cyborg man (again) caught the attention of all campers; since some of them Like Christian and Wystyr weren't paying that much attention (the former didn't understand a fuck, the later doesn't care) Lily got lost in her daydream, Kami didn't understand a single word and Emi... Was being Emi all along. She never stopped being Emi for a single second.

"This is what I like to call "Milk Dive"; you cosmic campers will jump into the caustic milk, and dive to get this"

He pulled from one of his pockets a small milk bottle with the logo of Twin Island's Milkery; everyone watching it as they though he was gonna show something interesting or impressive... It isn't interesting at all.

"They're very small, but nothing we cannot handle!"

Said Jed Monty enthusiastically, Magenta sparing him a raised brow.

"Good for you! There are a total of 10 milk bottles down there, first team who gets five or more wins. Grab this one if you can!"

He threw the bottle towards the campers, most trying to kill each other to get it; Wystyr being about to catch it but Win seemed quicker, though in the end the bottle crashed against Emi's head; ending all broken and useless. Though, said girl seemed oblivious, like the hit didn't hurt at all.

Confessional: Emi

She still has pieces of broken glass over her head and piercing her face.

"B-Bill told Emi that would be happening, s-s-so Emi was ready... Bill is so kind to Emi...!"

Damn, was she crying her eyeballs out?

End Confessional.

"This experiment's goal is to know whether or not the caustic milk is hazardous to you guys; once you jump in you may be good and okay, or in other cases you may experience abnormalities like growing new limbs, terrible rashes; eyeballs exploding, teeth or hair loss, sudden desire to drink urine..."

As he said that, finally someone cut him off.

"Stop. Stop... That's horrible"

Venus asked, politely but grossed out as the prof sighed.

"Anyhow, if you present an abnormality the moment you dive in; you'll need to abandon the challenge and leave it to your teammates"

Meditrina, Lor, Kami and Sebastian all looked unsure; however the first one to actually say a thing was Christian.

"What if the whole team gets affected by the milk-shit?"

His serious tone betrayed the scribbles all over his face, as they made Sebastian, Win, Aster and the professor snicker.

"Then, that's an immediate loss. You have 50/50, is totally random if your DNA gets severely affected and if it does, Leftie brought a medical kit to treat you all"

At that, Leftie perked up seemingly dumbfounded.

"...Medical Kit? You ordered me to bring a shovel and a few coffins, professor-"

The cyborg man silenced him by putting a hand over his mouth, Canary from over Meditrina's head blowing a raspberry towards the professor.

"They don't need to know about our healing methods... Let the experiment begin!"

And so, the challenge begins! Everyone immediately gathered with their teammates; let's check on Los Chivos Enfermos first since they already had the misfortune of losing one of them (aka Yue)

Los Chivos Enfermos (The sick goats) got reunited, creating a circle among themselves; Magenta, Venus, Wystyr, Lily, Sebastian and Jed Monty. The last one being the first to inquiry something.

"I'll go and see if Yue is okay, I'm confident the caustic milk won't harm me"

Jed Monty said with determination, dressed in his black wetsuit with tan stripes down the sides. meanwhile Magenta and Wystyr seemed okay with that, Lily and Sebastian turned a bit worried.

"You sure? In your series you are never fond of swimming or water in general"

Asked an skeptical Sebastian, and true to his words that wetsuit seemed to be made so no water (or caustic milk) gets in contact with his skin. Lily nodding along the redhead.

"You gotta be careful, Jeddy Monty! You don't want you fiancée to end as a widow before marrying, do you?"

The robot girl stated, dramatic but also worried. The famous adventurer feeling a bit guilty at having them so worried over their hero.

Confessional: Jed Monty

He sighs, defeated.

"It's true that water or liquids are not my element, but I'm sure the caustic milk can't harm me"

He looks with determination and pats the skin of his arm.

"Besides, it's a pride to be a test subject of the professor's! He'll surely get many useful info from this experiment!"

He grins.

End Confessional

Confessional: Professor Mo White

He hums, deep in though

"If this goes well and the caustic milk is as venomous as I though... Then I'll be able to sell it in the black market and be filthy rich!"

He grins evilly... Such a noble reason for this experiment.

End Confessional.

Now, let's catch a bit with Las Vacas Locas (The Crazy Cows): Kami, Aster, Emi, Christian, Lor, Meditrina and Win.

"If anyone gets hurt or presents an abnormality, just tell me and I'll do my best to get you back to being stable"

Medi said, promise in her voice and Canary nodding along. She had more than enough medical supplies, maybe she could offer some to Leftie who was struggling to know what to do with the shovel and the coffins. Though, to her surprise Win didn't seem worried in the slightest.

"Don't worry Meds, maybe ghost in the machine wants to scare us with this whole shit but I know better than to be worried about abnormalities"

She stated confidently; beside her Aster was pleasantly surprised, Emi chewed on her own hand (don't ask why) Christian raised a brow, Kami remained mysteriously silent, and Lor... She seemed worried.

"After all I've used so many mods that is easy to see any extra limb as an useful gift!"

Win pointed at herself, Meditrina seemingly still worried but smiling at her teammate's enthusiasm. Or at least, until she noticed the uneasy expression in Lor's face.

"Lor? Is everything okay?"

The moth girl tried to remain calm, but Medi obviously noticed that wasn't the case.

"Is just... According to what I've read about the caustic milk, is very likely that it'll harm my wings. Though I don't know at what extent"

That worried the others, Lor relinquishing in her beautiful and useful rattlebox moth wings, and the wooden girl suddenly seeming more determined than before.

Confessional: Meditrina

"Wings are a very delicate matter, even if harmed and healed they won't go back to the way they once were"

To illustrate her point, she held Canary and examined her small feathery wings; the little birdie actually enjoying herself.

"It'd be too dangerous to allow Lor take part in this"

End Confessional.

"Hey, don't you think about it! We'll do well so you won't get hurt!"

That was Aster cheerfully, Lor suddenly feeling guilty that she can't help that much.

"I know that maybe the caustic milky-thingy will alter my flavor, and I won't be as sweet as before... But still, I want to jump into the gigantic vortex of terror and see how's it like!"

Exclaimed an excited bunny boy, and he's kinda right... If the caustic liquid alters him, he won't be so tasty! But seems like that's a sacrifice he's willing to accept.

"That's the spirit, bunny dude! Now let's-"

Win had been on a roll, but a small voice caught her attention.

"...I'll do it"

Every member of the team turned to stare at the soft but determined tone of Kami's, still being held by Meditrina who's shocked as well.

Back with Los Chivos! They all now focused on Wystyr, because she managed to catch their attention just by blowing some steam from her nose. That's always a sign of her seriousness and totally no-shit-ness.

"You should go first and study the terrain, then go back to inform us of your findings"

She firmly pointed at Magenta, who let out an annoyed groan.

"Didn't the adventurer say he'll do it? Then why me?!"

The turtle girl complained, Venus by her side sighing in exasperation.

"He may get hurt if he jumps recklessly. We need someone to inspect first, so he knows what to expect when swimming his way to get the bottles"

The plant girl explained calmly, Magenta frowning in annoy and Wystyr nodding, while Lily beamed at the display of such knowledge.

"That's super clever Venus! As expected from my love rival!"

Confessional: Venus

She has a not very subtle twitch on her eye.

"Love rival...?"

End Confessional.

"But why the fuck me?"

That was an upset Magenta, Wystyr glaring as if it were obvious.

"You can fly freely, so it would be easy to fly down and watch over the vortex"

The dictator girl explained, gesturing slightly her locked in wings. Unlike Magenta, she couldn't quite fly and wouldn't admit that water or liquid wasn't her best area, like Jed Monty.

"Yeah, you don't even need to jump down. Also you can try to get sight of Yue and tell us if he isn't dead yet"

Said Sebastian, remembering that they haven't put their shit together to go and help Yue. But hey, the swordsman gained that for being so reckless. However, Magenta was surprised by the adventurer's next claim.

"Don't worry, take this as an adventure!"

Magenta raised a brow at Jed Monty's sudden, enthusiastic suggestion.

"That damn vortex can suck the shit out of me!"

She retorted and the adventurer quickly shook his head, recognizing Magenta's unease.

"But it won't, you'll go into a recognizing mission to watch over it and that's all! Is like exploring a new surface, trying to catch a glimpse of any hidden treasure!"

After a moment of thinking about it, the turtle girl's eyes enlivened and she grinned boldly.

"Treasures, huh? Now we're talking my idiom!"

Jed Monty grinned as well, as Magenta gained confidence. After all, no one can say no to a nice, exciting adventure!

"Well, leave it to me! That vortex of terror is a playhouse compared to the sewers!"

She cracked her knuckles, and without further ado began fluttering down to catch a better glimpse of the vortex below; Jed Monty along Lily and Sebastian cheering for her.

"If anything happens, just call for us! After all, we are your adventure mates!"

Called out the adventurer, Magenta grinning and giving a thumbs up that didn't meet their eyes.

Confessional: Magenta

She still seems uncomfortable with the small space there's for her wings inside the restroom.

"What? I like adventures, meeting new places and all. If Mr. Popular dude does as well, he can't be thaaaaaat bad"

End Confessional.

"Go go go! We're Jed Monty's team!"

Exclaimed an excited Lily, Sebastian nodding along.

"That doesn't sound half bad"

Commented the redhead, said adventurer grinning proudly and not being able to catch how that made the turtle girl roll her eyes. She still couldn't get used to that adoration to his popularity.

Back in the side of Las Vacas Locas...

"Well, watch me go!"  
Said an excited Win, jumping from the cliff and plummeting down while her teammates cheered, and Kami tried to jiggle free from Meditrina's gentle embrace.

"You can't jump little Kami. The impact may be too dangerous for your body"

Posed the wooden girl, the beetle in question watching her with huge and pleading eyes.

"B-But this caustic milk may be my only chance! It could act as an antidote and turn me human again!"

Medi looked conflicted, but still didn't let go; Lor also seemed to agree that it's too dangerous for the softie beetle, while Christian just rolled his eyes.

"Just throw him like a cannonball and let's see what happens next"

Suggested the soldier coldly, both girls glaring at him. To their surprise, Kami liked that option.

"Yes! Like a cannonball!"

Damn, now Medi didn't know what to do in order to calm him down, feeling a bit awkward and cradling the beetle in her arms.

"Let's allow Win to handle this for now"

Said Lor calmly, Kami finally sighing and allowing Meditrina to pet him. This was for his safety after all.

Speaking of safety, The professor had kept himself very quiet until now... Seemingly pensive, rubbing his chin every now and then. That's not a signal of safety.

"Hmmm... Why do I have the feeling that we forgot something important?"

He asked to Leftie by his side, the little robot tilting his head in curiosity.

"I flushed the toilet, before you ask"  
Said Leftie, the professor nodded yet was still pensive.

"I also changed into a clean uniform"

The little robot pointed; remember the blood in his uniform when he arrived? He got it when he picking up Wystyr, the dictator woman had been fighting (killing) some stupid enemy, and subsequently when the blood splattered everywhere it also got into Leftie. She also tried to attack the robot, until he presented himself as the co-host of Total Drama Cosmic Colapse. However, the professor Mo White still was pensive... At least for a moment, as he snapped his fingers and grinned.

"Ah, that's it. We forgot to tell the campers about her"

At that, Leftie's eyes widened.

"...About her?"

"Yes, about her"

They echoed, evil grin never fading from the professor's face as Leftie was pretty worried now. Turning away from his master, the small robot let out the signature sing song whistle to call Canary. Not long after the birdie flew to him, chipper as always when Leftie whispered something so only she could hear.

"...Please go and tell Meditrina"  
He mumbled at last, Canary nodding and flying away to fulfill her duty. Leftie seriously hoped his advise wasn't too late; he really REALLY didn't want to put to use these coffins.

Meditrina had been watching how Magenta and Win fell, a loud splash in the caustic vortex when the four armed girl reached the bottom, the turtle girl almost as close because it was one long fall. It surprised her when Canary chirped and caught her attention.

"What's wrong, girl?"  
Canary kept chirping, Meditrina listening intently. Obviously neither Kami nor the others could quite understand... But Medi did, and it only brought her a sudden sense of dread.

"Oh..."  
She let out, her usual demeanor taking a serious turn as she made her way towards the edge of the cliff. Lor's stare following her; noticing how her gaze fell silently over both girls below in the vortex.

Below in the caustic milk, the turtle girl fluttered above the surface and Win seemed perfectly content with soaking in the caustic milk as if taking a bath in a hot spring.

"Feel nice?"  
Asked Magenta with a smirk, noticing how Win was enjoying herself.

"The damn vortex sucks me in, but other than that I'm fine. You should come in!"  
Ushered Win, stretching her athletic body and inviting Magz to come in too, the turtle girl seemed hesitant.

"Maybe not, I've had enough with the fucking sewers... Can you see the Kame Hame Ha guy down there?"

Magenta said, obviously not too keen into diving her way to the bottom right now; now the priority was to find out what happened to Yue. Remembering him, Win peeped her head in the caustic milk and tried to catch a glimpse of the bottom.

Her eyes roaming, the bottom was full of many metallic waste and such; making her frown instantly that obviously, not even the water area of this ridiculous island was clean, this whole place is the definition of pollution.

Eventually, Win managed to catch the figure in the bottom. It was Yue! Apparently, his sword got stuck into a metal boulder or some dumb shit, since he seemed determined in taking it out. Is truly a wonder how he's not run out of oxygen yet; or if he even needs it. Good thing there's no visible anomalies yet.

Resurfacing, Win faced Magenta.  
"He's down there! And maybe he could use some help as well"

The four armed girl stated, Magenta sighing and flying down until meeting the caustic milk and diving in herself. Guess she just can't leave a teammate.

"Is he freaking nuts?"  
The turtle girl asked rhetorically, now both she and Win diving in and swimming their way towards Yue.

Eventually, the swordsman noticed them and tried waving a hand to ask for help. Bubbles coming out of his mouth in a quick succession and obviously, after a moment he ran out of air; after all he seems to need oxygen, and had been good at keeping it until now. His face turning blue from lack of air, hands gripping his throat as he's most likely swallowing the caustic milk right now.

"Glu Glup Glup Glu...!"

*Translation: "Help, Help me...!"*

Both Win and Magenta were a bit amused by the goofy expressions Yue made as his face got a bit swollen, body growing limp; but nevertheless they swam towards the bottom; most likely hoping to find a milk bottle- oh, and help Yue.

However, When going towards the limp swordsman; Magenta found herself catching glimpse of something in the bottom, it didn't look like a bottle to be honest. She couldn't see what it was, though.

The turtle girl tried using her wings to impulse herself and advance faster; but something (someone?) got in her way. She couldn't see what it was, though; in the blink of an eye a shadow passed in front of her, and made her flinch back when the fight or flee instinct kicked in.

"Glu Glu?"

*Translation: "The hell?"*

She let out, weirded by the suddenness.

Confessional: Magenta

"My guts are telling me there's something wrong inside that damn Vortex, but I can't say for sure what is it..."

End Confessional.

Turning her gaze, she found Win as she pulled Yue's sword from the Boulder in one swift movement... Said swordsman already like a dead fish. So, Win grabbed him by the hem of his jacket to drag him towards the surface. Magenta followed, not wanting to be there any longer and knowing she had to take Yue back with the others. He may have an abnormality or two, but that would be checked later.

Resurfacing, Win gasped for air and Magenta flew up; now she was the one who had to drag Yue.

"What a bummeeeeer... I wanted to grow a few extra limbs, see what they're like..."

Exclaimed a dramatic Win, disappointed that the milk didn't alter her body.

"I told ya, sewers are far worse than this! Besides, I don't think you'd want to drink urine or whatever"

Pointed Magenta as she grabbed Yue and started flying up, both girls snickering and not very worried about the swordsman, who seemed to be more dead than alive.

Up in the cliff, Meditrina still seemed to gaze down; her hollow eyes with the turquoise light inside them displayed a calculator gleam to it as she stares down, carefully at her teammate, Yue and Magenta. Lor by her side sensed her unease and tried to do the same, both of them now sensing a threat. Meanwhile Aster scratched his head in curiosity as Kami grew worried for the two girls, while Christian watched with disgust how Magenta and Win seemed to enjoy themselves in the caustic liquid.

"Medi Medi? What's wrong?"

Asked the beetle boy, Meditrina seemingly lost in though. However, her attention was snapped to her side when she heard Jed Monty's voice.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll do great!"

He smiled brightly, Venus and Wystyr a bit exasperated that he was keen into comforting someone from the other team. But still Meditrina's unease didn't dissipate.

"It's not that... Canary told me there's something down there"

She returned her gaze towards the caustic milk below, Jed Monty's eyes widening as they both stared and realized the shadow looming under water, circling around the girls and Yue.

"I don't have all the details, but as far as I'm aware... It eats flesh"  
Said the wooden girl, her voice edgy as if she were calculating the level of danger with the small info she had; after all Canary was only told to pass on the general warning. However, the adventurer's confidence didn't waver as he fixed his hat, seemingly that's his signature gesture to display confidence towards those around him.

"...There are just a bunch of species that can live in caustic milk and eat flesh"

Lor beside Medi said, the adventurer's confidence never fading. The wooden girl switched her stare from Jed Monty to Lor several times, growing curious about the matter at hand until hearing Jed Monty's voice again.

"As I said, don't worry. I barely know these girls, but they display the adventure spirit. I'm sure they'll be okay"

He grinned boldly towards Lor, Meditrina and Kami; Christian was dumbfounded as to what was going on and Aster tried to stare down and catch sight of the girls... Though it was pretty difficult since the cliff is ridiculously tall. And Emi? She was crawling around, every now and then almost fell from the edge but somehow got back safely.

Confessional: Jed Monty

He fixes his hat with a determined expression.

"By elimination, there's one creature that I know would surely eat flesh and be here right now; according to the climate and size of the caustic vortex"

The adventurer explained cooly.

"It would be reckless to try and startle it; however if it chooses to attack we need to be ready to help Win and Magenta"

End Confessional.

Confessional: Professor Mo White

He crosses his arms and smirks.

"Let the show begin"

End Confessional.

Below with Magenta and Win; the four armed girl seemed about to dive again but equally sensed danger, yet was able to confirm it when she noticed the shadow that every now and then circled around them, every time closer and closer to Magenta.

"Oi, what-"

But before she could say something or react properly, everything turned almost in slow motion. An ugly, skinny and eerie figure leaped out of the caustic milk; its body like that of an insect with long, extremely thin limbs; sharp claws instead of hands and dark green skin, instead of legs that thing had a fin of sorts that resembles that of a mermaid, but rugged and slippery looking like eel skin. The most impressive detail was the long head that curved backwards; no eyes or hair but an extremely wide mouth with sharp fangs like a shark; it even seemed to have another smaller mouth inside that jolted out to show off chains of edgy, filthy fangs. All in all, it looked pretty much like an alien from the Alien vs. Predator movies, but with a mermaid tail instead of common limbs.

"The fuck-?!"

Spewed the turtle girl. Luckily, the moment it jumped Magenta had been almost out of its reach; the thing's clawed hand flying upwards just in time to catch Magenta's ankle, inevitably dragging her back into the caustic milk with a splash.

Looking over the commotion, the remaining campers up the cliff were at lost as to what happened; however Meditrina and Jed Monty kept themselves stoic, not having witnessed the full thing but knowing that whatever they were waiting to happen, happened. Win was also at lost for a few seconds, eyes wide as the creature dragged Magenta (and subsequently Yue) into the bottom of the vortex.

"...Hey"

Let out Win, however... After a moment she grinned boldly; looking over the spot from where they just left.

"Now, THIS is my thing!"

Saying that, she dove back towards the bottom in an unbelievably quick motion; four limbs moving in synchrony.

Back in the cliff! People watched with curiosity and interest as to what in the world just happened... Meditrina and Jed Monty along Lor, Aster and Lily kneeled beside the edge and watching.

"Whatcha goina down dhere...?"  
Asked Lily, voice a bit funny since her cheeks were Stuffed with white chocolate- aka a chunk of Aster's ears. The bunny boy seemed to be as lost as her.

"No bunny idea"

He replied, now Wystyr herself got down in one knee beside the edge, eyes looking at the vortex of shallow liquid like Meditrina and Jed Monty. The air around was tense, everyone dramatically silent as they only stared, lost to say the least and expectant... Actually, not Christian nor Sebastian nor Lily or Aster and less of all Emi; none of them had an idea of what's going first one to comment on something was Lor, deadpan as ever.

"For what I could gather, the thing inside the vortex may be-"

Her voice was cut off by the sudden comment of the professor, who had kept himself silent until now... But his evil scientist grin talked about it all.

"Ah, I forgot to mention the Mermalien"

Everyone snapped their attention towards him (except Emi, whose eyes danced so much it was difficult to know what she's staring at) Sebastian raised a brow, Wystyr and Venus did as well and neither Lor nor Jed Monty were impressed. Of course Aster and Lily didn't understand a fuck, and Kami blinked a few times.

"Merma-crap?"  
Said Sebastian, Meditrina equally as curious to know more.

"Merma-alien? Is a new type of mermaid associated being, like a Merlión?"

Letting out a chuckle, the professor shook his head as Leftie by his side tried to look away; now it was clear to Meditrina that the little robot tried to warn her and the others as much as he could with the help of Canary. Her attention was newly caught when she heard Jed Monty.

"It's a biological weapon, isn't it?"

It's not exactly a question, more like an affirmation as now it got Wystyr's attention as well. To everyone's surprise, the professor Mo White nods.

"I think you guys would love to hear about it from Win and Magenta..."

The cyborg man drags out the words, seemingly amused by how most seemed at lost; not elaborating more in order to not spoil the surprise. Also note that he didn't mention Yue because... In his opinion the swordsman probably died down there. Good thing he brought these coffins.

"They're coming"

Broke through Venus' voice, gazing down at the bubbles in the surface of the caustic milk; also Sebastian let out a little snicker due the double meaning her words may have.

Confessional: Sebastian

"They're coming? Seriously?"

He snickers and shakes his head.

"How do you expect me to not misinterpret that?"

End Confessional.

Granted, Eventually Win resurfaced and gasped for air; everyone up could notice how she was holding unto Magenta, and at the same time the turtle girl held unto a very swollen Yue. Seems like the immersion in the caustic milk actually affected him a great deal.

"You okay there dudette?"  
Asked the four armed girl, Magenta spitting as much caustic liquid as she could as it probably got into her lungs as well.

"You freaking punched the shit out of that beast!"

Exclaimed Magenta, not quite believing it even when she saw how Win punched several times the creature with her four arms in a quick succession, seizing it until it let go of her ankle.

"Know what? I already like you"

Said the turtle girl confidently, Win grinning her rebellious smile until they heard some unintelligible sound coming from Yue, too swollen to articulate anything but gibberish.

"Ah, don't be such a crybaby!"

Both girls Exclaimed as they swam back to ground; up in the cliff Meditrina and Jed Monty still expectant- but the wooden girl couldn't refrain herself from asking a bit more out of her endless curiosity.

"Will they be alright? Is that Merma-alien trained at some extent?"

She still didn't know the full story about the creature, but her first question was answered when both Win and Magenta made their way back to them; climbing a set of unreasonably long stairs (made out of rusted metal) that connect the cliff with the shore, everyone's attention immediately in them as Magenta rubbed her sore ankle, dropping a very sickly Yue and Win blew some air into her recently used knuckles.

"Wiiiiina! How was it? How was it? Bitter?"  
That was Aster, bouncing towards the four armed girl as she smirked.

"A bit, nothing surprising until that beastie chose to attack and tried to swallow us whole!"

She bragged to the amazed bunny boy, Lily coming to see Magenta as she, too, was amazed.

"Whoaaaaa, it's like the movie with the jaws and sharks? Or like Titanic...? Wait, was there a shark in Titanic...? If so, in which one? Original or remake? Or remake of the remake...?"

The robot girl asked herself, Meditrina coming to assess Magenta's wound (the turtle girl already at lost as to what the hell Lily was rambling about)

"There may have been sharks, but the main threat was the iceberg"

Medi explained, always knowledgeable in these matters as Lily dragged out an "Aaaaaahhhh" in understanding; the next one to come closer was Jed Monty who wanted to check on Magenta, Wystyr watching over it all and Sebastian was the only who noticed how Yue was (pitifully) swollen and sick looking; his face in a purple tone of sorts as he struggled to breathe.

The redhead poked Yue's face slightly.  
"Are you still alive...?"

To his surprise, the swordsman nodded slowly and reached out a shaky hand; as if he were about to die and struggled to say his last words.

"P-P-Please t-tell me... D-Did I look like a tragic h-hero...?"

Sebastian couldn't help but grin exasperatedly at that. That dummy was nearly dying and only worried about his heroic deeds. So, he chose to answer Yue's question with nothing but the truth.

"Well, you were tragic... But I'm not sure about the hero part"

This deflated the poor swordsman goofily, as he still looked like a huge blowfish. With the others, Magenta finally managed to get on her feet with the help of Jed Monty and Medi, Emi and Kami watching the scene unfold. The first one to let out a comment was Jed Monty.

"I knew you could do it against that Mermalien"

He smiled brightly, Magenta huffing and looking away. Not that she minded to be praised every now and then... But her mind snapped when she hear the foreign word.

"Merma-fuck?"

She was going to ask further, but the professor's voice cut her off.

"Now that we're all here, I guess it's time to finally explain myself"  
He said, directing his gaze towards Magenta, Yue and Win.

"Did you guys take a good look at the beautiful creature down there?"

Win and Magenta nodded- though they couldn't agree that it was beautiful. Yue remained still as he probably passed out- good thing Sebastian was looking out for him to not die.

"Beautiful?"  
Magenta snorted.  
"It was ugly as a sin!"  
She let out in resentment, Win shrugging.

"I dunno, its second mouth was pretty badass"  
The four armed blue girl stated, nodding to herself at remembering the deadly and small second mouth- reminded her of the appendages sprouting from her own nape. But a soft voice caught her attention.

"Her"  
Little Leftie corrected, raising his index finger.  
"She's female"  
The little robot explained, the next to inject something was Wystyr; arms firmly crossed.

"And she's a biological weapon"  
The professor nodded at that, grinning widely.

"You see, she's an experiment of mine created to help out during wars- a biological weapon, made out of the most dangerous appendages and the most sly methods of killing that I could find out back then!"

The cyborg man proclaimed with pride, an image of the deadly beast appearing as many arrows pointed at its sharp claws, mermaid tail with a deadly tip and second mouth.

"Without me noticing it, she developed a mermaid tail that allows her not only swim gracefully, but also can glide over ground at supreme velocity; beating to a pulp any prey before it even has the chance to react, that's why I named her species..."

Bold and Crimson red letters appear, reading exactly the professor's next words:

"The Mermalien! A balanced fusion between a mermaid and an alien!"

Back to the common reality, Meditrina nodded in understanding, feeling in awe- but not that quite content that such a beast was created for wars. Jed Monty and Lor nodded as well not so impressed like Lily, Sebastian and Aster. Wystyr and Venus feigning indifference and Emi seemingly fearful of the whole matter like Kami. Win was impressed as well, and Magenta felt flabbergasted that such a thing attacked her.

"I knew it, I saw in the scientific magazine the article of when you created her, professor"

That was Jed Monty, though his tone was bright as he acknowledged another scientist. However, this made Magenta's gaze turn sour towards him. In one quick motion, she swatted the adventurer away from herself.

"You fucking knew it?"  
She let out angrily.  
"You knew there was a goddamn beast and still sent me down there?!"

She spared him an hateful glare, the others watching in awe. And right that moment, Jed Monty felt... Guilty for making Magenta so upset.

"I didn't know at first, but when I was informed of a creature I figured it could only be-"

He tried to explain himself cooly, tried to point out how he found out a bit too late, but the turtle girl shook her head and refused to listen.

"But when you realized that, you didn't do crap to help me or at least warn me! Such an adventure mate you are, that horrible Merma-bitch could have killed me and Win!"

She said, anger rising until she came to a halt- hearing Leftie's voice behind.

"Her name is Hello Kitty"

The small robot pointed, out of the blue... Guess he also named the Mermalien as if she were a pet like Canary.

"Hello Kitty..."  
Repeated Lily, smiling slightly at the cute name while holding Venus' arm much to the plant girl's disapproval... Guess she got a bit scared due Magenta's bickering. The others also a bit appalled by such a name... The weirdest part was when the professor nodded in agreement.

"Yes, yes. Our dear Hello Kitty. I tried selling her to a local zoo, but the stupid owners didn't want her. Guess it's because she likes to bite off fingers"

To emphasize the professor's point, Leftie raised his remaining right hand to show how his fingers were wrapped in band aids.

"You named a deadly biological weapon after some stupid, merchandising character..."  
Let out an exasperated Wystyr, blowing some steam from her nose. And just when she thought that was something to respect the professor for... Said man just shook his head.

"That was Leftie's idea, but I agree that the name suits her"

With that, we get a zoom in of the creature- the Mermalien. We hadn't noticed before, but she's got a pink dog collar of sorts that reads "Hello Kitty". The creature peeped her head out of the caustic milk; bouncing around like a puppy moving it's tail. It seemed like she sensed the professor calling for her.

Granted, the professor stood beside the edge and gazed below to catch sight of his creation; grinning evilly at her.

"Hey Hello Kitty! You tried to eat some campers today?"

The Mermalien let out some sort of hellish screech, mostly everyone had to cover their ears, aside from Meditrina and Emi- who was perfectly comfortable with it. Then, she just kept bouncing in the liquid like an eager pet.

The professor's grin didn't falter; guess he's used to hear that on a daily basis.

"That's daddy's cutest! Keep doing a good work!"

He shouted to the happy Hello Kitty, who dove back into the bottom. People like Sebastian and Venus weirded out, Meditrina, Lor and Jed Monty impressed, Magenta dumbfounded like Emi and Kami, Aster and Lily curious as to how should it feel to have a pet like that; Christian wanted to throw up after such a display, and Win probably wanted a pet like that. And of course, Leftie gasped as he felt a pang of jealousy after hearing the professor's praise towards Hello Kitty.

"I... I though I was the cutest..."

Said Leftie, still unbelieving.

Confessional: Leftie 66177

He seems gloomy, totally deflated.

"If I'm not the professor's cutest, then who I am...?"

Guess the poor robot is now having an existential dilemma.

End Confessional.

"So, Hello Kitty's purpose is to make this more difficult for you guys. It would be boring as hell if you were to just dive... And probably become a blowfish like him"

The professor pointed at Yue, who was actually still conscious as he gave a feeble thumbs up. The other campers now either worried or willing to take the challenge; of course the though of facing Hello Kitty wasn't quite pleasurable for Christian or Venus... Others like Wystyr already stretching her body and ready for anything that comes her way. Meditrina and Lor thinking of strategies, but our dear Magenta hasn't forgotten about her previous anger; however she's indeed a bit more calm.

So, Jed Monty tried this chance to apologize.

"Magenta, I-"  
But Magenta wasn't sparing him another minute of her time; clicking her tongue in annoy as she stepped away from him.

"Know what? I don't fucking care"  
She said, tone upset and leaving Jed Monty speechless.

Confessional: Magenta

She's still pretty angry, crossing her small arms.

"Popular dudes are always the same! All stupid shit talk of adoration, but in the end they're all bark and no bite!"

The turtle girl spat the words as if spitting vile.

"So, why the fuck should I care?!"

End Confessional.

With a heavy sigh, Jed Monty resigned himself to give Magenta some space. Sebastian sensing this by the way the adventurer's shoulders slumped.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, she'll get over it sooner or later"

The redhead tried to reassure him, Yue voicing some painfully articulated words that made no sense as he was swollen to the bone; Sebastian giving him a narrowed glare.

"Dude, if you kept trying to talk like that your balls will explode"

He said dryly, but clearly in an humorous tone as the poor swordsman's eyes opened wide in sheer horror. Jed Monty couldn't help but smile at these two.

Confessional: Jed Monty

"I had been ready to help Magenta if something were to happen, but... I got too confident"

He looks guilty, but also determined to make up for his mistake.

"It won't happen again. I'll show her how she can count on us as her adventure mates!"

End Confessional.

Meanwhile with the professor, he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Damn, I'm sure there's something else I forgot to say..."

Leftie by his side just sighed, and raised the remaining part of his missing left arm; effectively reminding the professor.

"Of course, your left arm! It got lost somewhere in the sea around the island, didn't it?"  
He asked rhetorically; catching the campers attention back- or at least some of them.

"If any of you find Leftie's left arm, make sure to bring it back to us. After all, he's completely useless without it"

Leftie let his gaze drop at these words, relinquishing into his dear left arm.

Back with the campers! Let's catch with Las Vacas Locas, as they regroup and think of their strategies...

"I know it's dangerous, but I still want to go!"

Said a determined Kami, Meditrina trying for her will to not waver; no matter how big the beetle's puppy eyes might be.

"Kami... It's too dangerous, just look at Yue"

They instinctively turned their heads to look over Yue; luckily enough Leftie was tending to him with a syringe of sorts. Once injected, the swollen lessened at some extent to the point he could breathe again. Meditrina gave him that syringe, by the way; basic brew for grave swollen.

"He looked s-s-so nice...!"

Well, I think is needless to say that was Emi. Apparently Yue's swollen aspect appealed her or something... To be honest he looked kinda like a raspberry. However, their attention was taken by Aster.

"I want to go next! Who knows what kind of mysteries await for me down there!"

He said, clenching his fist with determination; Medi and Lor along Christian nodding. Win grinning at him.

"Cool, now-"  
Win's voice got cut by a sudden... Moan coming out from somewhere; somewhere close.

"Winteeeeeeeer..."

Incredibly, that wasn't Emi. Win's pupils shrunk as she heard it and got a bit pale... She knew very well what it was.

Everyone stared at her and around, trying to pinpoint the source as Win brushed her Fluffy white hair that covered her neck.

"What the fuck?!"  
Let out Christian in sheer horror as we can can see how, sprouting from Win's neck there's the cartoonish second head we saw before... The one that was pretty eerie and grew after she applied a mod during her confessional, remember?

—Flashback—

"Ah, I should talk about mods! They're modificators, and come in small and convenient sizes like a pill or a drink; the neat thing is that they allow you to have any feature you might want in matter of seconds! A bit expensive, but all the good stuff is aaaaalways expensive"

To prove her point, she fishes one hand inside her jacket and pulls out a pill; also known as a mod, which is used to modify your appearance with any kind of cool stuff like Win's deadly tail or the appendages sprouting from her nape. Without a second though, she pops it into her mouth and swallows with ease.

"Hmmm... What was that mod supposed to do? It's something temporary, but I can't quite remember what..."

She scratches her head, but to our surprise there seems to be something sprouting from her neck... A moment later it grows to the point we notice it's a second head, who looks exactly like Win herself but more cartoonish and with hollow eyes, as well as an unnerving grin. The actual Win takes a moment to notice, but when her eyes drift to the second head...

"WHAT THE FU-?!"

The video gets cut suddenly.

—Flashback End—

"What's wrong, Win Jr? Are you hungry?"

Asked the four armed girl towards the little head; Lor blinking a few times but understanding that's somewhat normal when you use mods; Meditrina adjusting her glasses and Canary seemingly impressed like Kami. Christian grossed out while Emi seemed to find that horrible second head somewhat endearing... And Aster trying to get a better look of it.

"I... Hadn't noticed it before"  
Let out a now very curious Meditrina, Win raising a brow at them all, but then grinned.

"Me neither, she came up when I tried a mod earlier. Hey Win Jr, greet my teammates!"

However, the second head known as Win Jr looked as if it were in pain... The others growing worried like Win.

"Maybe the caustic milk damaged her in some way..."  
Suggested Lor, Win sighing in disappointment.

"I knew Win Jr wouldn't last, but I was already getting used to her..."  
She said, feeling slightly deflated and not wanting to let go; but Aster's voice caught her attention.

"Ah, I don't want her to go! She's so cool!"

He whined, getting close to the little head as if petting her like a puppy or kitten. That made Win grin again, ready to brag about it.

"She is, isn't she?"  
Aster nodded quickly, the others less Christian nodding more slowly.

"Of course, after all two heads are always better than one no matter what!"

Aster explained, putting a hand over both Meditrina and Lor's heads to prove his point. Lor kept herself calm while Medi giggled a bit, still hugging Kami. Win chuckled a bit at his emotion.

Confessional: Winter

She looks down at Win Jr, the little head more and more pained each second. However, after a moment Win grins goofily.

"Ever since Aster arrived, he's been praising my mods all along. I guess he's never seen someone like me; because there's no one like me!"

She states proudly, one of her four arms balling a determined fist.

"My mods make me who I am, and anyone who doesn't like it can go fuck themselves!"

End Confessional.

Let's watch over Los Chivos Enfermos! They are choosing on who should go next; Wystyr getting ready and Jed Monty about to step up to be the next, but Lily beat up to it raising her hand and shaking it over and over again.

"Oh please, I want to try for my team! and for Jeddy Monty, and to impress the prof!"

She said excitedly, Sebastian shrugging and not seeing a problem with leaving her go; good thing Yue was more of less stable so that's one thing less to worry about. Without losing his enthusiasm, the adventurer fixed his hat out of habit.

"Well, I can't say no to that enthusiasm!"  
Venus made her way to their side, letting out a sigh upon Lily's usual bubbly behavior.

"I have to ask; have you ever dived before?"

The plant girl asked calmly; after all it would be horrific for Lily to die the moment she touches the liquid. Not all robots are waterproof, after all. However, the robot girl smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing! I once played the role of a swimmer who wanted to go across the English Channel in a theater play!"

Venus blinked, but nodded as she stepped out and allowed Lily to go and jump; Sebastian giving her a thumbs up while Jed Monty wished her good luck.

With a graceful jump, she bounced along her pigtails and plummeted down.

"I believe I can fly~!"

She shouted in a sing song voice, Aster noticing how the other team was winning terrain also jumped in the same way a bunny would hop.

"Hey Hey Hey! Wait for me!"  
The bunny boy said quickly, but also happily as he fell from such a height; he felt like flying.

"I believe I can touch the sky~!"  
He said to compliment Lily's song, Win watching the scene with one big grin- Win Jr grinning as well.

"I suddenly like that song..."  
Her grin grows into a sly smirk while watching the two cuties.

Confessional: Lily

She bounces happily as always.

"You should have seen that theater play, it was impressive and the director said I did a great job as the swimmer protagonist!"

She produces from somewhere a paper sheet with the image of the play; it displays a woman drowning and surrounded by sharks.

"The title was: "The Swimmer who Drowned"!"

She declares happily.

End Confessional.

Finally, both of them made their way towards the vortex; piercing through the caustic liquid and not looking too pleased by it.

"I wonder if this is good for the skin..."

Wondered Lily, once again ignoring how she's an android and her skin is not quite flesh, Aster making an exaggerated pained face.

"Noooo... I feel my sweet chocolate growing bitter...!"

At that, Lily gasped at the sudden prospect of Aster's chocolate self getting inedible. Up in the cliff, Leftie somehow heard and immediately fainted for the same reason... The professor giving him a weirded out look. However, after a moment the bunny boy smiled again.

"Just kidding! I don't feel any different"

Confessional: Aster

He's holding a big plastic bottle that probably weights more than himself, and has a label that reads "Molasses".

"But just to make sure I do not lose my sweetness, I have a plan B!"

And with that, he spills the bottle's content all over himself.

End Confessional.

"Well, time to sink! See ya below!"

And as Lily said that, Aster. Didn't lose time in diving down quickly while Lily... She just let her body go limp, literally sinking down in an incredibly slow motion. Not soon after Aster made his way towards the bottom, he caught glimpse of Hello Kitty... Chewing on something, distracted enough to give Aster some time to try and find one of the milk bottles.

That's more difficult than it sounds, since they're small as shit and not so easy to find with the naked eye. The bunny boy needs oxygen, so he had to be quick in order to not run out of it and end at Hello Kitty's mercy.

After like, many minutes of fruitless search; he could notice how something reflected the sun in the middle of a Grove; a small, lonesome milk bottle with the sunlight shining through its glass. With a smirk Aster made his way as quickly as possible... But got interrupted by Lily, who right on that moment fell over the bottle; body limp and arms extended as if she were crucified; looking like a dead body.

Confessional: Lily

"Here's the script I had to follow for the theater play;"

She clears her throat, wearing a small beret to fit the theater play appearance.

"First step: Fall in the water!

Second Step: Go limp in the water!

Third Step: Sink down in the water!

Fourth Step: Wait for the sharks!"

End Confessional.

Guess she's doing a great job at following that script, and at keeping Aster from grabbing that bottle. Now the bunny boy was getting a bit anxious as Hello Kitty's attention was slowly turned to them and he still couldn't move Lily... Really, she didn't even budge an inch from her spot as the Mermalien eventually noticed them.

Aster's pupils shrunk, watching the horrible beast swim closer to them... However he tried to give a playful smile upon seeing how Hello Kitty's sharp fangs were bared at him. However, as stated before he had plan B.

As if it were an everyday thing (and it is) Aster pulled out one of his chocolate bunny ears. With a wide grin, he started to swing the appendage in the same motion you offer a bone-shaped treat to a puppy. To our surprise, this made Hello Kitty shut her yap and stare at the bunny ear (even when she lacks eyes) almost hypnotized... Fish tail moving to and fro like a dog's tail. Seriously, her name is Hello Kitty but she acts more like a dog.

Grin never fading, Aster took this opportunity to throw the bunny ear as far from himself and Lily as possible; Hello Kitty following it without a doubt and leaving a dumbfounded Lily.

Aster felt proud, but in that moment Lily looked Hello Kitty's way with an unbelieving expression.

"Glu Glu Glu Glu Glu...!"

*Translation: "My shark...!"*

Confessional: Lily

She pouts, looking totally cute.

"I want to impress the prof...! And for that, I need a shark to go with my script"

She tilts her head to one side.

"After all, if Hello Kitty is a trained pet... She wouldn't hurt anyone! Just look at her, she's tough in the outside and soft in the inside...! Like a pug dog! Like the professor himself!"

She smiles, confident and happy.

End Confessional.

Confessional: Professor Mo White

He scratches his head in though.

"When did I say Hello Kitty is trained...?"

End Confessional.

And under Aster's unbelieving stare, Lily swims her way towards where Hello Kitty is gnawing at the chocolate ear. Once there, the robot girl tapped the Mermalien's arm gently, forcing her to look back... Not like a puppy anymore, but like a threatening beast that made Lily's skin crawl a bit.

"Glu Glu Glu?"

*Translation: "Won't you please be my shark?"*

Of course Hello Kitty didn't like being bothered at all... And so she let out one terrible screech that had the robot girl cover her ears and be paralyzed for several minutes.

Good thing that Aster couldn't hear any of it. After all, right now he lacks both bunny ears; the first one he took off during his arrival, and the second one he just pulled off.

Confessional: Aster

He lacks both ears, looking kinda like a normal person without them.

"Now I can't hear a thing! BUT I THINK THAT'S USEFUL AT TIMES, ISN'T IT?!"

Obviously he can't hear himself, and has to talk shouting.

"Don't worry! They'll grow back by tomorrow! Don't ask how; THE EXPLANATION BEHIND IT IS HORRIBLE!"

End Confessional.

Grabbing the bottle he spotted earlier, the bunny boy swam his way to catch Lily's wrist and take her along, exactly when Hello Kitty was about to swallow her whole.

It didn't take long for them to reach surface, Aster gasping for breath and Lily hugging him.

"My hero!"  
She said dramatically; guess that's also a part of the script. Aster smiled cheerfully and raised the bottle, reflecting the sun on it as everyone stared from the cliff. Aster's teammates noticing the bottle and the professor nodding at the sight.

"And Aster gets a bottle! Honestly I though he would be the first to get eaten"

Said the professor truthfully, Leftie getting up and as he noticed Aster without his bunny ears, he fainted again.

Eventually the robot girl and Bunny boy returned with the others; Win immediately greeting them by hugging both by the shoulders.

"Aaaahhh, I knew the two cuties would be cool down there!"

Both Aster and Lily smiled at this, the former blushing a bit by the praise and the later feeling as if her public just applauded at her.

With Los Chivos Enfermos, Venus sighed, not impressed at Lily not being able to retrieve a bottle herself.

"I knew she couldn't do it"

She said lowly; Wystyr paying her no mind as she finished stretching and jumped from the cliff without any kind of warning. Venus just stared after her, blinking once but otherwise expressionless. Jed Monty was a bit surprised as well, but watched over his teammate all the same; Sebastian shrugging it off and Magenta kept her arms crossed but stood closer to Las Vacas Locas.

Speaking of them, Meditrina had been wanting to ask Aster about his bunny ears and their mysterious regrowth- however, she noticed they're lacking a member. Luckily is not Kami; he's still under her careful watch.

"Hey... Where's Emi?"  
The wooden girl asked in the same motion you would ask: "Where's Perry?"; she and Lor looking around but unable to find her...

But unbeknownst to them, Emi was in the bottom of the caustic milk vortex. How or when did she get there; that's today's mystery. She's right now laying flat and limp in the oceanic (milky?) bottom; thin limbs extended and mouth pressed shut into a flat line. She didn't look comfortable at all, but could bear it without moving an inch.

Confessional: Emi

She fiddles with her long fingers restlessly.

"Bill told me to w-wait... But Emi is not sure what to wait for..."

The girl immediately opens her eyes wide; looking or hearing something we can't.

"Bill says E-Emi will know when the moment arrives. And i-if Bill says it, then it must be true!"

She says a bit frenetic.

End Confessional.

Back with Wystyr, the moment she touches the caustic milk, a barely noticeable grimace edges her features. The parts with exposed skin emit smoke as if being burnt by acid, but it barely affects her.

She seems to remain still for a moment, floating in the liquid as her body started to sink and the others watched; Christian suddenly growing interested in how she'll fare down there with her alien military training.

"What's wrong with her?"  
He asks suddenly, crossing his arms as Jed Monty takes a good look as well.

"Oh, of course. She's a Klarsiskaen, their built is mostly meant for one to one battle and rough conditions, not water or swimming in general"

The adventurer explains, believing that Wystyr's strong will would overcome that.  
Back with her, she lets out a huff and allows the vortex to take her inside; now being able to look around but not quite capable of diving by her own means. Of course, she wouldn't ever admit how her body built made it way too hard and irritating to even try and keep herself stable.

The first thing she noticed was Hello Kitty, dangerously swimming swiftly and circling around Wystyr but she payed her no mind. The second thing she noticed was Emi; and couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at how she looked like a corpse; heck, she even looked kinda like Hello Kitty.

Confessional: Wystyr

She's as serious as ever, and blows some steam from her nose.

"Water creatures... Always so irritating"

End Confessional.

Ignoring these things, Wystyr tried to go with the flow of the vortex that made her sway slightly, but taking the correct location it could very well move her body without her to move a single muscle; in the same motion sea itself may carry a giant boulder, moved only by the strong tides.

Swirling, Wystyr's quick and trained eyes looked around methodically with the expertise of a sniper; the bottom filled with scrap and rusted metal, nuclear waste in decay, Emi... And there's something glistening with the sun. A bottle.

It doesn't take her long to try and use her legs to impulse herself and get towards that spot as quickly as possible; between the metallic waste where the bottle resides. Yet, an intruder stands in her way and that's something Wystyr is not having.

Confessional: Wystyr

"I'm not allowing anyone to stand in my way. No other contestants, no one from my team, not even the host. Are we clear?"

She cracks her knuckles loudly.

End Confessional.

Said intruder is Hello Kitty, of course. Opening her wide mouth, sharp and deadly fangs along her second mouth ready to devour anyone's head. Wystyr respected her somewhat for being built for wars, but wasn't allowing anyone stand in her way.

Opening her eyes wide, Wystyr focused quietly... But then, stretched out her limbs and to our surprise; a bright pink light started shining from her whole figure, getting brighter and brighter each second much to Hello Kitty's dismay. Even from the top of the cliff the others could notice it, the pink, almost neon light that can be seen even when it was at the bottom of that vortex. Meditrina was extremely curious, while Lor just raised her brows and Jed Monty was impressed, meanwhile Sebastian seemed at lost while Venus feigned little care on the matter. The first one to actually comment on it was Lor, calm but willing to explain.

"So, that's a Klarsiskaen "Blush"..."

She voiced, referring to the strange ability Wystyr was putting on use and made her glow in such a motion; the moth girl knows about it but hadn't quite seen it before. By her side, she didn't noticed how the professor was staring as well.

"I'd rather call it "Fury""

He said, because in his own opinion that name fit better Wystyr's new mode. At this, Sebastian raised a brow; not understanding crap of what's going on.

"A Klarsiskaen's fury?"

He echoed what the other's said, Yue still weak, could only grin at how funny Sebastian's face looked when his mouth twisted while pronouncing "Klarsiskaen". The professor and Lor gave him the kind of stare a genius would give to some ignorant commoner.

"Noooooo, She's Kratos and is unleashing Chronos' fury"  
Said the professor sarcastically, the redhead crossing his arms in frustration at the clear mockery and reference to the game God of War.  
"Of course we're referring to a Klarsiskaen's fury"

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

Now their stares fell on Christian, who suddenly joined the chat with interest in such a power. Smirking, the professor was willing to explain it but it's better if we simply watch it on action, so we return to the bottom with Wystyr and her serious, deadpan expression. Body radiating such a pink energy.

Hello Kitty, usually quick to attack remained in her spot and let out an ugly screech, but it wasn't like a war cry like before... It sounded shaky, broken; more like a child calling for their mom. And as Wystyr expected, the Mermalien cowered in fear and shrunk away from her; swimming as fast as she could and letting out many scared whimpers; unnerved even. Like she were pissing herself in fear... Now, I'm kind of giving details you all really don't want to know.

Wystyr just watched her with narrowed eyes; bubbles coming from her nose as her expression read what she meant to say: 'Weakling'

Up in the cliff Meditrina had her small notepad, writing down the explanation Lor just gave about the Klarsiskaen's fury/Blush.

"If I got this right, then... A Klarsiskaen's fury, also called Blush by some researchers; is the phenomenon in which a Klarsiskaen exudes a pheromone that ignites a mindless fear into their enemies"

She resounded, Lor nodding along Jed Monty, and Christian as well since it actually caught his interest.

"But" pointed Jed Monty. "It can only be used after a Klarsiskaen goes through physical activity"

Meditrina noted that down as well, thrilled by the biology lesson about Klarsiskaens. Christian now watching below, the bright pink still visible.

'So, that's why...' Though Christian, remembering how Wystyr stretched her muscles ever since her arrival; in order to have that ability prepared for a moment like this.

A few moments after, the pink disappeared and so, they were unable to pinpoint Wystyr's location anymore. However it didn't took long for the dictator girl to rise from the caustic milk; some smoke coming from her mildly burned skin and posture firm and ominous. Everyone from her team watched, Wystyr noticing and only blowing some steam from her nose.

"Child's play"  
She Proclaimed firmly, and raised her hand to show the milk bottle. Her fellow teammates immediately cheered for her, mostly Jed Monty while Sebastian pumped his fist in approval, Venus seemed pleased enough and Meditrina along Lor liked the display of such an ability.

"For Los Chivos Enfermos, Wystyr gets a bottle!"

Said the professor, not so far from him was Magenta; who had been proud by her team's success until the cyborg host said that.

"Damn, can you stop saying the team's name? It's terrible!"  
Sebastian nodded along the turtle girl.

"Told you so, these names are lame as crap!"  
Yue, beside the redhead tried to second them as well but only managed to mutter some gibberish; the professor shrugging them off.

"Say whatever you want... I'm sure Leftie agrees that these are the best names! Don't you, Little Leftie?"

He turned his gaze to look at Leftie, who had recovered from his fainting but right now, was pouting at remembering the prospect of not being the professor's favorite; yet his master's voice made him snap from his thoughts.

"Eh...? I agree with you, professor"

To be honest the little robot didn't know what the hell he was agreeing to, but nevertheless it pleased the professor.

"Of Course you do! Hahaha!"  
The man laughed, and now Leftie could tell himself that he's one step closer to being the favorite. The other campers just sighed or rolled their eyes at that.

With Las Vacas Locas, Christian watched down below to where Wystyr rose from the caustic milk and was probably making her way back to the cliff; the soldier slammed his fist in one of his open palms.

"She did it"  
He said, as if impressed of the military training that made her Wystyr who she is.

Confessional: Christian

He cracks his knuckles repeatedly.

"Freaky future or not, military is military wherever you go. I do have the harsh military training and experience after fighting against Nazis; that woman surely has the same training but in her own standards"

He rationalized confidently.

"So, that may help against the trials this shit of a host may throw at us"

End confessional.

"Which side are you on?"

Christian's attention got caught by Venus, who asked him calmly after noticing his excitement of sorts towards a member of Los Chivos Enfermos, when he's supposed to be with Las Vacas Locas. Christian blinked, but then shook his head.

"I'm in no one's side, I'll just admit she did good"

Shrugging her shoulders at that answer, Venus just turned her back and walked away. However, unbeknownst to her there was someone attached to her Fly trap; incredibly Kami managed to befriend the sentient plant and attach himself to it.

Bouncing, he unattached himself just to jump over Christian's head. For some stupid reason the soldier didn't notice it until he talked.

"Psssst, Chris..."

The beetle boy said in a hushed tone, Christian immediately reacting and getting into fight stance; baring his teeth and ready to attack but ridiculously enough, he hadn't noticed the extra weight over his head.

"Who's there?!"  
Kami flinched at the threatening voice, trying to be calm and not make a fuss.

"I-it's just me"

He tried, but that didn't calm Christian down.

"Hitler?!"

If anything, it only made Christian get more psycho. Let's leave these two weirdos and go back with Meditrina and Lor, as they watched how Wystyr got back with her team and every now and then scratched her slightly burned skin.

"But still, there's something I don't know..."  
Meditrina let out, Lor tilting her head to the side.

"What is it?"  
The wooden girl turned to look back at her moth companion.

"Where's Emi?"

And with that, we are to see what's went on with Emi's life. Last time we saw her in the bottom of the damn caustic vortex; she probably moved on from that... Got a life, married a nice man and settled into becoming a housewife and take care of her children...

But that's not happening because this is Emi we're talking about. She's still stretched out in the bottom, as if time stopped for her. Every few minutes she opens her mouth to let many bubbles come out; filling her lungs with caustic milk to the point she seemed horribly uncomfortable with it, but in the end she actually doesn't need air so we can say she's mostly alright.

"Glu Glu Glu Glu Glu..."

*Translation: "It's not about what Emi does, but about what Emi will do..."*

"Alright" in Emi's standards is kind of distorted, but nothing to worry about. Unless you consider the fast approach Hello Kitty has towards her. The creature was clearly frustrated by being reduced to a whimpering mess thanks to Wystyr; and as such she wanted to redeem herself by looking for fresh meat. Emi doesn't seem very fresh, but is meat and that's all what matters right now.

Quickly, the Mermalien swam towards the limp girl, Emi seemingly not realizing the danger of the situation... Not even when Hello Kitty opened her mouth full of sharp fangs, as well as the smaller mouth whose only disposition is to help rip flesh and tear bone. However, the moment it was to met Emi and probably sever her limb by limb; said girl let her eyes roll back in her head, Mouth opening slowly as if to cry in sudden horror, but that wasn't her intention.

Instead, she proffered a guttural shout. Sharp, beastly like a goat demon! Echoing all around the sea floor and making Hello Kitty get paralyzed in her spot, horrified and shaking just like the caustic milk that reverberated. The campers above covered their ears, except for Aster of course since he lacks ears right now... Meditrina not knowing what to think of that, many questions and possibilities piling in her head and Lor not understanding the source of the shout, like Jed Monty who was growing curious as well. Magenta seemingly impressed, Sebastian covering his ears while there was foam coming out of Yue's mouth... Guess he already had enough for today.

"Puta Madre! Que carajo es eso?!"

*Translation: "Motherfucker! The hell is that?!"*

Said Sebastian, fed up with the beastly shout. Wystyr frowned deeply, baring her teeth.

"Is that from your biological weapon?"

She asked the professor, thinking that it may be a Hello Kitty's thing. However the man just shook his head, Leftie by his side seemed okay with it all since he just deactivated his own hearing to prevent his head from exploding.

"Nope, that's Emi! She probably got perturbed by something"

He explained, the others letting out a huge "Eh?!" at that. Obviously, both the professor and Leftie dealt with Emi for a while, and they already know she tends to do that sometimes.

"Emi? Where's she?"

Asked Now Win, Aster by her side still deaf.

"Did she die?"  
That was Christian, Kami still over his head and ecstatic since the shout probably got him deaf, and before you ask... No, the soldier hasn't noticed him there yet.

And as if on cue, beside the soldier a tall figure extended and shadowed over him... It was Emi, drenched in caustic milk. How or when she got back in the cliff so quickly, remains a mystery! Maybe she can teleport? I doubt it.

The one to notice her first was Kami; her pink eyes looking everywhere but still somehow, straight at the little bug boy.

"Eeeeeek!"  
Let out a completely freaked Kami, falling flat from the soldier's head and making him notice Emi.

Confessional: Kami

He's in his human form, but he doesn't seem too happy about it... In fact he's white eyed, looking totally freaked and out of his mind... But after a moment he faints, falling limp in the restroom's floor. Thanks Emi, you traumatized him.

End Confessional.

"Aaaaaahhhh! Monster!"

Screamed Christian, flinching away from the presence near him. The girl only breathed out, raising her hand in greeting.

"E-Emi is okay, but Hello Kitty not so m-much..."

She said quietly, and true to her words down in the bottom Hello Kitty is incredibly scared; even more so than when she was because of Wystyr, kind of getting in fetal posture and whimpering every now and then.

Back with Emi, she's okay if you ignore the fact that her arm is... A lobster Claw. Had that always been like that? Guess no, since Meditrina and Jed Monty were already rushing to her.

"The caustic milk affected you, mutations are usual in cases like this"

Explained the famous adventurer, the professor nodding and Leftie taking note of the mutations the girl was undergoing right now.

"Now, tell me Emi... Do you want to drink urine?"  
Asked the cyborg man, Meditrina along Jed Monty and Lor, Magenta and Win, Wystyr and Christian and mostly everyone looking for Emi's reaction at that...

And slowly, she nodded. Though it's doubtful if she knew what she's nodding at. Nevertheless Leftie still took note of that, Now Win getting closer to watch with more detail the lobster Claw.

"Really, that milky-thingy can give you some cool body parts..."

Upon saying that, much to everyone's impressed stare; Emi started coughing loudly. Hacking and gasping as if there were a huge rock sitting in her throat and preventing her to breathe; though she really didn't need to breathe... Medi immediately rushing in.

"You can't breathe? Do you need a bucket to throw up on?"

But her questions went unanswered as soon enough, Emi coughed out whatever was in her throat... Which happened to be a milk bottle! Medi catching it in awe, Win also gasping and Wystyr staring at the enemy team.

"And we get another bottle!"

Said Aster happily, glancing at the bottle in the wooden girl's hands and bouncing happily. Lily clapping at their success, and Christian didn't know what the fuck just happened. But surprises never come alone, because Emi kept coughing and coughing violently and forcefully... Until she managed to spit out two more bottles!

"Seriously? Three in a row...?"

Asked an unbelieving Venus, while Emi's team members cheered for her. The girl in question actually seemed a bit fearful of having so many people close to her.

"E-Emi did nothing...! It was Bill...!"

The poor girl said, as if thinking that everyone wanted to devour her when actually, they just wanted to praise her.

Confessional: Emi

"Emi w-waited... Like Bill said, and the moment arrived! ArRiVeD! ARRIVED...!"

Now we get to see a little explanation of what happened; back when Hello Kitty tried to attack Emi she opened her mouth to let out that goat like scream, however... Not only did it scare the Mermalien away, but like a vacuum cleaner; Emi's mouth started to suck everything around her. The bottles along the caustic milk, as well as the metallic scrap and waste all around.

Back to the confessional, Emi started puking out all the caustic milk and other shit she swallowed and ended stuck in her lungs.

End Confessional.

"You did great dudette!"  
Said Win cheerfully, patting Emi's back and prompting her to spit more milk. Lor nodding as well, Medi still worried about her.

"That's right, but you need treatment for your mutation"

At that from the wooden girl, Emi gave a brief glance at her lobster Claw and shrugged slowly.

"But... t-that has always been like this..."

Everyone blinked, dumbfounded but Emi seemed sure about that... As sure as Emi can be. However, right that moment Meditrina seemed to recall something.

"Where did Kami go...?"

Speaking of the beetle boy, he got up from the scare Emi gave him. Climbing again over Christian's head, as before the soldier hadn't noticed him.

"Christian, please help me...!"

At that, Chris grimaced and bared his teeth.

"Where are you, horrible Nazi ghost?!"

He said between gritted teeth, Kami sighing inevitably.

"I'm not a Nazi..."

The beetle was getting a bit exasperated by now, but Christian's next reaction was kinda unexpected.

"General... Is that you?" he said, voice unbelieving... As if he though he was hearing a ghost. Kami finally shaking his beetle head.

"No, it's me; Kami!" The little bug said,then turned to see how Meditrina hadn't found out about his location. Finally, Christian got around to notice him over his head, and with a grimace swatted him away. Though, Kami's squishy body just bounced in the ground, receiving no injuries.

"Shouldn't you be with the wooden girl?"  
The soldier asked truthfully, and Kami felt a bit guilty for making Meditrina worry over him.

"I know Medi Medi just wants to help me, but... I need your help"  
Kami practically begged the last part, Christian raising a brow at that.

"I need you to launch me into the caustic milk, like a cannonball!"  
The little beetle announced, recalling Christian's statement from before. The soldier had that kind of expression that read "The fuck...?" but Kami just nodded confidently.

"Please...!"

Confessional: Kami

As a bug again. Damn, this poor soul has no rest with that shape shifting of his.

"I feel like a jerk for worrying Medi Medi like this, but... If this works, I can be human again and will stop being a burden for all my team"

He said sadly, probably believing himself to be a piece of trash.

"W-What if they already hate me? What if Medi Medi hates me for being so annoying...? And what about my caretaker, Fran! what if he hates me now that I'm a bug...?! I don't want to be hated, I don't want to be a burden...!"

Poor one. He's having an existential dilemma as well right now.

End Confessional.

With a shrug, Christian finally complied to Kami's petition.

"Fine. If you don't want to live anymore, that's your problem"

Just like that, Kami seemed to bounce with happiness before Christian grabbed him firmly (as firm as you can grab something soft like a giant boob) and stepped beside the edge; tossing him from it with more strength than possibly necessary, the bug almost like a missile or a cannonball.

"Thaaaaaaanks!"

Screeched out Kami, sounding scared but otherwise thankful. Good thing Meditrina didn't see him do that; in fact no one payed him actual mind, except for... Win Jr. The second head eyeing him oddly, and about to comment something, but Win was occupied with something else.

And that something was flirting; the four armed girl just noticed how Lily had been watching her with unblinking eyes, and of course that was Win's cue to try hitting on her.

"Like what you see?"  
Purred her, stretching her limbs to show of her whole body. As expected, Lily smiled excitedly and nodded, prompting Win to grin mischievously.

"Of course, it's beautiful!"  
Said Lily, Win thinking that she probably got her already... When the robot girl pointed at the tropical flower in the right breast of Win's swimsuit.

"Tropical flowers are the best~! I've always wanted to have a wedding in the beach with my prince charming! Do you think the prof likes the idea?"

And with that, She stared dreamily at some distant dream beyond our comprehension; in which the professor and her got married into a tropical beach full of flowers; kissing under the setting sun and with Leftie handing them the diamond engagement rings. Poor Win, her lips turned flat and one of her eyes twitched a bit at the mention of how the professor was the subject in Lily's dream. Aster patted Win's shoulder slightly, the girl sighing.

"I'm not giving up, not now nor ever...!"  
She let out confidently, looking over how Lily stared dreamily at the professor.

"Hey Proooooooof! Do you like the beach?"

The man only huffed at Lily's question, trying to look away and not answer.

Confessional: Professor Mo White

His shoulders slump, and he seems very glum for some reason.

"My... My ex-wife and I got married in the beach..."

He sniffed, the confessional's door opening and Leftie's hand peeking out while holding a tissue box for the professor. Without a word, the man took one and used it to cover his face.

"WHY MY DEAR, WHY?!"

Let's leave him alone, he's too emotional right now for our tastes.

End Confessional.

The other to notice Christian's actions was Venus, shrugging it off and a bit apart from her, Sebastian noticed it slightly. He was quick enough to see below, and catch glimpse of the falling bug.

"What the...?"  
Obviously the redhead recognized Kami, he had been attached to his back a while ago.  
"Damn, the bug boy is gonna die down there"

His train of thought was interrupted by Yue's pained groan; the swordsman crawling towards the edge of the cliff as his body still felt limp and swollen in some parts I'd rather not mention.

"Gotta help... The victim...!"

"The victim?"

Echoed Sebastian, raising a brow and watching the struggling swordsman.

"A hero must help... The poor victims and innocents...!"

Let out Yue, and Sebastian could finally understand what Yue's charade was about. Wanting to screw his ass off by helping like a hero, even when he's so feeble he can't even move. With a sigh, the redhead rolled his eyes but grinned.

"If I help Kami in your stead, what will I get in return...?"

Sebastian asked playfully, mostly teasing because he was going to jump in anyways; after all it would be a dream come true to impress Jed Monty with his performance. To his surprise, Yue pulled out his sword from the scabbard.

"H-Here...! You can use my sword, i-it's magic and it gleams with divine light, and... That's about it, basically"

True to Yue's words from before, that sword sounds pretty shitty. Shrugging his shoulders, Sebastian just walked away and got ready to jump.

"Sounds cool and all, but I'd rather grab your other sword"

He said mischievously, watching over the dangerous caustic milk while Yue was left dumbfounded.

"My other sword...?"

Confessional: Yue

And he still seems dumbfounded!

"My other sword... My other sword... My other sword..."

Poor Yue is too pure hearted to realize... Oh, hey; something finally clicked and he realized what Sebastian meant.

"My other sword... THAT sword..."  
He says slowly, then his whole face and ears blushed bright red in embarrassment.

"Eeeeeeeehhhh?!"

End Confessional.

Sebastian turns to take a glance at the professor, who still was sulking over his late marriage.

"Hey prof, don't you think it would be cool of you to give us a weapon or some shit like that? I mean..."  
He took a glance at Hello Kitty's shadow lurking in the caustic milk.

"Hello Kitty can kill someone, you know"  
He pointed, the professor Shrugging his shoulders and not seeing the big problem.

"I can't do that, if you were to kill Hello Kitty with a weapon given by me; it would be almost like if I killed her with my own hands!"

The cyborg man Proclaimed, as if Hello Kitty's life were a miracle and a wonder of nature.

"How do you want me to do that? She's like a daughter to me!"  
The professor said dramatically, probably just exaggerating. Sebastian rolling his eyes, and Leftie who was by the professor's side just fell limp in the ground; face first and feeling incredibly deflated over and over again since he's not the professor's favorite.

"A daughter who likes to bite off fingers, according to you"  
The redhead stated, the host nodding at that.

"Yeah, daughters do that"

"A daughter who has two mouths like a monster"

The professor shrugged.

"Children always eat more than they need to"

He claimed quietly, Sebastian crossing his arms and Leftie looking like he could commit suicide- or robocide in his case. Yet, a though crossed the professor's mind as he grinned wickedly.

"Although, since Hello Kitty has been such a naughty girl... I think I can give you weapons"

Sebastian grinned, already ready for any cool weapon the professor may give him, though the cyborg man raised his index finger.

"But with one condition"

Sebastian narrowed his eyes. "What? Do you want me to think of better names for the teams? I can do that"

The professor shook his head, but his grin didn't falter.

"I'll give you weapons, if you let me extract milk from you in universal Television"

Sebastian was clearly taken aback by this, creeped out as he slowly backed away; it didn't improve when the professor pulled from his lab coat a machine- an automatic machine to milk cows farmers use.

"Actuallyyyyyyyy... I think Hello Kitty is so cute, why attack her?"

Said the redhead sarcastically, backing as the professor drew closer while holding the milker- that thing looked like the most wicked machine ever created.

"Don't worry, milking methods are completely humane! If you're too uncomfortable with them, I can just transform you into a cow; that way it'll feel completely natural!"

The cyborg man pulled out a gun of sorts, it was labeled "Cow-nizer" so we can only guess that it turns people into cows. Now this was seriously freaking Sebastian out.

"I'll pass!"  
Muttered the redhead before jumping from the cliff quickly, the professor sighing and storing the things back into his lab coat.

"They always run..."

Said Leftie beside his master, face full of dirt and strangely enough holding out a rope. It's a wonder what he was about to do with it; maybe he actually though about hanging himself since his life has no meaning if he's not the favorite (although that won't kill him and he knows it, but is nice being so dramatic) or maybe he planned to tie Sebastian with the rope so the professor could milk him; guess we'll never find out.

Back with the falling Sebastian! He's trying to plummet down; actually that cliff was way too high for this fall.

"Mierdaaaaaaaa!"

*Translation: "Shiiiiiiiiiiiit!"*

And so he eventually fell, once in the caustic milk Sebastian seriously hoped for for it to not harm him, but seeing how it wasn't affecting him after a few seconds... He just got into swimming his way all around and look for Kami.

Confessional: Sebastian

"Okay, first of all I need to look for Kami; secondly I have to find a bottle or two... And thirdly I have to grab Yue's sword"

He grinned mischievously at the last part, snickering to himself.

End Confessional.

Swimming around, Sebastian got to look into the shitty bottom; not quite being able to locate Kami or a milk bottle for the matter. It didn't take him long to find something out of place in the sea floor- it was Kami, whose head got stuck in the ground, small body and tiny legs wiggling and trying (failing) to get free. With a smirk, Sebastian swam quickly towards the beetle, getting close enough to hear him whimpering.

Taking the squishy body, the redhead pulled Kami from his stuck position easily. Good thing his head didn't pop out... Anyhow, Kami had probably been ready to cry and think that it was Hello Kitty who came to devour him; he hadn't expected Sebastian to save him specially how much he clung to his back without his consent; if anything Kami expected Seb to hate him. With a weak smile in form of a silent thank you, the beetle looked almost as if he could cry. Sebastian only narrowing his eyes and smirking, though it changed when he noticed how Kami's expression slowly changed into one of mute horror.

Turning his back, Sebastian's suspects were proven true when he realized how Hello Kitty had been behind him all along; sharp Claw ready to sever and fangs bared for everyone to see and fear.

Confessional: Sebastian

"Well, I doubt my fire can be lit in caustic milk, because unlike water I doubt this shit even has oxygen to burn"

He sighs, thinking about what to do.

"My water abilities... Are useless right now, so I'll have to bear with my knowledge for this kind of situations: stay quiet, and the monster won't notice you. Don't move a single muscle"

End Confessional.

As such Sebastian stayed quiet, unblinking, unmoving, Kami kinda trying to do the same (and FAILING). Hello Kitty stayed quiet as well... For few seconds, probably waiting for Sebastian to try and run so she can give chase. Seeing as that wasn't the case, the Mermalien let out one guttural scream that may freeze your blood- Kami's blood, since Seb is way too fiery to let that daunt him.

Confessional: Sebastian

He throws his head back and groans in annoyance.

"Damn, staying quiet was for dinosaurs! I hate you Jurassic Park!"

His hands lit up in fire, showing off his frustration.

End Confessional.

Upon the horrifying screech, Sebastian's fight or flight instinct kicked in; forgetting about looking for a bottle and swimming as fast as he could with Hello Kitty in chase. Though, it was a difficult endeavor if you take on count he's still holding unto Kami.

A good idea stuck the redhead; since he needed all four limbs to swim properly and not be eaten, he reached to put the very scared beetle on his back and hope for Kami to attach himself like before. The first though of the beetle boy was that Sebastian probably wanted to offer him to Hello Kitty as bait, but soon enough got into attaching himself with all his strength and sharp little legs.

Confessional: Sebastian

He's shirtless and using a mirror to take a look at his back, and the marks Kami's legs left.

"Damn, they'll be there for months... But I don't mind. If anything, they're sexy on me"

He smirked at the last part.

End Confessional.

Hello Kitty's sharp second mouth every now and then peeked out and tried to reach for Kami, who flinched away in horror and stuck his little feet even deeper into the redhead's skin; whimpering in fear.

Sebastian could feel the monster getting closer and about to catch him in more occasions than he was comfortable with, his swimming becoming faster as he resurfaced, gasping for air.

The screech of Hello Kitty was like a war cry as she emerged as well, her claws about to embrace Sebastian and Kami.

"Eeeeeek...!"  
Kami was probably gonna faint, but didn't notice the smirk in Sebastian's face as he put his hand in front of Hello Kitty's face. As if that could stop her.

"Say Roast Beef, Hello Kitty"  
Said Sebastian, now in his element he could finally reunite the oxygen of the ambient and as such...

...Blast a fire stream directly into Hello Kitty's face! Everyone from up in the cliff could see the spectacle, as if Sebastian were a fire breather man from some circus show.

"Supeeeeer..."

Said an impressed Aster, Wystyr remaining neutral but ultimately nodding in approval. Jed Monty seemed pleased by the outcome, and Yue watched the fire as if it were fireworks. Well, Yue is kind of a demon himself so the fire must be soothing for him. The professor nodded along Leftie, the little robot taking some notes.

"Remind me to sedate Sebastian before we try to milk him"  
Stated the professor White, Leftie noting that- and making a cartoonish draw of Sebastian with a dragon face and breathing fire.

Meditrina was impressed... A bit fearful of the fiery Crimson inferno, but impressed as well and Win probably wondered where can she get a fire thrower with the same intensity. Eventually, the fire faded and Hello Kitty... She was a bit charred, but pretty much alive. Though she isn't fit to give chase to Sebastian right now, and so the redhead swam back to safe (as safe as that island can be) ground. Taking Kami from his back, he verified if the boy was okay.

"You okay? Didn't you, like... Melt or something?"

Asked him, Kami shaking his head- though he wasn't pretty sure if Kafka beetles can melt. However, as Sebastian was making his way back to the cliff; Kami's voice stopped him.

"Wait..."  
Raising a curious brow, Sebastian watched how Kami spat out a milk bottle; it had been hidden in his cheeks all along! Maybe he got it when his head got stuck into the sea bottom.  
"I found this when I fell, but..."

Sebastian chuckled at the boy's shyness.

"Well, now your team can't say you went all the way down for nothing, can they?"

But Kami's voice once again interrupted him.

"No!"  
He cut in suddenly.  
"I want you to have it"

Narrowing his brows, the redhead shook his head.  
"Hey, you were the one to find it. Besides I can go get another-"

"I know, but please just... Accept it"  
Kami almost begged, and now Sebastian didn't really know what to do. If he were to decline it, the beetle would probably cry because in the end he's just a kid. So, he just went along with the flow and grabbed the bottle from Kami's appendages.

"You sure?"  
The beetle boy didn't hesitate in nodding firmly.

"...When we arrived, me attaching to your back is what made the scary lady hit you hard, and still you helped me when you didn't have to. After all, not only I'm an annoying bug; I'm also from the other team"

He explained lowly, and Sebastian didn't know if there were tears in the boy's bug eyes, or it was just the caustic milk. Maybe a bit of both. Anyhow, it was sad to hear Kami talk shit about himself; did he really have that low self esteem? Despite so, he still heard what the little bug had to say.

"I'm also a burden from my own team... Medi Medi just tried to help and I ran away from her like an ungrateful brat... I don't want to be ungrateful anymore, that's why I want you to have the bottle"

He finished, finally looking up at Sebastian; that moment it was clear that he's not a bug nor a monster but a kid. An innocent kid that's too self-defeating for his own good, which is honestly something Sebastian hadn't seen before, nor had he heard the next words in such a sincere tone:

"That's my form of saying Thank you, and... I'm sorry"

That made the redhead go mute for a moment, but finally finding his words; he smiled.

"The "I'm sorry" is too much, kiddo"  
Kami was confused for a moment as Sebastian balanced the bottle in his hands and climbed the stairs to return to the cliff.

"Just don't be so hard on yourself, we're in Total Fucking Drama! Shouldn't you be having fun while trying to win some cash?"

The boy was still confused upon seeing Sebastian's playful and carefree attitude, in comparison to his complex about being a burden... It was comforting, to say the least. So, he could only smile and let himself be carried.

"That's right..."

Confessional: Kami

He's in his human form, and let's not comment on how he wipes softly the stray tears from his eyes. The door of the confessional opens and like before, Leftie's hand offers him a tissue box which Kami accepts gratefully.

"I'm sorry... I got kinda emotional. That happens somewhat often, though"

He smiles softly.

"I know I'm a burden. I've always been, for everyone. That's why no one liked me in first place...Until I meet my caretaker, Fran. He's super cool and bold like Sebastian! But also made me realize how there are nice and kind people out there, that do not need to be paid for their kindness"

And now his smile becomes bright and cheerful.

"I can tell Medi Medi is one of them, and Sebby Seb is, too! I want to be like that when I grow up!"

He declares happily, and we see how Leftie's hand with the tissue box trembles ever so slightly.

"That's... So deep..."

A bit worried, Kami pulls the little robot inside the confessional, and we see how there are tears in the corner of Leftie's eyes; betraying his usual collected expression. Guess Kami's speech and Sebastian's kindness really moved him.

"Come here"  
Says Kami, pulling Leftie into a hug.

Now this got so cute I'm puking rainbows.

End Confessional.

Reaching up the cliff, Sebastian shows up the bottle, to what his team cheers for; Jed Monty grinning and giving a thumbs up, Wystyr only nodding and Lily bouncing happily. Yue seemed to be better, and smiled upon noticing how Kami got saved after all.

"Little Kami!"  
That was Meditrina's voice, as she rushed upon seeing Kami. She wasn't sure where did he vanished to, but nevertheless the only thing that matters is that he seems okay.

Bouncing from Sebastian's grip, the beetle was caught by the wooden Girl's gentle embrace.

"Are you okay? Aren't you hurt? Where did you go?"

Shaking his head, Kami didn't want to enter in detail because Meditrina could easily notice how he was drenched in the caustic liquid.

"I'm okay... So sorry I ran away from you. I understand it if you're mad"

To his surprise, Meditrina was able to push her curiosity away and smile kindly at him. She wasn't mad nor annoyed in the slightest, couldn't help but worry but never in her mind crossed the though of getting upset at Kami.

"Not at all, I was being kinda overprotective... Sorry about that"  
She let out a shy giggle, and Kami smiled at her while Lor watched from afar, glad that now her teammate's worries were at ease.

Win and Aster exchanged a glance, Win Jr. Also a bit at lost but nevertheless it was nice to see their team get along so well. Sebastian was given a pat on the back by Magenta, who grinned.

"Good work with that badass fire thrower, dude"

He grinned back proudly, after a moment noticing how Yue had been watching him ever since he came back.

"Hey"  
The redhead greeted cooly.  
"Did I look like a tragic hero down there?"

Yue blinked once, dumbfounded but then recalling it was his own question from before; only now in Sebastian's teasing tone.

"Well... You weren't tragic, but you were a hero. Just look at the buggy's face"

Yue pointed at Kami, being embraced by Meditrina and chatting with her, Lor, Win and Aster; commenting every so often how cool Sebastian was. The redhead couldn't help but grin, Yue's words clicking something inside him.

Confessional: Sebastian

"Gotta be honest, I though the "Being a hero" thing was too cliché and overused, but I guess I get why Yue likes it"

He leans back, hands behind his head.

"I mean, anyone could get used to being complimented like that"

End Confessional.

"And Sebastian gets a bottle for his team- whose name I'm not going to say because you know why"  
Said the professor a bit bitterly, Magenta like Sebastian and others silently relieved that he didn't say the ridiculous name again. Although, Venus didn't seem to be glad about that; if anything she was blank.

"Still, they just need another bottle to win..."  
She ley out, Lily's mouth turning into an "o" while Wystyr narrowed her eyes sharply; until Jed Monty stepped in.

"Don't give up yet, I'll go next and try to get at least two or three bottles"

He stated with conviction in his eyes, and while Lily and Sebastian were ready to see him in action, Magenta pouted. She looked upset... But somewhat goofy and cute as well.

Confessional: Magenta

"This popularsy guy... Always trying to get more attention, first is willing to let me die and now wants to get the glory?! Hell no!"

She cracks her knuckles.

"I'm going to teach him what's a real adventurer made of!"

End Confessional.

And without a second though, she rushes towards the edge and jumps, not bothering herself to fly down because that would take time she doesn't have right now. With Las Vacas Locas, Win stretched her muscles and got ready to jump down again and grab the last bottle they need- that's, until a moan stopped her. A pained moan.

"Winteeeeeer..."

Looking around, her gaze fell over Win Jr. The poor second head looked completely worn out! Almost as if her facial features were melting away.

"Win Jr? What's wrong?"

Much to Win's frantic worry, the small head coughed like a sick, dying person would.

"I-It's time..."  
Win's eyes widened, fearing the worse.

"Time? Time for lunch? I'll get you some nice food after the challenge!"

Win Jr. Shook her small head, an air of fatality taking over her already eerie features.

"No... We both know I must depart, but I want you to know... That... Your mods... Are...!"

Her phrase wasn't finished, because much to Winter and Aster's shocked impression, Win Jr's face melted completely, the lump of flesh that made her head slowly flattened into the area of Win's neck, as if the second head hadn't existed in first place. Poor little one, she enjoyed life too much for someone who had her hours counted.

"My mods are what? My mods are what?! WIN JR!"

Shouted the four armed girl in despair, Falling into her knees and feeling with her hands the area of her neck from where her friendly second head vanished to never return- or at least until she uses that weird mod again. Aster putting a hand over her shoulder, it was clear she wasn't quite into a position for jumping right now.

And so, Meditrina studied the possibility of jumping herself for the sake of Lor keeping her wings safe. However, she then saw Christian standing in the edge.

"Mr Christian?"  
With all due respect towards the man's rank as a soldier, she got closer and understood how repulsed he was upon seeing the vortex of caustic liquid.

"This is so macabre and horrible... As if pulled from Hitler's twisted mind. I'm sure the poor Jews had to go through this and more for the sake of that monster's fun"

Meditrina was indeed a bit confused, but found herself agreeing upon hearing the hatred in his voice. A bit afar from them, the professor scoffed at the statement.

"Hitler? I'm way more handsome and brilliant than that maggot ever was"

He claimed, Leftie nodding by his side- and now beside his drawing of Dragon! Sebastian, the fire he was breathing got directed to a drawing of the professor disguised as Hitler- mustache and all. With Christian, you could easily tell that he isn't scared nor daunted but still hesitant in jumping. Though he wanted to show his worth as a soldier.

"If I were to jump, it would be like giving into some Nazi's desire"

He said, the professor probably rolling his eyes at the statement since he's not Nazi nor German... And as if on cue, Meditrina appeared behind his back.

"I understand your concern, so... While you're here, can you please answer a few questions? First of all, how did the Jews-"

"No, anything but this!"

With that and not willing to listen nor answer to Meditrina's questions, he jumped down; leaving behind a pouting Meditrina. Lor getting closer and watching him fall like a rock thrown into an abyss.

Back with Los Chivos Enfermos (Oh, I said the name. Sue me) Jed Monty just realized how Magenta wasn't around... And it didn't take long for him to put two and two together. Sighing, he gazed at the vortex.

"Guess she really likes adventures. If that's the case, who I am to stop her?"

He couldn't help but grin, believing in Magenta's spirit.

Down below, Christian finally fell while screaming all the way down; crashing against the liquid as if it were a wall of bricks. Magenta peeked her head out of the milk to look over him, unimpressed at his oh so graceful fall.

"You okay?"  
She asked out of habit, the soldier sinking and mumbling some gibberish as the liquid got into his mouth and nose. So Magenta shrugged it off and swam back into the bottom, not being able to see a bottle.

To their luck Hello Kitty was still removing the charred skin from herself, and Christian seemed too hurt right now to be of any use. So she had some time to explore around and find more than one bottle.

Another weird thing is how Christian didn't seem affected by the caustic milk... Or at least not jet, his body had no modifications and that made him feel somewhat safe.

At least until he felt something moving inside his mouth. Eyes widening in horror, he opened his mouth to see how his tongue was horribly swollen! Damn, the think looked like a blow fish... But wait, that's not all. His tongue also had... A mouth. A mouth of its own! With sharp teeth we can see as it opened every now and then, since it seemed to have a mind of its own. It was pretty much like Hello Kitty's second mouth.

The soldier let out one piercing scream in horror, bubbles coming out of his mouth and unfortunately, that caught Hello Kitty's attention. Upon turning her back, the Mermalien wasn't that much interested in dealing with campers after the fiasco with Sebastian, however... Upon seeing Christian and his new second mouth, Hello Kitty's heart skipped a beat.

Confessional: Hello Kitty

Much to our surprise, the Mermalien spews some language made out of groans and roars, as well as high pitched screeches.

*Translation: "My crush fell from the sky!"*

End Confessional.

And now Hello Kitty probably though she found her prince blue, gazing (even with no eyes) at Christian dreamily, she immediately forgot about her charred skin for the sake of love! Swimming swiftly, she charged towards Christian- ready to mate him.

"GLU GLU GLU GLU!"

*Translation: "Fuuuuuuuuck!"*

Obviously having a crazed Mermalien come at you isn't very nice, so Christian let out a half-assed shout and swam away as quickly as he could, Hello Kitty now having a renewed determination to catch his dear. To be honest, Christian is kind of a good swimmer and managed to kept himself apart enough to not be caught.

Magenta was at lost at what the fuck happened, but Christian was Hello Kitty's only concern and that allowed her to move around more freely- though, a sound reached her ears and made her grit her teeth.

The sound of broken glass.

During Hello Kitty's chase, she kept her pace non stop and didn't bother herself in the bottles hidden all around. Many of them got broken and ended useless in matter of seconds under Magenta's impressed and frustrated stare.

Confessional: Magenta

"Are you freaking serious?! Is she allowed to do that?!"

End Confessional.

Getting pissed quickly, Magenta's eyes scanned the area in search of a bottle- locating one quickly enough, but as soon as it was there it got broken thanks to Hello Kitty's wild chase. The turtle girl facepalmed with annoy, but even when the bottle was broken... She could see something.

Like the first time she swam down with Winter, she couldn't quite point out what is it for it's not a bottle; but out of curiosity she navigated her way towards the mysterious object hidden among scrap metal and waste. Maybe it was the treasure she hoped to find? Doubt so, but still there's no way in hell she'll ignore it if that's the case.

Quickly enough after moving apart the waste and metal debris beside the object, Magenta's eyes widened upon seeing what it was.

It was... An arm. A small, human-like arm. Though it wasn't rotten because it was synthetic, with rubber skin and metal bone. Magenta could easily recall when the professor commented Leftie's arm in the bottom of the vortex, and remember how it was so difficult for the small robot to handle himself around with just one arm. So, without further though she grabbed it; Christian's muffled screams being heard as he swam towards Magenta to use her as a shield from the crazed Hello Kitty.

Bad idea, since seeing Christian with Magenta only ignited some murderous jealousy in the Mermalien, as she lunged at Magenta with her deadly second mouth; the turtle girl could only dodge as much as she could.

In the cliff, members of both teams had noticed the clear distress down there; Jed Monty growing a bit worried until he saw the figure emerge from the liquid; or rather the figures... Magenta flying upwards with Christian holding unto her feet to get away from Hello Kitty. The turtle girl was clearly annoyed by that.

"Damn, let go! You're too heavy...!"

Christian mumbled something nonsensical in return, his swollen tongue and second mouth muffled his speech. Eventually, they reached the cliff and Magenta collapsed in the ground, really the soldier is heavy but has too much energy stored. Heck, he held a chase against a Mermalien and now still has energy to run around like a madman and fret over his swollen tongue- Sebastian scratching his head and Win finding it cool, the professor excited by the outcome of the experiment and Leftie preparing more shoots with the medicine Meditrina gave him. I really wonder what they'll do with the second mouth.

"Magenta, are you OK?"

Asked Jed Monty with Lily, seeing the collapsed turtle as she began to get up. Magenta narrowed her glance at him, but gave Lily a thumbs up as she stood and walked towards Leftie, who was still fiddling with the syringe.

"Hey Li'l one"  
She said in a friendly tone, Leftie noticing her... His gaze immediately falling over the left arm she held.

"Though you could use this"

She handed him the arm, noticing and grinning at Leftie's impressed stare. He probably though he wouldn't see his arm ever again; so much that the syringe fell from his hand and broke- it's contents getting lost like Christian's hope to go back to normal.

"My... Left arm..."  
She chuckled a bit.

"I didn't find any bottle, but nevertheless I hope you take more care of your body parts from now on"

She put both hands on her hips, using the same tone a scolding big sister would. Still, she enjoyed how Leftie was still speechless.

"I... Thank you... Thank you!"  
He finally smiled cheerfully towards her, assembling the left arm back to where it belongs and being complete once more.

"Thanks Magenta, now I am perfectly assembled again. That means I can be the professor's favorite once more"

Magenta felt frustrated that she didn't get any bottle, but seeing Leftie's smile was kinda comforting. Walking towards them, now it was the professor's turn to be in awe upon seeing the previously missing left arm again.

"Hey, it's your left arm!"  
He let out, Leftie showing it off.  
"I though it would be gone forever and ever"

Leftie narrowed his eyes, but then stared at Magenta with nothing but gratitude.

"Magenta found it for me"

Putting a hand to his chin, he nodded and got lost deep in though for a long moment... Then, he grinned.

"So, I guess it's decided, then"

Magenta was a bit at lost when the professor pointed at her.

"For Los Chivos Enfermos... Magenta wins today's challenge!"

"EEEEEEEEHHHHHH?!"

It's clear how everyone couldn't help but let their eyes widen, not understanding a fuck of what just happened. Even Magenta herself was impressed and in disbelief as to what he just said.

"Hey, hold your horses! Why so suddenly?!"

Asked Win, freaked out by the sudden decision. The professor shrugged and sighed; seeing their dumbfounded reactions as too exaggerated.

"She got Leftie's arm back; that thing is a thousand times more expensive than a few bottles"

Win blinked dumbly, watching how Leftie got his arm back- Aster totally at lost and meanwhile Meditrina and Lor could pretty well understand the actual predicament.

"I understand, though it may seem a bit unfair..."

Said the moth girl in a pensive tone, Win nodding along while the other team cheered. Lily jumping with Sebastian and a dizzy Yue, Wystyr feeling this was a dumb way to win but accepting it nevertheless. Venus seemed pleased by the outcome, and Jed Monty came to congratulate Magenta.

"Good job!"  
He said and smiled, Magenta pouting.

"No thanks to you"  
She said sharply; let's note that Christian is still running around like a psycho, Kami blinking dumbly and Meditrina a bit deflated they lost- though she was glad no one else had to jump and risk their lives anymore. Canary nuzzling over her head fondly.

"Craaaaaaap...!"  
Let out a goofily frustrated Win, Aster sighing but resigned and watching how Christian ran all around with horror of his new tongue.

"What do we do about him?"  
Asked Aster, the professor letting out an "Mmmm..." before snapping his fingers.

"Ah, leave that to Hello Kitty. She's expert with alterations caused by caustic milk"

With that, they all noticed how Hello Kitty was in the edge of the cliff! Standing tall and proud with her mermaid tail and sharp teeth, almost as if she were grinning... Everyone's eyes widening upon her sudden appearance- can she teleport or what the fuck? Nevertheless, they all got out of her way as she advanced slowly... Like a snake creeping towards the prey. In our case, Hello Kitty advanced towards the freaked out Christian who hadn't noticed her presence.

Turning his back upon feeling the presence behind himself, Christian's eyes widened upon taking a look of Hello Kitty's sharp features.

"Ugh...!"  
His scream was muffled by the swollen tongue, and as much as he wanted to run; Hello Kitty easily grabbed him by the arm with her sharp, firm grip. There was no escaping this as she yanked him along and continued advancing towards who knows where, in order to do who knows what. No one dared to say anything as they walked away, Christian struggling all the way.

"He served well his country"  
Said Sebastian sarcastically, doing a salute as Yue chuckled a bit- Wystyr sighing and shaking her head. The professor also let out a chuckle.

"Well Vacas Locas, chose someone to vote out tonight. I'll see you at the bonfire"

Aster and Win groaned, Los Chivos Enfermos cheering by fist bumping Magenta (That's Sebastian) and hugging her (Lily) Meditrina sighing and fondling canary while thinking about the elimination... Kami in Lor's arms, and Emi- hey, she lacks her lobster arm. Quite literally she lacks the whole arm! Let's never mind her as she doesn't seem too affected by that, unlike Leftie was.

Confessional: Win

"Well, what a plot twist. I mean, we had it! We should have won for Win Jr's sake!"

She sighs.

"Nevertheless, I think I have an idea of who should we vote out..."

End Confessional.

Confessional: Lor

She reads a book calmly, then speaks softly.

"For his own sake"

It's all she says.

End Confessional

Confessional: Meditrina

She seems very conflicted, Canary worried about her.

"I think I considered the options more than enough times, but..."

She suddenly pulls out her notepad, producing from it a lengthy list.

"...I'll consider the pros and cons again, just in case"

End Confessional.

Confessional: Emi

We can see how she got back her actual arm- though, now the thing is twice it's common length! unsettling long like a lamppost, as well as skinny and completely mismatched with the other.

"...It grew again. I-It always grows again..."

End Confessional.

Confessional: Aster

Good for him, his bunny ears are growing back! Though, now they're small and look more like bear ears. He doesn't mind, though; feeling them as if they were pon pons.

"Sponge sponge, mofu mofu!"

He exclaims with a cute smile.

End Confessional.

Confessional: Kami

He's in his human form, and he's not alone since Leftie is with him as well; they both eating grapes from the bunch they had earlier.

"Rape"  
Said Kami, relaxed and pleased by the sweetness of the rape- errrr, grape.

"Rape"  
Repeated Leftie in approval.

End Confessional.

Confessional: Christian.

To our surprise, his tongue is not swollen anymore! He looks okay, aside from his pale skin and the not very subtle eye twitch.

"...I've seen things no man should face..."

End confessional.

Now we're met with the very first pixel bonfire elimination ceremony, night has fallen and the moon high up illuminates the polluted sky, the red Sea equally gleams with an otherworldly ruby shine. Las Vacas Locas are waiting anxiously for the ceremony to begin, though the professor was focused in something else.

"Daaaaaaamn it!"

And that something else is playing thumb wrestling with Leftie, now with his left hand back it was easy for him to win; stripping the professor White from his title of the best thumb wrestler from this dimension.

"You have to try harder if you want to defeat me someday, professor"  
With that, he easily overpowered the professor's thumb and won much to the man's displeasure.

"Whatever. Who needs to win that when I have a bunch of victims to torture tonight?"

He said sarcastically, smirking evilly as the campers didn't seem very pleased to be called victims; Meditrina narrowing her eyes, Lor accepting it but not liking it either way, Aster finding it funny and Win along Christian were annoyed. Emi didn't seem to mind as she chewed her own hand (softly?) and Kami... He's being held by Meditrina, but remains silent and still. Maybe he's asleep?

"Let's begin, tonight is the first elimination ceremony in centuries and as such, it's going to be the most dramatic ever seen"

The professor Mo White takes from his lab coat a marshmallow, raising it for everyone to see and marvel.

"You know marshmallows, don't you? They represent good times beside a bonfire, friendship is magic, yadda yadda yadda. However..."

Frowning, he tosses the marshmallow into the pixel bonfire; needless to say it melted not soon after.

"...I personally dislike all sweets. They feel like mush in your mouth!"  
Stated our host, uncaring of how Aster was now crying and punching the ground.

"How could you...?! Monster! That little marshmallow was just a baby..."

Guess he saw the little treat as a comrade. Win patted his shoulder softly, knowing the feeling of losing a partner like Win Jr. Seeing this, the professor kept talking.

"So, for immunity we're using something you may already be familiar with; and something I've always seen as a symbol of safety"  
He now pulled a small milk bottle; like the ones from the challenge but this one filled with actual milk and no caustic shit.

"Milk bottles are what every scientist thrives to get in order to keep their jobs, and from now on it'll also be your goal if you want to get far in this game. There's a total of seven campers, but I just have six bottles. When I call your name, you'll be safe"

He explained as Leftie held a plate with the six milk bottles; his master grabbing one.

"Emi"

The bottle was thrown at her, but like before it crashed against her head and broke into pieces; milk splattering over her face, though she peeped out her tongue to try and lick it away. We now can see her hyper long arm, as it reached out to brush from herself some of the broken glass.

"Aster, Win"

They both fortunately caught theirs, Win twirling it into her hand and Aster spilling it's contents on the ground as a symbolic goodbye for his fallen marshmallow comrade.

"Meditrina, Lor"

Lor caught hers, one of her four arms caught Meditrina's as she almost missed it; handing it to her afterwards. The only ones remaining were the very quiet Kami and Christian. The last one still dumbfounded at to how his tongue went back to normal.

"The soldier and the beetle... Odd combination if you ask me"  
Commented our host.

"By the way, how was Hello Kitty's treatment? You wouldn't have guessed that her spit is a powerful medicine for alterations, would you?"

Christian only raised his middle finger at him, still bothered by how Hello Kitty had to use her spit to fix his tongue... Don't ask for further details. Though Meditrina was dying to ask the ins and outs.

"And now Kami, cute but still too much of a cinnamon roll"

Kami remained silent, which bothered the professor as he raised the milk bottle.

"And the last milk bottle goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...Christian"

He tossed it at him, though Christian's reflexes weren't good enough and he ended with the thing crashed into his forehead. That will leave a bruise.

Meditrina sighed sadly, though Kami was still unmoving.

"Is he in shock?"  
Asked Win, Lor not quite agreeing.

"What's he waiting for? Time for dimensional booth!"

Said the professor impatiently, Aster raising his hand as he and the others watched over the beetle.

"Wait... Something is not right"

He stated, Meditrina noticing how the beetle's body was very rigid...

"No... No...!"  
The wooden girl though the worse, remembering Lor's words from before.

"Kafka beetles get rigid and hard when they're... They're..."

She couldn't bring herself to say it. Thinking that he got injured due the caustic milk before and now may be too late... Wasn't there anything to do for him? She had to try and help him get better.

"Little Kami..."

"Medi Medi? You called?"

Everyone's head snapped at Kami's voice, though it didn't came from the bug. It comes from the confessional as a kid stepped out, holding a bunch of grapes. Both Lor and Meditrina blinked, Aster and Win exchanging a glance as Christian let his jaw fall upon seeing another human, Emi pointing at him with her new (and hideous) long arm.

"T-There's Kami..."

She said and the kid, now recognized as the actual Kami nodded.

"How's that possible?! How do you know that?!"  
Asked an unbelieving Christian, torn between the kid and whatever it was Meditrina's holding.

"Bill told m-me"  
Answered Emi, and that doesn't explain anything but whatever. Medi, Lor, Win and Aster rushed to see him, indeed his voice was Kami's, but...

"I don't understand a bunny thing! Who are you? If you're Kami, then what's that thingie?"

Now that was Aster, pointing at the bug shaped thing Meditrina held unto and feeling as if his head could Burst any moment. Win nodding along and finding this situation... Interesting. Kami blinked, then realized his teammates hadn't seen him as human before... Obviously they were confused.

"Oh... Oopsie. Sorry if you guys worried about me"  
He looked down and fiddled with his thumbs a bit.

"I guess the caustic milky actually helped and turned me back to being human"

—Flashback—

Time for an explanation of what happened. After the challenge, we see how Meditrina was drying Kami's beetle form gently with a towel. We see how Aster along Win pass by, Aster's ears growing back like pon pons or bear ears; and as such Medi leaves Kami for a minute for the sake of assaulting him with a few thousand questions about his physiology. Kami waits for her, but suddenly sneezes and there's a big puff of smoke as if a magical trick were performed.

When it clears, we see Kami in his human form, and separated from him there's the empty carcass/shell of the beetle. Guess that was attached to his DNA and didn't allow him to go back to being human.

A bit dizzy, the boy walks away and Medi returns not long after; happy with having her questions answered and taking the carcass- believing it was Kami.

—Flashback End—

"When I came back to being human, the Kafka beetle carcass unattached from my body... I don't know the ins and outs, but I'm human again, so... I guess that's good"

He said happily, popping more grapes into his mouth.

"And Leftie taught me the meaning of rape!"

Leftie gave him a thumbs up, now eating a bunch of grapes himself. The professor sighing.

"And you're ELIMINATED. Bye bye, finito, Kaput! Dimensional booth is waiting for you"

Said the cyborg man, firing the Dimensional pistol and creating a glowing pink portal at the end of the dock of shame. Kami nodded at that, Meditrina now growing a bit sad that he has to leave.

"I'm sorry Kami, I wish you could stay a little longer..."

She was in for a surprise when Kami hugged her suddenly, not crying or anything but he seemed okay with being out of the game.

"Thanks for being so kind to me, Medi Medi. I'll be rooting for you!"

The wooden girl smiled kindly and hugged him back, Lor close to them nodding in approval at how Kami was being very mature about it, despite being just a kid.

"Take care"  
Said the moth girl, as the boy smiled at her, Win and Aster too.

"Well, see ya guys! I'll cheer all of you!"

With that, he stepped out towards the docks of shame; Christian reaching his hand out to him.

"W-Wait! I didn't know you were human!"

Kami only spared him a smile.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll make some friends even when you're the only human!"

Well, that didn't help the soldier as he just groaned at the sky while putting both hands over his head. As if asking God (or whatever is akin in this future) what should he do now.

The next one to say goodbye was Leftie, both boys hugging each other and a bit sad they had to separate.

"I'll miss you, without you I would have never realized the meaning of rape"

Kami smiled kindly at him.

"Let's be friends no matter what, Leftie. We're still gonna watch the Steven Universe movie next week, right?"

Leftie nodded and gave him a thumbs up.

"Sounds like a plan"

Kami smiled one last time and bounced away happily, the professor beside Leftie crossing his arms and looking away; his nails digging into his synthetic skin as he was a bit pissed that his robot assistant payed more attention to someone else.

"Take care of Leftie, Prof! He's a very good boy"  
Kami shouted as he advanced, the professor scoffing.

"When the hell did you two made plans for a play date?"  
Asked the cyborg man, a bit at lost as to where their newborn friendship came from on that short time, Leftie keeping himself blank and calm as always.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me, professor"  
He answered with airs of mystery, the professor White seeming dumbfounded.

At the dock of shame, Kami had been about to jump in the portal when he noticed someone waiting for him beside it- a figure he knew all too well.

"Kamiiiiiiiiiii!"  
The boy was immediately assaulted by his caretaker and friend, Fran; who immediately pulled him into a hug.

"You're so dumb, you know that?! All these dangerous things you did... They were incredibly cool but too dangerous!"

They separated from a moment, so Kami could see the small tears in the corner of his eyes.

"What would I do if something were to happen to you...? And all because of my stupid experiment that turned you into a Kafka beetle..."

Kami wasn't really surprised that he was worrying all over, probably the though of the little boy being alone and helpless ate him from inside out. It was like, Fran's thing to be so over protective.

"It's not your fault... If anything, you should be angry at me for being a burden all the time..."

Kami looked down, for a moment his caretaker taken aback by how gloomy his boy could get; but he always knew what to do to cheer him up.

"Hey, what do you say if we eat burritos and sushi? You know you love them!"

The little boy immediately bounced happily, taking Fran's hand as they entered the portal quietly.

"And let's live together a Happy life!"

Was the last Fran said to a very bright Kami, Meditrina and Aster endeared upon watching the scene- the professor sighing once they were finally gone and so, the first elimination ceremony officially ended.

"I envy their bond"  
Said Leftie suddenly, though he was endeared as well while the professor just shook his head.

"Well, there goes our first loser in the most dramatic elimination ceremony ever seen! Were you expecting it?"

He asked rhetorically at the audience, smirking.

"Nevertheless, now Las Vacas Locas are in disadvantage without their cutest member"

Leftie suddenly pointed at the professor with his index finger.

"You admitted he's cute"

The cyborg man crossed his arms and looked away; just a bit embarrassed.

"I-I said it in a mocking manner! Whatever... This concludes the first episode, but next time we'll have more drama!"

Leftie bounced to be noticed as well.

"And more pairings to ship"

The professor pointed directly at you, readers.

"And more deadly guests like Hello Kitty!"

Now they both opened their arms to speak in unison.

"Here, in Total Drama...

COSMIC COLAPSE!"

A/N: Wau bau! This took so long you probably though I dropped the towel, didn't you? I would never! Though next chapters will take some time since... Since this is the longest thing I've written, and I'm incredibly busy with work D: but writing for you guys is always the best part of my day!

Speaking of elimination, were you expecting that? Sorry Kami, I love him like I love everyone, but it was clear he wouldn't last because of his little complex about being a burden. Even if everyone were willing to take care of him, he wouldn't accept it and that would make him even more gloomy... He's so cute, a face like his deserves to be smiling all the time :)

So, unto my dumbass questions!

Opinion of the challenge! Come on guys, how was it? Was it horrible? Cool? Horribly cool?

Opinion of the elimination! Bye Kami, he didn't leave without making some friends first ;)

That's all for now, hope next chapter comes quickly enough, fasty fast mafumafu! (?) see ya guys!

(P.D: Psssst, guys... If you're participating into my fanfic Happy Outcast Life... You'd do well in remembering Kami and Fran...)

SRAW DOOF 


	9. Chapter 9: You're Special

After every challenge, naturally there's some time for relaxation for all the tortured victims- I mean completely safe and sound cosmic campers that surely enjoy their time in Extension of Me Island; some more than others, apparently.

After the extensive clawing towards the victory, obviously mostly everyone wanted to rest- like Win and Magenta, as they used their free time to brag about the skills they showed during the challenge, unable to decide who showed off better abilities. So, instead they had Aster to try and decide who was cooler... Thing the bunny boy couldn't quite accomplish, they both were cool and if he were to chose just one, that would surely frustrate the other. Difficult decision, so he simply pulled off his chocolate ears and feigned deafness.

There's also Wystyr, who after such a "poor" exercise (in her literal words) wanted to stretch out her muscles even more, being driven into the depths of the metal woods of the island; determined to find an adversary to defeat- and humiliate, you always have to humiliate the losers. Christian followed her at a safe distance, wanting to get familiar with more futuristic, horrible beasts. And probably shit his pants in the process; thing Wystyr is not going to take care of.

During the free time, our adventurer Jed Monty was subtle but determined in finding out more about Emi, whose arm got back to its normal length by unknown means... That prompted Jed Monty to ask a few questions he's had bottled for quite a time by now, Meditrina was there as well and no matter how much they asked; obviously Emi's vagueness and slurred speech didn't made it any easy for them to get their cherished answers.

In other hand, Sebastian got to grab Yue's other sword... I mean, the scabbard of his Chinese sword. Freaky, uh? Yue allowed it, feeling a bit dumb much to Sebastian's amusement. Really, the oblivious swordsman was so easy to tease that this is almost not funny. "Almost" being the key word.

Obviously some campers had things to talk and relate about to their friends and family, like Lor who called her friends back at her laboratory home, and Lily who called her mom and talked non stop with her during the whole night; commenting about the blue prince she met- actually, scratch that part. Because when you think of a prince you picture someone kind, gentle and charming; and the man we are talking about is the professor Mo White; who lacks all of these things and doesn't make up for it with his mad scientist glee. She also commented a few things about her "Love Rival" aka Venus, thing that annoyed the girl in question and her fly trap to no end.

And never you forget about the pair of hosts; while they would have looooooooved to work in a few things for the next challenge, today was not for it. Actually, the professor was about to task Leftie 66177 with the simple enough request of cleaning Hello Kitty's teeth; however, upon taking a glance at the date, he pulled aside the though and gave his robot assistant a free day. That's got to be one of the most difficult decisions the cyborg man has ever made, but there was no time to complain about it.

So; everyone, relaxation! Some campers joined to chat like Lor and Medi, mostly because the wooden girl was dwelling about the (vague) data about Emi she and Jed Monty got.

"Despite my many questions and little answers Emi could offer... I still have the feeling that a very important question remains unanswered"

Stated Medi, hand in her chin thoughtfully as Lor blinked; silently prompting her teammate to continue.

"That question is... Who's Bill?"

She asked to no one in particular, seemingly conflicted and at lost thanks to that name Emi is often repeating in and out of consciousness- (in and out of sanity?) Lor being unable to bring an answer, either.

Right now, They were sitting in the area of the pixel bonfire. Not so far away from them there was a small, park like bench where another peculiar duo sat.

"How was your date with Christian?"

Asked Leftie to Hello Kitty, as they both joined comfortably in the bench. Apparently, Hello Kitty may not be trained but she's far more intelligent than what the campers give her credit for. That's noticeable as she keeps a relaxed chat with the small robot; despite the fact that her speech is made out of growls and high pitched groans.

*Translation: "He took me to heaven"*

That's how you translate what the dreamy Mermalien said; and how she sounded so dreamy and even bounced a bit like an excited puppy. Sure enough, Leftie understood her pretty well as he rubbed his chin.

"I don't know. Maybe you two are going too fast...?"

Apparently, between Leftie and Hello Kitty, the session of psychological and physical harassment and trauma-creating experiences that the soldier lived with the Mermalien are considered a "date". And for Hello Kitty, it was an unforgettable experience. She shook her long head, letting out some enraged growls that the robot couldn't quite translate.

"Fine. I'll keep my opinions to myself"

Stated him plainly, but somewhat politely to what Hello Kitty nodded, seemingly pleased. The robot was about to stand and leave the Mermalien alone with her daydream; however, the moment his feet touched the ground he heard an almost unnoticeable Crack.

"Huh...?"

He looked down, Hello Kitty tilting her head to one side in curiosity.

*Translation: "What's that? Walnuts?"*

Leftie moved his feet and shook his head at the Mermalien's wild guess.

"This land is made out of rusted metal. There are no Walnuts nor organic fruits or vegetables around"

Looking closely, he had stepped on a small piece of something- grabbing it carefully, Both robot and Mermalien noticed that it was... A locket. An ornamented, oval shaped and vintage looking locket with a bronze sun on the front; good thing it wasn't broken or cracked. Maybe it belongs to one of the campers? Whatever the case is, Hello Kitty let out a few screeches while pointing at her own dog collar, the one that reads "Hello Kitty" and is decorated in pastel pink.

*Translation: "That one's cute, but mine is EVEN more cute, isn't it?"*

Leftie nodded at her, obviously not letting her down.

"Of course you're very cute, but this must belong to one of the cosmic campers. We must return it"

Needless to say she beamed at the praise, Leftie taking the liberty to open the locket- these usually have important pictures inside, so it would help him to point out the owner.

Granted, there was a old looking picture; and it depicted a pair of individuals. One of their faces being familiar to Leftie.

"Meditrina...?"

Yes, it was Medi; looking incredibly glad and joyful, smile radiating that kind of happiness you can't find anywhere, because it belongs to someone who loves dearly and is loved in return. This seemed to be the case since she was being hugged by someone else whose face features were somewhat blurry, but for what the little robot could tell; it was a male human. They seemed celebrating something, because in the background there was a cake with a lit candle, some decor was present as well and a bright glow of happiness could be easily noticed. Maybe it was a birthday. Hello Kitty also pointed at it with one of her clawed hands, it's unknown how she could actually see because her anatomy lacks eyes.

*Translation: "Awe, why can't dad set up birthday parties for us? I want my sweet sixteen!"*

And by dad she meant the professor; we don't even need to mention why he hasn't given Hello Kitty the birthday party she craves for so much... However Leftie just closed the locket again.

"Let's return it"

Meanwhile, in the area of the bonfire Meditrina and Lor were listening in as Win seemed to be recounting a tale of sorts.

"And you won't believe how many cultists were there! All of them clad in white, and chanting some nonsense that was like "Iä!" or something like that, I swear to god it was one of the creepiest things I've ever experienced"

She finished, both Medi and Lor rubbing their chins and sitting beside Emi... Just to get startled when the creepy girl let out a high pitched, goat like scream; making them all jump from their skin.

"W-W-Was it like t-that...?"  
Asked Emi, Win nodding eagerly.

"Yeah, it was exactly like that!"

Lor nodded at that, opening a book on her lap and going over some info.

"As far as I'm aware, it sounds like the cult of Shubb-Niggurath"

Medi seemed utterly impressed at that, wanting to know even more.

"Is it a widely worshipped deity? Far over the cosmos, or in some specific regions? Are they Pacific, or do they perform rites and sacrifices like-"

She had many more questions, but in that moment she absent mindedly placed her hand over her chest; just to realize the missing piece.

"Where...?"

Effectively, while her rope necklace was still in place; the locket was nowhere to be found. She started looking around, not being able to locate it- however, soon enough a tap on her shoulder made her turn around, just to be met with Leftie's blank expression.

"Meditrina"

He held out his open hand to her, showing the previously missing locket.

"I think I found one of your belongings"

Smiling gently, she reached out tenderly to hold the small, special piece.

"Oh, thank you...! How could it be that I didn't realize it was gone?"

She said, not quite believing it that she hadn't noticed until now. Lor blinked once, noticing the relief in the wooden girl's face. Equally gentle as before, Meditrina opened the locket to take a look at the picture inside; flawless and untainted. With a sigh of relief, she reattached it to her necklace.

"Thank you Leftie, I don't know what would I have done if it were to get lost"

She said softly, smiling gratefully and patting the robot's head softly while still holding unto the locket with her other hand. Leftie just closed his eyes and enjoyed it; after all the professor wasn't one to praise often and everyone, even robots, need praise and tenderness from time to time. However, he realized something.

"Uh... My apologies for having peered inside. I had to, but still I disrespected your privacy"

Lor and Medi watched how he fiddled a bit with his hands, the wooden girl eventually shook her head softly.

"It's okay! I don't mind... Thanks to you I didn't lose it"  
She opened the locket again, looking at the picture and Lor being able to take a brief glance.

"...I'm glad I didn't lose pops"  
She added with a soft smile, looking at the man beside her in the photo; the source of her happiness and most likely a father figure, both Leftie and Lor clearly noticing this.

However, that gave Leftie an idea.

"You shared your treasure with me..."  
He pointed at Meditrina's locket, then proceeded to stuck his hand into his own red Chinese uniform; pulling out a piece of folded paper.

"...So, it's only fair that I share my treasure with you"

He finished, handing it to the wooden apothecary solemnly and giving a small bow much to Meditrina and Lor's slight surprise, and Win's amusement as she watched how things developed.

"Whoa, little Left is asking Medi's hand in marriage? What's your opinion about this, Emi?"

Turning around, Win was met by Emi... And Aster; actually Emi was chewing into Aster's head despite the fact he lacks both bunny ears, and subsequently couldn't quite offer any candy.

"I think Emi hasn't noticed I don't have ears right now..."

Said him a bit awkwardly as Win chuckled a bit.

Back with the others, Medi had been hesitant but eventually grabbed the offered paper sheet, realizing Leftie wasn't backing down.

"You're sure? I mean, you really don't have to-"

Was saying the wooden girl when Lor put her hand on her shoulder; shaking her head softly.

"I think Leftie really wants to do so"

She stated simply, Medi nodding in recognition. Let's not lie, she was curious on the matter, hoping to get more info on Leftie's robotic build; and now knowing that paper piece was his "treasure" so it may imply that it held some sentimental value to him. Or maybe treasure like in a wealth sense? It made her question it over and over again. So, without further ado; she went to finally open the paper sheet and take a good look.

Said paper sheet had been a photo; a very old photo that seemed somewhat faded away like a wilted rose, but still keeping in one piece and able to be made out. Meditrina was able to recognize two of the three faces pictured in.

It depicted a very happy looking Leftie; though he seemed so cheery, his appearance was messy in contrast to how he always seems competent and professional; his hair messier than usual like his uniform, and despite his smile he looked... Tired. Like someone who hasn't sleep in days or weeks. No matter, he was still holding the hands of both adults beside him; one of them was clearly the professor Mo White... He had a few different details, like we are used to know him he's a cyborg, though his bangs do not cover his red eyes right now. It surprised Meditrina to see them for first time, and also his usually Grey hair was dark blue, it doesn't take a genius to know he was way younger back then, and way happier as his smile seems genuine while holding Leftie's hand

However, Medi couldn't help but ask the moment her eyes landed on the other, unknown person.

"Leftie, Who's her? Is she another scientist...? Maybe a colleague of the professor?"

She looked over the beautiful woman smiling and holding Leftie's other hand; with long and wavy platinum blonde hair, kind eyes and sporting a frilly, blue dress.  
Unnoticed by Medi, both Win and Emi were looking at the photo from over her shoulder.

"Whoa, who's the babe?"  
Asked a now interested Win, smirking as Emi's eyes (as usual) are unfocused.

"M-Mommy...?"

That was now Emi, and to everyone else's surprise; Leftie blushed a bit and tried to look away.

"I-I am a robot, I don't have a mother"  
He stated, then fixed his glare at the unknown woman.

"She's the professor's mistress ex wife"

All the girls around let out a dragged "Ohhhhhhh" in recognition, Win nodding and remembering when she arrived to the island, and Leftie disclosed that the professor used to have a wife.

"The one who left him because he's cold and robotic and unable to warm her up?"

Asked Win, and despite these weren't the exact reasons for their divorce; Leftie nodded slowly. The next one to talk was Meditrina, unable to brush aside a question she had from the very start.

"You looked very happy with the professor and his wife back then, but If I may ask... Why did you seem so tired?"

She asked, not trying to pry so much but nevertheless feeling her curiosity beat that up. The little robot fiddled a bit with his fingers before answering.

"It's just... These had been a few rough days... Weeks... Months... Years? I don't know how to explain it"

Granted, that didn't answer a thing. However, they all heard how Win gasped suddenly.

"Don't tell me, robot molesters?!"

That made the other girls gasp as well.

"Robot molesters...?!"  
Now that was Lor, covering her mouth in silent horror as Meditrina's glowing pupils shrunk. Much to their relief, Leftie shook his head and hands frantically.

"No. That's not it. It's just... This is like when there's something you want to communicate, but you don't know how to phrase it. I am embarrassed to admit it, because I'm a robot and these kind of details... Only mean that I may be obsolete"

He stated in his blank tone, though by the look in his eyes you can tell he doesn't seem very happy with himself in that matter. However, he felt someone put a hand on his shoulder; realizing it was Aster- yes, he's still around before you ask!

"Come ooooon, it's normal when you are at loss of words! The first time I accidentally hurt someone with my scythe, I had no idea on how to apologize but I still wanted to!"

He cheered on, Meditrina nodding and putting her hand on Leftie's other shoulder.

"He's right. Sometimes you lack the ideal words, but there's a million of ways to communicate an idea"

She chimed in, Win and Lor nodding as well.

"Yeah, rebel yourself! Make a graffiti to create consciousness of your cause!"

That was Win, and while that wasn't the best idea, it's not a bad one, either. Putting a finger to his mouth, Leftie blushed a bit.

"Uh-huh... The professor's ex wife always said that the best way to talk about things you want others to know... Is to sing about them"

All of them nodded, now feeling a bit excited as they watched Leftie; obviously expecting him to sing or something.

"Rock and Roll? Or pop?"  
Asked Win, Emi chewing on her own arm.

"Oink Oink... T-The believers s-speak..."

Well, that comment from Emi was unneeded but otherwise she seemed to be paying attention. Lor shook her head calmly at that.

"You don't have to, if you don't feel like it" She said politely, Medi by her side nodding.

"But if there's something you want to get off your chest, we'll be more than willing to listen"

Looking at their eagerness and worry Leftie felt impressed; but nevertheless his usual blank expression was replaced by a smile. Of course he couldn't let them down.

"Okay... I have a song to express it. It's not good, but... It's mine"

And so, he began to sing.

* * *

**Extension of You**

**Performed by: Leftie 66177**

As he sings, in his database start flowing the many memories. A few hundred years ago, when his life began in a laboratory full of unfinished machinery, plans and projects, and many other Lefties pacing around as they worked on different tasks and run errands for their master and creator; The professor Mo White.

He supervised everything with clinic eye as he wandered through his lab, every now and then sparing a glimpse to his many notes and paperwork. As you can probably guess, back then he's younger and also doesn't seem to be a cyborg; his skin even holds an humane tone to it while his eyes are crystal blue and clearly not robotic, as well as his usually graying hair right now is dark blue.

He takes a brief glance at many considerably small capsules piled one after another. That's where the assistants, aka the Lefties are being held until their body structure is stable enough to have them work; like a baby canary inside its shell, waiting for the sunlight to rise and shine. All of them have numbers, like 66175, 66176, and so on.

With a bored expression, the man witnessed how the capsule labeled as "66176" opened, a Leftie immediately jumping out of it- and falling face first on the floor; they all lack arms during their first few days of life, and without them there's no balance.

"Help him up"

Said the professor, seemingly uninterested as the other Lefties rushed to help the newborn. Beside that capsule, the next one labeled "66177" opened up, though much to the man's surprise; the Leftie coming out of it didn't fall. He seemed to keep his balance somewhat clumsily; an uncommon feat to witness.

The small robot was no different from other Lefties, rubber skin was white instead of humane looking, he lacked both arms from the elbow on, and was shirtless; his expression being that of a lost child.

Blinking, the professor made a gesture to take a breath in and then out; the Leftie didn't understand at first, but soon enough caught up and mimicked the movement, successfully taking his first breath of life.

**First thing I learned I have to breathe**

The professor nodded, pleased by the gesture and looking over the other Lefties coming out of their capsules; unlike this one, they all fell to the floor and were assisted by the ones already working. Deciding they'll most likely be okay, he chose to pay attention to this one.

It clearly surprised the little robot when the professor patted his head softly.

"Hello, little one. Welcome to my lab"

Leftie looked around, interested in the impressive lab and his alike individuals all around; then looked back at the man patting his head.

"I'm the professor Mo White. You're to assist me in my experiments from now on; your name will be Leftie 66177"

He raised his index finger, sounding serious for a moment.

"Don't you forget that; your name is what gives you individuality"

Leftie nodded a bit quickly, understanding though unable to muster a word yet; however, the professor smiled at him.

"Good boy. Now, let's go. Hopefully the others won't destroy my lab if I'm gone for a second"

He walked away, gesturing Leftie to follow him into a table. Sitting up, he gestured the robot to do the same in order to put in front of him a small plate that's supposed to contain food; but instead, it had a small chunk of red meat.

"Look, this is fuel. You'll have to eat it at least once a day to keep your system working"  
Explained the professor, picking with a fork the small piece of meat and bringing it closer to Leftie's face.

"Say Aaaaaaah"

**Secondly, I learned to eat **

**To chew on red meat**

And obeying, the robot ate it, chewing though he was still unable to tell apart the flavors. Nevertheless, Leftie could feel himself satisfied when the professor smiled at him again.

"That's a good boy! Other Lefties usually kick me and I have them incinerated for that"

He chuckled as if that were a funny joke, though Leftie was clearly at lost with that. Their next stop was in the bathroom, where Leftie like before, couldn't stop looking around with growing curiosity.

"With this"

The professor showed him a toothbrush; there were many of them all around, probably belonging to the other robots.

"You'll brush your teeth once I get you a pair of limbs. Other professors don't act upon this rule, but I like to, so don't forget it. That's an order"

**Clean my teeth before going to sleep**

Leftie nodded quickly, unwilling to disobey as the man nodded with satisfaction.

"You truly are kinda different from the others... Tomorrow, I'll teach you more stuff- but don't put that silly face!"

The man couldn't help but laugh at Leftie's weird expression; somewhat confused and somewhat sad that his master called him "Different" not knowing if that's a good thing or what. However, when the man put his hand over his head; he realized that can't be a totally bad thing.

"Don't you fret over it, just follow me and everything will be alright"

Leftie nodded eagerly, smiling at the professor as he decided it was time for the robot to return to his capsule and restore his battery. Tomorrow, he'll learn more things.

_**"Hello, good morning"**_

The soft voice woke up the professor where he had fallen asleep over his work desk; looking up, he was met with Leftie's Smiley face and wide eyes. Leftie 66177 to be precise.

"Ah, Morning. I see you can talk now"

The professor commented, rubbing his eyes as Leftie nodded happily.

**_"I learned to speak, Describe what I see"_**

Leftie pointed with his half arm out of the window, at many birds chirping under the morning light.

"Birds nesting"

He pointed at the other Lefties working all around, some cooking breakfast and others slacking off.

"My alikes"

The professor nodded, pleased at that and getting up- Leftie didn't fail to notice how he got caught in a coughing fit almost immediately. It worried him, but the man shrugged it off as he pushed the small robot towards and area with a tall, wide mirror.

"Who do you see there?"

He awaited for an answer that Leftie didn't hesitate to give.

**_"There is me... And there is you"_**

He looked up at the professor, as the man pointed at himself.

"Who..."

He stated, waiting for Leftie to finish

**_"...Who knew everything"_**

The professor nodded once again, pleased by the response.

"That's right, I know everything you may need to know. So, if you have any doubt or question don't hesitate to ask"

He reassured, though he wouldn't have guessed that later on that same day, Leftie had his first request to learn something specific.

_**"Teach me how to sing"**_

That took aback the professor, not having expected it at all.

"Why do you want to- I mean, it's useless! In the long run-"

He was more concerned with Leftie 66177 being useful more than anything, however he couldn't say anything else when the robot looked up at him with wishful eyes.

**_"Teach me how to sing"_**

The man scratched his head, he didn't know what to do about this. Not like any other Leftie ever asked that before; but it made some sense since Leftie 66177 had been staring at the singing birds the whole day; with such an admiration and fascination...

_**"Teach me how to sing..."**_

Said the robot in a small voice, sounding kinda like a puppy asking for a threat. And though the professor actually doesn't know how to do that properly; he ultimately sighed and nodded.

"Fine, fine... I'll show you the source of all knowledge"

And so, he took Leftie to the TV, where many cartoons, realities and anime could teach him what he wanted to know.

**_"Talalatata..."_**

Though, despite being a cold and calculator scientist; the professor couldn't quite brush apart the smile from his face as the robot tried to sing clumsily.

**Covered my skin with pieces of cotton, linen**

Next step was to get Leftie 66177 an appropriate uniform. Usually, the professor would just leave the other Lefties to take care of it all; but he's been educating this Leftie by himself from the very first moment, so it only seemed logical to continue doing so. It was somewhat funny to be honest; having so many assistants and it's been too long ever since he instructed a Leftie by himself. Leftie didn't know what to think of that special treatment of sorts, but he kinda liked that. He liked the fact the professor Mo White would never smile at the others; but just at him.

**Conserve the most vulnerable part of me for me**

"You're a prodigy"

Leftie heard the professor said as he looked at himself in the mirror and admired his new outfit; while the man designed the rubber and metal parts that might be Leftie's future pair of arms. The robot tilted his head to one side, prompting the professor Mo White to explain himself.

"By prodigy, I mean a Leftie whose information and action process work differently; like a gifted child"

The professor turned to look at the impressed robot; then smiled.

"Normally, I would be able to tell thanks to the way you retain information in your small brain chip. However; from the very first moment it was pretty clear, by the way you stood"

Leftie still couldn't understand; he was gifted? Even when he lacked arms? Even when he's still not working like his alikes?

He was pulled from his thoughts the moment the professor kneeled before him to be at his height.

"And of course, you're a prodigy because I created you! You know how rare is that?"

Leftie shook his head.

"Very rare. Rare in a good sense, before you ask"

The professor stood, gesturing Leftie to follow him.

"Come, Leftie 66177. I got you a few things you'll need"

**My ribs opened up**

** Made room for beating hearts**

And by a few things, the professor meant a few synthetic organs. They looked like a human's; a beating plastic heart, and of course, the pair of pieces Leftie's been craving for quite a time by now.

**Stainless steel appends to my shoulder **

**Pierces through my rubbery skin**

** Upgrades me with a pair of limbs**

His own two arms; the Left one being the most important since it's his dominant, but the prof reassured him that he could become ambidextrous if he practiced long enough.

**My head opened up **

**Made room for deeper thoughts **

**Contracting muscles getting bigger **

**Under my rubbery skin**

And what the professor had talked about before; depending on what a Leftie's or a Rightie's duty is going to be, they may have their brain chip exchanged for an actual synthetic brain; with more room and deeper processes than a crummy chip. However, seeing as Leftie is a prodigy; it excited the professor to think how many more processes he could undergo with an actual brain.

**I've became what I thought was human**

"Look at yourself!"

As the professor uncovered Leftie's eyes, he could finally take a good look at himself in the tall mirror. Skin no more white and rosy cheeks, arms attached where they should be with perfectly articulated fingers; and the finely embroidered and trimmed red uniform; with the Chinese letters of Twin Island's Milkery. He looked impressively... Human. No one would be able to tell the fact he's a robot and not a human child; and the though made him smile.

"You're perfect!"

Exclaimed the professor, joining his hands with mad scientist glee and a proud smile.

"Just wait until my wife meets you;  
she loves kids and not only you're that, you're also a prodigy!"

He stated as he laughed, and despite the fact he sounded totally like the mad scientist he is; Leftie found himself loving the sound.

**My structure expands**

However, it died down when he started coughing; Leftie feeling his happiness slip away as his master and creator allowed himself to fall in one knee; clutching as his chest as he wiped some dark blood from his mouth. It doesn't take a genius to realize he's sick; every other Leftie had noticed but none seemed to quite care as much as 66177 does.

"Professor"

**Further than you**

Leftie kneeled to watch out for the welfare of his professor; but something made him raise his head and look at himself in the mirror again.

Now, he could understand why other Lefties never quite cared about the well being of their creators; they are robots. Look like children, but are no more than undeveloped robots. They don't suffer, nor they get sick; and they can't quite develop something silly like "love" or "care". These things just tie you to the concepts of mortality; something organic beings have to deal with but robots never quite put their fingers on.

Leftie doesn't share the sentiment, but understands it.

"I'm okay..."

Was the only thing the professor could muster, holding his aching head. Needless to say Leftie didn't believe a single word; but there's nothing he could do about it, isn't it?

"Professor Mo White..."

It surprised the man a bit when Leftie clung to his arm, hugging it to himself for dear life.

**_"Allow me to be..."_**

Leftie didn't know if this is something a robot should do, but this was his decision and he was about to act upon it.

_**"...An extension of you"**_

He finished saying timidly, fearing that the professor may just reject him and treat him like the others; but still, he wanted to be there for his creator. To assist him not only in his experiments, but in anything else he may need help with. He wanted to do anything in his hands to protect the professor's happiness and see him smile.

And much to his surprise, the man patted his head softly.

"Of course. You're my assistant, after all"

He could tell the professor was smiling at him, and that made Leftie never regret having become the personal assistant he's right now.

**Then, I learned there are many more delicacies**

** Tomatoes and cheese**

"I cooked it specially for you!"

Leftie was a bit ecstatic to finally meet the professor's wife, the beautiful and perfect woman he always talked about (bragged about); maybe he wasn't worth such a honor, but the moment she stepped into the lab, she also brought with her an aura of happiness and many gifts for him and the other Lefties. It seemed strange, since she didn't even knew Leftie 66177 in the flesh (or in the rubber) but still, her attitude was as caring as if they had known each other for years.

"Mo wouldn't stop talking about how you're a prodigy, I just wanted to meet you so badly!"

She pushed towards Leftie the bowl with spaghetti, tomatoes and cheese; different and foreign from anything he's ever tasted before- which is not a lot to begin with.

"Come on Leftie, you can't keep a damsel in distress waiting like that"

Chimed in the professor, he and his wife chuckling a bit as Leftie finally took the first bite; his eyes gleaming with delight at the flavor.

**I learned the good and the evil**

"Apothecaries usually deal with the cesspools of caustic milk, but they've been growing and growing these past few years"

Explained the professor as he read a book; seemingly a children's book by the colorful images it contained. Leftie beside him couldn't stop watching them all and marveling at the brilliant colors and childlike drawings.

"Not like anyone really pays any mind to that"

He rolled his eyes, focusing again when the small robot pointed at one of the images; which depicted a bunch of Lefties and Righties.

"I didn't know there were books with my alikes on them"

The professor nodded, trying to suppress a chuckle.

"Can you believe it? When I was kid and read this book, I always thought they were a bunch of triplets; it wasn't until I saw them in person that I realized they were robots"

They both laughed at that, in spite that this is supposed to be Leftie's study hour; not like they could take it too seriously.

**Learned your boundaries**

** Learned your mortality**

However, it shook Leftie to the very core when the professor starting coughing again; every time spitting more and more blood.

"Professor...!"

**You're out of service**

He put both small hands over the professor's large one; worrying over and over again. Before it was rare when he would cough; and now it was relatively normal to see him spit blood and try to regain his breath.

**Out of service**

"I just need... To go home and rest"

_He wasn't okay._

**Out of service**

They held hands as they neared the exit of the laboratory; it was also rare for the professor to leave since his wife always came to bring him food and medicine; and for Leftie it was always sad when his master left, even if just for a few hours.

**0uT 0F S3rv1c3* #$&'™~\§**

"Don't put that silly face"

Said the professor, looking down at Leftie's mortified expression as he let go of his hand; probably well aware of his own sickly and tired face.

"I'll be back by tomorrow, and then I'll teach you more stuff"

He stated, trying to sound reassuring as he gave Leftie a small pat in the head.

And then he left.

_"Ah... Ah...!"_

Leftie couldn't muster a word, just babbled as the door closed and the professor Mo White disappeared through it.

Now he could just wait. Stand up and wait for his master to return, like he often does when he's out.

Though he could go back to his capsule like the other Lefties, he preferred to wait until morning.

But as morning arrived, the sun came and went yet the door didn't open again. His alikes also got up to start today's work, but upon seeing their creator hasn't returned; they went back to sleep mode.

**For the first time you failed**

** And I asked myself**

** Is there meaning at all?**

"He isn't coming back, you know"

Said one of them, after a week had passed and Leftie still waited in front of the door.

"He is. He said so"

Leftie 66177 argued back, many other Lefties feeling pity on his cause.

"He was very sick. Not like anyone could survive that. We'll get news of him when the CEO gives us to a new professor"

The words stayed with Leftie 66177 even when he tried to not think about it. It's in their programming to be blunt, but it really stung him to consider such an horrifying possibility.

What's the meaning of living, if anything there is, is death in the end of the road?

**I know that bodies rot, **

**But where are your self **

**Where are all your thoughts?**

All these fond memories, where do they go? To a computer? To a brain chip? Or they just vanish?

It's been a month ever since the Professor left. Or had it been two? Batteries were running low, and for the first time Leftie felt truly tired. Is this how the professor felt all the time?

When he feigned an smile, but he was aching inside? When he laughed, but instead wanted to cry out loud his pain?

**I wanted to believe **

**That ghosts are real **

**That ghosts are real**

Are they still there even when they leave? Maybe Leftie's just being delusional, his battery levels dying down but he refused to give in. How long it's been by now? Three months? Days? Weeks?

**There are still many things**

** That I want to know **

**Stories left untold...!**

"Professor...!"

He said he'd come back and teach him new things, they'd talk and tell stories for hours; they'll be together like every day since Leftie's creation.

And he'll smile. The professor will smile at him; doesn't matter if it's a mad scientist smile or a grin or whatever; Leftie just wants to see him smile. Has waited for so long, gears probably a bit rusted; just for the sake of having his creator smile at him and pat his head.

**Does it feel good to love? **

**To hand out your all**

** To hand out your all**

What's the meaning of love? Leftie came to define "Love" The moment the professor and his wife kissed and ate dinner together; holding hands and hugging each other, the though made Leftie smile to himself.

He just wanted to go back to that. To talk with the professor's mistress wife and have her pamper them both; as if Leftie were her own child.

**Does it feel good to hate? **

**To shelter oneself **

**To shelter oneself**

What's the meaning of hate? The professor and the CEO discussed a lot, hated each other a lot or that's what Leftie was led to believe after seeing them argue over measly things; it often frustrated the man to the point he'd rather shelter himself and mutter stuff about the CEO being a fat bitch. That was somewhat funny, and seeing Leftie chuckle at that always improved the professor's sour mood.

**Does it feel good to live? **

**To treasure the now**

** To treasure the no0o0o0o0w**

Leftie knows he's alive, he's still active even when his battery is fading away. And he treasured his moments with the professor; even when he wasn't aware the man was... Dying. He treasured every experience, and that internal warmth he felt and couldn't quite explain to others.

Did the professor treasure it? Maybe he did, seeing as these were his last few weeks.

He smiled even when it hurt.

"Professor... I just want to see you...! jUsT 0ncE...!"

Leftie shouted, then stayed still. Hugging himself on the floor of the laboratory where a thin layer of dust covered everything, even him; and spiders already quilted and quilted large webs.

**Does it feel good to die?**

** To live your next life **

**To live your next lifeeeeeeeeeee¿?**

"-tie, Leftie!"

His vision was blurry, eyeball system flickering and fading to blackness; but Leftie wasn't unconscious yet. He could see and hear, and he knew the voice even when the logical answers were that he was malfunctioning.

"Can you hear me?! Leftie!"

**_Tatata tatata ta tatata ta tata_**

The only sense that wouldn't betray him is the touch, so the small robot used the last of his strength to reach out and touch the man's face.

So cold.

"Leftie..."

It was the professor Mo White. Leftie still doesn't know where did the sudden strength to sit up came from; just to rub his tired eyes and see how the man in question was kneeling in front of him. Though... He was different.

"Professor"

He was no more organic... He was synthetic; his eyes were red like terminator's robot eyeballs; he was no more warm nor soft like an alive being. He's pure metal, like a cold cyborg.

_But he's alive._

And the worried, mortified stare he was giving Leftie... Was very real.

_**Tatata tatata**_

"...Please don't call me Leftie. My name is Leftie 66177"

Was the first thing that came to his mind in that moment; voice monotone despite the fact he gave an small smile- or at least, tried to. However, the professor was able to let out a sigh of relief upon seeing that his Leftie- his boy, his prodigy; hadn't rusted beyond repair in that isolated lab.

It utterly surprised Leftie when the cyborg man suddenly wrapped his arms around him in a tight embrace; though he couldn't help but seek for the warm that he's always felt while being beside the professor.

**_Hmmm hm hm_**

"I'm sorry I left"

Leftie heard him mutter quickly; obviously knowing that his creator is not one to apologize. Neither one to smile often, neither someone warm and caring for his many assistants.

Assistants being the key word, because Leftie 66177 is not only that; he's family. They're family.

"Don't apologize. You said you would come back, and you did"

Leftie retorted, and as the professor released him from the somewhat Awkward hug; he offered the small robot kid his hand to help him up. Leftie didn't hesitate in taking hold of it.

_He's different now that he's a cyborg._

_But what made me feel so warm and light when I'm with him; that hasn't faded away._

"Let's leave this dusty lab, Leftie 66177. From now on you'll be living with my wife and me"

It surprised Leftie to no end. But he could only let himself be guided by his creator.

_Does it feel good to have a father?_

_Does it feel good to have a mother?_

And so they left together, in order to start a new chapter in their lives.

_Tatata tatata_

_ Hmmm hm hm_

* * *

As the song finally ended, Leftie couldn't help but blush and look away as Lor, Meditrina, Win, Aster and maybe Emi were looking at him with endeared expressions.

"...Did I bore you with that?"

They all immediately shook their heads- Aster literally taking Emi's head and shaking it. The first one to talk out of curiosity was Meditrina.

"So... This photo was taken when you came to live with the professor and his wife?"

She asked, looking again the picture of the three of them together; Leftie very happy despite his poor state. The robot nodded softly and smiled shyly.

"In a day like today, we took that photo to commemorate the occasion"

Suddenly, Win shook her hands in front of herself- seemingly realizing something.

"Wait, that means- today's the anniversary of when all of that happened?"

Leftie nodded.

"That's why the professor gave me a free day. I'm not one to judge him; but I think he still feels bad for having left for so long. I honestly don't know why, being sick is no one's fault and in the end I'm just glad he came back"

Lor hummed at that thoughtfully.

"You said it yourself; he's not one to apologize but wanted to make up for it. It must be hard to try and push the matter aside when he knows you were hurting so much"

They heard an small "Oh..." coming from Meditrina; as she clutched with one hand the locket on her chest.

"Medi? Are you okay?"  
Asked a worried Aster; Meditrina raising her head with a expression that seemed both endeared and... Sad.

"It just... Surprised me to know the professor was so kind to you. He taught you many things, didn't he? To the point you though he knew everything..."

She smiled a bit, though her questions were more rhetorical than literal. She already knew the answer was yes.

"And you felt very special and warm with him. I... Couldn't picture the professor being that kind of man"

"You surely were very special to him, too"

Meditrina was surprised when Leftie pointed at her locket; referring to the man who appeared with her in the picture.

"Pops always said I was special"

She nodded, remembering the tenderness of her father figure; the praise and the many things she came to learn- and the many things she still wants to learn. Suddenly, she heard Lor's voice.

"You are special"

She couldn't help but blush a little at that, this time Leftie being the one endeared.

"We all are special, let's celebrate our special-ness!"

That was Aster, cheerful as ever and raising his arms as Win raised her first.

"Yeah, whoever thinks differently can go fuck themselves; we're just great the way we are!"

Lor just nodded, Meditrina smiling warmly and Leftie letting out a little laugh; though for a moment he seemed pensive.

"...I know the professor Mo White didn't leave a good first impression in you guys, but..."

He sighed, remembering the antic with the fake bomb... and how he didn't mention Hello Kitty on purpose, expecting to give the campers a good fright; as well as his not so subtle contamination with the caustic milk.

"...Maybe if you try, you could get along with him. He's... Very special to me"

He finished saying, or confessing honestly and truthfully. Really, helping out his creator was everything for him; and maybe it could help others realize that he can't be so bad.

"We'll try"

Answered Meditrina, Lor nodding along and Win humming thoughtfully. It made Leftie smile kindly at them; honestly grateful for their understanding.

"Speaking of the professor... I should check on him. He's surely experimenting on some innocent life form"

Though Leftie's words were true; they still exasperated the girls. With a small wave the robot strode away, canary chirping as a form of saying "See ya!" and nesting over Medi's head. The wooden girl just clutched the locket once again, letting out a few words.

"I'll try harder, too. I mean... In the challenges"

She looked up at Lor, Win, Aster and Emi.

"Last time I couldn't help at all, and Kami had to leave. I want to help, be useful and make up for it"

She said with determination, Lor nodding at her and Win smiling like Aster.

"Las Vacas Locas forever!"

Shouted Aster, raising his fist again as the others laughed.

Meanwhile, members of Los Chivos Enfermos also heard Leftie's song from afar, and watched how the other team members cheered on.

"Ah, isn't that little robot a cutie?"

Said Magenta with a smirk; leaning her face on one hand as she sat on a (metallic) tree stump. However, her eyes narrowed upon hearing Jed Monty's voice; the adventurer in question hanging around with Yue and Sebastian.

"I was unaware that assistant robots could develop such skills unless programmed; you know everyone has a different, inner ability to feel and create the rhythm of music? Pretty interesting how some forms of life lack that"

He explained, Magenta scoffing away as both Yue and Sebastian nodded.

"That's cool. Maybe I should try writing out a rap song about Jed Monty and his adventures. What do you think?"

Asked Sebastian to Yue; the swordsman getting out a small notepad.

"Never forget to write about the power of the moon and the justice punishment; they're important matters that should be respected!"

He retorted, raising his Chinese ornamented sword. His LITERAL sword before you ask. Though, Sebastian just smirked and sighed, scratching his head.

"Where's Lily, by the way? Something tells me she knows a lot about rhythm"

Speaking of which... The android girl had been trying to use a pointy stick/knife of sorts in order to... Make a carving in one of the metallic trees. Needless to say that's kind of a difficult task to perform; the first one to find her was Venus, as her fly trap had been sniffing every corner of the island to try and find something to eat.

"Ugh...! Ah, my hand..."

Said Lily, shaking her tired hand a bit and sticking out her tongue. That's when she noticed Venus; the plant girl raising a fine brow and unwilling to actually ask what the hell is she doing.

"Oh, hello Love rival!"

She scratched her head, a bit embarrassed.

"Don't worry about me, I'm just... Have you heard the saying?"  
She absent mindedly moved her finger over the mildly damaged surface of the metallic tree trunk, smiling goofily all the way.

"People says that the first carving you make on a tree, becomes an everlasting couple!"

She said, referring to when you carve on a tree the initials of two person's names inside a heart. Apparently, she was trying to carve her own initials along the professor's, wishing for her crush to be corresponded. Venus just shook her head and walked away, though Lily followed her.

"But you can help me! I'm sure there must be a real tree- out there, somewhere... I still don't know where, but we'll find it eventually!"

She rambled, thinking that Venus was most likely trying to lead her to said real tree- that wasn't the case, actually. But it's good to dream and believe in people, isn't it?

Not so far away from them, Wystyr had been training her punching skills; and also managing what Lily had failed to accomplish. With just one sucker punch she managed to carve and print her fist on the metal surface; Obviously Christian knew better than to try and imitate her technique, but he was learning many things from just watching.

Like the posture people now use to attack heavy, virtually titanic targets; how he must make his body heavier by splitting his weight in both legs, so as not to flinch when faced by an enemy.

"Just wait, robotic freak... I'll teach you some things once I manage to punch your face. Then, you'll start to respect people who soiled the ground you walk in"

He said seriously, probably referring to the professor and how he wanted to wipe that knowing smirk from his face.

He wandered towards the beach cove, where the sun was making its way down the horizon and the red Sea glittered and sparkled; Win sitting on the sand and Emi beside her- looking a bit dizzy, thanks to the iridescent light hitting full on her poor eyes.

"Hey Emi... What do you think about people who get mechanical bodies because their organic bodies reach their expiration date? Do they remember who they were?"

She asked, a bit confused and making Emi all the more confused.

"E-Existentialism... Is a conspiracy to reach the universe where there's just Bill and B-Bill and Bill...! It's also a conspiracy to make you buy g-gold"

Let's not dwell a lot in Emi's answer. It's as senseless as it sounds; so Win just nodded.

"You're right, this is a matter of Existentialism. Maybe we should ask Aster; chocolate babe surely knows a lot about these matters, like... Life and death, destruction and creation, in and out... Existential stuff like that"

She let out, sounding pensive as night finally fell over Extension of Me Island; some days like today the pollution completely concealed the moon- much to Yue's chagrin, might add.

It was then that Leftie returned to the cabin he shared with the professor; almost one hundred percent sure that there might be some tortured little life form on a dissection table, aka what the professor does for fun when he's alone.

"Professor? I cleaned Hello Kitty's teeth, like you wanted me to"

He stated, holding up an screwed toothbrush. He knew how much his creator minded the dental care; but despite so he received no answer.

It didn't take him long to find the cyborg man in question, sleeping soundly on the couch. In contrast to how we usually see him, it's nice to see him so calm.

"Ah, professor..."

Leftie just sighed; of course his master would be tired. Not only he carries on a completely outdated and unreasonably heavy mechanical body; he's also used to have Leftie 66177 do every chore for him. No wonder he would end exhausted after the not so long day.

The small robot poked his face a few times to make sure he was truly asleep like a rock- or better, like a chunk of metal; and surprisingly he was. Well, it would have been better for his master to sleep on a real bed than sitting on the couch; but it's actually better like this than sleeping hunched over his work desk. Like he always does.

However, Leftie couldn't help but smile as he approached the professor from behind and stood on his tiptoes, wrapping both small arms around the man's neck and nuzzling into him.

"Goodnight, professor..."

He let out, voice sounding a bit muffled. He knows the professor from many years ago would have laughed heartily at the fondness of the hug, but if he were to wake up right now he'd probably tell Leftie off. Despite so, the small robot would do anything to ensure their success and see him smile again like he used to.

Isn't that a normal though? Isn't it normal that a child wants to make his father proud and happy?

And unbeknownst to him, during his sleep; the professor smiled even if a bit.

_Thank you for allowing me to be an extension of you_

A/N: Will you believe me if I were to say, that I cried when I reread this? Because I did D:

So, I probably bored you guys, didn't I? I know, I know; not the update anyone was expecting; but my birthday is very soon and I wanted to write something :) next challenge is still on the making, but just so you know I'm not death :D

So, thank you if you read the whole thing! If you didn't, that's okay too :) as I said before I just wanted to write something.

The song Leftie sang is "Extension of you" by Mili; and the thing is the actual literal story of our little buddy, if you analyze the lyrics 0_0 at least, that's my interpretation.

So, see ya when I finally finish next chapter!

TEHCTAH


End file.
